the next chapter
by chelle cullen
Summary: What happens after Breaking Dawn... The Volturi have finished licking their wounds and the time has come for revenge. Can Edward and Bella make this next chapter the peaceful one they long for or will fate deal them another strange hand?
1. the next chapter

THE NEXT CHAPTER

It had been a year since that day in the clearing when my family and my friends had stood side by side to protect the most precious thing in our lives.

Renesmee was now the size of a 5 year old but as smart as any teenager she hated having to pretend to like colouring in or playing child games but she knew the importance of our secret.

Jake was like a big brother to her they were virtually inseparable and thanks to his bonding with Renesmee the treaty had been dissolved and the Cullen's were free to go on to the reservation if we wished, which was probably just as well considering the amount of time Renesmee spent there.

Not to mention the fact that my dad had since moved in with Sue Clearwater so that made things a lot easier for me not having to worry about breaking the treaty every time I visited.

The rest of the Cullen's, including myself were enjoying a peaceful time after all the worry and stress that had followed from our return from our honeymoon it all seemed like another lifetime ago and funnily enough that was exactly what it was.

Today started the same way every other day had , if you can call it starting or maybe that should be daylight started as much as the same way as daylight normally started, night time had finished with me wrapped in Edwards arms still trying to get my full of him and yet still coming up short no matter how long we were together it just never seemed enough, I still felt off balance whenever I looked into his eyes and I'm sure if my heart could still beat it would jump whenever he would touch me.

The sun finally came in through our little garden windows and we knew it was time to start another day, it wouldn't be long till Renesmee was up and wrapping her father around her little finger, Edward once joked about how it was difficult to say NO to me when I wanted something but with Renesmee it was impossible she had only to smile at him and he would cave in, Jacob was no good in this department either, I don't think I had ever heard him utter the word NO to her in the past year.

I finally pulled myself away from Edward and went into my very over sized closet, I had got used to my new figure and my new balance so I was not afraid of heeled shoes or tight fitting clothes but much to Alice's annoyance I still refused to wear half of the garments she had bought for me, instead I chose to wear tight jeans and fitted tops with a nice pair of heeled boots and kept my skirts for special days,

Today was one of those days. We would be attending the wedding of Sam and Emily it would be held at the La Push beach which had been covered in large canopies just in case the weather decided to play up, not that, that would bother most of the guests as one half had a temperature that could melt Alaska and the other had the temperature to freeze it right back up again but for the sake of the charade and the handful of humans that would be there this was a good idea.

Alice of course had been involved with most of the arrangements which was a strange thing in itself considering Emily's cousin Leah was not what you would call, happy about our new arrangements but as Emily had asked Leah to behave and to be her bridesmaid she went along with it so this was a start.

I dressed in my light coloured skirt a blue blouse and my favourite little diamond sandals I was just sorting my hair when I noticed Edward in the mirror behind me he was wearing a dark suit with a white shirt and his hair sitting perfectly, I stared at him wondering if we had time to snuggle back up in each others arms, when the door flew open and in came the most beautiful child anyone has ever seen with one graceful leap she was in her fathers arms and was being hugged like there was no tomorrow.

I Finished putting my hair up and turned to catch Renesmee as she hurled herself from her fathers arms into mine I could feel her warm skin through my blouse and felt her sweet breath on the side of my neck. "Morning princess "I whispered in her ear, she replied by giving me the most brilliant smile ever "can I go to Jakes house this morning"

She beamed up at me, I stood her on the corner of the bed and looked her up and down and laughed,

She looked back at me then smiled "I meant when I get dressed first" "that is what I thought you meant "I replied

In 2 min she was back at our side and heading out the front door, Edward and I were going to Carlisle's first, we had a few things we wanted to chat about namely what we were going to do about still being here as none of us were getting any older it was starting to get a bit strange and with Renesmee's ever changing size we needed to come up with some answers.

Alice and Jasper where just passing the edge of our little path in the forest when we left.

Renesmee flitted to Alice Side "where you going can I come"

Jasper looked at her "we are going hunting before the wedding just to be on the safe side"

Even though Jasper had been careful over the past year he still liked to make sure that he was never put in temptations way for no reason this seemed fair enough, but it sometimes annoyed him that I had skipped the full mental newborn phase and seemed to have perfect control over the whole not eating humans thing but for some reason it seemed to come easy to me.

Renesmee looked at me

"Off you go if you want but just mind the time "

Alice grinned "she will be back in time and she will look exquisite "

The 3 of them disappeared into the thick woods, Edward took my hand and we headed to the house.

Esme was busy hanging another photo of Renesmee on the wall and Emmett was pretending to be the ladder as he held Esme up so she could reach where she wanted it to go.

Carlisle was still at the hospital and Rosalie was staring at the TV, the channels flew past so quickly I doubted if she was even watching them. I sat on the sofa as Edward headed to the garage no doubt to sort out which car he would be using this afternoon, Rose turned to look at me then nodded. Even after everything Rose and I had been through and although things were so much better between us I still sometimes wondered if she fully accepted me into the Cullen's.


	2. visitors

VISITORS

Emmett looked over at me "where's Nessie"

"Hunting with Jasper and Alice" Edward replied as he came back into the room.

Rose just kept her eyes on the TV but Edward didn't seem to bother with her he just grinned at me then looked at Emmett "so when are they arriving"

I looked at him puzzled, who, was he talking about?

"Couple of hours I think. said they were sorry missed the whole fight thing but didn't think to tell anyone they were going to explore the ocean floor they just got bored of wandering about the earth and decided to go on vacation they called it", he let out a booming laugh as he placed Esme back on the floor.

"Edward who are you talking about and when are who arriving"

Edward looked at me with a strange smile "I'm talking about a couple of sisters that are truly out of this world they look at things in a slightly stranger way than the rest of us they live like us only feeding on animals but are not really into the whole secret thing but there isn't much anyone can do about that considering there dad or should I say creator is the head of the volturi"

I stared at him for a minute the volturi are coming back this wasn't good news so why was Edward and Emmett smiling?

"What do you mean volturi?"

"Aro is their creator but it's nothing to worry about because they can't stand him it's a definite love hate relationship"

I looked at Edward again I needed the full story and these cryptic sentences where starting to get on my nerves.

Just then as though Rose had read my thoughts she turned beside me

"there names are Kimberley and Chelsie they are over a thousand years old and they were changed when they were 18 just like you so they have eternal beauty"

I thought I heard a little bit of jealousy in her voice but I was so busy trying to take all this in I wasn't sure

"There mother is Aro's wife Sulpicia whom he changed but she was not happy leaving her daughters behind and demanded that he change them as well, they didn't mind the changing thing but they grew tired of him and decided to go there own way and the reason they are untouchable is because there mother has said if he or any of the volturi harm them then she would take her own life, and as he could never live without her they would never harm them and there fore they are free to do what they like"

Edward looked at Rose who just huffed and turned back round to stare at the TV, he nodded to me.

I had so many questions that needed to be answered but I didn't want to say them out loud I got the impression that Rose had heard enough of these 2 new vampires.

I stared at Edward and nodded back this was our new way of communication since I couldn't read minds, Edward only smiled and frowned a simple yes or no all I had to do was lift my shield from my head and he could see all the questions I needed answered.

I closed my eyes for a second to focus and opened them again Edward was staring straight at me he smiled, my first question was. Are they dangerous to anyone especially Nessie? He frowned well that was a No, so I started on my next one, did Rose dislike them? A huge smile spread across his face, I take it she is jealous of them? He smiled again, is it there parentage? He frowned. So she isn't jealous of their freedom, is it their beauty? Again the smile, for Rose to be jealous they must be something? He smiled again; will they be ok with the pact? He smiled again.

I was starting to feel at bit at ease now they didn't seem too bad and no one seemed worried so this was looking ok. I let my shield fall back into place and Edward frowned I couldn't help the little chuckle that came from me.

Emmett just looked at me with the usual look of (oh here we go Bella is loosing here mind again) but Rose just kept focused on the TV.

Esme came back into the living room as Carlisle walked through the front door

"We have company arriving shortly and I think you will be pleased" Carlisle looked at Esme,

"Kimberley and Chelsie heard about last year and were so sorry they missed it that they were coming to make sure we were all ok and to see the new additions to out family"

Carlisle's face lit up "I thought when we couldn't find them last year Aro had maybe decided enough was enough where have they been"

"Under the sea exploring and trying to find something new on the food chain" Emmet said.

Carlisle stared at Rose's back and a little smirk appeared.

Emmet just shook his head and tried not to laugh.

Just then the door flew open and the 3 hunters returned all immaculate, Renesmee changed and looking elegant in her new dress they must have stopped at ours on the way home.

They were all wearing beaming smiles

"isn't it great mum we are going to meet more new family im really excited Alice said I don't have to worry about them not liking me" she beamed over at Emmett and Carlisle who were now standing against the wall Esme had her hand on Rose's shoulder as though she was comforting her

"I take it they will be accompanying us to the wedding then if they are here on time" Esme asked.

Alice nodded then frowned "I can see us all going to the wedding but that's all, to many werewolves there to see any thing else"

The rest of the morning passed quickly with everyone busy about getting ready and talking about our new visitors,

Rosalie went to the garage and stripped Jaspers bike engine ready to be boosted he had really taken to the new bike after Edward gave it to him and Alice still liked to go every where in her yellow Porsche, I had gotten Edward to agree that I could give my red Ferrari to Jacob as I preferred the vanquish it pleased Edward that I had finally showed some interest in cars even though it was his car I was showing the interest in but as usual I got my own way and I didn't really see the point in both of us having cars as we never went anywhere without the other one so that had won me the argument.

The sound of tires on the drive made everyone stop what they were doing and stare at the door I could here laughing and 2 different angel like voices there was no sound of footsteps before the door bell rang and Carlisle and Esme went to the door.

Nessie leapt into Edwards arms and touched his face she still did this when she was nervous,

Edward just smiled at her and said "you will be fine they will love you"

Renesmee smiled back at him.

I moved to be nearer them just in case, my newborn strength had just about left but I was still stronger and faster than Edward so I wanted to be careful,

Emmett on the other hand was now stronger than me and had enjoyed the day he finally beat me at arm wrestling but as I refused a rematch he wasn't sure if I had let him win just to keep him quiet, he knew I was still stronger than the rest of my family and with Edward making little comments about my strength it made him all the more curious to know if I had thrown the match just for some peace.

Carlisle opened the door and held out his arms.

The first female to come in was about my height she had beautiful long brown curly hair which she wore high up in a pony and her face was warm and friendly she had deep golden eyes and high cheek bones she wore a black lace fitted top and tight black jeans she had on the highest pair of heeled sandals I have ever seen even Alice didn't have shoes like these they looked like they were made of glass and would shatter if she stepped to hard on them.

She held her arms out to Carlisle and hugged him fiercely, in her almost angel like voice apologised for missing the fight.

Carlisle hugged back, and then she looked at Esme with the same apologetic eyes and immediately threw her arms around her as well

"Can you forgive me dearest Esme for our absence?"

Esme smiled and hugged her back "of course you are forgiven my old friend we are just so pleased you are both well we had feared the worse when you had not come, and Alice couldn't find you"

Just then the other female came in she had long blond hair and was slightly taller than the first she had on a long flowing skirt with bright pink sandals on underneath and a lovely little pink belly top she also had a warm face, she was immediately at Carlisle side throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek, Carlisle looked as though if it was possible he would have blushed, the first one let go of Esme and made way for her sister to hug Esme, Esme hugged back and was almost beaming from ear to ear.

Emmet was the first to move which made the others look round at our gathering in the lounge.

For a moment, I was stunned by the 2 visitors, I could understand why Rosalie was a bit jealous, when you looked at them face on they were stunning the beauty flowed from them like a river, unlike their so called father there skin was not transparent but the perfect stone colour as the rest of us.

Emmett moved forward "KJ" he said his arms extended the first one with the dark hair flitted to Emmett's side and through her arms around him

"It has been to long cousin I have missed our games we have a lot of catching up to do have you been working out" she asked.

Emmett let out one of his ear shattering booms of laughter and hugged KJ back,

The other one moved into the living room still holding Esme, she looked at Renesmee then at me then back to Renesmee

"I see we finally have competition in our beauty Edward"

Edward smiled and stepped to meet her,

"Chelsie it is my great pleasure to introduce you to my wife Bella and my daughter Renesmee" Renesmee beamed at her as Chelsie took her arms from Esme and extended them towards Renesmee who quickly jumped into them, they held each other tight as though they were old friends, still holding Renesmee, Chelsie walked towards me she put her other arm around my shoulders and kissed me gently on the cheek, "we are so sorry we were not here to stand at your side but rest assured if anything had happened my father would not have gone without punishment"

I shuddered at the thought of these 2 young girls no older than me going up against Aro

"Of course you are forgiven I am just so glad to finally meet you both"

Emmett let go of the one he called KJ and she moved towards me and her sister,

"Bella this is Kimberley my older sister by 3 minutes and she doesn't let me forget it" she laughed quietly in my ear,

Kimberley took Renesmee from her and gave her a tight hug "oh little one don't you look divine and I can hear your little heart its like a little humming bird you are truly amazing when we heard about you we could not wait to see you and I must say I am not disappointed you are as amazing as they all say you are" she hugged her in tight again, her eyes shifted to mine

"Bella I am glad that our Edward has finally found someone to love him as much as he deserves" she gave me a wide friendly smile and in that instant I felt like I had know them for years.

Alice and jasper came forward and hugged the 2 sisters,

Kimberley was still holding Renesmee,

Rosalie entered the room and smiled at the sisters who smiled warmly back, then she went immediately to Emmett's side he put his arm around her and hugged her tightly against him this seemed to make Rose thaw a little.

"How long are you staying" Jasper asked

"Not sure we don't have any plans, thought we would just catch up first"

Kimberley beamed at Emmett.

I felt as though I was missing something, I lifted my shield from my mind and instantly Edwards head turned towards me, I knew he could hear my thoughts, I asked if there was something going on between Emmett and Kimberley but he shook his head and just smiled I looked away from him and back to Rose she was still tucked under Emmett's arm.

"We have a wedding to attend in a little while will you come with us" Alice asked

"If you want us to who is getting married" Chelsie asked

"A couple of dear friends but they are not like us it will be easier to explain in a minute as Seth is coming up the road with Jake" Edward said heading towards the door.

I felt a little uneasy what if they were not so friendly to the pack what would happen I wished I could warm Jake but it was too late.

Renesmee jumped from Kimberley's arms and flitted to the door, she was in jakes arms before he was even half way up the drive

"Good morning princess" he beamed at her, as he flung her high in the air catching her and holding her close to his bare chest.

Seth walked at his side he had matured so much in the last year and Edward and he were like brothers now, they spent all most as much time together as Jake and I did.

I still marvelled sometimes at how much our lives had changed.

Kimberley and Chelsie moved to stand beside Esme and Carlisle,

"Who are they" Kimberley asked

"These are our dear friends Jacob and Seth they are from a werewolf pack that live on the reservation close to here"

The sister's eyes widened.

"I thought Caius had killed all of them" Chelsie said,

"No these are more like shape shifters they are not children of the moon but we can live peacefully with them because of our way of living" Carlisle explained,

Just then Jake and Seth entered the hallway and came into the lounge.

Edward moved towards them and motioned towards the 2 sisters

"This is Kimberley and Chelsie old cousins of ours they will be staying with us for a while"

He turned and looked towards Jake and Seth; he mockingly punched both of them on the shoulder.

Seth stepped forward first and put his hand out towards the sisters, Kimberley was first to shake it followed by Chelsie, then Jake followed suit and shook both the girls hands as well carefully moving Renesmee to the side of him.

The next hour was spent catching up, the sisters explained were they had been and how it was Zafrini they had ran into and how they felt when they found out what had happened and how they immediately headed back to forks to make sure we were all ok.

Then it was our turn to explain all to them about our past year or so, Seth and Jake listened carefully and I was sure that Seth kept staring at Kimberley, but he was always quick to look away if he caught my eye, Edward just sat with a wide grin on his face, I knew something was going on when Seth got up to go get something to eat and slapped Edward hard on the back of the head when he passed, Edward's smile just got bigger, I was sure then everyone knew what was going on but nobody said anything.

Finally it was time for Seth and Jake to leave as they were Sam's best men so they had to be there before us.

Alice had already left with jasper to make sure everything was sorted and ready at the beach.

Thankfully it was a cold day and the clouds were thick in the sky considering it was January that was probably why.

Once the boys left, I sorted Renesmee hair and headed to my little house to get our wedding gift. Kimberley had decided to join me and we both walked through the woods to the little cottage.

I decided to ask her about Rosalie's strange behaviour.

"How long have you know the Cullen's"

"I met Carlisle when he first came to Italy to live with my mother and father he tried in vain to convince us to change our way of living but after a thousand years of living a certain way it was difficult, after he left and we heard he had created Edward, we decided it was time to go visit him, we tried to settle with him but it didn't work we kept slipping, so we decided to head back out on our own, about 20 years later Edward met up with us he was rebelling against Carlisle's way of living and was using his gift to just select bad people, so the 3 of us travelled for a while"

I stopped and looked at her Edward had told me of this rebelling phase but I had assumed he was alone and he had never mentioned the sisters before.

Kimberley suddenly looked down

"You did know Edward killed humans and hadn't always lived this way didn't you I haven't just blown his secret have I"

I smiled at her "no I knew I just wandered how he hadn't mentioned you or Chelsie before"

She smiled sadly back at me

"its not a time we like to talk about it was a tough time for us all then, we had become quite a little scandal amongst the vampire world, this was the first time we had bothered to leave Volterra and my family were not pleased with it, several other vampires tried to get rid of us thinking that by making the volturi a couple short it would be easier to take them down, so we unfortunately had to kill a few of our own as well, finally Edward got fed up with that way of living and headed back to Carlisle, he decided that his way was for the best, we also tried to follow in his directions but it was hard, then when Carlisle took Esme it got a bit easier she was like a mother to us after her first year instead of us keeping her from danger or temptation she was now doing it to us, then when Rose joined we had already left and were living our own lives, when we finally returned to Carlisle his family had grown and Emmett had joined, but the day we arrived Carlisle and Emmett where fighting in a field at first we didn't know that they were only playing, and I headed first into the fight dragging Emmett from Carlisle, I hurled Emmett across the field and he smacked of a large tree, but before Carlisle could tell us he was part of the family, Emmett had flew for me and we were now tumbling about on the snow trying to rip each other apart, that's when we heard Carlisle and Chelsie shouting at the top of their lungs, Emmett and I froze still holding each other and stared at them, Carlisle told me to meet my new cousin Emmett, we both just turned and stared into each others eyes, then both fell on the ground laughing still wrapped up in each others arms, that's when Rose found us and hasn't liked me since, Emmett says she doesn't like to fight in case she gets her clothes messed up, I on the other hand quite enjoy throwing Emmett about the fields" she laughed at that thought,

I couldn't help laugh with her,

We finally reached the house and I led her inside she looked around

"This is lovely I take its all Esme doing"

I smiled and nodded,

Kimberley walked down the hall and looked into the different rooms.

I met her in the little sitting room with the gift in my hand.

She looked at the little parcel I was holding

"We don't have a gift for them I will need to get them something, does she like jewellery?"

I wasn't sure but I just nodded anyway

"Im sure I have something in my case that will do her"

We both went back to the house.

Chelsie was sitting beside nessie on the piano both playing different songs at the same time in between trying to knock each other of the stool they were both laughing at each other.

Emmett was now sitting out on the back stairs looking at the sky.

You could hear Rose in the garage still working on jaspers bike,

Edward was reading some sort of car book,

Esme and Carlisle were tucked up together on the couch whispering into each others ears it seemed like a perfectly normal family,

I went to Edwards side and handed him the box

"when are we leaving" nessie asked from across the room now lying on top of Chelsie after succeeding to knock her from the piano stool both of them still laughing

"Shortly" Edward replied

Just then a blur flew past me,

The next thing I knew,

Emmett had flew across the back garden and was hitting of one of the trees at the far end, his laugh was deafening,

Kimberley stood on the stairs as though she was a surprised as us at what had happened, she gracefully stepped down the stairs and met Emmett half way in the field.

They started circling each other it looked strangely off balance,

Emmett standing like a huge stone bear all muscle and Kimberley about half his size with her little glass shoes on.

Kimberley went into a crouching position and lunged at Emmett,

The 2 of them kept this up for a while hitting of each other,

Chelsie walked out across the back nessie at her side, she whispered something in Nessie's ear,

Nessie smiled at her and turned to stare at Emmett,

Edward took my hand and leaned in closer

"Kimberley's gift is strength she is still as strong as a newborn, but Chelsie can control your mind without causing you pain just take control of your body"

I looked at him, then back at Emmett, he was standing still and Kimberley was dancing round about him, I looked over at Chelsie, she lifted her arm and scratched her chin, from the corner of my eye I saw Emmett do the same thing, she then bent over and touched her toes, Emmett copied her.

"That's not a fair fight you two stop picking on him" Esme called from the house

I looked at Emmett then back at Chelsie

"I wonder if you could stop her, and give Emmet back his own mind please" a voice from behind me asked,

I looked at Rose and smiled,

I flung my shield over towards Emmett and wrapped it around him,

He looked over at me and smiled, then grabbed Kimberley by the waist as She danced passed him and threw her to the ground, one again the two of them were at it,

Chelsie stared at Emmett and looked at me then she smiled

"Ah I see your gift is as powerful as Zafrini said"

I smiled and nodded,

I left the shield over Emmett just in case they decided to double team again.

Rose smiled and walked back into the house.

Chelsie and nessie headed in as well,

So I decided then it was safe to recoil my shield and head in after them.

Finally it was time to leave,

Kimberley or KJ as Emmett called her had gotten changed and was now assembled with the rest of us in the hall,

Chelsie was holding a little blue box and inside was the most perfect little necklace with a brilliant gold star at the end of the chain this would make an excellent gift for Emily I thought.

We all headed outside.

Jasper and Alice had already left in Alice's Porche,

KJ and Chelsie went in their Acura 2009, it was a beautiful sleek looking silver car with tinted windows, Emmett and Rose took Emmett's jeep,

Carlisle and Esme took the Merc,

Edward, Renesmee and me went in our vanquish, it was like a car show when we all pulled out of the drive all moving to fast and all not paying any attention to the road.


	3. wedding

Firstly thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read my story and big hugs to those of you who have reviewed xx disclaimer I don't own any twilight people, unfortunately I don't own Edward Cullen, but if Stephanie Meyer ever gets fed up with him I would definitely give him a good home,

WEDDING

We all arrived at the same time on the beach it looked lovely,

Once again Alice had done an amazing job.

We parked our cars and headed over to the large crowd of people standing by the edge of the water, it was easy to tell human from werewolf, the humans all had heavy jackets on and the werewolves all stood in nothing but suit trousers and shirts like it was a lovely day.

Charlie was standing next to Sue and Seth as soon as nessie spotted them she headed straight for them, she walked at normal human pace and spoke in a child like manner to him when he picked her up and hugged her tightly.

I could hear Carlisle explaining to Chelsie and KJ about the charade and the different people who knew and who we had to be careful around.

We walked over to meet my dad and awkwardly hugged him as he still had his arms full of nessie. Edward smiled at him and started talking to Seth I could make out the name KJ and Seth looking as though he was blushing,

Edward laughed and said "I will see what I can do"

Seth patted him on the shoulder and turned.

Jake walked up the beach towards were we were standing

"Your sister has done a great job Edward,

Sam and Emily are over the moon with all this even Leah has complimented her on the work"

Edward nodded in agreement.

The others joined us and Jake showed us were we were sitting with Nessie now in her usual position on top of Jakes shoulders.

Once we were all seated,

Edward leaned over to KJ and asked if he could speak with her later, KJ nodded and sat back in her seat.

Alice finally joined us towing Jasper and Nessie at the back of her, then when they were seated. The music started and Emily came down the isle with Seth leading her down by the,

she looked beautiful she had a lovely white lace dress on with a long lace train and was holding a perfectly shaped love heart of flowers, at the end of the isle stood Sam and Jake and Jakes dad Billy Black, he would be performing the service he had gotten the licence from the internet and was going to give them a proper Quellette blessing.

The service was lovely and when they kissed I felt Edward squeeze my hand it felt like my wedding was only yesterday,

I remembered dreading it like I was going in front of a firing squad and how silly I had felt when it had finished and I was the happiest person alive.

We all followed the bridge and groom into the huge marquees and placed our gifts on the tables in front of them.

Carlisle introduced Sam and Emily to KJ and Chelsie,

Emily thanked them for the gift and smiled back at them.

This day was going better than I hoped, there was no need for my earlier concern for our old family they just fitted right in,

The evening came and every one was dancing and laughing

Edward had spoken alone with KJ earlier in the evening and what ever he had said to her it seemed to make her mood even lighter if this was possible,

Seth to was also on high spirits and he seemed very comfortable at our table talking to the two sisters

Nessie was whirling away on the dance floor with Jake,

Edward and I had not stopped dancing all night it was a perfect evening.

Even Leah seemed to enjoy herself with one of the newer werewolves he was a couple of years younger than her but he seemed to have eyes for no one but Leah, this was good as she had been alone for a while now and everyone seemed to be pairing up, even her brother by the looks of it as he whirled past us with KJ in his arms, none of them bothered that they were supposed to be mortal enemies.

No one even bothered about the smell anymore we had all been around each other so much that it was sometimes hard to notice it, now it was just another scent mixed in with all the other ones.

By midnight most of the human guests had gone home but the werewolves and the vampires were still dancing away even poor Emily was still trying to keep up.

I had just returned from helping Sue home with my dad waiting till he had passed out and just lifted him up to the car and then carried him into the house he would have died of fright if he had seen me.

Sue however knew my full story and wasn't surprised she just wandered beside me opening the house door and putting on the bedroom light.

Edward was dancing with Chelsie,

Kimberley and Seth were sitting in a corner talking quietly to each other so quietly that none of the super strength ears could hear what was being said,

Rose and Emmet were twirling away on the dance floor wrapped tightly in each others arms,

Esme and Carlisle were sitting by our table with Jake and Nessie she was tucked under his arm with her little eyes closed tightly snoring gently,

I went over to the table and sat down beside Jake,

He took his other arm and wrapped it around my shoulder and kissed my forehead

"What a night eh" I smiled at him

"I have never seen Emily so happy and that little chain that Chelsie and KJ gave her just lights up her whole face she loves it"

I looked over at Sam and Emily they were just saying good night to some of the other pack members and heading across the dance floor they stopped to hug Alice, Emily kissed her on the cheek Alice's face lit up as she kissed her back and hugged Sam.

They stopped by Edward who shook Sam's hand and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek, Chelsie hugged Emily and I could hear Emily thank her again for the chain Chelsie smiled and kissed her on the cheek again.

They moved over to were Leah and her partner was dancing they hugged and kissed each other, Sam and Leah finally looked as if they were now at peace with each other it was a lot easier, now they had the distance of the separate packs and they didn't have to live in each others heads anymore,

They shook Rose and Emmett's hand as they approached the table with Kimberley and Seth sitting chatting they both stood up and hugged each other Emily looked at Kimberley and whispered in her ear

"I think he likes you"

KJ just smiled back and winked at Seth,

Sam laughed and shook Seth's hand before they both turned and headed to our table

Carlisle stood to hug Emily and shook Sam by the hand

Esme shook both their hands,

I was still sitting under Jakes arm.

Emily walked round and kissed Nessie on the forehead, she hugged Jake who moved his arm from me to put it around Emily.

I stood and gave her a hug

"Looks like the vampire girl has done ok for herself "she whispered to me

"Looks like the wolf girl has done ok for herself as well"

We both laughed and hugged each other again,

Seemed like a million years ago, I was standing in Emily's kitchen eating muffins with the pack.

I hugged Sam he smiled back at me Emily squeezed Sam's hand they wandered to the door and shouted goodnight,

Everyone waved to them as they left into the night to start their happy forevers as man and wife.

Edward came over and looked at nessie she was sound in jakes arm,

"Guess we should all be making a move as well it must be late"

I looked at my watch it was just after 2 no wonder nessie was out cold,

Just then Jake let out a huge yawn as well,

I laughed at him "cant you keep up anymore you getting too old my friend"

Jake leaned over and punched me on the shoulder

"Old indeed"

Edward laughed

"Well I suppose we should get this little one home"

"I will take her if you want to go out hunting and will bring her over tomorrow no point in you staying home if we both going to sleep anyway"

I looked at Edward

"Do you want to go hunt" I asked,

He smiled at me and nodded his head

"Why not, nessie went this morning so I doubt she will want to go again now"

Jake smiled and stood up still carefully holding ness

"Did you bring your car or are you running" I asked

"Running so we should be home in couple minutes I will call you when we arrive, Billy will be sound anyway so it should be peaceful enough for her to sleep right through"

Edward and I kissed nessie on the head and I kissed Jake on the cheek as they both left to a chorus of goodbyes from the rest,

We sat back down at the table Edward pulling me in close to his side and whispered in my ear that he loved me,

KJ and Seth came to our table

"Im going to show KJ the rest of town if that's cool with you guys?"

Seth said quietly,

We all looked up at them both and smiled

"Go for it mate we're going to go for a spot of hunting anyway so we will catch you later"

Edward replied,

They left and I was sure KJ took his hand as they walked through the door but I wasn't certain, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Chelsie and Rose all appeared together

"We are going to head into Portland to a club do any of you want to come?"

A couple of the pact joined them,

I noticed that Leah was now holding the hand of her young partner

"Yeah we will come too" she said

"Cool" Alice replied,

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other and scrunched up their noses

"No I think we will just go for a walk along the beach its been such a perfect day"

"Ok then catch you old timers later then"

Alice laughed as her and her party left to go partying,

We should head as well" I said

"We can get all this cleared tomorrow"

The four of us that were left headed to the door, kissed each other good night before heading to our cars,

Edward got in to the drivers seat and flicked the engine on, we headed out away from town deeper into the country side when he finally stopped I realised were we were, we were at the start of the path to our little meadow unlike the first time I came here it didn't take me 5 hours to reach the meadow it took me about 3 minutes now and we were standing in our little peace of heaven the moon shining down on top of it.

We walked together now holding hands and settled down on the grass in the middle, it was probably freezing and damp but that didn't bother me anymore I lay with my head on Edwards chest and listened to Edwards breathing, I looked at him and his eyes were closed I knew he wasn't sleeping as we didn't sleep so I wondered what he was thinking about,

He must have felt my gaze because he opened his eyes and stared straight into mine

"What are you thinking?" I asked

"I saw in KJ's mind the story she told you at the cottage I was just wondering what you thought about it and if it had changed anything?" he replied

I looked at his face surely he wasn't still thinking about the running and screaming he used to wait for when I was human,

"I lifted my shield from my mind again and let him read all my thoughts this was the easiest way to convince him nothing had changed and I had just excepted the fact that it was part of who he was and I wouldn't change him for anything,

He closed his eyes and smiled at me,

I put my head on his chest again but kept the shield from my mind it took me little effort to do this now and Edward enjoyed it he said it was like reading a good book,

I started to think about things I wanted him to see like, this morning when we got up and the way he held nessie and the way he looked in his black suit,

Before I knew it he was pulling me on top of him and we were kissing I forgot to keep my shield open in the surprise,

We spent the next few hours in the meadow it was the sun light coming through the clouds that made us move,

Edward sat up and held out a black leather pouch

"I want to give something to you just to make things properly official"

I looked at him with a puzzled expression

"What do you mean properly official?"

He lifted my left hand and played with my wedding ring

"This means you belong to me and no one else but I also want you to know you belong to the Cullen family and no one else" he said softly

"I know I belong to your family Edward what are you talking about?"

"Have you ever noticed the crest we all wear?"

I had noticed it, the girls wore a necklace with a little coat of arms on it and the guys wore a leather wrist band but Carlisle and Esme had their coat of arms on their wedding rings but other than noticing it I hadn't thought much more about it.

"Yes why?" I replied.

He handed me the pouch,

I emptied it on to my hand; a black rope like chain fell out with a little coat of arms for a pendant.

I looked at it, and then at Edward, he took it from my hand and put it on my neck

"There we go you are now an official Cullen"

I leaned towards him and kissed him gently

"Thank you"

We spent another hour in our meadow then, we ran to the car and headed to the house after parking the car and noticing no one was home yet we headed to get changed and went for our hunting trip.


	4. news from afar

Firstly thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read my story and big hugs to those of you who have reviewed xx I thought I would just put the chapters up I have already wrote hope you like them xx xx disclaimer I don't own any twilight people, unfortunately I don't own Edward Cullen, but if Stephanie Meyer ever gets fed up with him I would definitely give him a good home,

NEWS FROM AFAR

A couple of weeks had passed and Chelsie and KJ had not made any suggestion of moving on, this was understandable.

KJ and Seth had become joined at the hip they were definitely a couple now, the way they would stand together as if they would fall over if one moved, they hunted together and when Seth wasn't running with Jake and Leah he was at the Cullen's hanging about with KJ they had even started finishing each others sentences and a couple of times when KJ and Emmett fought, Edward had to put his hand on Seth shoulder and mind him it was just a game,

Chelsie didn't seem to mind that her sister had someone else in her life she just hung about with Alice or Esme.

We had all just returned from a hunting weekend when we noticed their was movement in the house at first we thought it was one of the pack or Charlie but we caught the sent of another vampire, it was Nahuel the young half breed like Renesmee, also Zafrina was with him, we all flitted to the house and into the lounge the 2 vampires were sitting on the sofa perfectly still.

"Zafrina, Nahuel how are you both what brings you here?" Carlisle asked,

Before any of them could answer, Edward let out a low hiss and growled, instantly everyone leapt to defence mode with eyes staring at the 2 vampires.

Edward shook his head and moved to stand by Zafrina,

"Of course we will help you do not need to feel bad for asking my friends"

Everyone looked at Edward what was going on what or who needed our help

"Thank you Edward I knew we could count on you all"

"Zafrina what is wrong?"

Carlisle asked this time

"The volturi are at it again only this time it is Nahuel's family the other half breed sisters they are after, after our fight last year they left and went after Johan. Nahuel father they destroyed him and said they would not touch the sisters but because so many have come forward he has 8 of them now the volturi has decided to lower the numbers"

We looked from Zafrina to Nahuel,

The young boy just stood with his head bowed

"Don't worry Nahuel we will not let this happen we will leave with you straight away when they arrive" Carlisle asked

"3 weeks" Nahuel replied,

We all looked at each other and then to Renesmee

"We can't take her we will need to leave her somewhere safe" I said.

Edward nodded his head and I could hear Jacob groan

"She can stay with Kate and Tanya in Denali she hasn't visited them in a while" Edward replied. Renesmee looked at me with her big brown eyes

"Its not a chance we are prepared to take honey you can stay there with your cousins till we return and that way we know you are safe"

I leaned down and kissed her head,

She wandered over to Jake and looked at him,

He gave her a huge smile "sorry princess I got to agree with your mum this time you are to precious to have out there and anyway, think of the presents I can bring you back"

He picked her up and put her back on his shoulders.

Then it was decided we were going to the Amazon to help Nahuel and by the sounds of it Jake was coming to.

I looked over at KJ and Seth and they were standing with Seth behind KJ with his arms around her waist held tight so I guessed if KJ was going then so was Seth.


	5. the trip

Firstly thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read my story and big hugs to those of you who have reviewed xx I thought I would just put the chapters up I have already wrote hope you like them xx xx disclaimer I don't own any twilight people, unfortunately I don't own Edward Cullen, but if Stephanie Meyer ever gets fed up with him I would definitely give him a good home,

THE TRIP

Once I had explained to Charlie that we were going on a short trip and that Nessie was staying with her cousins in Denali we were ready to go.

Before Nessie had left Edward had given her a necklace identical to mine this seemed to pacify her for a while she like the idea of belonging to the Cullen clan as much as being part of the Cullen family.

As I had guessed Seth and Jake were accompanying us along with Chelsie and KJ.

This time would be different though they knew how powerful my gift was and they knew that if they wanted to win in a fight they needed to take me out. I wasn't so nervous this time though I had been taught to fight by jasper and Emmett so the chances of beating me were slim and I still had a little newborn strength left so maybe it would work.

As well as Emmett's strength now we also had KJ and we had Chelsie's mind gift as well but our numbers were not so big this time. But there was no point in worrying about it till we got to the Amazon and saw what was waiting for us.

We didn't bother to pack anything we would just get new clothes at each stop we made that way we could travel light just our passports and tickets, We had gotten Seth a passport and documents from Jay, Jaspers old friend and I still had Jakes from the last time we fought the volturi.

Then we were all set to go.

Nahuel and Zafrina had already headed back after a few days while we sorted out our travel plans.

The flights were long but comfortable I spent most of it tucked into the side of Edward,

Esme and Carlisle had been discussing the up coming event with Alice and Jasper,

KJ and Seth had been snuggled together,

Emmett and Rosalie had been talking about where we would move to after this, and Chelsie was sitting next to Jake filling him in on why they didn't get on with their dad.

We finally arrived at the last stop and we had to travel on foot to the village that housed Nahuel and his family, we flitted through the forest to find Nahuel, once there Nahuel's aunt Huilen met us along with Senna and Kachiri, they showed us to the little hut we would be calling home for the next couple of days.

The volturi would arrive tomorrow,

Unfortunately Alice could not see anything due to Seth and Jake tagging along with us,

After we hunted Senna introduced us to the other members of Nahuel's family.

We listened to each of the sisters stories about their father, only one of the sisters was venomous but she never killed humans only eating what the forest provided, after their fathers death they had come to join Nahuel and this was the problem, that made his half breed coven up to 10 and with the other Amazon coven the total stood at 13,

The volturi must have been scared by the numbers after what had happened to them the last time they stood in front of a large number of vampires,

Nahuel was worried that this would mean the end for his sisters, when he told us about Demitri tracking him and telling him to have all his sisters assembled at the river, he knew that they would kill them and he could not protect them, that was why he had looked for Zafrini and the others to help, Senna had suggested they ask us as well and this was how we stood here now shoulder to shoulder against the volturi again.

Chelsie was the first one to approach Nahuel after the story,

She hugged him tightly

"Do not worry my young friend we will do all in our power to stop this injustice"

Nahuel carefully hugged her back,

From where I was standing it looked as though he had never been hugged so fiercely before and he had a strange look on his face,

we spent the rest of the afternoon training with each other only KJ and Emmett fought together none of us were strong enough to fight them so we just fought amongst ourselves,

Zafrini was amazed at how well I dealt with my shield; this pleased her as she knew I was not such a sitting target now,

That night we all headed in our on direction so we could have time alone with our partners just in case tomorrow did not go as well as planned,

Esme and Carlisle seemed happy to sit and hold each other,

Jasper and Alice walked through the forest holding each others hand,

Rose and Emmett headed deep into the forest, Emmett had said they didn't want the noise to frighten the villagers before he and Rose burst out laughing and disappeared through the trees.

Kj and Seth were down at the river, Kj sitting between Seth's knees as they watched the water come and go,

Jacob was busy talking to Zafrini and Senna about strategy and surprise for the fight,

The biggest surprise was Chelsea and Nahuel,

They had decided to go for a walk together and we all watched as Nahuel kept his hand on the small of her back as they headed up towards the dense hilled area,

Edward and I sat at the edge of a little clearing,

We spoke about Nessie and how Tanya's family was more than able to look after her if anything went wrong they would not let any harm come to her or the pack now that we were all so close,

Edward leaned towards me and asked me if I was worried I smiled back at him.

He knew by my eyes that I was and I didn't want him to see how much the tiniest thought of loosing him scared and panicked me,

He held out his hand to mine and I took it

"Lift your shield for me I need to make sure you are truly ok" he whispered

I hesitated for I knew by doing this he would see my fear and pain,

He smiled again and gave me his most powerful stare, I shook my head trying to restore some sense but it was no good,

I lifted the shield and I knew by the sadness in his eyes that he was reading my mind,

"Bella I will never leave you, this is not going to fail they will not stand against us so soon not after the last time"

I knew he was probably right, but I felt like it was never going to end how many times would we have to go against the volturi before it would it finish ? When they finally had killed or captured one of us, in that instant I forgot he was reading my mind and he would have seen all my fear and panic spill out,

His face was frozen his eyes burning deep into mine I wondered if I had echoed his own fear,

I quickly let my shield fall back into place and stared back at him he was silent for a moment,

He leaned towards me and kissed me hard before I knew it we were embracing each other like the world was about to end, I could feel the fear and panic strain in his body,

One part of me wanted to hold him tighter the other part wanted to scream in anger, because I knew my fears were right the volturi would never stop.

Finally our bodies settled and we lay still in each others arms, we never spoke of the fears he had seen in my head.

I knew he could not reassure me when he was not able to reassure himself.

Suddenly he jumped to his feet pulling me with him

"We have to get back" he said in a strained voice

I looked at him

"What's wrong Edward?"

But he just pulled me through the trees to the village,

Everyone stared at us as we headed back; they seemed to notice the change in atmosphere,

Seth approached Edward,

Edward let go of my hand and headed to the far end of the woods with him,

I saw Seth put his hand on Edwards shoulder,

I felt a wave of panic come over me and I thought I was going to explode,

Jasper was quickly at my side he held out his hand to me and I grabbed it tightly, I could feel the rage and temper subside and a wave of peace come over me, we had used this method when I was still trying to make sure I could keep myself under control in the early days but I hadn't needed jasper in almost 9 months,

Why now did I feel this way?

Why was Edward needing comforted?

Why was Jacob looking so worried?

Surely this wasn't to do with the upcoming battle?

It was then I noticed Alice sitting alone on a rock at the far end of the clearing,

Why did she not join the others?

Why had she not come to my side like she had done any other time I had needed jasper?

I looked into jaspers eyes and there was the same fear I saw in my own mind last night.

This was wrong what was happening?

I let go of jaspers hand.

"EDWARD WHAT IS WRONG!" I yelled as I crossed the clearing to him,

He only stared at me his eyes empty and dead,

It reminded me of the time James was after me; I felt cold, an unusual feeling for a vampire,

"Is it nessie?" I chocked out

He didn't answer he just kept staring at me,

"EDWARD SPEAK TO ME WHAT IS IT?" I shouted again

"No it is not nessie its you" he replied quietly

Seth put his hand out towards Edward as if to steady him

"Me?" I looked at him

"What do you mean? What is it?"

"Bella I saw you in Volterra they had you in a cell you were sitting beside a young boy covered in blood" Alice said, as she came to stand by my side

"I kill someone" I asked, turning to look at her face

"We don't know, all we know is the volturi have you Bella you are there prisoner" Alice said staring into my eyes

"Oh" was all I could say

That meant if I was captured, then where was Edward? He would not let this happen so that meant he was dead and so were my family this I couldn't take, I felt my insides start to boil I turned and sprinted back into the forest.

I needed to clear my mind I couldn't do it with everyone looking at me like this, I finally came to stop at the river bed, I sat with my head in my hands trying to sort out everything that now seemed so puzzled.

I could here the sound of an approach but it wasn't Edward, it was Carlisle,

I spun to meet him he threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly

"What is going on?" I whispered,

He sat me down on the rock and kept one arm round me

"Alice's vision was of you in Volterra, we saw us getting ready to come and rescue you but we couldn't see how it finishes either there is no end or maybe Jake is clouding the vision like he always does, we just don't know, Edward must have seen it in her mind as well" I looked at him

"When" was all I could choke out.

"We are unsure" he replied,

I nodded and tried to gather my thoughts, I couldn't deal with it just now we had other pressing matters at hand and this was fast approaching I stood up and looked at Carlisle

"We will deal with this when it arrives but we have a more urgent matter first we must get back and help Nahuel"

He smiled and stood up beside me,

"We will do everything for Nahuel but we will do more to make sure Alice's vision does not fulfil its self"

We headed back to the little village everyone stared at us as we entered the clearing,

Edward was standing by Jacob,

Jacob had his hand on Edwards's arm they were deep in discussion when they noticed us,

"I know we all will do our best to stop the vision happening, but that is not our concern right now helping Nahuel is" I said in a firm and surprisingly steady voice even though I felt my insides crumble like dust

"We need to get ready and put our plan into action"

Edward flitted to my side

"I would die before I let them capture you" he whispered in my ear,

I felt strange, this was probably the reason I had been captured in the first place he was already dead, had I accepted the volturi offer to join to save Nessie?, I thought my mind was going to blank out, all that space in my head and right now all it was filled with was pain,

This sent me into another panic instead of saying my thought out loud, I turned to hug him lifting my shield at the same time, I didn't want to let him see my face when I asked my question,

I knew he saw my mind when I felt his arms constrict around me

(Are you dead when I am captured or are you with your family coming to get me please Edward I need to know)

I heard him sigh deeply then he whispered in my ear

"No I am not dead I only fail in protecting you"

He saw the relief in my mind when I knew he was still alive

"I do not deserve your love if I fail and you are hurt"

I felt a growl erupt from me as my shield sprung back,

Before I knew it I had him pinned to the ground his family moving in close behind me

"Stay were you are" I snarled at them turning my gaze back to Edward

"you listen here Edward Cullen do not tell me you do not deserve my love because you fail, I love you know matter what you do and if I am captured it is not because you have failed it is because I have failed in not being smart or strong enough you are not my guardian angel now you are my partner and my soul mate and if you let anything happen to you because of me then I have failed, we must each stay alive for our daughter do you hear me?"

I was growling and snarling at him he was making me so angry with his self destruction thoughts, he just glared up at me from under my arms and smiled one of his crooked smiles,

I felt my anger subside and I collapsed onto his chest he lifted his arms from his side and closed them tightly round me

"I hear you and I will do as you ask"

We hugged a moment more and then both flitted to our feet our family were standing close behind us,

KJ and Chelsie were standing beside Alice I walked over and put my arm around her,

"Alice don't worry it will be ok" I whispered in her ear she hugged me back.

Nahuel appeared from the forest with his sisters "Its time"

We all looked at each other and headed behind Nahuel to the river.

I tried to put all this to one side of my mind I reached for Edwards hand and I felt someone warm taking my other one I knew by the temperature of it that it was Jake he had been so quiet through the whole thing I turned to look at him, his face was drawn

"Are you ok" I asked

"No" was his only reply he squeezed my hand again,

I saw Edward look at him and then back to me

"Tell her Jake she will understand and you will know that this is what she would want"

I looked at Jake again "tell me what" I asked,

He leaned in towards me,

I felt Edward let go of my hand and move forward so that just Jake and I were walking at the back

"If the vision is true and they do get you" he stopped and looked into my face,

I thought I could see what he was saying but I wasn't sure "go on"

"That would mean Edward going to get you and probably the rest of the family as well"

suddenly I knew what was his problem, he wanted to come get me, but that would leave his world undefended, this he was not able to do, Nessie had more than an Alpha control over Jake, she was his whole being every part of him lived to serve her in what ever way she needed him,

I smiled at him "its ok Jake I would need you to stay with her as well in case things did go wrong you are always my safety net for her and I would be furious if you endangered that by coming to get me she is so much more important so you are doing the right thing and I know I can trust you to never leave her alone or undefended"

He grabbed me in one of his bear hugs and I thought I felt a tear fall from him onto the side of my cheek, he quickly wiped it away and let go of me but kept one hand,

Edward fell back into our side and took my other hand I was starting to feel as though I was walking towards the firing squad again, I kissed Jake on the cheek and turned and kissed Edward on the other one before letting go of their hands

"be right back just need to sort myself out" I flitted to jaspers side and took his hand he knew instantly what I needed and I felt the calmness come over me like a blanket, Alice peeked round at me and smiled I gave her a smile back and turned to face the way we were going.


	6. the meeting

Firstly thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read my story and big hugs to those of you who have reviewed xx I thought I would just put the chapters up I have already wrote hope you like them xx xx disclaimer I don't own any twilight people, unfortunately I don't own Edward Cullen, but if Stephanie Meyer ever gets fed up with him I would definitely give him a good home,

Im sorry I had to change the name of ch5 to the trip as I forgot the next chapter is the meeting lol sorry people im knew to this and my daughter is to busy with exams to help me figure this out xx

THE MEETING

Once we were by the river we positioned ourselves so that Nahuel's sisters were behind us and we were on the front line Kachiri, Senna and Zafrini were in the middle of our line with Nahuel and helium to the left of them Chelsie stood next to Nahuel with Kj and Seth next to them followed by Jake, Edward and me then on the right side stood Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmet, Jasper and Alice.

The sound of approaching footsteps was the signal it had begun,

First to appear was Felix and Demitri closely followed by Jane and a few other guards then I saw him in his usual flowing black cloak and see through skin Aro was there staring straight at us he slowed a little and then approached us again,

He seemed angry that Kj and Chelsie were standing with us. Jane smirked her usual smirk and I instantly threw my shield over us all was once again protecting their minds from her

"Why do you bother with this when you know you can't get through" I asked her,

She snarled at me "one day Bella you will feel my gift and that will take the smile from your face"

I just laughed back at her, I felt Edward tense beside me and I tightened the grip on his hand,

"Carlisle we meet again my old friend and so soon what business do you have here" Aro asked Carlisle "just making sure justice is carried out we don't want any problems like last time with misunderstandings do we Aro" Carlisle answered back.

I noticed that Demitri and Felix were staring at Kj and Chelsie

"Why are you 2 here what has this to do with you" Aro growled in the direction of Kj,

Seth shook as though he was ready to phase instantly but Kj took his hand

"Nice to see you to Daddy how is Mummy did you miss us" she had a snide grin on her face when she answered him,

By the look on Aro's face he could have cheerfully leaned over and snapped her neck but he stood firm and looked straight at Chelsie "so you stand with the half breeds as well do you just like your foolish sister"

Chelsie looked at Kj then back to Aro "yes why is that a problem Daddy I prefer the half breeds to the drones you align yourself with"

Demitri, Felix and Jane let out and ear piercing snarl Chelsie just laughed in response,

"Let us get to the reason for your trip Aro" Zafrini said

Aro smiled at her "we need to speak to each of the sisters and see if they still pose a threat then we will decided their fate,

Each sister in turn answered Aro's questions by touching his hand he seemed pleased by their response and did not look like he would contest any of their previous decision to leave them alive,

This seemed to be going too well and I felt as though we were missing the real reason for his visit, but I hoped this was just part of the other fear I was feeling,

After an hour or so it was finished and Aro spoke with Nahuel

"I do not see any danger in them being alive we will leave things as they are he smiled and stared at Edward,

Edward had not looked away from him the entire time, I was wondering what he was reading in his mind when he spoke

"You will fail Aro I will not allow it; I will take whoever's life I have to; to save her's, do you understand?"

Aro merely smiled and stepped back away into the mist with the others,

Once they had left we turned to look at Edward he was still staring after them

"What did you see Edward" I asked,

He did not answer only kept his eyes fixed in the direction of were they had left

"Edward" I whispered and squeezed his hand his eyes came down to meet mine and he stared at me as though he was trying to see into my soul

"It is true, they do want you, but they have not decided how to do it yet, they know they can not win with your shield so powerful, they want to remove you from our world, Aro is scared that you will be their downfall"

We all stared back at Edward,

I knew it was finally sinking in that I was in immortal danger again from the volturi, but what could we do about it this time? We didn't know how it would come about, Aro knew of Alice gift so he would careful with his thoughts, by why let Edward see that they were planning in?.

Jake huffed and we looked round at him

"Think we should head back to the village guys, I don't like standing out here"

We all nodded our head in agreement and flitted back to the village

Once back in the village Nahuel thanked us for our help and his sisters headed back to the different parts of the forest they lived in.

Helium and the other Amazon coven were deep in conversation about what had happened,

My family on the other hand were unusually quiet, we all had the same worried expression on our face this was not good.

How could I go back too Nessie or Charlie with this playing on my mind?

What happens if trying to capture me one of them gets hurt or killed?

Maybe I shouldn't return, I started to feel my temper and my concerns for my family rise to overflowing levels, I looked around for Jasper but he was not there neither was Alice, they were walking Nahuel's sisters back to their home.

I couldn't help the temper that started to surface, I wondered if this was the final breaking point for my strength if this was it finally exploding just as Jasper had warned me when I was a new born, what was I going to do?

I could still feel it rising inside me and I saw Edward looking at me,

I wondered what the expression on my face looked like did he see I was turning into a ticking time bomb all my fears about my family and my daughter seemed to intensify I could see the red colouring coming over my eyes again and I could taste the strange tinge of my venom in my mouth I looked at Edward again I couldn't speak,

I was froze to the spot I knew if I moved I might hurt someone, I lifted my shield with the little bit of my self control I had left, in an instant Edward saw my mind he knew what I was feeling what I was thinking he knew I was scared, I had never felt so powerful in all my young life as a vampire not even when I was hours old the feelings for my family and my precious Nessie and Edward had intensified everything, I thought I was going to explode with anger, How dare the volturi endanger anyone I loved or cared for, who did they think they were? I tried to control it but it was overtaking me I looked around at my family and it wasn't helping I felt like I would burst into a million pieces, I was vaguely aware of Edward shouting to Jake and Seth to move out of the way, I knew this was in case I flipped out as our venom was lethal to the pack.

Jake looked at Edward and then at me, he saw me quivering and although this felt like it was going on for ages only a few seconds had passed from it all beginning.

Kj and Emmett looked at me and headed over towards me, would they be strong enough to hold me I prayed they would be,

Carlisle stood in front of Esme and Rose,

Chelsie was now standing in front of Jake and Seth.

The Amazon coven had moved nearer the trees, everyone knew how a newborn temper could be dangerous, but what about one that had been building over a year, one that had never been allowed to explode?

Edward came towards me, my shield had slipped back I was using all the energy I had left to keep from moving, I shook my head at him he froze were he was, I suddenly felt Emmet's and KJ's hands on my arms,

I looked at each of their faces the power that I feeling was over whelming; I could feel my muscles tighten as the need to go into a crouch position to attack became intense,

For a minute I noticed I had stopped breathing and my mouth was full of venom then it hit me,

I felt Emmet and Kj tighten their grip as an almighty roar filled the clearing, it was a second before I realised it had been me that had made it,

Suddenly Edward was right in front of me, the little part of my brain that was still working normally wanted to hold him and beg him to make it all go away, but the side that had decided it had been kept under control long enough was making the decisions now,

For a second I wandered if this was what Edward meant when he talked of the deplorable beast that lived deep inside him, the one that had originally wanted to kill me, but he kept him under control why couldn't I do the same, in the same instant I had that thought the beast decided it did not want to be held prisoner anymore,

I felt the power go to my arm and I threw the clamps from it Emmet flew through the air and hit the large leafy tree that was a few mile away Rose let out a growl I looked over at her, she bared her teeth, before I had the chance to think what I had done I reached over with my hand and grabbed Kj by the throat and hurled her towards the snarling Rosalie,

Edward grabbed both my hands and I could see his lips moving mouthing my name but I could only hear my growls and snarls, I yanked my hands from his and pushed him aside he flew into Chelsie and Jake.

The bit of my mind that was still me and not this monster that was trying to escape saw what It had done and I pushed the beast back inside,

I was angry with myself now, I wanted to die how could I have struck Edward like that? What was I thinking? I flew through the trees and into the forest

I could hear someone behind me, I knew it was Edward but I pushed myself faster and faster the noise of him finally drifted away, I was moving to fast he couldn't keep up with me,

I stopped and found a little rock to sit on I couldn't believe what I had done,

I had lifted a hand to my family to Edward this was unforgivable,

How could I ever go back? What was I going to do? What if this was it? What if my perfect self control had finally slipped and I had become the monster I had feared for so long what if I did kill that young boy in the vision?

Suddenly Renesmee's face filled my mind and I knew I had to get myself under control, what would they tell her? How could I not see her again, this had to be sorted, I needed to make sure that the beast never surfaced again,

I heard the sound of footsteps behind me but they did not sound like Edwards.

I turned to see Demitri I glared at him "how did you find me" I snarled

"It was easy I followed your scent just like Edward is doing now but he will be to late"

I looked at him

"Bella you are a bit of a thorn in our side you give the idea that its possible to stand up to us, but we will rectify that"

Just then Aro, Felix and Jane stepped out of the trees.

Jane looked at me "doesn't look like you're smiling now Bella"

"You said Edward was coming you wont get away with this" I snarled at Aro

"oh my young one I think we will because if we don't leave now then I will have Felix and Demitri rip him apart, your shield only protects his mind not his body" he smiled at me,

I knew they were right, I had no option; I was not going to let them kill Edward, I bowed my head and instantly felt Felix and Demitri grab my arms "good let's be on our way then my dear ones"


	7. volterra

Firstly thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read my story and big hugs to those of you who have reviewed xx disclaimer I don't own any twilight people, unfortunately I don't own Edward Cullen, but if Stephanie Meyer ever gets fed up with him I would definitely give him a good home,

VOLTERRA

We flitted through the trees to a large open area were we boarded a plane, we were back in Volterra the familiar square and the large castle, we used the proper entrance this time instead of the damp cobbled drain,

They threw me into a small square room with no windows or furniture I could hear them walking above but couldn't make out any voices, the strong, sweet smell of human blood was strong, I was not going to dwell on where it was coming from.

After a few days, of not seeing anyone, Demitri appeared at the cell door.

"Aro wants to see you" he smiled at me his eyes deep crimson

He pushed me along a narrow walkway till I entered the familiar throne room I had been before, there was a man lying across Felix's knee he looked up when I entered

"Hungry Bella, do you want some?" he shook the man as though he was offering me him

I looked away and stared at Aro

"Bella don't be like that" Felix laughed out loudly

The air was suddenly filled with an ear piercing scream then it was silent, a little thud was made by the man falling on the floor after Felix was finished with him,

He walked towards me blood around his mouth, I could smell it, the burning in my throat ached but I locked my muscles down and refused to move, he was right in front of me now the smell was strong but the burning was stronger,

Demitri grabbed my hands and held them behind my back, I tried to free them but he was to strong,

Felix jammed his lips to mine crushing them against me. I could taste the blood on his face, I tried to pull back but his hands clamped into my hair holding my face to his,

the burn was intensifying I tried to see Edwards face to think of something else but it was no good the yearning to drink was strong I stopped breathing as Felix pulled his face away I could smell the blood around my mouth,

Felix walked away laughing I hissed after him, he just wiped his mouth and waved at me Demitri kept my arms locked tight behind my back as he returned me to the cell.

I wiped the blood from my face still trying not to breath in, I could still see the lifeless man lying there after Felix had finished with him,

I curled up in the corner and tried to think of Nessie and my family,

A few hours passed and Demitri was at the cell door again, smiling from ear to ear,

"Just letting you know we have captured your dog friends"

I jumped up "NO" I screamed at him

"Don't worry Bella Im sure they will happy to tell us were Jacob is with your mutant daughter after dinner time"

I flew at the door but he was too quick, it slammed in my face, I punched and kicked the door

"I SWEAR I WILL KILL EVERYONE OF YOU IF YOU HARM THEM"

I couldn't hear anyone in the corridor I listened carefully in case I could hear one of the pack but it was silent,

What if he was right? What if they did tell them were nessie was?

I thought of the vision Alice had seen this is how I change, this is how I end up killing an innocent they have my daughter,

Where was Edward? What was going on? I needed to get out of here.

A week had passed and I had not seen anyone,

The thirst was starting to become unbearable I could smell it when they were feeding, the burning feeling was taking over I could hardly think of anything else now, I knew my eyes were no longer golden but dark,

I heard a noise coming down the hall and the door opened.

Demitri stood there and looked at me "you must be hungry Bella"

I glared at him he leaned behind him and pulled a young man about my age in to view I stared at him "thought I would bring you something to eat"

Felix took a knife from his pocket and grabbed the young man he dragged the knife down the length of his fore arm and the blood flowed freely from the fresh wound.

He threw him into the cell with me and slammed the door shut,

I could feel the burn in my throat, I stopped myself from breathing in, but it only helped a little I could still see the warm liquid dripping on the floor and hear the heart beat of the young man, the beast that had came fourth in the forest was now back inside my head he wanted this boy, the burning grew inside me and I could feel the venom fill my mouth I felt my muscle tighten as though they wanted to go into a crouch and lunge at him,

The puddle was getting bigger all that warm blood going to waste on the floor, how could I not drink him?

this would make me stronger, human blood was our proper food, it would help me over power Felix all that warm blood flowing inside me, I was not drinking this boy because I was evil I was drinking him because I had to save my family, that was a good reason for doing what I was about to do.

the young boy stared at me and tried to stop the blood with his hand I looked over at him his face was terrified did he know that his life was nearly finished, but he would not die in vain he would die to save an entire family, I had to move quick there would be none left if it kept flowing the way it did I moved towards him,

"NO" I yelled shaking the beast from my head I was not going to kill this innocent that was not who I was, I could not sacrifice even one life to spare the Cullen's this was not our way, we would survive but not this way,

I looked back at the boy still holding my breath,

I ripped a peace of my shirt and handed it to him,

He quickly wrapped his arm in the cloth at least it was out of site now but I could still feel the burn,

I knew if I was going to speak I needed air, I curled myself back down in the far away corner and tried not to think of the boy standing a few feet away from me trying not to hear his heart beat and trying desperately to focus on Edwards face, he would be coming for me soon, I knew this Alice had seen this in her vision so it wouldn't belong, but I didn't kill him now I knew the answer.

I just had to hold on, finally the blood stopped coming from his arm and I could see he was sitting in the other corner nearer the door staring at me,

I dragged in a little breath the scorching pain tore down my throat and I knew I had to bear it I wrapped my hands tight round my ankles and closed my eyes then took one large gulp of air I felt like the pain was going to rip me in half, my mouth watered and the beast wondered again if it would not be easier just to kill him, but when I opened my eyes and seen his scared face again, I knew this was something I could not do

"My name is Bella what is yours" I asked in my quiet voice as not to scare him even more,

He just glared at me

"Do you speak" I asked, he nodded his head

"My name is Liam" I smiled at him trying to hide most of my teeth in case I scared him even more

"How did you end up here Liam" I asked using the last of my air

"I was busy on the square taking photos of the monuments to put in my art portfolio when I noticed the most gorgeous woman, she asked me if I was alone and I said yes she said she had a little job for me and she would pay me a lot of money, I couldn't resist her beauty and she led me here, then that other man came and told me if I didn't do what I was told they would kill me, then I ended up in here with you why did he cut my arm before he threw me in here?" he waited patiently for my answer.

I wrapped my hands around my ankles again and drew in another deep breath god this was torture, how had Edward managed to be so close to me all that time I was human and not let the beast have its way, I finally understood the pain and struggle he must have endured every time he spoke to me.

"the woman was Heidi and the man is Demitri, they are not human and im afraid they are going to torture you then kill you whether you do as they ask or not" I tried to keep my voice as hushed as possible but the searing pain tearing down my throat was not helping I felt liams heart beat quicken and the blood course through his veins even quicker and I felt the urge to move nearer Liam but I kept my muscles locked and stayed in the corner.

Are they torturing you? Is that why you are here? He whispered but his voice was shaky

"Yes they are torturing me Liam and they are using you to do it" I didn't see the point in lying to this boy he should know the truth before he died.

"What do you mean using me? Is that what he meant by something to eat?

I nodded wrapping my hands round my ankles again and breathing in, how long could I keep this up before the beast became to strong?

"Liam how much do you know about vampires" he looked at me with a strange expression he probably thought I was losing my mind

"Why is that what they are" he looked over at me again

"Yes it is what WE are" I knew by the expression on his face that he had heard my reply correctly his heart thumped noisily in his chest and I could here the sound of the adrenalin thumping through his veins this was not helping his cause,

"if your a vampire then why are you in here and not out there with them"

"I am a vampire but I am not like those I do not drink human blood I feed from animals they want me to kill you but I will not do it, that is what he meant by food and that is how you are torturing me"

"Why are they doing this to you what do they want from you" he asked

I knew he believed me im sure if he saw the same expression on my face that I had seen on Edwards that first day in science he would know I wanted to kill him

"It's a long story Liam" I whispered

I looked away from him remembering my family; this did not help with my mood,

I just wanted to feel Edward's arms around me and mines around Renesmee's but we didn't know how the vision ended,

Carlisle thought it was because Jake was here, but I couldn't smell them so I knew Demitri was lying about having the pack,

I knew Edward would come and get me but would he be successful? Would he even want to rescue me after the way I had exploded in the forest? Maybe I didn't out run him maybe he just didn't want to catch me,

Maybe Alice's vision had changed; she didn't see my outburst coming so maybe it was all different,

I didn't kill the bloodied boy in front of me after all, so maybe everything had changed,

I had to stop thinking like that this was not going to help, time passed quietly and Liam didn't interrupt my thoughts.

I was beginning to think he had fallen asleep, when I looked over at him he was staring intently at me I realised that I had breathed in but the burn was at the back of my mind now I was thinking of other things,

"Liam besides the obvious are you ok"

He nodded his head a little, I tried to smile at him but it wasn't very convincing he didn't want to take his eyes from me.

I started to explain to him how I had ended up here and how my family would be coming to get us, this seemed to help as Liam's heart started to return to a normal rhythm.

I heard footsteps coming down the corridor again, once more the door opened,

Demitri stood there he looked at Liam then at me curled in the corner and let out a slight chuckle

"Bella, Aro wishes to speak to you again"

I looked at Liam and stood up Liam kept his eyes on the door were Demitri stood,

I crossed the room and stood next to Demitri

"What are you waiting for I snarled at him"

Demitri stepped aside and slammed the cell door closed leaving Liam inside, we headed along the long passage into the large room at the end were I had been before,

Aro and Caius were seated at their large gold thrones and Jane and Alex were sitting on the floor at their feet like faithful puppies I couldn't help but smile at that thought Jane just glared at me, I noticed Felix standing beside the doorway we had just entered smiling at me,

"Ah Bella my friend are you enjoying your stay with us" Aro asked in a sneered tone

"Yes thank you" I replied, Jane let out a little growl

"You don't seem to be enjoying the food would you prefer something else, animal maybe, perhaps some fresh dog" Alex asked laughing into Jane's ear,

I snarled at them bearing all of my teeth,

"Have you decided if you would like to join us yet? Your family would be all welcome" Caius asked quietly

"I have considered your kind offer but again I must decline, I do not think my husband or my daughter would like to move here, we are happy where we are thank you"

"This is a shame I do wish you would not force us to hurt you anymore" Aro said

"Well don't, either release me or kill me" I replied in a steady voice

"No not yet we might be able to get a few more of your family before we have to kill you"

Caius said with a wide grin on his face,

This made my temper soar: I let out a loud growl,

Felix flitted to my side and knocked me to the ground, before I could get back up Demitri was pinning me down, I could feel Jane aiming her pain arrows at me but they were still unable to harm me, this I was grateful for, Felix and Demitri yanked me back of the floor and held me with my arms behind my back "take her back to her cell" Aro said

They walked me back to my cell and I could smell the strong scent of human blood again I thought of Liam in the cell and wondered what they had done to him now,

They threw me in the cell and closed the door the smell was intense again I stopped breathing.

Liam was lying on the floor covered in blood he had been cut along his chest, both arms and legs and the blood was everywhere he was barely conscious from the pain, I went to his side and asked if he could hear me his eyes opened slowly

"Bella save me, please, they said you can change me or kill me"

I looked into his eyes I couldn't do it, I couldn't take his life,

He reached at me with a bloody hand and grabbed my arm

"Bella please they said they would keep doing it till you couldn't resist, please Bella don't let them do it anymore"

I looked at him again

"Liam are you sure you want this death would maybe be better?

He looked up at me again "change me"

"Are you sure Liam it's very painful more than you can imagine" I whispered

"Do it Bella please, I don't want to die" was all he managed before he passed out,

I could hear his heart it was still strong but his breathing was shallow I guessed this was due to the pain, Where was Edward? Why hadn't he come already? I had been here for days what was happening?

I looked back down at Liam,

I leaned into him and the smell of blood was over whelming,

I did it before I had time to think about it, I bit him on the neck and along his arms I could taste the blood and my venom flowed,

I wanted to drink but I pushed that thought away, when I thought I had given him enough venom I moved away,

Liams body started twitching and his eyes flew open he started writhing and screaming I hoped they would just think I was finally killing him and stay away.

He screamed all through the night and the next day,

I remembered how it felt during the change the burning, the constant pain never ending,

I kept speaking to him telling him it would end soon, holding his hand when he reached out for somebody,

I knew my decision to stay quiet had been for the best as Edward could never have lived through this, seeing me in this much pain would have killed him.


	8. edward

Firstly thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read my story and big hugs to those of you who have reviewed xx disclaimer I don't own any twilight people, unfortunately I don't own Edward Cullen, but if Stephanie Meyer ever gets fed up with him I would definitely give him a good home,

(THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS FROM EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW)

EDWARD

I could hear Bella running in front of me but she was getting faster and further away, I tried to push myself but it was no good her sound faded and soon it was only her scent I could follow.

Then it hit me, the scent of someone else, NO! I thought,

Demitri was chasing her as well but he was already in front.

This was it; this is when I failed her,

I reached the clearing where I could smell the others, Aro and Jane.

I knew I was to late I followed the scent to the opening but it stopped midway they must have flown out So It was true I was a failure, I couldn't protect Bella when she needed me the most I fell to my knees and put my head in my hands,

I heard the sound of footsteps behind me but I knew who they belonged to and it was not the person I wanted.

"Edward, are you hurt? Where is Bella?" Emmett roared at me,

The rest of my family poured out from the forest behind him.

"No! No! They have her" Alice cried.

Everyone stopped and looked from me to Alice,

I saw in Alice's mind the decision Bella had made to save me and deciding against joining their family. I couldn't lift my head to look at them, it was no good I hated myself,

Alice came and sat in front of me she put her hands on mine and pulled them away from my face,

I saw the same look of pain mirrored in her face that was on mine,

We just stared at each other, then she showed me the vision of us all going to Volterra, that was enough to snap me out of it,

I jumped to my feet with Alice still holding my hands and spun towards my family

"We need to go get her, let's move"

Carlisle looked at me "we need help Edward we have to gather who we can and quickly"

I nodded at him

"We will head back to Forks and start our plan of action from there" he said firmly,

This was a start and I needed to make sure our daughter was safe before I left; I nodded at Carlisle again,

We all flitted back to the village,

When we got back, Esme explained to the others what had happened,

The Amazon coven including Nahuel said they would return with us and fight for Bella.

We were on our way within hours,

Jake sat next to me on the plane trips home, we didn't really say much, we had discussed what Jake needed to do with Nessie and I had promised to keep in touch with Jake up till we entered Volterra,

I also told him I didn't want to know where he would take Nessie because if we were captured I didn't want Aro knowing where she was, this we both agreed on,

On our way home we stopped at Denali and again explained to everyone what had happened in the Amazon,

Kate, Garret, Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen all agreed to travel back with us.

Jake had kept Nessie outside while we explained our plan of going to Volterra,

I looked out of the window and seen Jake sitting with Nessie on his knee, I could hear her ask him for the hundredth time were her mum was and for the hundredth time Jake replied, "your dad will come and see you in a minute".

I knew I could not put it off any longer; I got up and walked out into the snow,

Renesmee headed straight for me, I picked her up and held her close to me, she held her hand to my neck and kept showing me my face and Bella's,

I looked down at her and smiled "what I am going to tell you, is going to be difficult, but you're smart enough to understand"

She put her hand to my face and showed me Bella's face again

"Yes this is about your mum" I said

I started to explain to her about the trip to the Amazon, About Alice's vision and then what had happened after Bella had ran into the forest. And how we were all getting ready to leave for Volterra, we needed her to stay with Jake in case their was any danger,

When I was finished she stared up at me tears running down her cheek,

I wiped her face with my cool fingers and held her tighter into me, she touched my face and showed a picture of me and her dancing beside Bella at the wedding,

Then she let out a loud sob and her little body was shaking uncontrollable, when she had finally cried her self out, I held her away from my chest and looked at her

"I swear to you that I will bring your mum back to you" I said in a firm voice, this was a promise I would not break,

She tried to smile at me, but I knew the pain was too raw, I held her into me again and walked towards the house.

All eyes were on us as we walked in; everyone could see Nessie's red watery eyes,

Jake came towards us but instead of Nessie going to him, she just tightened her grip around my neck and buried her face into my shoulder; Jake didn't say anything he just patted her on the back.

We all started for Forks, Renesmee still refusing to let go of me,

I sat in the back of the car with her and Jake beside me, eventually her breathing slowed and her little grip loosened, I brought her round and lay her flat across my knees and Jakes,

Looking at her face as she slept I really noticed how much she looked like Bella,

I remembered watching Bella while she slept and how she used to look when she dreamt, the way she would shout out my name when she got scared and how I would wonder what she was dreaming about, but I could see Nessie's dreams through her thoughts and she was walking with her mum through the meadow and catching butterfly's Bella's skin shining in the sunlight, if I had been able to I think I would have cried.

We finally reached forks and we headed straight to the house, nessie woke up as we pulled into the driveway, she looked up at me and sat back up into my, I knew it was going to hurt leaving her with Jake but it needed to be done Bella had already been missing for 3 days and I was finding it hard to keep my grip on reality.

We all headed into the house and Carlisle went straight to the phone and started calling everyone we knew.

I sat Renesmee down beside Esme and went to join in the conversation with the others about how we were going to go about this,

Kj and Chelsie were explaining how guarded Volterra was, if we were going to do this right we needed plenty of help and it needed to be done quickly,

Alice hadn't had any more visions of Bella, it was as though she didn't exist any more, but I knew I would feel it if that happened,

The evening flew by and Jake had offered to take nessie upstairs to my old room and let her sleep up there. I checked in on them just after 2am and they were sound asleep both dreaming about Bella,

Nessie snuggled in at jakes side and I could see his skin wet were she had cried herself to sleep, I quietly closed the door and went down stairs,

Seth was out cold on the sofa with Kj sitting next to him his head on her lap she was playing with his hair they were also thinking about Bella.

Carlisle was still on the phone speaking to different friends,

Esme was sitting between Alice and Rose both of them had their head on her shoulders I could see in all three minds they were thinking of different times with Bella,

Jasper and Emmet were in the garage sorting out our bags that we would need to take with us,

Chelsie was sitting beside Nahuel on the front porch they were still discussing Volterra,

All our other friends were scattered through the house and gardens each discussing their own little piece of the plan.

I left through the back door and jumped across the river, I was at the cottage in seconds, I opened the door and instantly smelled Bella's scent, I entered and went straight to the bedroom and lay on the bed with Bella's pillow tucked beside me,

Even though we had never actually used this bed to sleep in, It was were we spent most of our time when we were alone,

I wished I could sleep now and dream of Bella, and get some peace from the agony that I was feeling now, I couldn't shake the image of Bella in Volterra alone, I wanted my arms around her, I wanted her safe here with me,

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, I don't know how long I lay there with my eyes closed trying to re live happier times with Bella,

Alice was in the doorway she flitted to my side and climbed on to the bed beside me she leaned over Bella's pillow and hugged me to her, I could hear her inhaling the scent from the pillow,

I could see Bella in her mind laughing at the expression on Alice's face,

We both just lay there quietly holding the pillow between us and holding each other,

Suddenly Aro's face came into Alice's mind,

He was asking Bella to join his family, I could see Bella's black eyes staring at him blood around her mouth then the vision faded and both our eyes flew open we were both out of the room and heading back to the house,

Once there Alice told everyone what she had seen this made me more anxious to get on our way,

With the daylight came more friends the house was becoming quite full,

Jasper had used his connections in the city to charter a large private plane this would be our mode of transport,

It was probably just as well; I didn't think I would be able to keep my human charade up with all this coursing through my head,

Jake appeared at the bottom of the stairs with Nessie,

She was at my side in a heart beat,

I picked her up and held her tight,

I managed a little smile this time and she managed one back,

she touched my neck and I saw Jake telling her it was going to be ok, and that they were going on a little holiday but it was a surprise where they were going and he would bring her back as soon as her mum was free and we were on our way home, the hope Jake had given her had lifted her a little,

I put her back down and she flitted to Alice's side were she sat on her knee and Alice brushed her hair,

I looked at Jake and we headed outside,

I told him of Alice's vision and thanked him for talking to Nessie,

He smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder

"bring her home that is all I ask of you, in return I will give my last breath to protect Nessie, I haven't decided were we are going yet but I will swear to keep her safe"

I patted his hand on my shoulder and smiled "I know you will Jake, that's why I trust you with her you are the only one Bella and I would trust who would never leave her"

We both turned to see Nessie heading out the door with Alice,

"Are we hunting before we leave? Carlisle said we should be good to go this evening"

I looked at Jake then Ness

"I suppose we should, we need to be strong and you to need to be full in case you don't get another chance soon"

I looked at Jake again, we were suddenly joined by everyone, some headed further a field as they did not share our way of living, the rest of us just headed to the forest,

Ness sat on top of Jake as we flew through the forest her hands wrapped in his deep fur it felt a bit better flying through the air it help clear my mind and I was able to see what I must do and that Bella would know I was coming for her.

By evening we were all returned packed and ready to go,

I lifted Nessie from Esme's knee and held her close

"You do what ever Jake tell's you to do and make sure you keep safe"

I looked deep into her eyes, her tears were starting again she lifted her little locket from her neck and opened it, the little pictures of the three of us were tucked inside

"Forever and ever, mum said always in my heart" she whispered,

I nodded "yes and we will all be together soon and this will all seem like a bad dream"

I kissed her forehead and handed her to Jake

"Take care of her and yourself" I said into Jake's ear before hugging him tightly as well.

I felt the heat as Jake hugged me back, before long Jake and Ness were surrounded by people hugging them both and telling them they would see them soon,

Jake turned for the door and looked at Seth "you coming Seth?"

Seth shook his head "no, Jake im staying here, were Kj goes I need to go, you know how it is man I cant leave her"

Kj looked at Seth "you need to stay; the volturi will kill you if they find out what you are"

He stepped towards her "im going with you and im not arguing about it the decision has been made"

He looked back at Jake,

"Are you sure man this is what you want" Jake asked,

Seth crossed the room and hugged Ness then Jake "You know I don't have any choice, just like you man that's why you have to stay with her you couldn't live without her"

Jake looked at Ness than back at Seth "you, be careful, I want my best mate to return in one peace"

Kj appeared at the side of Seth "I will take care of him I promise"

Jake smiled at Kj and headed for the front door, I could here Ness starting to cry as Jake ran with her towards the forest.

It suddenly dawned on me that this could be the last time I saw her, I felt an over whelming need to run from the house and grab her from Jacob,

Jasper stood beside me and placed his hand on my arm "it's for the best Edward you need to let them go we have to concentrate on Bella now"

I nodded at him and felt the peace settle me, I turned to my family

"I just want to say thank you to all of you, who are here, family and friends, Bella would never ask you to risk your life for her, but I have to, I need her more than I can explain and I can't promise that we will all return alive"

The room fell silent and I could not detect one thought that did not have Bella strongly in it

"Right let's get going" Carlisle said as he patted my shoulder on the way through the door,

Finally we were on our way and now it would begin.


	9. the escape

Firstly thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read my story and big hugs to those of you who have reviewed xx disclaimer I don't own any twilight people, unfortunately I don't own Edward Cullen, but if Stephanie Meyer ever gets fed up with him I would definitely give him a good home,

THE ESCAPE

No one came to see why Liam was making so much noise, I don't know if they didn't care or if they maybe couldn't hear but I was grateful they stayed away, finally after what seemed like never ending days of screams and begging to be killed, I heard the familiar beating of his heart quicken and I knew this was it, it was nearly over, I wasn't sure how he would act when he woke up,

I knew newborns could be dangerous and powerful, but there wasn't much I could do trapped in this little room with him.

Finally his heart stopped and the cell was silent, I stayed very still not wanting to startle him, he open his eyes and looked around, he jumped from the floor onto his feet,

I looked over and met his glare his eyes were bright red and he stared straight at me,

He snarled and looked at the door

"Liam do you remember me" I asked quietly

He spun round and stared at me again,

I remembered how confused I felt when I first opened my eyes

"Liam do you know where you are" he stared at me again

"Bella" he answered in his new voice

"Yes, Liam do you know where you are? What has happened to you?" he looked around and stared back at me

"Why didn't you kill me when I begged? When I told you I changed my mind why did you leave me to suffer?"

He crouched down as though he was going to attack, I stood firm just in case he took me crouching to be an agreement to the fight,

I looked at him "I know the pain was bad, I suffered it just over a year ago, but it is worth it and I knew you were strong enough to come through, and I thought you might like a chance to have pay back for what happened to you before your change"

I looked at him warily ready in case he erupted but he just stared back at me stepping out of his crouch position

"Am I like the ones who brought me here? Like you?"

"Yes only stronger as you are just new to this world, but you must be careful although you are young you are not an experienced fighter"

He looked at me again as though he was trying to process what I was telling him

"You need to try and remain calm" I told him,

He put his hand to his throat; I knew all too clearly what he was feeling, what I was feeling just now,

"That is the thirst im afraid it never leaves, but you can learn to control it, but you need to decide if its human blood or animal blood you will live on, as this will shape your way of life"

He looked at me again,

We heard someone coming, it didn't sound like Demitri, the door opened and Jane stood there,

She stared at Liam, before I realised what she was doing, Liam was on the floor writhing in agony

I threw my shield over him and he stopped, he glared at Jane, who was glaring at me

"I will not let you hurt him Jane" she snarled at me and turned back to Liam

I could feel her try again,

Liam grabbed her by the arms and threw her across the room he was snarling and growling, he flew at her as she hit the wall and grabbed her again,

He sunk his teeth into the side of her neck, she hissed at him and tried to grab him by the hair but he was to strong,

he ripped her head from her body, still snarling he threw the body at the wall then spun and glared at me, his eyes burning with anger,

"Liam we need to leave, grab the head" he kept glaring at me

"LIAM! We need to burn the body or she isn't dead"

I watched the fire slowly leave his eyes, he leaned down and picked up the head,

We headed along the hallway till we entered the main hall there was a fire already burning in the middle of the floor,

I separated the rest of Jane's body and threw it in to the flame; Liam threw the head in as well

One of the guards appeared at the far end; he flew towards me and grabbed me by the neck, Liam grabbed him throwing him across the room, he flew back at us but Liam caught him by the neck,

"LIAM WAIT!" he looked round at me

"Tell me who is in there or I will let him kill you"

He glared at me; Liam tightened his hold on his neck

"WHO IS IN THAT?" I asked again "Stefan and Vladimir" he replied,

I remembered the Romanian pair that had come to stand with us last year,

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I growled at him

"they stood with you last year and now they pay the price just like everyone who stood with you will, even your new found friend will burn" Liam squeezed harder causing him to wince,

"Who were they" Liam asked turning his head from me to the flame

"Friends that stood against this lot when they tried to kill my daughter and the rest of my family last year"

Liam looked at me then the guard, he lifted his other arm and ripped the guards head off and threw it in the flames, and he carried on separating the rest of his body,

We headed towards the door the guard had came through,

We had a lot to do before we were home free; we headed down the corridor and out into what looked like a banquet room,

I heard guards running past the door at the far end they sounded panicked and rushed,

We listened for a second there was to many of them,

We decided to take the other door, it took us to the damp passageways I remembered from my first visit to here, it was quiet and empty, we headed down it,

A few rats scurried by and I turned to see Liam grab one and drink it like a small bottle of juice,

I picked a couple more up and threw then to him,

I wondered if he had made his choice about the human or animal thing but I couldn't be sure and to be honest right now I couldn't care,

We kept following the passage not sure if we were going up or deeper down.


	10. NOT MY BELLA

First things first, no I don't own the original twilight story or characters, but I do own this story and one of the characters in it well two if you count the friend lol big hugs to chels and Kj who made me write this story, love you both xxx

Secondly thankyou to evilchick2010 who has also kept me encouraged to continue, please don't envy my imagination im sure when your as old as me your imagination will be vivid as well lol not that old really still a long way from 40 lol but big hugs and many thanks for taking the time to read my story xx

And last but no means last thankyou to everyone else who has been reading this story thankyou for taking the time and if you feel like reviewing please do all comments welcome xx

NOT MY BELLA

EDWARDS POV

Once we had arrived at the entrance of Volterra each coven had split to do their part, we had good knowledge of all the guard's routines and with the passwords and codes to the security systems and our element of surprise we had a slight upper hand, my part was to find and rescue Bella, I had Kj, Seth, Chelsie and Nahuel to help me with this mission it was easy to get in considering Kj and Chelsie had lived here and no one dared question them,

I kept my eyes open for Jane in case she seen us. I didn't know if Chelsie would be able to posses her mind the way she did everyone else, I was suddenly snapped out my trail of thought by screams and shrieks of the guard vampire as each one was taking down by a member of our assault squad the fight had begun,

we headed along the tunnels, we could hear a fight in the distance and the smell of our kind burning was strong, when we got out into the room the fire was burning in the middle of the floor, purple smoke filling the room, it couldn't have been any of our family they hadn't came this way only us, they wouldn't kill Bella surely not till they knew we were coming for her, I shook my head this was something I couldn't think about I would find her and she would be alive,

We were just about to leave when something caught my eye on the floor, I leaned down to pick it up and froze on the spot it was Bella's necklace with the crest on it,

I looked into the fire but could see nothing only purple clouds my knees collapsed and my mind froze, I had failed again I was too late, what had I done? I held the chain out to Seth and he looked at the pendant with a puzzled expression,

I turned my arm around and he saw the matching one on my wrist I knew by his thoughts that he had pieced it together, he looked into the fire, his body started to shake and before I knew it he had phased and a loud howl broke from his chest, my stomach muscles tightened and if I could throw up I would be doing just that only this felt like someone was trying to pull me inside out, Kj flitted to my side and picked the locket back of the floor and handed it to me, she was about to open her mouth when we heard the footsteps, Everyone spun to see Aro, Felix and Demitri entered the room followed by Alec, Aro with his usual shield Renata at the back of him,

Then from the other end Heidi, Marcus and Caius enter the room all with a sick smile on their faces,

"Ah Edward what brings you here" Caius asked in a mocking voice,

I could feel the rage build up inside me but before I could move Kj and Chelsie stepped forward,

"Ah my dear daughters have you finally come home to stay your mother will be pleased"

Kj and chelsie looked at each other "no I don't think so Aro this is not our home you have made sure of that, where is our mother?" Kj snarled at him

"She is dealing with important matters" was all he said,

Demitri stepped forward towards Kj

"Imagine what your mother will feel when I tell her Edward Cullen killed you in a rage for revenge for the death of his poor Bella"

Caius let out a little laugh and settled back into his throne,

Demitri lunged at Kj she moved out of his way then spun to grab him she flung him across the room and into the huge door at the far end,

Demitri flitted to his feet, Heidi and Alec stepped towards us,

I could feel Alec's gift starting to head towards us, it had already reached Seth and he was like a statue staring into space, I knew by his thoughts he wanted to move but he couldn't, if we didn't have Bella to block it we couldn't win,

Nahuel was next to be touched by it he stopped and looked around his thoughts were confused; Kj and Chelsea flitted to my side

(We can't win, not with him still alive) Kj thought

I nodded my head "I know, we needed Bella, my Bella without her we were powerless" the pendant in my hand burned,

I felt the numbness reach me, there was nothing we could do,

"Not so brave now without your shield are you Edward? Felix asked,

I couldn't move, I just stared at him,

He came closer "talking about your shield Edward, she is quite the kisser"

I saw Bella in his thoughts his lips crushed against hers the thoughts he was having about her,

"That's not a fantasy Edward, that's a memory" he laughed loudly

I couldn't move I wanted to rip him into little pieces, how dare he touch my Bella how dare he think about her in that way, he would die and it would be my hand,

I felt chelsie and Kj stiffen at the side of me, they had us all now, I could only watch now and listen to their thoughts and wait,

we could hear screams and shrieks coming from all over the castle as our plans were put into action I only hoped that they were winning, I wanted them to leave alive it didn't matter about me if Bella was gone then I was going after her, I remembered Bella telling me to stay alive for Nessie but I couldn't do it, I couldn't live in this world without her I just wanted it to end.


	11. meet the family

First things first, no I don't own the original twilight story or characters, but I do own this story and one of the characters in it well two if you count the friend lol big hugs to chels and Kj who made me write this story, love you both xxx

MEET THE FAMILY

We kept running along the tunnel but it didn't seem to lead anywhere, finally we found a passage way with a door at the end of it, just then a loud howl echoed along the tunnel I froze,

Liam spun to look at me "what is it why have you stopped?"

I looked back at him "did you hear that?" I wanted to make sure it wasn't my imagination

"Yeah it sounded like a big dog why does it matter? They're probably just sending more things after us come on Bella hurry up" he pulled me through the door way before I could think,

It had lead us to the reception area were I had been before, but the human girl was not there, I looked around in case she was hiding if she heard us coming, I noticed that one of the locked doors had been ripped from its hinges, and I could smell wolf was Demitri right did they have the pack?

I took in a deep breath, Seth! It was Seth they had, how the HELL! Had that happened? Was the rest of the pack here? My mind going over every possibility of how that could have happened, I inhaled deeply again ad focused this time,

It was there, faint but there, Edward's sweet scent he was along with Seth, he had come to get me after all, but if he was in here then I couldn't leave,

I looked at Liam "take the elevator it will lead you outside I can't go yet my family are here"

he looked at me then looked at the elevator "no Bella, either we both go or we don't im not leaving you" I looked at his face he didn't seem to be like a crazed newborn or maybe it was just the situation that stopped him from loosing control, but I was thankful he decided to stay with me,

I smiled at him and turned to head down the corridor, following Edwards scent towards the throne room.

We passed an old wooden door and inside we could here shrieks and the thick smell of our kind burning, I motioned towards the door and Liam kicked the door open, there was Emmett and Rose finishing of some of the guards,

The two of them spun to see us; Rose lunged at me her arms open wide before I knew it Liam spun round ready to attack, "NO!" I shouted, he turned to me then backed away,

Rose grabbed me in a tight hold "Bella you're safe, where is Edward did he free you?"

I hugged her back then shook my head "I haven't seen him, you are the first we have came across we escaped on our own Liam killed Jane" Emmett looked at me "Jane is dead?"

Emmett walked towards Liam "well done kid" he lifted his hand to high five him.

Liam returned the gesture but still looking warily between them and me,

"Liam this is my family, my older brother Emmet and my sister Rosalie, this is Liam he is a newborn I had to create him, they wanted me to kill him but I couldn't do it"

Emmett and Rose smiled at Liam "welcome to the family little brother" Emmett said smiling,

Liam looked calmer; he smiled back "thanks"

I looked at Emmett my eyes looking at the floor "Emmett im sorry about earlier, what I did was inexcusable can you forgive me please"

Emmett came towards me and caught me in one of his bear hugs "course I forgive you little sis, I love you,"

I looked at Rose "Rosalie im so sorry you have no idea how bad I feel"

Rose smiled at me "Bella if we didn't forgive you we wouldn't be here, of course we do, you're our little sister and anyway it wasn't like he didn't have it coming after all the ribbings he's given you"

"Where is Renesmee?" I asked Rose

"Jake has taken her away no one knows were, she is safe Edward made sure of it" she replied,

we were interrupted by more ear piercing screams that made us all head for the door and out in to the hall way we headed down the corridor and ran straight into Carlisle,

He had his arms wrapped around Esme as though he was shielding her,

"Is she hurt?" I screamed as I pushed my way to the front,

"Bella" Esme spun in Carlisle's arms, she threw herself at me and we both grabbed each other tightly Carlisle crushing both of us in a hug,

"What's wrong with you? are you alright?" I whispered in her ear,

"Yeah im fine just got bitten that's all, is Edward with you?"

"No, we were following his scent" I said softly

Esme kept hold of my hand and hugged Rose and Emmet

"Are you two ok are you hurt?

"No mum" they replied hugging her and Carlisle,

I noticed Liam standing at the back staring at us,

I let go of Esme's hand and pulled him forward,

"This is Liam I had to create him they were going to kill him, they were torturing him trying to get me to feed from him, he helped me to escape"

Carlisle looked at me "Bella your self control you didn't feed"

I looked down at my feet "my self control is a joke if I hadn't lost it in the forest we wouldn't be here now, can you ever forgive me" Esme pulled me back into a hug "you don't need forgiven sweetheart"

I felt Carlisle put his arms around me "Bella your our daughter we will love you no matter what you do but there is nothing to forgive"

Esme let me go and looked at Liam again "nice to meet you Liam" she extended her hand

"Liam this is sort of my mum and dad"

Liam shook her hand and then Carlisle's

"He killed Jane" Emmett said patting Liam on the back

"Well done Liam" Esme said giving him one of her warmest smiles,

A few seconds had passed before we headed back down the hall

Travelling back down the hall we met up with Alice and Jasper, they were with the Denali coven and Peter and Charlotte, again I was passed around and hugged and kissed,

I introduced Liam to my older brother Jasper and my little sister Alice, and my cousins; he seemed to get less nervous the more my family accepted him,

Finally we came to the entrance to the throne room, I could smell Edwards scent and I knew it had not been there earlier the purple smoke billowed out the door way.

We charged in and saw Edward and the others froze to the spot all their senses dulled by Alex,

I didn't know how long they had been there, had I just missed him?

I quickly threw my shield over everyone seeing all there lights in my mind, finally Edwards light went from being dim to almost blinding me, I wanted to run to him but Demitri was too close to him he could kill him before I even reached him, I held back,

I could hear Liam snarling and hissing from behind me,

Then Emmet's voice "stay calm little brother you'll get your chance"

"Ah Carlisle nice of you to join us" Aro said in his sweet tone,

Carlisle walked up to stand beside Edward and the others; Seth was backing up, away from Alex. Still bearing his teeth, he stood beside Kj and nudged her with his huge head;

I noticed her touching his side wrapping her hand in his fur,

Chelsie had pulled Nahuel to her side, the rest of us followed,

I flitted to Edwards side and felt him instantly take my hand, my whole body jerked like I had just been shocked, we never looked at each other, keeping our eyes on our enemies in front,

I felt Liam move in behind me and touch my back, I put my other hand round to feel for his, he took it and moved to stand at the side of me,

"Ah who is this I don't believe I have had the pleasure" Aro said still standing behind Felix and Demitri with his shield behind him,

"That's Bella's lunch" Demitri said winking at Liam

I could feel the tension in Liam's hand growing I knew I couldn't hold him if he exploded,

"Carlisle you come into our home with an army to kill us, just like you assembled last year, turning against us, WHAT do you say?" Caius spat out

Carlisle let out roar that filled the room "there was no army to kill you last year, although now my old friend I wished I had killed you, you came to MY home with false accusations to kill my family. My granddaughter then you steal my daughter and you accuse me of turning on YOU!"

Caius and Aro backed away slightly from Carlisle's tone, it even made me flinch a little he was always so gentle and now he sounded feral like a proper vampire,

More of our family had entered the hall, the Amazon coven, the Irish coven everyone who had stood with us last time, I threw my shield over them,

Kj was the first to break rank, she stepped towards Demitri, Liam let go of my hand and flitted to her side, "he is mine I owe him" he growled at Kj,

Kj smiled and stepped back gesturing for Liam to go ahead,

Demitri smiled and winked at Liam again "right boy"

Kj stepped forward again "Demitri know that if this young one fails, I will finish you myself"

He didn't seem to be smiling anymore,

The dance begun, Liam circled Demitri before going in a crouch and lunging at him, he was fast and caught Demitri as he was turning he yanked at his hair and it looked like he had ripped an ear of, Demitri let out a roar and flew for Liam, the two of them hitting of each other, but Liam seemed to fast for Demitri to catch a hold of to do any damage, finally he managed it and Liam flew across the room and hit the far wall,

I let out a growl and went to move towards Demitri but Edward held me tight in his grip,

Kj stepped towards Demitri, "now young one I will show how it is done" she smiled over at Liam who was back on his feet, helped by Tanya.

Demitri turned to see Kj in her crouch position her teeth bearing, he smiled at her and crouched down the two of them hitting into each other with a noise that sounded like an earthquake,

The fight did not last long Kj had caught Demitri at every turn she had ripped him limb from limb but he would not give in, she jumped on to him catching his head between her knees and yanked at it, his body fell to the floor twitching as she kicked the head into the fire, within seconds she had the rest of the body separated and in the fire,

She dusted her hands down and turned to look at Aro and Caius, "whose next" she winked,

They looked at her with disgust, I could see Marcus had went from his usual bored expression to a new worried one at least it was some kind of reaction,

She stepped back into our line and touched Seth's fur again,

I noticed that Felix was staring straight at me, "Bella have you thought anymore about our last meeting?"

I felt Edward's body tighten; I knew what he must be seeing,

He let go of my hand and pounced forward taking Felix of guard and knocking him to the floor, Edward was growling and snarling, I had seen him angry before but this was new this was pure hatred every muscle in his body was tensed ready for attack, Felix flipped up and flew at Edward the two of them were making strange sounds more vicious than a growl, I wanted to go to him and help but I knew I couldn't fight and keep my shield in place, Edward flew out of the fight and hit the side of the room, Emmett flew at Felix and grabbed him behind the neck and threw him towards us, Jasper kicked him back before he could get up.

Emmett grabbed him again as Edward flitted back to Emmett's side he was bearing his teeth,

Emmett had Felix's arms jammed behind his back; he was looking at Edward,

Edward truly looked like a vampire now his lips pulled right back and his teeth gleaming with his venom

"What's got you so worked up little brother what's he done?" Emmett asked in an almost growl

Edward looked at me then back at Felix "he kissed her" he growled back at Emmett

Emmett looked over at me "did he?"

I nodded my head, I could feel the anger building in me, how dare he touch my Edward, how dare he put his mouth on mine, I stepped forward

Edward glared at me "Bella stay back" he growled

"NO! It was me he touched so he is mine" I snarled back at Edward

My whole body wanted to kill him, the thought of the man he killed, seeing him hurt Liam, making me change an innocent boy into one of us, the anger exploded from me again I could see the red tinge in my eyes, tasted my venom, Edwards venom,

My whole body quivered, it was like the forest all over again I was going to explode, only this time I could control it, I walked over to Emmett and took Felix from him, throwing him at the wall and flitted after him

"HOW DARE YOU, TOUCH ME" I screamed, as I yanked him by the hair and flung him at Edwards feet, lifting him like he was a feather every muscle pulsed I could feel the venom in my mouth I could feel it running through my veins, this must be the vampire equivalent of an adrenalin rush

"YOU TOUCHED MY WIFE!" Edward snarled as he hurled him through the air,

I flitted to catch him and grabbed his arm yanking it from the socket then booting him back towards Edward, he grabbed him by the other arm and tore it with one quick movement, he was going to finish him,

I flitted to Edwards's side, "NO" I said as I took hold of Felix,

Edward looked at me his face a mixture of rage and puzzlement,

"Its only fitting that he gets the kiss he has so long yearned for"

Edwards face turned to shock, "BELLA"

I turned from Edward and placed my mouth to the side of Felix's "see you in hell sweetheart" then I brushed my teeth across his neck and threw the head into the fire,

I hadn't noticed that while we were fighting Felix, Rosalie and Alice had disposed of Heidi and Alex,

I returned to stand in the line at Edward's side my temper slowly dying; Edward placed his hand back into mine,

I noticed for the first time Aro had been joined by 2 females one of which stood in front of him, she looked like Kj and Chelsie, I gathered this must have been there mother

"Carlisle do you intend to kill us since you have killed all my other dear ones" Aro hissed

Carlisle looked at Aro, hatred came across his face like I have never seen before "you brought this on your self Aro you should have left it, but your thirst for power couldn't, you took one of my family from us and you were going to kill her and more of us, this I can not forgive, you have made us kill our own kind today and that I can also not forgive, but your fate does not lie in my hands" Carlisle looked over at Kj and chelsie,

Kj stepped forward and nodded to Carlisle "father you have committed terrible crimes against your own kind today shall I tell my mother of your idea of blaming Edward for killing me when it was really Demitri you sent out to do the job"

The woman in front of Aro inhaled sharply this news did not go down well with her,

Aro sat silently, Chelsie stepped towards her mother "do you wish him to live" she asked her gently,

The woman nodded her head,

Chelsie walked over to Kj and spoke to her "we can not hurt our mother"

Kj shook her head; chelsie said something else only to quiet for us to hear, Kj nodded to this,

They walked towards Carlisle and spoke in his ear,

Carlisle also agreed with whatever they were suggesting,

Kj spun and looked at the 3 brothers and the 2 women standing beside them

"Then mother he shall live but we have conditions"

Her mother looked at her and nodded once

"you shall not be allowed to form a guard, you can stay in Volterra but we will be constantly checking on you and if it looks like you are reforming we will revoke our decision and end it permanently, is this acceptable to you mother"

The woman nodded again and stepped forward to embrace Kj; chelsie moved to the woman's other side and hugged her gently as well,

Aro let out a sigh,

Caius looked furious "I will not stay a prisoner" he spat out,

Kj turned to look at him "do you wish the other alternative" she asked sternly,

The other woman stood beside Caius and took his hand, he looked at her and turned back to Kj and shook his head

"Fine then that's it done we shall leave now" chelsie said,

We turned to leave, it was finally over and they had lost, my family and friends were safe again, we didn't have to worry about the volturi anymore,

We all headed along the corridor out into the square, it was dark outside and the streets were empty, I looked for Liam and found him with Tanya and the rest of the Denali coven, he glanced over at me and smiled before Tanya pulled him by the hand towards the others, I felt Edward squeeze my hand, remembering the guilt I let go, the image of what I had done filling my mind, I had lifted my hand to him, even though his family had forgiven me I could not forgive myself, what I had done was inexcusable,

"Bella" Edward said quietly, his hand held out for mine, but I couldn't take it, I didn't deserve him every muscle in my body ached to feel his arms around me, but it would be wrong and I knew that, he looked at me and put his hand down by his side,

"Are you ok" he asked, all I could do was nod, this was not how I had imagined our reunion, this felt strange, we stood staring at each other for what seemed like a life time,

I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me and I spun to find Seth clamping me to his body

"Bella" he whispered

"Seth, are you ok?"

"Im fine, what about you, are you ok? You had us worried there for a minute, Edward was going out of his mind"

"Im fine Seth thanks" I smiled weakly at him and he hugged me again,

Kj hugged me and whispered in my ear "think you need to talk to him" she looked over to her left and my eyes followed her,

I hadn't noticed Edward move from behind me, but he was now sitting on a wall flanked by Jasper and Alice,

She looked back at me, smiled and took Seth's hand he seemed to follow her eagerly.

I walked over towards were they were sitting, Alice flung her arms around me I held her tight, it was good to hug her I felt all my emotions rush to overflow,

She leaned into my neck and whispered "he forgives you, you know and this is going to kill him if you don't forgive yourself"

I leaned away and looked into her eyes they were filled with pain and sorrow I tried to smile but I couldn't manage it.

Jasper came up behind her and hugged me close, I felt his calmness wash over me, I smiled at him

"Sorry I wasn't there in the jungle when you needed me Bella I truly am" I looked at Jasper

"Don't be silly I never gave it a second thought" he smiled back at me and started to lead Alice away by the hand,

I noticed some of the covens had started to leave, but our close family still hovered in the square in front of us,

I went to the wall beside Edward "hey" I said as I sat beside him he didn't lift his eyes from the street "hey" he said back,

I wanted so much to grab him and hold him in my arms but I knew I shouldn't,

"Edward im glad you came for me"

He turned and looked into my eyes "im sorry I failed you in the first place"

He looked back down at his feet this wasn't going to be easy he was already beating himself up as much as I was and we hadn't even said anything yet,

I leaned over and put my hand in his, he held it tight,

Whether I deserved him or not I needed him I looked over at our family they were busy sorting out the formalities for getting home

"Think we should discuss this later when we are alone" I said,

He looked down at me I tried not to look in his eyes but stared at his neck instead

"Ok if that's what you want" he said quietly,

I nodded, we both got up but he kept hold of my hand,

When we reached our family they could tell by our faces that something had changed, but at least we were standing together,

Emmett was now talking to Liam,

He brought him over to us, "Liam this is your big brother Edward he is married to Bella",

Edward shook his hand "thank you for looking after Bella, Liam I will be forever in your debt"

He smiled at him and looked at Emmett, I noticed him frowning but I didn't hear the question,

We all ran for the airbase that our plane was waiting in.

Tanya had taken Liam on a quick hunting trip while we all boarded the plane and waited for permission to take of,

When they returned I noticed Liam was changed into other clothes,

I smiled when I saw him "what happened too your shirt?" I asked

"Got a bit messed" he laughed back

Tanya looked at me then at Edward I just smiled weekly at her and Edward shook his head

"Bella, Liam was going to stay with us at Denali for a while if that's ok with you"

I looked at Liam "you don't need my permission you are free to do as you wish"

Liam smiled "I know but you are kind of like my mum now, you created me and I thank you for that"

I smiled at Liam "im sure you will love Denali and Tanya and the other's will take good care of you and you can come stay with us when ever you want"

Liam smiled back and took Tanya's hand,

Edward watched them go to their seats "she likes him you know he seems like a nice boy"

I nodded "he is, but what about the newborn thing when will that kick in?"

"Don't know, hard to tell maybe soon maybe never" Edward replied

I felt a sudden pang of guilt again "maybe just over a year" I said quietly,

I felt Edward squeeze my hand but I couldn't squeeze back,

The plane journey home was quiet after I had filled them in on what had happened and how Liam came to be with us now, they in turn had told me of the rescue plan and about Nessie leaving with Jake, Seth said he had already spoken to Jake and they were on their way back to Forks as well,

I couldn't believe it was finished and soon I would be holding my daughter in my arms and everything would seem right again, well almost everything,

We finally arrived home and I noticed that Kj and Chelsie were still with us, I joked with them about it being some holiday and how they would have been safer under the sea.

Chelsie had told me about how she and Nahuel were going to get a place near by and see how things worked out,

Kj was going to stay at ours for a while and let things with Seth take its course,

I was glad Seth had found someone, he always seemed alone, it was always Jake and Ness or Edward and me,

The last thought caught in my throat, this was killing me we needed to sort this, Nessie would be home in the morning with Jake and she couldn't see us like this,

I walked into the large room that was used for the family meetings but Edward was not there,

I flitted upstairs to his old room but it was empty as well,

I didn't remember hearing him leave, I went to the garage but his car was still there,

I saw Emmett and Rose at the far end of the garden they were sitting on the grass arms tightly wrapped around each other,

I flitted to their side. "Have you seen Edward?" Rose shook her head,

Emmet looked at me then frowned "I think he is at the house"

I looked back at the Cullen's huge white house "I have been all over it and he isn't in there"

Emmett frowned at me again "I meant your house"

"Oh" was all I could say,

I smiled weakly at both of them and headed towards the river,

I walked at normal speed, then jumped across the river,

Only moving slight faster than a normal human pace, finally I was at the front door,

I knew Edward would have heard me approach but I didn't know if I had the courage to go in,

I stood for a second then put my hand on the door handle and stepped inside, the living room was empty I walked quietly down the hall and looked in Nessie's room but it was empty also,

The door to our bedroom was open slightly; I looked in through the space before opening it wider,

There he was sitting at the edge of our bed with my necklace wrapped between his fingers and my pillow lying across his knee, he looked up at me as I moved through the door,

"Edward I" but I didn't know how to finish it,

His eyes met mine again as I crossed to the bed,

I sat down beside him and he turned half way to face me,

I put my hand over his, his fingers gripped at mine,

"Edward I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am for what happened, I am so ashamed of myself I don't know if I will ever be able to trust myself again" I felt my emotions bubble under the words if I was still able to I think I would be crying uncontrollably.

"Bella you have nothing to be sorry about I am the one who failed you, I am the one who let them take you, let them imprison you, make you do things you didn't want to do, I am the one who should never be forgiven" he let go of my hand and put his hands up to his face,

I needed him to see it was my fault,

I lifted the shield from my head and said his name: Edward: he looked at me and I knew he could see everything,

I was trying to explain, I let him see it all from the moment we entered the village from my huge temper tantrum, the kidnapping, turning Liam and all the thoughts I had for him when I was escaping, to the torture of the flight home when all I wanted to do was hold him,

Finally his eyes dropped and I knew he had seen everything; I let my shield fall back into place,

"I wish I could show you what is in my head" he whispered, he turned to look at me,

He placed his hands on either side of my face "Bella listen to me please"

I nodded, he kept his hands on my face "in the jungle I didn't give up I couldn't catch you I knew that Demitri had you and I never gave up looking for you,

When I saw you in Volterra I saw that you had made Liam and I thought maybe this was because I was not good enough to save you,

Then I saw Felix and I didn't know if they had changed you,

had I failed you that much, then when you would not touch me I knew I was right, the fight, the journey home it was all pointless to me because for that time I thought you had stopped being mine, I now know why you acted this way and I need you to hear me when I say that you do not need to be forgiven for anything"

I tried to pull my face from his grip to look away from his eyes but it was no good he was to strong now stronger than me,

"Will you listen to me Bella, you are my reason for living there is no point without you"

He leaned in towards me and our lips met I could feel the urgency in his touch and I knew he could feel it in mine this was like our first time,

my head swam with everything I wanted to tell him I couldn't speak, I lifted my shield again and let him see how much I loved him and how I did not hold him responsible for anything that happened and how I just wanted my old life back I wanted the Bella and Edward fairy tale,

He pulled his lips from mine "then you shall have the fairy tale back all is forgotten and forgiven"

his lips crushed against mine again his hands moving all over my body we fell to the floor still holding and touching each other, my body screamed out for more this was what our reunion should have been, his body felt as though it was trying to join mine trying to make us whole again the different side of the same coin,

We rested in each others arms our breathing heavy in the dark I felt something under me and moved to see what it was,

Edward reached for it; it was my chain "where did you find it?" I asked not remembering where I had lost it,

"In front of the fire in the throne room, I thought I was too late" he winced on the last sentence,

"The guard must have yanked it off when he caught me by the throat before Liam killed him"

Edward leaned up and clasped it back round my neck, we curled up into each others arms again both holding each other tight, this felt right now we were back were we were supposed to be in our little house in each others arms this was home.

When the morning started to come in through the windows we got up, changed and headed towards the main house,

Edward led the way into the living room holding my hand tight in his; everyone looked at us with beaming smiles,

Alice flitted to my side and hugged me tightly "love you" she whispered in my ear "love you more" I whispered back,

Esme suddenly stared at me "Bella your eyes are as black as night"

I smiled at her I had forgotten all about that but the ache in my throat came back tenfold

"I haven't eaten in a while didn't like the food" Edward looked round at me

"I never noticed" he smiled apologetically

"Jake wont be back for a couple of hours do you want to hunt just now?" I nodded

"I just need to speak to Jasper first if that's ok?" I looked at Jasper,

He got up from the chair and followed me outside I waited till I was far enough away from the house before I spoke

"Jasper what's happening why is my newborn temper still here? Why when I loose it am I then as strong as Emmett I don't understand it scares me? Im almost going out of my mind"

Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder I felt him calm me again

"I have been thinking about that Bella and I have spoken with Carlisle and this is our theory, your temper had been kept locked away from the moment you opened your eyes, even though your strength was fading and you thought you were becoming more in control of yourself it was still bubbling away inside you, I figured Aro must have worked this out since through Edwards thoughts he had never seen you loose it but by planting that thought in our heads about you being taken from us, your family and your world being threatened it was enough to spark your dark side into life I should have felt it coming from you but it happened so quick, I don't think unless someone threatens your family it will happen again because you pushed it back inside and you suffered deeply from your guilt and pain, I doubt if your brain will want anything to cause that much pain again"

I nodded I was beginning to understand I looked at him "Edward had told me that he didn't mind the smell of my blood anymore after Italy, when he thought I was dead the pain was unbearable and that his whole being shied away from anything that could cause him pain like that again"

Jasper smiled "exactly"

Finally I knew I was safe to be around and I knew it shouldn't happen again, I hugged Jasper,

And whispered on Edward, he was at my side in an instant

"Let's go get some food im parched" they both laughed at me and Jasper headed for the house

"You ok" Edward asked

"Yeah im good still appreciating how much pain and anguish you must have went through when I was human do you think it was worth it?"

He smiled my favourite smile "definitely"


	12. happily ever after

First things first, no I don't own the original twilight story or characters, but I do own this story and one of the characters in it well two if you count the friend lol big hugs to chels and Kj who made me write this story, love you both xxx

HAPPILY EVER AFTER

It was just after mid morning when Edward and I returned my eye's where now a nice golden colour as was Edwards, we still had our hands firmly clasped together.

We heard the car approach and my stomach muscles tightened, I ran out the door and on to the porch,

Jake pulled up in his Ferrari and Nessie was out the door before Jake had cut the engine,

She flew into my arms and hugged me tightly tears pouring from her face neither of us spoke just held each other,

Nessie pulled her head away from my shoulder "daddy" she cried,

Edward was instantly holding us both in his arms,

Nessie touched my neck and showed me, what she remembered and what Edward had told her,

I winced at the pain in Edwards's voice, the look on his face; I could feel the sadness coming from Nessie as well,

I felt Edward hug us tighter,

"Bella are you ok?" Jake's booming voice came at my ear,

Edward lifted Nessie from me as I turned and Jake caught me in a bear hug

"Still creating drama huh, never happy with a quiet life" he pretended to tut at me,

I punched him in the side,

Edward leaned over and patted him on the other arm "good to see you brother"

Jake smiled "good to see you to brother"

Seth came out of the house still with Kj tucked under his arm "hey man good to see your ok" he boomed at Jake

"Yeah im good, glad you both made it back" Jake smiled at Kj

That afternoon we filled them in on what had happened and Ness had shown us the beach she was at and the hotel were they stayed and flying through the trees on Jake's back as they chased deer's,

Finally it was time to take Nessie home she had passed out on my lap,

Jake had said she had hardly slept a wink; he was exhausted trying to keep her mind amused,

I picked Ness up and headed back to our little cottage,

Edward was behind me hugging Jake again, I saw him hand something to Jake but I wasn't sure what it was; only when Jake turned to disappear into the woods, did I notice the arm band he now wore with the Cullen crest on it.

I smiled at him and put my free arm round Edward

"Thanks" I whispered,

He looked down at me and smiled "he is family after all" we both headed to our little cottage. Hopefully we could really return to my fairy tale life.


	13. dartmouth

_**First of all im sorry for taking so long to add to this I wasn't going to bother until I received a review for my new story from evilchick and I remembered I had promised to put up the rest of the book I wrote still following on from the current story only a few years later and I will be bringing in a new character also a proper werewolf lol was watching underworld when wrote this so just had to add it in lol hope you like it if not that's cool as well xx**_

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

The University of Dartmouth was huge

I couldn't believe that we were actually doing this, we where in our final year and although I hated to admitted it I had actually enjoyed it,

It was good just doing normal things and Edward was right, with his help I managed to not get booted out, so that was a bonus,

My dad had told everyone where I was and my mum had exploded with happiness when I phoned her and told her where I would be going.

Over the past few years we had grown further apart she and Phil travelled all over America with his baseball team so I didn't have to worry about her anymore, and my dad was still with sue and life was good for them he spent most of his time fishing with Billy since they just lived down the street from each other now.

As for the rest of us life was pretty much the same,

Kj and Seth had decided to move with us and chelsie and Nahuel had decided to return to Volterra and establish a new volturi just to make sure any new vampires didn't endanger any of our kind,

Liam had stayed in Alaska with Tanya, and Esme was home schooling nessie so she would be ready for high school next fall.

We packed away our science books and stood to leave the classroom,

Edward had sorted it so we had all our classes together except one he had decided to take mechanics and I was adamant that I was not doing that,

I instead had a free class and just stayed in the library, this is were we were heading just now,

he walked me to the library door and kissed me softly on the lips

"See you in and hour" he whispered

"Love you" I whispered back

I watched him walk down the corridor to his mechanic class and I turned and headed into the library,

I had just about read every book in here and I could probably remember them all as well,

I picked up the first book that my hand touched and opened it I let out a little laugh and went to one of the chairs,

**VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLFS **

That was the title of the book, I looked at the chapters, I couldn't help chuckle to myself again,

HOW TO TELL A VAMPIRE

This was the first chapter, I flicked it open and there was a picture of Dracula with huge fangs and blood dripping down him,

I looked carefully at the picture he had bright green eyes and it was only his face that was pale white, the chapter went on to explain all about the sun being able to make them explode in dust and how holy water had been deemed fatal,

I remembered nessie being christened and the minister dabbing holy water on Nessie's forehead then mine and Edwards, it carried on with the garlic and the crosses, I couldn't help wonder were all this rubbish came from.

I had been so engrossed in reading the chapters and looking at the strange pictures I didn't hear the bell for the end of the day,

"Miss Cullen" the teacher behind the counter called

I look over at her the library was empty and I looked at my watch 4.10pm school had finished 15 min ago,

"Time to go dear you can take the book with you if you're reading it"

I smiled at her and careful put the book into my bag and walked to the door, Edward was leaning against the wall outside the library,

"What kept you? What book are you reading?"

I knew he had been watching me from the librarians mind

"I will show you later"

He took my hand and we walked out of the main building and across the campus it was a dull day but dry so we walked slowly to our car.

"So what book you reading" he asked as we sped along the road to the house

I went into my bag and took it out "vampires and werewolves"

He looked over at it and laughed "cool these scary things have always frightened me"

"Don't worry honey I will protect you" I patted him on the knee as he started laughing

We were at the house in minutes, we were still laughing,

nessie was sitting on the porch waiting for us, she was slightly smaller than me now and looked about 17 she was not going to get any older looking which was good,

But I couldn't introduce her as my daughter now,

We told everyone she was my fostered sister that seemed to go well and we would be moving in a few weeks anyway so that we could all start high school as Jnrs I couldn't contain my joy for that when Edward told me.

"Hi honey" I heard Edward say as he flitted by me and caught ness in a hug

"Hi dad how was school"

"Interesting, your mother has got a good book from the school library you should read it" he laughed again before disappearing into the house,

I flitted to nessie side and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Never mind your dad honey I think old age is finally settling in" I whispered to her

"I heard that" Edward's voice came from the house,

Nessie and I burst out laughing.

We went into the house and boxes had started to appear in the hallway,

We didn't take everything with us only little things that we liked to have around us like baby photos of ness and my family,

We had so many houses that were already kitted out with the basics we just decorated them again when we moved back in,

I missed my little cottage sometimes but Edward and I had spent a few weeks during the summer there visiting my dad and it was nice to know that I would be returning their to stay one day again hopefully, but it would be different all the people I knew then would be gone but that was just a sad small part of my other wise perfect life.

"Bella" I looked round to see Emmett and Edward staring at me

"What"

"Where's the book I want to see it" Emmett grinned

"No im not telling you I want to read it and judge for myself if these kinds of things really exist" I said with a serious expression

Emmett frowned at me "but if they do exist then we need to be prepared" he burst out laughing

"we are going to take these boxes up to the new house tonight, its going to be sunny tomorrow so school is out, are you coming or staying" Edward asked

"I will just stay here I want to pack some of our stuff up and I want to read my book in peace so I can be ready in case a vampire or werewolf attacks" Edward growled towards the door, just as Jake walked in

"Who is attacking what?" he looked at Edward and then at me

"Long story Jake but be careful until Bella works out how to defend us from the werewolves and vampires" he punched Jake on the arm as he started loading up the boxes into Emmet's jeep

"What the hell is he going on about now" Jake asked looking at me puzzled

"It's an age thing don't worry, are you going with them to the house Jake" I asked

"not sure ness hasn't decided what im doing" I laughed at him he was so tightly wrapped around her finger that I swear she could choke him with a flick of her pinkie,

Nessie appeared from the sitting room "can I go with them mum please"

"Course you can, go get changed they will be leaving shortly" I looked at Jake "well that answers your question for you" he smiled and followed nessie upstairs

Edward came in once all the boxes were packed he caught me up in a bear hug

" all alone how will I cope I will go crazy" he started kissing down the side of my neck and along my collar bone the electric feeling never failed to knock me of balance,

He kept going up and down I could hear his breathing quicken and deepen,

I held him closer to me and breathed deeply his scent was intoxicating and my mind was starting to swim

I had thought all this would have left me when I changed but it never did it only intensified and now it coursed through every nerve and muscle in my body,

he kept going from my ear to my chin nibbling at my jaw as he passed I felt his hold on me tighten and he had swung me up into his arms,

He pulled his face back from mine "back shortly" he yelled and flitted out the house with me still in his arms,

We headed into the New Hampshire forest and out into a little clearing,

he stood me down on the ground and returned to what he was doing, my mind started to swim it never felt like I could get close enough to him the tighter he held me the tighter I wanted to be held, the harder he kissed me the harder I kissed back, I ran my hands over and down his back and leaned in and ripped the shirt he was wearing, and started to run my hands over his smooth solid chest, I could feel his hand moving along the bottom of my back and round on to my waist his other hand was holding my body closer to him,

He was right we were like a drug to each other and the addiction only seemed to get worse.

We returned to the house after a short while and wandered into the living room, Jasper smiled as we walked by him, he always got a high from our moods,

Emmett was sitting on the sofa with rose

"God man you're getting worse than me and Rose you only came in to tell her you would be leaving shortly, where's your t-shirt? How many have you gone through this month?"

Edward smiled at him and everyone laughed at us,

I was still so glad that I couldn't blush anymore especially with nessie sitting sandwiched between Kj and Jake who were laughing their head of.

It was mid morning and Nessie, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Kj, Seth and Jacob were not due back till late tonight,

I was sitting curled up on the sofa flicking through the book from the library,

It was sunny outside for a change but that meant school was out so I thought I would use the time to study for my maths and history finals then it would be straight into graduation again.

The book told you how to keep a vampire at bay with a golden cross, I remembered the cross that was in one of the boxes Edward had taken up, the one belonging to Carlisle's father,

It also went on to mention coffins and crypts and living in graveyards, it was actually getting quite funny; I remembered believing all this stuff, The next bit was about werewolves and how they changed in the full moon even though Jake was a shape shifter the stories were still rubbish. I chucked the book back into my bag and took out my text books.

An hour had passed and I was bored I had finished the books and was certain to pass and I still had an empty day in front of me,

I booted up my laptop and checked my mail, there was a couple of letters to reply to, my mobile rang I flipped the lid up and answered it

"Hi honey you ok" I asked her

"Yes mum im fine just sorting out my stuff in the room can I get a round bed please?"

"Why do you want a round bed?"

"I saw it in a shop when I was passing and I really like it so can I get it?"

"I will think about it, what else you up to?

"Nothing much, dad said we can hunt this afternoon before we start on our way home"

"Cool is your dad there"

"Yeah downstairs, do you want him?"

"Nah it's ok if he's busy"

"He's lifting his piano in and Emmett is clearing the snow from around the house by throwing it all at Jake and Seth" I laughed at that thought

"Ok sweetheart see you soon be careful this afternoon stay beside your dad or Jake ok"

"Yes mum I will love you bye"

"Love you more bye"

I flipped the phone closed and went to slip it back into my pocket, when it went of again; I looked at it and flipped it open

"Hey baby"

"Hi honey what's up?" Edward asked

"Nothing why are you asking?"

"Heard you talking to nessie I was lifting in my piano, did she tell you about the bed"

"Yeah she mentioned it"

"Kj is away to get it for her just now so it will be here for us moving in"

"Great she will love it, be careful this afternoon wont you, according to this book these vampires are ruthless keep some holy water with you" He laughed loudly

"Yes I will be sure to do that, are you missing me cos im going crazy up here without you"

"no not really im enjoying the peace (I waited and I heard a little growl ) no im joking im going mad with boredom here, finished my studying quicker than I thought and I cant go out as the sun is shining"

"Well we will be home just before twilight hopefully"

"Ok love you"

"Love you to, miss you"

I flipped the phone closed and turned back to my emails,

There was one from my mum she was in Florida again Phil was in some kind of play offs but she didn't go into much details, just that she was enjoying the travelling and that she missed me,

I replied to that one. Then clicked on to the next one,

It was from Angela she was wishing me luck in my finals and telling me about the new job she had as a trainee doctor and how Ben was still studying at art school and he couldn't wait till it was finished,

I replied to that one as well, not mentioning that I wasn't about to start a job, I was about to go to high school as a Jnr again.

Alice popped her head round the door

"Bella its going to rain this afternoon do you want to go shopping with Esme and me,

I looked over at her "Yeah why not give me a shout when we're leaving"

"Good I will tell Esme"

I closed the laptop and flitted upstairs and got changed and sorted my hair, sometimes it was strange how normal life had stayed even after my change, not including the obvious but things like shopping, watching movies and other human activities were still enjoyable to do.

As usual Alice was right the rain came down and the clouds came thundering in we were walking along the town looking in the shop windows,

Alice had already filled the boot of the car with shopping bags and we were just killing time now, we turned a corner and stopped at a little jeweller.

"Oh he would love that lets go in and see" Alice said

"God Alice at least give me a chance to finish my decision before you agree with it" I said

Esme looked at me "what is it"

"I was thinking about something Edward had said to me about our love, he described me as a lamb and he was the lion, I was thinking about getting little rings with that on it" I told her

"Oh that would be so sweet" Esme smiled back at me

we went in to the jewellers and asked about the rings he brought out a little tray full of rings with different animals printed on them the lion was easy to get but he had to search through a few trays to find a little lamb but he finally came up with one I tried it on it fitted perfectly,

He placed them into little gift box for me and handed them over,

we arrived home mid evening and I took the new clothes that was bought for nessie up to her room and I left the stuff I had bought for Edward and me on our bed, I put the little boxes in my top drawer out of the way,

Esme and Alice had promised not to think of them near Edward,

We were all watching TV when we heard the jeep and KJ's car pull into the drive,

I went to the door and caught nessie in a hug as she came through the door.

"Hey baby we got you some new stuff, it's on your bed" she smiled up at me

"Cool, Jake you coming" Jake was right behind her as usual, smiling at me as he walked up the stairs behind her carrying his bag and hers.

Edward flitted up the stairs behind her and caught me in a tight hug I was so happy to have him back I lifted my shield and let him see, He crushed his lips to mine still holding me as he flitted up the stairs to our room,

I was aware of the noise from the door as it closed and the bags of shopping thumping on to the floor

we tried to be a little bit quieter in the house, especially with nessie along the hall but it could be difficult, I felt his breath on my neck and I let out a little growl the vibration sent him wild, he started nibbling at my throat, I grabbed him and spun us over so I was now on top, his hands were all over my body I ripped his t shirt and kissed his chest, his hand reached up and gripped my neck pulling it up so he could crush his lips back to mine, he flipped us over so he was now on top of me, I could feel his body pressing into mine, we suddenly forget about our noise policy and he let out a roar, and in response, I roared back, his breathing was heavy and I felt like I was being swallowed by his scent

"Hey guys what happened to the noise rule?" Emmett's voice echoed from the hall

"Mum, dad what are you growling at? What's happening?" nessie voice sounded close,

We could hear Emmet laugh as he jumped downstairs, causing the house to vibrate,

We both sat up and I pulled the cover over us in case nessie walked in, we were laughing quietly now,

"Nothing sweetheart just playing with your mum" Edward shouted back

We heard Emmet laugh again "well play quietly guys" he shouted up

I leaned into my drawer and took out the little boxes

"I bought you something"

"What?" he asked still trying not to laugh to loudly

I placed the little box in his hand; he carefully took it and opened it

"This is amazing, look at the little lion" he lifted it out the box and placed it on his finger, it fitted perfectly he looked over at my little box

"What's in there do you have a matching one?"

"Not quite" I said opening the box and put my ring on before he could see it,

He leaned over and took my hand and looked at the ring

"You remembered the lion fell in love with the lamb" he smiled my favourite smile

"What a stupid lamb" I whispered back at him

"What a very lucky lion" he whispered into my ear as we disappeared under the duvet again.

The following couple of weeks flew by; it was the day of graduation but his time we didn't need to wear silly gowns, thankfully my mum was unable to make it and I told my dad not to travel all that way it was no big deal and as usual I would be up to see him at the weekend.

We collected our diplomas and I could see all my family all standing in the crowd cheering loudly, finally Uni had finished and it wasn't too bad.

"Well done sweetheart" Edward kissed under my ear

"I can't believe I finished it" I whispered back, extremely pleased with myself

We had a private celebration by going hunting later that evening this would be the last night in this house it was time to move on so nessie could get her chance at school.


	14. ALASKA

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

We had spent the summer between my dads and Italy visiting Chelsie and Nahuel who had decided to move there and keep an eye on her mum and dad,

It was now the start of the new semester at Kasala high school,

Tomorrow would be Nessie's first day at school and I knew she was a bit nervous about it,

She hadn't came hunting with us, as Alice had wanted to make sure she had everything even though we had already been over everything twice in the summer,

As we came through the forest I could see Nessie sitting out front waiting for us, it never failed to amaze me that this beautiful child was mine and Edwards, of all the things I had wished for this was the biggest gift of all and she was all mine,

I put my arms out and she hugged me I could feel the heat from her body I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Did you buy anything nice?" Edward asked

Nessie never answered him; he smiled anyway which meant he had read her mind,

I looked at her waiting for an answer I could understand,

She placed her hand to my neck and I saw her entire day shop after shop after shop we both laughed and headed inside the house.

Inside nessie went to Alice and rose who were busy re-planning her new bedroom, Edward and I went to his piano where he worked on a song he was trying to finish I just sat next to him listening

The phone rang and I heard nessie pick it up, it was my dad he was checking she was ready for tomorrow I heard him ask for me so I flitted to behind nessie and took the phone from her.

He told me about Leah marrying Steven and how she had announced it at dinner. I promised him we would be up soon if not this weekend then next as soon as ness was settled.

I replaced the phone and turned to see Alice throw a large cushion into the music room I knew it would be Edward and nessie that were annoying her I could hear the music speed up then slow down I headed into the room and went over and picked up the pillow from the far end

"Are you two up to it again, why don't you stop annoying her before she kills you's"

they both looked at me with their innocent wide grins and batted their eyes I waited till I was passing and I hit both of them on the back of the head with the pillow, Edward flitted from the room passed me and grabbed 2 cushions he threw one back in towards nessie and I heard her behind me,

"GET HER" Edward yelled they both flew at me with their cushions I didn't stand a chance they came at me from both ends, Alice came running out of the room holding a huge lilac cushion and started in on Edward, Nessie jumped to defend him and started hitting her on the back while Edward kept attacking me,

"Get of my wife" Jasper was now attacking Nessie

"Get of my granddaughter" Esme yelled

she had a cushion and was now attacking Jasper, Kj, Emmet and Rose joined the commotion as well, there was just a huge ball of people all hitting each other with the huge coloured cushions, the front door opened and we all froze cushions behind our backs, Seth and Jake walked in and looked at us,

"Get them" Kj shouted, we all flew for them, they tried to run past us to grab cushions and we all started on each other again, this went on for about half an hour before we all collapsed on top of our cushions laughing at each other.

Nessie was stretched out over Jake watching TV when I appeared at the door

"Bedtime sweetheart"

"Ok mum just coming"

I was going into her room as Edward was leaving, I sorted her blinds and fluffed up her pillows, I leaned over her and gave her a hug and sat down on the side of the bed,

"You're not still worrying about tomorrow are you?"

"No im ok now I was speaking to Jasper and dad about it earlier and im ok now"

"Good, then settle down and I'll see you bright and early in the morning"

I hugged and kissed her again and left her room.

I flitted down stairs as Jake came out of the sitting room

"Night bells" he yawned at me

"Night Jake see you in the morning" he kissed me on the cheek and darted upstairs,

I went into the room and Seth was saying good night to everyone, Kj got up and waited for him beside me at the door

"Night bells"

"Night Seth see you later Kj" they both smiled as they walked out towards the stairs, Kj always went with Seth till he fell asleep then she came back downstairs and she was always back up in time before he awoke so it was just as though she had never left,

I went in and sat down beside Edward he lifted his arm for me so I could snuggle into his side.

"Is she ok about tomorrow" he whispered

"Yeah she's fine" I replied, I stared at the TV for a while, everyone seemed occupied with things

"What was your dad saying on the phone?"

"He was telling me that Leah is getting married to Steven they announced it at dinner today, and she was going to give up running with the pack"

"That's nice about time she settled down. How many kids Sam got now anyway"

"5, last time I saw Emily, but I don't think they are finished yet I think Sam will be giving the pack up soon as well he's not going to watch Emily get old while he stays in his 20s"

"No I suppose not" he sounded bored

I looked up at him he was staring at the TV but I doubt he was even watching it "What's wrong?"

"Do you realise this will be the first time you and I will be at high school together since your change"

I thought about it, we had been at college but that was different you could act like an adult there but now in my mind I was in my 20s and I would have to act like a 16year old and along side my daughter as well this was going to be strange,

"Yeah I guess your right this will be the first time and no fragile little human to worry about" we both laughed. "Let's go up to bed" I whispered in his ear,

We both got up and flitted from the room and up to our huge bedroom where we stayed till the daylight came through the window

We were all gathered in the sitting room when we heard nessie singing on her way downstairs.

"Morning honey" echoed from everyone as she passed by towards me

"Morning everyone, mum when are we leaving?"

"5 minutes with your dads driving its impossible to be late" she smiled over at Edward

"Nessie remember its Bella and Edward today ok and stop worrying" Edward said pulling her down on the sofa beside him

"I know im fine, will be better once I get there"

We all stood up said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle and headed out the door we were just using

Emmet's Jeep and Edwards vanquish it had been decided that taking all the cars was to noticeable.

Once we pulled into the car park I could see everyone look towards us. It wasn't a big school but we wouldn't fit in easily if the school was the size of Alaska, I noticed Tanya and Liam standing by their car, we got out and walked towards them,

"Hey guys looking good" Tanya called, she was standing with her hand behind Liam,

We all just nodded at them; Liam nodded at me with a huge grin. It was a slightly strange situation with us as I had created Liam during a horrible time and now he kind of looked on me as a kind of mum figure.

We headed inside, I heard Nessie's heartbeat race a little faster, Edward fell back a little and squeezed her hand, Jasper moved beside her and placed his hand on the small of her back as though he was manoeuvring her along. her heart beat slowed, she let out a little laugh and Edward squeezed her hand again before letting it go.

We entered the large hall and went to the lockers to drop of our stuff; Emmett, Rose, Jacob, Seth and Kj were going to be Snrs,

Edward, Alice and I were all Jnrs including Nessie of course.

Nessie finished putting her stuff into her locker and turned to look at her timetable,

The memory of my first day at forks school came back to me and I smiled, Edward looked at me and I let him inside my thoughts, he smiled to,

The bell rang loudly and we all started heading our own way,

Jake squeezed nessie hand on the way by,

I had ended up in English with Alice, we spent most of the hour picking out who looked terrified of us already, that passed 5 minutes as they all did,

I wondered if nessie had anyone with her, I found out that Edward was in her class, I felt a bit easier,

Edward and I had ended up in the same science class together which I thought was quite ironic, Nessie was their as well, she sat next to a little girl called Becky, Edward was keeping an eye on her but he said the girl was ok,

we could see her turn round to look at us a couple of times, her face kept going red when we smiled at her, Edward said she was wanting to ask nessie questions about her family, but she was to she,

by the end of the class the two of them were chatting away, it was easier for nessie as she was warm blooded and she had more of a human look to her which didn't terrify people unlike us,

Edward, Liam and Tanya were in French with me, Edward had told me that Alice was with nessie next door, so it looked as though the morning classes had turned out fine.

We were assembled in the cafeteria, this felt a bit weird although I had spent the past few years pretending to be human at Uni, nobody really bothered with anyone else there, but High school was different everyone watched everyone else especially the new kids,

Jake and Seth finally joined us with huge plates of food, they begun stuffing their faces,

Alice leaned over the table and sniffed the burger Seth was eating

"Eh that looks horrible" she said quietly

"Food stinks" Seth replied

"Well don't eat it then" I told him

"Got to im starved skipped breakfast this morning" he winked over at Kj, she winked back at him

I looked around the table we all had plates in front of us with sandwiches that had been pulled apart as though we had tried to eat them,

Nessie was sitting with a can of coke and an apple in front of her; she could eat food if she chose to without the need to bring it back it,

I shuddered at the memory of Edward explaining to me how we could eat if we had to, but what we had to do to cough it back up was disgusting, it was like choking up a fur ball so I stuck to my own food after that much to Edwards amusement,

Not knowing what possessed me I leaned over and took a sip from the can of coke, I think I was curious, "yuk that tastes like dish water" nessie laughed at my face,

"Drink dish water often" Edward asked trying to hide a smile

"No" I said kicking him under the table and making it shake, nessie and the others were smiling at him,

"You're lucky all these people are here or I would take you down right now" he whispered to me

"Ha! You wish" I smiled back at him moving my seat closer to him,

He looked over towards another table and smiled "still talking about the Cullen's nothing much changes"

Nessie looked over at the full room "who is? What are they saying?"

Edward smiled "they are wondering if we are all together, like couples together, and if its legal" he smiled again

I couldn't help laugh out loud; I put my hand to my mouth

"What's so funny" nessie asked me

"When I was human I sat at a table with my new friends on my first day and we saw the Cullen's come in, Jess said they are all together like together, together im not sure if that is even legal"

I smiled at Edward,

Just then he turned his head towards the door and we all followed his gaze, Becky was standing staring over at our table , she was with 4 other girls she waved her hand at Nessie as though she wanted her to join them,

Nessie looked at Edward, "what does she want"

"She wants to introduce you to her friends, but they are to shy to come and get you"

Nessie looked back over and she waved again,

She looked back at me then at Jake, "Well go on what you waiting for" I asked her

She smiled weakly at me and looked at then again, she stood up lifted her coke and apple and headed over towards the table,

I looked after her, then at Edward

"its fine they just thought she might want to sit with them instead of her family all the time, they are quizzing her about us but nothing she cant handle, I smiled at him then looked back over at nessie, she seemed ok I could hear them asking her if her parents were dead, I waited to see what she was going to say, then I smiled when I heard her say "no they just stopped breathing when they were young" that was a good answer.

"Stop worrying, she is fine" Edward whispered into my ear, I felt his breath against my neck and his gentle kiss along my neck,

"Guys why don't you get a room" Jake muttered

"Huh that's not a bad idea" Edward laughed at him

"You know Bella, your pretty messed up when it comes to what you worry over" jasper said

"What do you mean" I looked at him, as he tried to look serious

"you worry that nessie is talking to 4 human children, none of who could possibly hurt her, and even if they could get through her rock solid skin, there is 9 fully grown vampires and 2 fully grown werewolves sitting within a stone throw of her and, yet only a few years ago you sat here alone, a fragile human with no one to help you if something happened and you didn't see anything wrong with that, you even came back for more after I tried to eat you but yet here you sit panicking,

I looked at him "I know but I can help it, you know im not right in the head when it comes to what's dangerous and what's not"

Edward laughed at me "just as well your nuts or you would have missed out in all this, he leaned towards me again and kissed my cheek, I couldn't help give a wide smile,

Jasper and the others laughed, Edward looked towards nessie again, and started laughing,

"What is it?" Alice asked, "they are discussing how good looking we all are nessie is finding the whole conversation quit freaky" we all laughed and looked at poor nessie

the end of lunch bell went and we all stood up, Edward reached round and picked up Nessie's bag,

We walked over towards the table nessie was now standing at, she was looking behind her,

"Looking for this?" Edward asked

"Thanks Edward" she put her hand out as he handed it to her

I could hear her new friend's heart's race and their breathing become shallower; Edward gave them one of his dazzling smiles and walked towards me,

"God he is so gorgeous im really jealous of you ness my brother is no where as near good looking" we could hear one of her friends comment on Edward as we walked away,

"That was wicked" I whispered to Edward, he took my hand and smiled at me,

"What? I just gave nessie her bag" his crooked smile appeared,

"You know what I mean" I whispered back,

We held hands all the way to gym; ness was walking in front with one of her new friends, it was badminton, I hadn't taken gym since I had left forks and the memory of me hitting everyone around me was amusing Edward, I let my shield recoil back and Edward hit me on the head with the shuttlecock, I noticed nessie at the far end partnered with one of her friends from lunch, she seemed to be ok and she was good at down playing her strength unlike her father who kept hitting me with extreme accuracy with the shuttlecock, I quietly growled at him and he laughed

We played the rest of the game normally and even remembered to miss it a couple of times,

Next we had History, nessie was in this class as well, she was seated in the seat behind us with a girl called Gemma,

The bell rang and we put our books away and headed to the car park, Emmett and the others were already in his jeep

"Meet you at home" rose said from the car

"Ok, just waiting on nessie her friend is giving her, her phone number," I looked at Edward he smiled at me and nodded his head towards the start of the car park, I saw nessie waving to one of her new friends leaving in a car,

She climbed into the back of the car with Jacob and we headed home,

Jake looked at nessie "Well how did your first day go" he asked

"Good it went really good met a few people and Gemma gave me her phone number so that was nice" she replied

"Yeah they seem nice enough I checked them out quickly at lunch and there nice girls" Edward said, she smiled at him, once we got home nessie flitted upstairs,

"Is she ok" I whispered to Edward "yeah she has homework and you said she has to learn it first time herself, "oh that's ok" I nodded at him.


	15. STRANGE FEELINGS

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

We headed into the sitting room and found Rose and Emmet were sitting beside each other on the sofa they were snuggled tight together and we could hear Emmet whisper that he loved her into her ear, Rose kept giggling and snuggling tighter to him, Esme and Carlisle were at the other end of the large room the song Edward had wrote for her playing quietly in the background, they were dancing to it, we walked over to the sofa near the window and Edward pulled me down beside him,

"Did you get on ok today?" he whispered in my ear

"Yeah it brought back quite a few memories for me"

"Yeah me to, I was thinking about the first time you sat beside me in the cafeteria and you wondered if I had been bitten by a spider or something do you remember?"

"Yeah, I had spent ages coming up with those theories" I laughed quietly

He leaned back into my hair and started kissing my ear and the side of my neck

"Bella" he whispered

"What" I whispered back,

"I love you" his breath fanning over my neck,

"I love you too" he pulled me onto his knee and kissed me slowly on the lips,

Seth appeared at the door "when you are all finished"

I looked round and saw Rose pull away from Emmet and Carlisle still had his arms tight around Esme, we all laughed at each other,

"Kj and me are going hunting im starved anybody want to join us?", we all nodded our head,

"cool I'll shout on Jake", I heard him catch Jake as he was heading along to Nessie's room,

We had all gathered in the hall at the door when Nessie came down the stairs,

"Are you ready?" Edward asked her

"Yip all ready" she replied

We all flitted out the door and across the snow; we headed up deeper into the snowy mountains till we each caught a scent,

I headed up towards the top and could hear the sound of caribou, I saw it standing just a little ahead of me, I leapt to catch it pinning it down and drinking it dry, I looked down at my shirt, it was still spotless I was just as good as Edward at doing this now no more looking like my food had attacked me,

I headed back down towards the others, meeting Edward half way down, the others were already there, I looked at Emmet's top it was all ripped again, every time he came across a bear he had to give it a chance to knock his head off,

"Bear" I said pointing at the rips in his top

"Yeah big grizzly but I still got him" he laughed loudly,

We walked a little further down the hill, Kj was leaning against Seth he was still in his wolf form, He looked at Jake and shook his head, in an instant he was in the forest and coming back out sorting his trousers,

"Jake man when did you change back" he asked as he approached us

"About 5 minutes ago why?" Jake asked

"Nothing I thought I could feel someone phasing as you approached but maybe it was nothing"

We looked at Seth "maybe one of the others is near by, from Sam's pack maybe that's what you felt" Jake said patting him on the shoulder"

"Maybe" Seth nodded

We all headed down the mountain and back to the house, it was just after 9 when we reached the house the phone was ringing as we entered. Emmett flitted to get it

"Cullen's residence"

"Eh, hi I was wondering if I could speak to Nessie please?" said the timid voice from the other end

"Who's calling?" Emmet asked

"Gemma from school"

"Ok I will just get her" he handed the phone to Nessie not bothering to say who it was as we had all heard the full conversation.

"Hi Gemma" Nessie said into the phone

Edward whispered in my ear that the girl liked him,

We heard the girl ask who had answered the phone no doubt hoping it had been Edward,

"That was Emmet my big brother" Nessie told her

We could tell by her tone on the other side of the phone that she was disappointed,

Nessie replaced the phone and looked round to see us trying to hide our laughter

"Shut up you two, she can't help it if she has no taste in who she fancies" she snapped at us

We both laughed even harder, Edward flitted to her side and pulled her hair "huh that's just cheek young lady im a super hero just ask your mum"

I looked at them "im not sure about that Edward what if you're the bad guy"

Edward burst out laughing and went to grab my waist, I flitted out the sitting room and into the music room still laughing, he caught me just as I stopped, we both fell to the floor with a thundering crash,

Edward whispered into my ear "What if I am the bad guy? Are you scared?

I turned and looked at him "no" we both started laughing, we saw the door close, and heard Nessie head upstairs still laughing,

We heard Rose huff outside the door but we didn't care, this addiction was definitely getting worse I wondered if it was possible to overdose on Edward? This thought made me laugh

Edward growled at me, I growled right back,

He caught me in a tighter hold "what are you thinking Mrs Cullen?"

I was wondering if it was possible to overdose on you."

He laughed and looked into my eyes "don't know, but im willing to let you try"

I slapped him on the back of the head; we both started laughing then,

I heard the news come on in the next room "time to move, its Nessie's bedtime"

He kissed me softly again and we both flitted to our feet and out into the hall,

Edward headed upstairs he had a strange expression, but it was probably just somebody thinking something they shouldn't be,

I went into the sitting room and Alice was there "I had a vision" she said in her spooky voice,

I looked over at her "do you want me to cross your palm with silver" she giggled at me

"No thanks, I saw us deciding to let Nessie have a sleep over"

I looked at her "you what?"

"I did Bella, we are going to have people here, right in this house and we will have to do normal family things"

"What about our sleeping arrangements? How do we explain we don't sleep and we share a room with our brothers when we are 16?"

"Bella do you remember our sleepovers?"

"Alice that wasn't sleepovers that was kidnapping" I quipped back

She smiled at me "surely you can survive one night without touching Edward?"

"Nope, doubt it and im not trying, I might get withdrawal symptoms and end up jumping from the roof"

Jasper started laughing "to late Bella, Emmett was doing that when we came for a visit, wanted to see if it was high enough to free fall"

I just shook my head that didn't surprise me,

Nessie appeared beside us "she flitted round kissing everyone goodnight,

"Night sweetheart" but she had already flitted back upstairs,

Edward came down stairs still with the same expression on his face, closely followed by Jake,

"What's wrong?" I asked as he entered the room

"Nessie wanted Jake to spend the night in her room, but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong, she just kept repeating the alphabet in German over and over again, he gave a quick look at Alice who ducked her head behind Jaspers arm,

"She was asking me if she should be worried about the feeling Seth felt when we were out, but I told her no, she didn't have to worry about anything and that she was to well protected but she said that she was worried about us" Jake told us

I looked at Jake "was it one of the others he felt?"

"No Sam said everyone is still there, I don't know it's not really the kind of feeling you can imagine"

I felt a little worried myself now "is it possible there is another tribe?" I asked him

"Anything is possible Bells but why haven't we came across them before, why hasn't Tanya and the rest seen them I mean it's not like you can miss a horse size wolf?" he grinned at me

"What if they aren't a wolf, what if they were something else? Alice asked

"Umm I don't know I will call my dad and ask him see what he thinks" Jake headed over to the phone,

We sat looking at each other for a while; Jake was still on the phone to Billy,

Edward got up "im just going to check on her see she's not having bad dreams" he squeezed my shoulder as he passed,

Finally Jake put the phone down, we turned to look at him, "well?" I asked

"he said its possible but if it was another shape shifter then we could see his spirit when we phased, if we were near enough, but they hadn't heard of another tribe like ours, the elders had never mentioned it, he suggested try looking for a scent we didn't recognize and see if it leads anywhere"

I looked at Jake "fancy a run, Seth and Kj are already out there?"

"We will all go, it's to dangerous" Esme said looking at both of us

"No we cant, nessie is sleeping and we can't leave Edward alone" Jasper said, Esme nodded

"Alice and rose will you stay with them as well" he looked at Rose

She frowned but nodded her head "ok but get back here if you come across anything"

he smiled "sure"

The rest of us flitted out the house, I heard Edward talking to Nessie as we left,

We were all over the place, through the town, but we caught nothing,

"Maybe someone passing through" Kj said as we were all returning home

"possible" Carlisle answered her "but we will just be a bit more careful, we will do a run each night just so we don't get caught unaware if they decided to come back",

When we went got back inside I flitted upstairs, Edward was lying out on the bed with Nessie she was sound asleep, her head resting on his stomach.

"What happened? Is she ok?" I whispered

he nodded "she's fine just had a nightmare, thought she was on the mountain herself and a wolf was going to attack her, there was no one there to protect her, she woke up screaming my name" he gently patted her hair "she wanted me to stay with her, wouldn't let me put the duvet between us and she is gripping to me like she might fall if she lets go" he looked towards his side,

I looked round and her arm was over him, her little knuckles white with the force of digging into him"

I smiled "just as well you're used to that, you had no idea how comforting it was to know you were right beside me when I had a bad dream, I could breath in your scent and it would disappear", just then Nessie breathed in deeply,

we both looked at her and smiled again "is she having a bad dream again" I whispered, he shook his head "no, she's thinking about her new look room" I smiled

"she hasn't needed someone in here for a while" I said, lying down at the other side of her and stroking her back, "the last time was when we came home from Italy and she made you stay in beside her the whole time" I laughed quietly

Nessie cuddled in tighter to him, he pulled the cover back up so her head was on the duvet and not on his cool body, she sighed and pulled it back down again and buried her face into his chest, he laughed quietly at her "she is just as stubborn as you were, I used to spend all night trying to wrap you up but you just kept pulling the covers away, even when you shivered next to me you wouldn't let me tuck you in away from my skin, "we just need to know your there and we know its safe" I smiled over at him,

"Bella let me see what happened tonight, that way she can't over hear" he whispered

I opened my mind and thought about all this evenings events up until returning home, I could see his expressions changing as I thought through everything, (what do you think? should we be worried?)

I thought, he looked at me "not sure, but I like Carlisle's idea" he whispered

(Yeah and we shouldn't let her hunt by herself just now either) he nodded at me,

I thought about the evening some more, then I remembered something Alice had said about a sleep over,

I heard Edward chuckle quietly "No Bella you can't throw yourself from the roof with withdrawal symptoms" he smiled over at me,

I had forgotten my shield was still down, "I know you forgot but it's like a book, I enjoy it so much I wish you could leave it open" he whispered

"Where would the fun in that be" I whispered back

"Your head is full of questions again, are they just thoughts or do you want them answered?"

I smiled at him (answer them then smarty pants)

He leaned over with his free hand and tugged my hair,

"well lets see, yes I still love you, yes we will be having a sleep over for a group of teenagers and yes it goes well, now this question is interesting I had to ask Alice myself as I was curious"

I looked over at him (well what did she say? How can she see them?)

"well she is attuned to Nessie totally and completely now so she can see her perfectly just like the rest of us, but she is now starting to see Jake and Seth a little, they are a bit hazy but she can make them out, Carlisle thinks its because they are so much a part of our lives now they are not classed as enemies anymore so maybe their defences are coming down as well" I listened to this and thought about my shield and Edward reading my mind,

"No we don't work like that, although yours is a defensive gift it's not like that, its an ability your mind has, its not to hide you its to protect you"

"Even from you" I whispered

"I don't think its personal, just your way of making sure you are safe" he smiled at me

We lay there with Nessie tucked in between us listening to the rest of the family moving about the house, the daylight started to come in the window and Nessie started to stir,

Edward looked down at her "how you doing?" he asked quietly,

"Im fine thanks" she answered quietly, I felt her lean round and touch my arm, she turned round and looked at me, I smiled at her.

"You ok sweetheart?" I asked as I sat up,

"Yeah mum im fine honestly stop worrying I just had a bad dream" she leaned over and hugged me

"Dad tell her im fine" she looked back up into Edwards face,

Edward looked at me, "Yeah Bella she fine she's not worrying" he smiled at me

We all got up, we kissed her on the forehead and left to let her get dressed,

the next few weeks went by with no more bad dreams and the whole werewolf thing just about forgotten, although we did take it in turns to do more patrolling, Jake and Seth ran more and when we hunted there was always someone near Nessie watching her, school seemed to be going ok.

The new friends Nessie had made had settled down, and they were getting on great, Nessie sat with them at lunch times and we still kept at our own table, some of the kids still stayed away from us but the ones that Nessie spoke to seemed a little bit more at ease with us, Nessie had loved the new design of her room, it had been designed so there was a bit that was hidden with her bed in it and she really liked the idea of that,


	16. liam and bella

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thankyou also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx **_

Nessie and I were just returning from a hunting trip, when Edward appeared at the front porch and waved for us to hurry, we flitted to the house in double time

"What's wrong?" I asked sounding a little panicked

"Its Liam he's gone", Edward said looking straight at me

"What do you mean he's gone?" I said puzzled

Tanya came out of the sitting room and flitted to my side,

"He was out hunting and he got the scent of human blood and he attacked them, now he has gone, I have looked everywhere please you got to find him I need him,"

She threw her hands around my neck and it sounding as though she was trying to sob; I patted her back and looked at Edward,

"Where would he have gone? We have to find him" I said still patting Tanya

"We will we just need to catch his scent ok," Edward replied

"What are we waiting for lets go?" I said moving Tanya to Esme's waiting shoulder,

Edward looked at me, "Emmet, Jasper and I will go, it's to dangerous we don't know his frame of mind you can stay here,"

"I don't think so Edward im going he's like my brother!" I snapped at him

"He's like a brother to us all Bella, it's to dangerous and I WONT have It!" he snapped back

Edward, im not fighting with you im going and that's, that, now lets get sorted"

We headed into the kitchen were everybody was gathered, Alice came and took nessie over beside her, whispering in her ear not to be worried we wouldn't be away long,

1cuddled nessie before we left "we will be back soon sweetheart don't worry Jake will still be here for you" I kissed her on the forehead and flitted out the door after Emmet and Jasper,

I could hear Edward saying goodbye to Nessie, then he was by my side taking my hand as we ran through the snowy forest,

It was a little while before we caught Liams scent. we were half way across Alaska and still heading for the border, we came upon a cave like space cut out of one of the mountains, his scent was strong as we followed the cave deeper in, finally we spotted him he, had already seen us and was growling and snarling in the far corner,

Emmet stepped closer and Jasper caught his arm "do you remember Bella when her temper exploded don't get to close,"

I remembered that fateful day, I had thrown Emmet half way across the clearing but this day had also brought me to Liam, who was by most accounts a decent guy, just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Jasper extended his hand to Liam but he only growled in return,

"He is just replaying killing the human, he's not actually listening to us" Edward said,

Emmet took a step forward, Liam moved into a crouch position,

"Liam" Edward whispered, "Its ok nobody thinks badly of you we just want to help you"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" he hissed back at him

Emmet leaned down to match Liam's crouch, Liam spun to the side of the cave and threw a rock the size of a small car at Emmett, Emmett flitted out of the way,

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! IM EVIL LEAVE ME ALONE" Liam roared at us,

"Liam you're not evil, you just made a mistake, we all have at some time or another" Edward said in his hypnotic tone "listen to me Liam no one thinks your evil"

Emmett came back into view from behind the rock "Liam lets talk about this come on little brother"

Liam just glared at Emmet "no, im not your brother, im evil leave me alone"

he threw another large rock, only this time it hit the roof of the cave more rocks clattered to the ground around us then a loud cracking noise and one of the huge rocks in the ceiling gave way and landed in front of Edward,

"The cave is collapsing guys we need to go" jasper yelled

"No im not leaving him" I yelled at jasper,

The cave continued to collapse around us "Liam come on we need to get out of here" He just stared at me then flitted further back into the cave,

Edward yanked me hard by the arm out of the way of another falling rock "Bella we need to go!" He yelled at me "No im not leaving him in here Edward"

Edward grabbed me round the waist and dashed outside with me, the rest of the cave started to come down, I heard a loud roar from inside, in an instant I freed myself from Edward and flitted back inside as the entrance came down at the back of me, I could here Edward yelling my name, then Emmet's voice shouting to them to get the rocks moved,

I headed deeper trying to avoid the still falling rocks, Liam was sitting at one of the corners, I flitted to his side, ready in case he lunged at me, He didn't move just kept staring at his hands,

"Liam we need to get out of here" I whispered he looked round at me "Bella why did you come back? I shouldn't be allowed to live" he said in a hushed tone, I looked into his eyes and could see his pain,

Liam you made a mistake, we all do at some time, everyone of us had done something we wish we hadn't"

"Have you" he asked his eyes trying to see if I was going to lie to him , "yes Liam even me, I nearly killed my best friend and if it hadn't been for the fact he's a werewolf I would probably have succeeded, Edward has also killed people, probably in their thousands, even jasper, he tried to kill me on my 18th birthday and it was a papercut that kicked him of, we all have setbacks, we just have to work through them and let our family help us,

He tried to smile at me but it didn't quite make it, "so how do we get out" I asked, giving him a little smile. He looked around at the cave the boulders still falling "we'll need to dig I guess" he looked back at me

"Im so sorry Bella", I smiled and put my hand on top of his, "right little brother lets get digging".

We started trying to shift the rocks, but the more we shifted the more came down, suddenly there was an almighty rumble and the full roof of the cave collapsed on us, I pushed Liam to the floor and threw myself on top of him, I could feel the rocks hitting me then it went dark,

I couldn't hear anything and I didn't seem to be lying on the floor of the cave anymore, I looked around but it was all dark and silent, I wondered if I was dead well more dead than what I was already, had this been the end for me, this was weird, then something else registered with me, the faint yearning the thirst it wasn't there, I put my hand to my throat nothing, no burning, nothing, this was weird, maybe I was dead, I wasn't sure.

Then I started to feel as though I was floating but my feet were still on the ground, the sensation got stronger and I felt as though I was being rushed through the air but there was nothing, no air no sky, no ground, I didn't like this kind of death, was this hell, the last time I fell into the dark void I had the burning sensation in my body the whole changing feeling, but this time nothing, no feeling I didn't even have a heart beat to concentrate on, how long would this last? Where was Edward? Had he looked for me in the cave? I felt as though this had gone on for days, or maybe it was months there was never ending darkness, I had walked as far as I thought I could, although I didn't know if I was actually moving it didn't feel like my legs were taking me anywhere, I tried listening, but only silence, even breathing in deeply there was nothing no scent nothing, would this end? Or was this it? Just emptiness, so much for the heaven and hell story probably something else Hollywood buggered up just like the vampire and wolf thing,

I had just about decided that this was it, I might as well just sit down and let it do what ever it was it did, when I smelt something, I couldn't quite remember what it was, it was sweet and made me feel warm and safe, I inhaled again and it was still there, I wondered where it was coming from, I couldn't see anything that had changed but then I couldn't see anything at all, so that wasn't much help, I started to focus on the scent, sometimes it was stronger and other times it felt as though it was moving away from me,

Suddenly I saw a picture of me, lying on a bed perfectly still and white, it made me jump a little, I looked at the vision. I didn't know where it had appeared from, it was my bed and it was definitely me, but I only felt sadness, then the vision vanished and the strong sweet scent returned this was starting to get strange,

I had no idea how much time had passed, the visions got more frequent, but it was different things, Edward sitting beside my still body, Emmett helping someone with maths, and then it looked like I was in school, but i wasn't at my table, I was sitting looking over at my table, Edward was there, his face was drawn his eyes dark, and the other all staring at him, then I realised this wasn't my vision it was Nessie's, I was seeing pictures through Nessie's mind, just like the ones she shows you when she touches you, I wasn't dead I couldn't be I could smell and I could see Nessie's visions, why couldn't I hear anything? Why couldn't I feel anything?

Then something clicked what if I was protecting myself? what if it was my shield that was stopping me from leaving this dark place?, I closed my eyes and tried to focus on it, it was harder than usual but I managed to lift it slightly, "Bella, I can hear your thoughts, can you hear me?" it was Edward, but the shield sprung back to quickly I couldn't hold it, I took a deep breath and tried again

"Bella, Bella, I can hear your mind can you hear me"

I thought of Edward, (Edward are you there?)

"Yes Bella it's me sweetheart you have to open your eyes"

(I cant, Edward, I don't know where I am, help me please,)

"I will" but the shield slipped back and I was in the silence again,

I felt tired, I hadn't felt like this in a few years, I felt like I could sleep I wondered for a few minutes if I actually could, but another vision appeared it was me again lying on the bed, but Edward was now leaning over me as though he was talking to me, his face was brighter than it had been in the cafeteria vision but it was still strained with worry, I tried to yell out to him but I couldn't hear anything then the vision vanished again,

I noticed for the first time I could feel things, although I wasn't sure what I was feeling it wasn't pain, it felt as though someone was holding my hand, but my hand was empty, I could feel something stroke my arm but there was nothing there, then the scent got stronger than it had been it was close to my face but I couldn't see anything, I felt as though someone was kissing my lips, it felt smooth, soft but when I put my hands up to my face there was nothing there,

I sat for a while and thought about all these new things, then decided I needed to get my shield out of my head, I crossed my legs and put my hands on my knees even though it felt like someone was holding my right hand,

I closed my eyes and lifted my shield I thought of Edward

"Bella, im here honey can you here me? Bella just think your answers if you can hear me"

(Yes! yes I can hear you Edward, what's happening? why can't I get out? where am I?

"Carlisle says you're trapped in your own mind, it's a defence thing because the cave collapsed in on you" (Edward help me,) then my shield sprung back, I thought about what Edward had said, a defence thing so if I could convince my mind I was safe, then I should be able to escape from wherever this was, then it dawned on me, I wasn't anywhere, I was in my own head, my mind was protecting me.

I tried to lift my shield again but I couldn't manage it, it was to strong, I uncrossed my legs and got up and walked about,

Right Bella, enough is enough, time to give yourself a shake, your ok, your in your own bed with Edward beside you time to get up,

I thought hard about the last part; Edward was beside me this was just being silly,

I suddenly felt my right hand being gripped again and I focussed hard on it, I could feel something there even though my hand was empty, I imagined that Edwards hand was there, I could feel it, I squeezed it as hard as I could, this felt strange trying to squeeze something that wasn't there, I tried it again only this time I tried to lift my shield at the same time I could feel it working "Bella, your squeezing my hand I can feel it can you hear me"

(Yes im trying Edward, im really trying keep holding me please) my shield sprung back with even more force than the last time, huh!, I thought you didn't like that did you? well im going to wake up if it kills me, I burst out laughing, I was actually telling of my own mind, just when you think things cant get any weirder, I felt the squeeze in my hand again, I squeezed back with all my strength, I felt my other hand being touched, I squeezed back on it as well, the more I squeezed the tighter the grip felt I wanted this to work, I wanted this to jerk me out of it, but nothing seemed to be changing except the fact that I could squeeze Edwards hand,

I was starting to feel a little let down when I felt my lips tingle, I smelled that sweet scent, the tingling got stronger, I started to imagine Edwards face, the way it felt when I kissed him, the feeling was getting stronger, I wanted to lift my hand up and run it through his hair, I could practically feel his breath on me, his hand on my waist the other one touching my face,

Then I opened my eyes and he was there, "Bella are you ok"

I looked at him; I wasn't sure if I was still imagining it or if he was actually here, I lifted up my hand and stroked his face

"Am I awake?" I said out loud

"Yes honey your awake" I looked around, my family where all standing in the room,

Nessie was standing behind Edward "mum are you ok?"

I listened to her voice then smiled "yeah honey im fine"

She leaned over Edward, he moved to the side and let her in, she flung her arms around me "mum you scared me"

"Im sorry baby, I didn't mean to"

"Nessie move out of the way just now sweetheart, let me check your mum is ok" came the familiar calm voice of Carlisle, he appeared in front of me "Bella how you feeling?" "

Fine a little disorientated, but nothing to worry about"

He smiled at me "Bella are you hungry?"

I thought about that question and remembered not feeling the burn and then it hit me "yeah a bit why is that ok"

"Its good Bella, in fact it's excellent you're going to be ok" he smiled down at me,

One of Nessie's visions came back into my mind, "oh Nessie how is the maths homework going?"

she looked at me, then emmet

"I never said anything to her honest" Emmet said looking at me then at nessie

"no sweetheart you thought about it, in one of your visions every time you touched me, I saw what you were thinking, that's what pulled me through honey, it was you but that still doesn't excuse you getting help with your homework" she looked at me I smiled at her and she smiled back at me her face lighting up, Edward squeezed my hand, honey do you want to stay there or do you want to go get something to eat?, I looked at him and smiled "food"


	17. edwards nightmare

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thankyou also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx **_

I heard the door bell ring from upstairs, I was sorting out my music collection into a new display unit, I

Had just bought, I could hear Tanya's voice, I flitted down to the sitting room, Jasper and Emmett were

Listening to her tell them that Liam had ran away, she explained to us that they had been hunting and a

Climber must have been lost because Liam ran into him and by the time Tanya had caught up with him it

Was to late, he just took one look at her and ran away she tried to find him but she couldn't, she wanted

Us to help her look for him, Jasper looked round at me I nodded my head and he told her that we would

Help, just then I heard Nessie's thoughts as her and Bella returned from their hunting trip, I went to the

Door and waved to them hurry up,

"What's wrong?" Bella asked sounding a little panicked

"Its Liam he's gone",

"What do you mean he's gone?" she looked at me with a puzzled look on her face

Tanya came out of the sitting room and flitted to her side,

"He was out hunting and he got the scent of human blood and he attacked them, now he has gone, I have looked everywhere, please you got to find him I need him,"

She threw her hands around Bella's neck, Bella started patting her back

"We will we just need to follow his scent ok," I said looking at Emmett

"What are we waiting for lets go?" Bella asked moving Tanya to Esme's waiting shoulder

I looked at Bella; she looked between Emmett and me

"Emmet, Jasper and I will go, it's to dangerous we don't know his frame of mind you can stay here,"

"I don't think so Edward im going he's like my brother!" she snapped at me

"He's like a brother to us all Bella, it's to dangerous and I WONT have It!" i snapped back

Edward, im not fighting with you, but im going and that's, that, now lets get sorted"

She stormed into the kitchen I knew there was no point in arguing with her I couldn't think of one time she had done what I asked,

We headed into the kitchen were everybody was gathered, Alice came and took nessie over beside her, whispering in her ear not to be worried we wouldn't be away long,

Bella cuddled nessie before she left "we will be back soon sweetheart don't worry Jake will still be here for you" I heard her say, she kissed her on the forehead and flitted out the door after Emmet and Jasper,

"don't worry sweetheart we will be back in a couple hours" I kissed her cheek and flitted out the door after Bella catching up with her easily, taking her hand as we ran through the snowy forest,

It was a little while before we caught Liams scent. we were half way across Alaska and still heading for the border, we came upon a cave like space cut out of one of the mountains, his scent was strong as we followed the cave deeper in, finally we spotted him he, had already seen us and was growling and snarling in the far corner,

Emmet stepped closer and Jasper caught his arm "do you remember Bella when her temper exploded don't get to close,"

I could see Bella grimace at jaspers comment, jasper extending his hand towards Liam, but he growled at him I could see in his mind he was just replaying the scene of killing the human over and over in his head then Tanya's face,

"He is just replaying killing the human, he's not actually listening to us" i said,

Emmet took a step forward, Liam moved into a crouch position,

"Liam" I whispered, "Its ok nobody thinks badly of you we just want to help you"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" he hissed back at me

Emmet leaned down to match Liam's crouch, Liam spun to the side of the cave and threw a rock the size of a small car at Emmett, Emmett flitted out of the way,

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! IM EVIL LEAVE ME ALONE" Liam roared at us,

"Liam you're not evil, you just made a mistake, we all have at some time or another" i said in my softest tone "listen to me Liam no one thinks your evil"

Emmett came back into view from behind the rock "Liam lets talk about this, come on little brother"

Liam just glared at Emmet "no, im not your brother, im evil leave me alone"

he threw another large rock, only this time it hit the roof of the cave more rocks clattered to the ground around us then a loud cracking noise and one of the huge rocks in the ceiling gave way and landed in front of Edward,

"The cave is collapsing guys we need to go" jasper yelled

"No im not leaving him" Bella yelled at jasper,

The cave continued to collapse around us, Bella looked over at Liam "Liam come on we need to get out of here" He just stared at her then flitted further back into the cave,

I noticed the rock about to fall from the roof on to Bella; I yanked her hard by the arm out of the way of the falling rock "Bella we need to go!" I yelled at her

"No im not leaving him in here Edward" She yelled back at me,

I grabbed her round the waist and dashed outside with her, the rest of the cave started to come down, there was a loud roar from inside,

in an instant Bella broke free from my grasp and flitted back inside as the entrance came down behind her, I flitted to the now blocked entrance,

"BELLA, BELLA!" I yelled,

Emmett appeared behind me, "get the rocks cleared hurry Jasper, Edward move!"

We started trying to shift the rocks, but the more we shifted the more came down, Emmett was throwing them all over the place, suddenly there was an almighty rumble,

We scrambled through the rocks making a space big enough to get in, the full cave had collapsed on them "Bella can you hear us" I shouted,

We were searching through the rocks for a few hours when Emmett called out "Edward",

I flitted to his side as he pulled Bella's limp body out of the rock pile; he carried her over the rocks and placed her in the snow,

I heard Jasper lift out Liam, he was asking if Bella was ok, I couldn't look at him, I was just staring at Bella for the first time in her life she actually looked dead,

"EDWARD! WHY ISNT SHE MOVING?" Emmett roared in my ear,

"I don't know Emmett, the rocks couldn't have hurt her, I don't know",

I lifted her hand it was cold and smooth but no movement came from it

"Bella honey can you hear me, Bella" I touched her face but there was no response,

I heard jasper talk into his phone "she's not moving, nothing at all what do we do?" "Ok we'll be there shortly", I looked at him

"Edward, Carlisle says we have to get her back to him immediately"

I looked at Emmett "do you want me to carry her Edward?"

"no I'll do it, im quicker" I lifted Bella up from the snow, her body had cooled to match the ice she was lying on, I flew threw the forest with Bella hanging in my arms, I kept hoping she would wake up, but she never moved an inch, I could hear the others following in the distance,

I was aware of Liam's voice as well, but I couldn't think of him as I carried my heart and soul lifeless in my arms,

I finally reached the house all the lights were on and Carlisle and the others were on the porch

"Take her upstairs Edward, just lay her in your bed" he said as I approached,

I flitted into the house and up the stairs; I could hear Nessie crying in the background, Jacob trying to comfort her,

I placed Bella gently on top of our bed, and moved her hair away from her face,

Carlisle came up behind me "Carlisle what's happened?" I looked at him I could see the answer in his mind, but he said it out loud for the benefit of everyone else,

"although our bodies are like living rock and its near impossible to harm us, our minds are not, they are still fragile and more so when we become a vampire they can evaluate things differently than a human brain, this is a kind of defence thing that happens,

I have seen it years ago when they would hunt our kind, some would bury themselves until the danger passed and instead of going insane with the thirst the mind would just close down, as soon as Bella feels safe again she will wake, but her mind will have to know the danger is over in this case being buried alive in the rocks was her danger, all we can do is talk to her and wait"

I felt his hand on my shoulder "it will be fine son trust me" I nodded my head but couldn't take my eye's from Bella

"Bella honey can you hear me? Your safe now please wake up honey please" I whispered in her ear but she didn't move, I could still hear Nessie crying she was becoming frantic,

"Let her come to me" nessie was by my side in an instant

"Dad what's wrong? What happened dad? Is she ok?" then the tears flooded

"she will be fine honey" she sat beside me on the bed and I cradled her into me, she was holding Bella's hand, I wasn't sure how long the two of us sat there for, Bella never moved,

Nessie's breathing became shallow and I started to see her dreams, she was dreaming of her mum and the hunting trip, they were laughing at each other having a snow ball fight,

I heard Jake's thoughts from the next room, he was thinking about Bella, but his main thought was Nessie, he couldn't bare to see her cry, it ripped him apart inside when he couldn't fix what upset her,

I knew only too well that feeling, I had two of them in my life that ripped me apart when they were scared or sad, now was one of those times,

"Jake come through please" I whispered,

He appeared at the door "Edward what is it?

"she's fallen asleep can you take her please?" he came to my side and gently lifted nessie from my lap, Bella's hand dropped lifelessly back on to the bed, Nessie turned and cuddled into Jake, I could hear Jake's heart rip a little more when she whimpered in her sleep, she was seeing the image of me bringing Bella into the house, I felt myself wince at the sight as well

"You ok man? Do you want me to stay?" I looked at Nessie then Jake,

"No it's ok, just take her to bed, you should probably stay near her I don't think she will sleep long, im going to stay here",

I sat by Bella's side all night, I even tried humming her lullaby but still no reaction,

I heard Nessie in the next room she was telling Jake she wasn't going to school, Jake was telling her she was,

Emmett came in and I could see his thoughts "sorry Edward but she is going mental next door I think she might kill him if you don't step in" I looked at Bella then Emmett

"Poor guy its not easy telling a Cullen female what to do, especially one like Bella" he smiled at me,

I got up to go into Nessie's room, Emmett stayed beside Bella, I could hear him telling her what was happening next door,

"Renesmee! What are you doing?" she had Jake in a head lock, I knew Jake could break loose if he wanted but he didn't want to rub the mood any further

"Just telling Jake im not going to school" she said still holding Jake,

I looked at her and frowned "well I beg to differ, you are going to school, and when your mum finds out you had Jake in a head lock I think she will be a bit mad,

"NO IM NOT GOING YOU CANT MAKE ME" she bellowed at me as I was about to leave,

"Nessie your going to school, your mum would want you to, so don't start" I turned away from her again, I caught her thought of sneaking back into the house once she had slipped away from Jake,

I spun round and glared at her, she let Jake go,

"Renesmee Cullen! You will go to school, you will stay there all day, and you will behave and do what Jake says, do I make myself clear young lady or I will show you what an angry parent looks like" her head filled with my face,

"Yes dad, sorry I just didn't want to leave mum" she said looking apologetic

"I know but your mum is fine she is just kind of sleeping, she will wake up shortly, so just do as I know she would want you to, and that means acting normal and going to school ok" I smiled at her and she smiled back

"right get yourself sorted I will see you when you get home ok", she flitted to my side and hugged me I held her tight I knew she wanted her mum as much as I did, but there was nothing we could do till she was ready to wake up,

The rest of the day passed slowly, everyone had went to school, Carlisle had headed to the hospital and Esme sat beside me on the bed reading a book out loud to Bella, I didn't even know what book she was reading, I couldn't concentrate on it,

Nessie came home, she was telling Bella about her day, they had told the school Bella was away on personal business and they didn't know when she would be back, but they hoped a couple of days, but a couple of days had passed and every 2 hours the phone would go,

I could hear Liam asking for Bella, I couldn't speak to him yet, I heard Rose give Emmett a row because he didn't want to speak to him either, I always knew Emmett was mad about Bella, he adored her as his little sister and now all he wanted to do was be angry at Liam for causing this,

I kissed Nessie good night and left Jake to tuck her in, I went back through to our room but she still hadn't moved, I pulled my t-shirt off and climbed onto the bed beside her, I carefully lifted her head onto my chest "you said this chases away the nightmares Bella, please let it chase away mine and open your eyes",

we lay like this for a couple of hours, then I heard her inhale lightly at first then deeper

"Bella can you hear me?" but she didn't move, she just inhaled again, then her body fell silent, at least I knew she was still alive, I missed the sound of her heartbeat the one thing that always told me she was still fighting, but now there was only silence and it was scaring me to death,

Nessie appeared at the door, I hadn't realised this was school time already "dad any change?"

"yeah she breathed in a couple of times during the night so maybe she is starting to come round, Im sure it wont be long now honey"

Nessie touched Bella's hand, I was sure I felt her jerk a little; Nessie looked at me "did you feel that? She saw herself on the bed and she jerked a little dad did you see it?" I nodded my head

"Wont be long now honey" I smiled at her, she hugged me and then Bella and then left for school,

Carlisle came in after he had finished work to check on her "how's it going?"

"Well she inhaled a couple of times and when nessie showed her a vision she jerked a little"

"Good she's coming round slowly, you should keep talking to her that might work."

The following day everyone took it in turn to talk to Bella to tell her what was happening,

Kj and Seth told her that they were thinking about getting engaged, the whole vampire werewolf thing was rubbish they could live perfectly together, Seth laughed about now allowing love Bite's though,"

I was sitting on the side of the bed talking about the time we first met, when Nessie came in "hi dad" she looked at Bella's still body

"Has she moved again?"

"No nothing honey but im sure she will soon" nessie leaned over and took her hand,

I could see in her mind she was showing Bella that I was sitting beside her and that she was safe, but still nothing, we both just sat and spoke to her about our day,

After a few hours Emmett appeared at the door, "Edward, are you going to go hunt? You need your strength" "No im fine thanks Em"

Well will you at least take a break pleased? I will sit with Bella. Nessie go get your homework and I will help you, we can both talk to your mum"

I shook my head "I fine thanks" but I felt nessie look at me "dad go take a break she will be fine we will call if she moves an inch"

I smiled at her; "right I will just be down stairs talking to Carlisle I wont be long" I left and went to see Carlisle

"are you sure about this? She is going to be ok isn't she?"

"Edward she will be fine trust me, read my mind if you like, she will wake when she is ready im sure it will be soon you have to give her time to come back" I smiled a little

"Bella used to have this really old computer and when she would boot it up it took ages to work, she used to rap her fingers on the side of the desk" I chuckled at the memory

"Exactly Edward Bella just needs to reboot, she is just taking her time" he smiled at me

when I went back upstairs, Nessie was holding Bella's hand and telling her about the homework and how Emmett hadn't really helped her, she smiled when I walked in,

"Just because her eyes are closed doesn't mean you can lie to her Ness, she will know Emmett helped you, she would have heard him giving you the answers" I laughed at her worried expression

"You don't think she will be mad do you?" she whispered, I shook my head "no I think you will be fine"

I spent the night beside Bella talking and singing to her, it was like she was in a coma but at least they had heart and breathing monitors to let you know that the person was still there, Bella only seemed to inhale when I lay beside her with her head on my chest,

Nessie appeared at the door "dad, are you coming to school today?"

I looked at her "no why? She looked down at her feet when she spoke,

"you said we had to be normal, now either mum will wake up soon and you can come to school, or mum wont wake up and you don't want to tell me, so what is it?"

I chuckled at a memory I had of Bella giving me the same choice a few years ago when the newborns were attacking, this was what she needed and this is what I had given her, now her daughter was demanding the same thing because it was what she needed,

"Nessie she'll be fine, I just don't want to leave her"

"Well then, I'm staying as well

"No you're not, your going to school" I said in my firmest voice

"No im not!" she stood with her hands on her waist and she was Bella's double, I knew I wasn't going to get my way,

"Ok you win, I will come with you but only for today and then you will start behaving I assume" I looked at her waiting on the reply her mind said maybe but she nodded,

Kj appeared at the door "I heard Edward, I will stay with her my science class is doing blood tests today so I will stay here"

I smiled at her" if she so much as twitches call me, I don care if it's the middle of class call me ok"

She nodded "of course Edward straight away",

I spent the school day like a zombie, it didn't help that in most of my classes I sat next to Bella and she wasn't there, lunch time was the worst, nobody sat in Bella's chair next to me and I could see Nessie looking over at me from her thoughts, everyone else at our table was staring at me as well,

The home bell didn't come quick enough and I was already driving at 100mph along the road to get to the house, Once in Nessie and I headed upstairs, Nessie told her mum about the school day, I saw her showing her us in the canteen, I hadn't realised how much like a vampire I was starting to look like, my eyes were black and my skin drawn in, im sure Bella would have loved that thought,

I spoke to Kj outside the room while Nessie was speaking to her mum,

"No movement at all? I asked

"Nothing Edward, I even tried shouting that Nessie was in trouble but nothing, she didn't flinch I don't think she can hear us" she bowed her head and inhaled deeply

"What are we going to do Edward?"

I patted her on the arm "we wait, she'll be fine"

I went back through to the room; Nessie was just standing up,

"I'm just going to do my homework, I'll be right back" I nodded and smiled at her as she headed to her room,

I settled down beside Bella, I took of my t-shirt and lifted her head gently to my chest, she inhaled again,

Then I heard her voice (Edward), I looked down at her but she hadn't moved (Edward can you here me? please Edward) then i realised it was her mind I could hear her thoughts,

"Bella, I can hear your thoughts, can you hear me?" I asked, her mind went silent then, she took a deep breath,

(Edward can you hear me? im trying Edward, Edward)

"Bella, Bella, I can hear your mind, can you hear me?"

(Edward, are you there?) Her mind was full of my face and she was thinking my name over and over

"Yes Bella it's me sweetheart you have to open your eyes" I whispered

(I cant, Edward, I don't know where I am, help me please?)

"I will sweetheart but you have to open your eyes", it was silent, I couldn't hear her thoughts anymore,

Nessie and Carlisle appeared at the door,

"What happened did she move?" Nessie asked flitting to her side, she took Bella's arm, she thought about what she had just seen about me leaning over Bella, talking to her trying to get her to open her eyes,

She let go of her arm and took her hand, I leaned over and stroked Bella's arm

"Please honey, if you can hear us please open your eyes, please Bella honey" I leaned down and kissed her gently onto the lips, but she didn't move,

we sat on the bed for a while waiting, Emmett and the others had joined us, Carlisle was telling them that he thought she was shielding herself, anybody else would be able to hear our voices to hear she was safe, but Bella had a strong defensive gift and maybe it was keeping her safe, locked inside her mind and that was how she couldn't hear us, only when she lifted her shield could we hear her thoughts, she would be able to hear us, but at least we all knew she was trying to wake up she was still in there,

I heard her voice again (Edward, Edward can you hear me? Edward,)

"Bella, im here honey can you here me?" I leaned down beside her neck "Bella just think your answers if you can hear me" I whispered in her ear

(Yes! yes I can hear you Edward, what's happening? why can't I get out? where am I?)

She was sounding panicked,

"Carlisle says you're trapped in your mind, it's a defence thing because the cave collapsed in on you" (Edward, help me,) I didn't have time to answer before it was silenced again,

Nessie looked at me "dad is she ok? What's happening?"

"She's ok baby, she is just a little scared, she knows we are here, im sure your mum will figure it out"

I kissed her on the forehead and turned back to Bella, I saw Jacob putting his arms around Nessie from the corner of my eye,

"Bella honey, can you hear me?" I whispered again,

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it but she didn't move, I tried squeezing it again,

Then I felt a gentle squeeze back, I gripped it a little tighter (Edward, Edward) "Bella, your squeezing my hand I can feel it, can you hear me?" I stared at her face her eyes still closed,

(Yes im trying Edward, im really trying, keep holding me, please) I will honey, I wont let you go" I squeezed her hand again then leaned over and squeezed her other hand, she was squeezing back, I tried squeezing harder and it felt like she was now holding my hands,

I could hear Nessie in the background, "dad, dad what's happening? Dad tell me"

"Nessie your dad needs to concentrate just now sweetheart" I heard Esme tell her

I couldn't think of anything else just now except Bella she was still holding my hands, I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, then I tried a little harder, I pressed my lips to hers, I let go of her hands and placed one on her waist then I brushed the other one lightly down her face "Bella honey can you hear me" I kissed her again, I felt her inhale as I breathed out, I looked at her face, she blinked then opened her eyes,

I was an inch away from her face "Bella are you ok?"

She just stared at me, she lifted her hand and stroked it down the side of my face, I felt the electrics of her touch jolt my body back into life,

"Am I awake?"

"Yes honey your awake" she looked around, everyone was standing in the room,

Nessie stepped forward "mum are you ok?"

She smiled at her "yeah honey im fine"

Nessie leaned over me, as I was still holding Bella, I moved to the side and let her in, she flung her arms around her "mum you scared me"

"Im sorry baby, I didn't mean to" Bella said in a warm tone

"Nessie let me in just now sweetheart, let me check your mum is ok" I heard Carlisle step forward, I took Nessie's hand and moved her out of the way,

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Fine a little disorientated, but nothing to worry about"

He smiled at her "Bella are you hungry?"

She hesitated for a moment as though she was thinking then answered "yeah a bit why is that ok"

"Its good Bella, in fact it's excellent you're going to be ok honey" he smiled down at her,

"Oh Nessie, how is the maths homework going?" she looked at nessie then at Emmett

I looked over at Bella then at Nessie and smiled,

"I never said anything to her honest" Emmet said looking at Bella then at nessie

"no sweetheart you thought about it, in one of your visions every time you touched me, I saw what you were thinking, that's what pulled me through honey, it was you, but that still doesn't excuse you getting help with your homework" she looked at nessie and smiled at her, Nessie's face lit up with a huge smile,

I squeezed her hand, "honey do you want to stay there or do you want to go get something to eat?" she looked at me and smiled "food" was all she answered,

I helped her up off the bed and took her hand as we passed by the others,


	18. bellas return

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thankyou also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx **_

Carlisle and Emmett insisted on coming with us to make sure everything was ok,

When we returned I felt fine, I had explained to them what it was like while we were out and now I could hear them explaining to everyone else.

I had asked Carlisle about Liam, not wanting to bring it up in case Edward flipped out, he said that Liam was fine,

I had taken most of the cave-in and when they found him he was tucked up under me, he was going mad with guilt and had called every 2 hours to make sure I was still ok, Edward hadn't spoken to him, it was Jasper who had dealt with him, Emmet wasn't really up for talking to him either, I decided to call him and put him out of his misery, then I would speak to Emmett and Edward,

Nessie was still holding my hand while I spoke on the phone, she had come in while I was telling Liam I was fine and that he could stop worrying I would see him at school tomorrow and all would be ok, she had sat down next to me and was playing with my wedding ring while I spoke, I kept smiling at her when she looked up, I saw Edward from the corner of my vision, he was watching Nessie and me, but he never came into the room, I replaced the receiver and looked at Nessie,

"Right young lady, what's been going on?" she looked up at me with the same crooked smile Edward had when he was up to something "what do you mean?"

"Hmm let's see, Jake in a head lock, not wanting to go to school, Emmett helping you with homework is there anything else or have I got most of it?" she looked up at me

"Dad just can't help himself can he, he tells you everything, did he also tell you he didn't go to school and he hadn't eaten since he carried you home? I looked at her and tried not to smile "no but I will be speaking to him shortly"

She smiled up at me "I was scared, I didn't know if you were coming back, I love you mum"

I put my hand around her shoulder and hugged her to me

"I know you were baby, I was scared as well, but I would never leave you honey, never and did your dad tell you it was going to be ok?"

She nodded, I looked into her eyes "Renesmee if your dad tells you it will all be ok then know that it will be, never doubt him honey" I hugged her tighter

"now you go and find Jake till I speak to your father and Emmett ok" I kissed her on the forehead and she flitted out the room,

I went looking for Edward and Emmett and found them sitting outside on the porch with Rose standing in front of them, I walked out and stood beside her, "Hey guys can I talk to you about Liam?

Rose looked at me "good luck with that one I have been trying for days"

I looked at Edward and Emmett they both looked away, Rose headed back inside,

"Right you two what's going on?" both kept there eyes away from me,

I went to the step and nudged my way down in between them and took their hands in mine, both of them squeezed my hand back, "well whose going to start?"

Emmett looked round "we nearly lost you Bella,"

"I know you did, but its not Liam's fault I ran back in after him, it's my fault you should fall out with me" Edward squeezed my hand again "Bella you mean the world to all of us and he endangered you, you have no idea how it felt when Emmett lifted your body out of the rocks and you didn't move"

I felt Emmett squeeze my hand as Edward mentioned the rocks

"Look you guys I know you love me and I love you to but I also love Liam and I don't want my family not speaking, I had enough of silence in my head and I want you to forgive him, please for me"

I looked at them, Emmett let go of my hand and put his arm round my shoulder and hugged me in tight, Edward kept hold of my other hand,

"I will forgive him, only because you want me to and I love you, but if you ever endanger yourself like that again, I will lock you in your room do you hear me little sister?" I hugged him back

"I hear you big brother and I love you to" he kissed me on the cheek and let me go, he stood up and patted Edward on the shoulder as he headed into the house,

"Well what about you?" I asked turning to look at Edward, his eyes were burning bright "what about me what? He asked

"Will you speak to Liam please?" he sighed and looked at me

"Ok for you, but you don't risk your life again do you hear me? Or I will let Emmett lock you in your room for the next hundred years" he smiled at me and pulled me into his chest,

I pulled myself back up into a sitting position "im not done with you yet" he looked at me

"What?"

"Nessie said you hadn't eaten since you brought me back, and in one of her visions you looked terrible, do you want to explain that please? He looked at me,

"its simple I hadn't eaten because I wasn't leaving you, and I only looked terrible because one half of me was missing" we sat out in the porch and held each other tight for a while, it was good to feel his arms around me and smell his scent, it was like coming home,

we heard Nessie saying goodnight to everyone, I pulled out from Edwards arms and headed inside, Edward trailing behind me still holding my hand, Nessie was waiting at the foot of the stairs,

"night honey" Edward kissed her on the cheek, "night dad, hmm mum can you come up with me please", "of course I can honey", I let go of Edwards hand and flitted upstairs Nessie beside me,

"Are you ok honey?" I asked wrapping my arms around her, she hugged back with all her force,

"Yeah I just missed you", I smiled at her "I missed you to honey but im here now, your dad and Emmett said if I do anything like that again they will lock me in my room" we both burst out laughing, I released my grip around her and tucked her into bed, "night baby, sleep well"

I was just closing her door when I noticed Jake hovering about his room "Jake, are you ok?"

"Yeah im fine Bells, is Nessie ok?", I noticed how drawn Jake was looking and the black shadows under his eyes reminded me of Edward,

"Jake she's fine are you ok you look terrible" he smiled

"Im fine Bells I was just worried about Nessie, she's been really upset," I smiled at him

"Jake she is fine, you need to get some sleep, your no good to her if you cant keep your eye's open" he smiled back at me,

"Right Bells, im going to bed the now, but your sure she is ok?"

"Jacob black she is fine now, go to bed or I will put you to bed" he chuckled kissed me on the cheek and headed into his room,

I turned to see Edward leaning against the banister; he was staring straight at me with a strange smile on his face. Like you had just seen someone you hadn't see for years,

"Edward, are you alright?" he nodded,

I walked over and put my hand on his face he put his hand on mine and held it there

"Edward, are you sure you're alright?" he smiled again

"im fine Bella, really, im just so happy you're back with me."

He put his other hand on my waist and pulled me in tighter, I could hear him inhaling the scent of my hair then his breath on my neck "Edward I" but I never got it finished his lips brushed against mine and I could taste his sweet breath,

I put my hands around his neck and crushed my lips to his, I could feel his hand on my back pulling me in tighter, there was an urgency starting to grow in his kiss, I felt his hands move from my back and he lifted me up on to his waist I was being cradled against him like a child, his lips still moving with mine, I thought we were going to our room but we flitted outside, I pulled my lips away from him "where are we going?" I whispered "our new meadow "he whispered back,

we headed deeper into the hills the moon was dull and it seemed as though it was just lighting up a little corner, he put me down and I looked around, the snow was untouched and it had little stream trickling down the side of it, the hills closed in around it,

I smiled at him "its lovely Edward" he smiled back at me , he put his hand out to take mine and pulled me into him, he kissed the side of my neck then down along my collar bone and up the other side, I could smell the sweet scent coming from his hair, his hand pulled out the t-shirt from my jeans,

I could feel him touching my bare skin, he let go of my other hand and twisted his fingers into my hair pulling my neck and face tighter in to him, my head was starting to swim "Edward" I whispered,

"yes?" he replied nibbling my neck as he spoke "I love you" was all I managed, his lips came up to meet mine and I felt him pull me in tighter, the hand that was on my back came round and brushed against my waist I shuddered a little as he breathed on my face, I crushed my lips to his the urgency returning to our kiss, I kissed down the side of his neck and I could hear him let out a little growl, I followed the curve round his neck and caught his earlobe in my mouth, I ran my tongue over it and the growl got louder, I felt his hands tracing patterns on my back and his body shudder as I kissed under his ear and move back towards his lips "Bella" I stopped him mid sentence and pushed him to the ground, he made a quiet thud sound as he hit the snow, he looked up at me, "yes?" I replied smiling at him "I love you to" he said, before pulling my head back down to meet his,

I found the buttons of his shirt and pulled them open his chest was bare and I could feel his muscles ripple when I ran my hand over them, our breathing was becoming heavier and our hands were everywhere, our little meadow was now littered with our clothes and the electricity in the air was buzzing, we entwined our bodies and I could hear him whisper my name over and over again as his breathing started to come in short bursts, I felt like my mind was going to overload, then he gently kissed me the urgency replaced by tenderness, I opened my eyes and he was staring at me again only this time he had his crooked smile and his eyes were burning with desire, "I missed you Bella" I breathed in his scent before I spoke "do you know even in my subconscious I could still smell your sweet scent, that's how I knew you were near me" he leaned down and kissed me again, "I thought all this worry would stop when you became like me, but it hasn't it just seems to keep going at us" I smiled at his little frown " maybe it's the way it is, maybe your always going to be fighting fate to keep me," he smiled back at me "well, I will keep fighting because im not giving you up" we both wrapped each other in our arms and started off from where we had finished,

it was time to leave for school when we returned to the house, everyone was gathered in the sitting room and I could hear Nessie ask where we were and what was keeping us, we flitted in the front door still holding hands our clothes still covered in snow, Edwards shirt wide open thanks to the buttons missing from it, we glanced round and smiled

"About time you know" Alice yelled at us, "I know im sorry we lost track of time" I yelled as we rushed upstairs to get changed, we were back in an instant and joined nessie and Jake in the car,

"Did you go back out hunting mum?" she asked from the back seat I smiled at Edward "yeah honey"

Jake chuckled from beside her "must have put up some fight the amount of snow you were covered in and ripping all the buttons of your shirt Edward that was wild"

I could see Edward smiling as Jake was thinking something he didn't wasn't Nessie to hear out loud, "yes Jacob, it was wild but we managed to tame it" he smiled at Jake in the mirror,

We got out the car at school, I saw Liam standing behind Tanya, Emmett was already here and he was leaning against his jeep looking in their direction,

I took Edwards hand and we walked towards them Emmett and Rose following, Liam rushed out to meet me throwing his arms around my neck "im so sorry Bella I wouldn't harm you for the world, can you forgive me?" I hugged him back "Liam its ok there is nothing to forgive it was an accident and no one is to blame" I looked round at Emmett and Edward,

Edward stepped forward "Liam sorry for the way I treated you I know you wouldn't harm Bella I was just a little stressed" he put his arm around Liam and patted him on the back"

Liam looked at him "that's cool Edward im truly sorry"

"I know its forgiven lets just get on with things" he shook Liams hand,

Emmett stepped round Edward and looked at Liam; I could see Liam shrink away a little

"Hey little brother it's all cool we're family we got to stick together" he hugged Liam and Liam hugged him back,

"Right if we're all done with the kissing and cuddling maybe we should head inside" I smiled at them and pulled Edward's hand to follow me, everyone else tagged along and we headed in to the main hall,

Nessie met Gemma and Becky at the door and headed away with them, she seemed ok now and her friends didn't look nervous around her either,

I was sitting in English; next to Alice "Bella" she nudged me on the arm,

I was staring into space wondering what Edward was doing, I looked round at her "what?"

"Its going to thunder tonight do you want to play baseball?" I smiled at her

"Yeah course, have you told the others?"

"Well only Edward I think, I haven't actually spoke with him but no doubt he's reading my mind watching you" I laughed quietly

"Well if you are reading her mind, I love you and can't wait till science to see you" she looked at me

"When you're finished talking to Edward, do you think the others will be up for it?"

"Im sure they will Alice"

I turned round to stare back into space again and Alice started doodling on her book, I thought about the game, I remembered, I couldn't stand it, but now that I could run and walk without falling over I was pretty good at it, and I actually enjoyed it,

The bell rang and we both got up, "where are you now?" I asked her

"Free class im going to find the others" I smiled, we walked out and Edward was standing against the wall with Jasper

"Hey guys, Jasper come on I have to find the others" she quipped as she tugged Jasper away,

I smiled at Edward, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my head "I love you to and yeah the game sounds good"

I nudged him in the ribs "I knew it", he kissed my head as we entered the science lab,

We noticed Nessie already there with Becky they were looking at their work books,

"hey Edward, Bella" Nessie smiled as we passed "hey Nessie, Becky how you doing?" I asked quietly Becky smiled "fine thanks Bella"

Edward smiled from behind me wrapping his arms around my waist "hey you two" Nessie smiled at him and Becky went bright red, we took our seats behind them and opened our books,

There was a picture of an onion, "right class your going to separate the slides into order of mitosis"

Edward and I looked at each other and smiled widely "I didn't think this would be so weird" I whispered, he smiled "I know im used to sitting through all this on my own, now I have memories of you and I doing this"

He stared at the back of Nessie's head for a second and frowned a little "what's wrong" I asked

"nothing, Becky has invited Nessie to a sleep over at Gemma's this weekend" I looked at the two girls sitting in front of us "well I bet Carlisle has never had this complication before" I chuckled

Edward pulled out the first slide and popped it in the microscope,

"Ladies first, partner" I smiled at him "anaphase" I said as I pulled my head away

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked,

I laughed again, he looked into the microscope "anaphase" he repeated

"Like I said"

He wrote the answer down, then took out another slide and looked in it

"interphase",

"may I?" I asked,

He nodded

"interphase" I repeated back to him

"like I said"

We both started laughing,

"Is there a problem Mr Cullen" a voice came from the front

"no sir, sorry" Edward answered,

Nessie turned round to look at us, we just kept our heads down and finished the rest of the slides, when class was finished we were heading out the door

"Edward did you get contacts?" I asked, he looked at me then pulled my hair,

"Will you two behave please? You're not at home now" came the stern voice of Nessie from behind us,

We nodded, laughed and walked down the corridor towards the French classroom,

"What are we going to do about the sleep over? Did she think about wanting to go?" I whispered when we were sitting in class,

"No she just thought about Becky asking her," we spent most of French chatting to Tanya and Liam,

The French teacher stayed away from our group as Tanya and Edward could speak better French than her and Edward said she didn't like them, after French was lunch,

we headed to the canteen, Nessie was in her usual seat with her new found friends and she seemed to be enjoying herself, she smiled at us as we passed, our family was already seated at the table, we picked up a 2 cans of soda and a couple of sandwiches and headed to our table,

"How you feeling Bella?" Rose asked as we sat down

"fine thanks never been better" she smiled warmly at me,

I looked over at Alice "did you tell them about the game?"

"Yeah we are all going, I asked Nessie in French and she was up for it, she said you to were acting weird in science and you got into bother, what was happening"

I smiled at her and looked at Edward "he started it"

Edward flashed a shocked look at me "I never did"

we both smiled and looked back at Alice "well what happened?"

Rose looked at us "another soppy memory probably Alice they can't help themselves" Alice smiled at her "well what was the soppy memory then?"

"It was nothing, the very first time Edward spoke to me was in science it was just after he thought about killing me"

(I felt Edward shudder beside me and squeeze my hand, I looked round at him)"its alright baby that was ages ago I knew you never would" he smiled at me and I leaned over and gently kissed his lips, he put his arm across my back and pulled me in tighter,

"Hmm, hmm excuse me Bella you were saying" I looked round at Alice, she had that cross little frown she used to use when she couldn't separate Edward and me

"sorry Alice it was the onion slides we had to work together and sort them, we were just repeating what happened then, and we laughed out loud and Edward got caught",

I felt Edward pinch my waist were his arm was resting,

"No Bella laughed out loud and I got blamed for it" I screwed my eyes up at him and made a little growl noise,

"Bella can you pay attention for 5 minutes please" Alice was staring at me again

"Sorry Alice what were you saying?"

Why did you ask Edward if he had contacts in? What's wrong with his eyes?" she stared at Edwards eyes then looked back at me

"There's nothing wrong with Edwards eyes, look at them their absolutely stunning" I stared into Edwards eyes and got lost in them he leaned in and kissed me again,

"God damm it Bella, look at me" I looked back at Alice she leaned over the table and put her hands to the side of my face so I couldn't turn round "now the contacts what's that about?"

I laughed at her expression, "when he started speaking to me, I noticed his eyes were now golden brown but when he was thinking about killing me they were black and I asked if he had got contacts that was all don't blow a fuse over it" she scowled at me again and let go of my face,

I leaned back into Edwards shoulder and began playing with the sandwich, I could hear the other kids in the canteen chatting away, even though Edward could hear their thoughts their voices were pretty loud as well, I sighed deeply and snuggled deeper into his arms, he leaned over "what's wrong"

I looked up at him "nothing in fact everything is fairly perfect to be honest" he smiled down at me,

The lunch bell rang and we headed towards gym,

Nessie was hanging by the changing room door as I headed in, "did dad, I mean Edward tell you about the sleep over" I smiled at her

"yes Edward mentioned it, don't worry about it we'll discuss it with Carlisle when we get home" she smiled at me and headed into get changed,

we were doing gymnastics today and normally this was a course I avoided with fake sprained ankles and broken toes but not any more I enjoyed being able to run and jump without falling on my face and Edward was just as graceful even though most of the boys were falling over the place,

After History was over and Edward had spent most of it correcting the teacher in my ear, we headed to the car park,

Nessie was wandering behind us talking to Gemma about the sleep over, Emmett's jeep was still there, Alice and jasper were walking across the school grounds, Jake was leaning against our car,

"Hey Jake where's Kj and Seth,?" I looked around,

"They disappeared after 4th period they had a free class,

"Are they coming back for the game tonight" Ness asked appearing behind us

"yeah they'll be back, Seth probably away eating again he never stops,"

When we all arrived home Esme and Carlisle were curled up on the sofa together, It was not like they couldn't hear or smell us coming, they just chose to ignore us, "Ew mum, dad that's degusting at your age as well"

Edward bellowed, as he sunk onto the sofa next to them, "Edward you're older than me,"

Esme said before Carlisle pulled her face back round to his, "just ignore the children sweetheart, they should have homework to do" he laughed and kissed Esme again,

I sat down on the seat nearest the window and looked at the clouds already starting to form, Emmett came in just after us "hey guys, dad can you put mum down please" he laughed at Carlisle

"Emmett go tidy your room" Esme replied, Rose burst out laughing

"Yeah Emmett go play with your bears" Emmett leaned over and grabbed Rose and pulled her down on top of him

"how bout I play with you baby, your more dangerous than any bear" she slapped him on the head before giving him a gently kiss,

Emmett growled at her and flitted to his feet still holding her, "back soon guys" he yelled as they flew out the front door,

Edward looked at Carlisle and they both laughed "I didn't start anything" Carlisle said with a little grin,

Carlisle looked over at me "how you feeling now Bella? No side effects?" I shook my head,

"No Im good"

Esme looked at over at me "what's bothering you honey?" she smiled at me the way a loving mum would smile at you,

"Nothing much, Nessie has been invited to a sleep over at one of her new friends" I told her,

She looked at Edward then Carlisle, "well this is a first," she commented,

Carlisle looked at Edward, "is she safe enough to go? She is going to want to do all this stuff after all she is half human,"

Edward nodded "the girls seem to like her, but I will swing by the parents house and check them out before we agree to anything and if we do, we will stay close by anyway just in case, I doubt Jake will be far."

I looked back out the window, Alice, Jasper, Jake and Nessie had appeared they were having a snowball fight, not one that a human could join in with, Nessie threw a snowball at Jasper who ducked out the way and it flew into the over looking hills, they were all laughing and shouting,

I looked at Nessie she wasn't my little baby anymore in less that 7 years she had became a fully grown woman and I had missed all the years of loving her as a child, in her mind she was just as grown up as me and she wouldn't be needing me as much and probably would end up moving away with Jake and that would be my mother bit finished with,

I felt Edward sit down on the arm of the seat I was on, "what's wrong? you're really quiet,"

I looked up at him, he was staring at my face with his little frown, "nothing im fine honestly" he looked into my eyes

"Isabella Cullen, I may not be able to read your mind but I know when your hiding something from me"

I smiled at his serious expression "Edward Im fine" a little growl came up from his chest

"fine then, let me inside your head to see for myself"

"NO! I said I was fine now drop it Edward"

I looked away from his face and back out the window; he got up and moved to the other side of the seat "Bella please tell me what's bothering you?" I kept my eyes away from him

"Edward I'm fine, now leave me alone" he looked at me, then lifted my face up to meet his gaze

"Bella I love you and when you're ready to tell me what's bothering you im here," I smiled at him

"Edward im fine ok, just absolutely fine, now stop worrying, go play snowballs with your daughter" he turned and looked out the window "ok" he flitted outside,

I turned to notice Carlisle leaving behind him, and Esme was staring at me " Bella honey" I looked at her, even though she wasn't my real mum in all intend she was and at some point she would be the only mum I would have, this thought didn't help my mood much,

I smiled at her "yes mum?" she moved from her seat and came and knelt in front of me

"Bella tell me honey, you've never snapped at him like that before what's worrying you? And don't tell me nothing"

I looked into her golden eyes she could be just as hypnotising as Edward,

"its nothing honest I was just thinking about things that's all,"

"What things honey? even though you're a mum as well im still here for my Bella, the little girl that Edward brought home to us, the brave little angel that would face up to a house full of vampires for the thing she wanted most" I smiled at her

"its just everything around me is still changing even though im not, I don't even know if what I just said makes sense"

she stood up and snuggled down on the seat beside me pulling my arm across her chest so that I was snuggled into her,

"Bella it does make sense honey and im sure if you asked any one of your brothers or sisters they would agree with me, you just have to get used to it honey, that's why we stay together so we always have that little bit of stability, that's why instead of Carlisle and me becoming just another brother or sister we shaped our gathering into a family with a mum and a dad, just like you and Edward with Nessie you will always be her mum and dad and we will be her grandparents, these things never change,"

I looked up at her then heard Edwards voice from outside, "mum, before I go on, do you mind if I shield your mind so it's just you and me? I know Edward is probably listening" she smiled and nodded,

I pushed my shield out and saw her brilliant light in my mind,

"That's not fair Bella" Edwards voice came from outside, we both smiled,

"Right now it's just us what's the matter" she asked,

I took a deep breath and let out a long sigh,

"I was looking at Nessie, she is almost grown and I just felt a little sad that the parenting thing was just about finished, she wont need me much longer and it will just be me and Edward, then to make matters worse I was thinking about you and Carlisle and how in a few years you would be the only family I had, I mean as parents and I kind of got myself down, I cant say to Edward because he always said he didn't want to take anything away from me and by choosing this life, I would loose so much, but I also gained much, I don't know maybe the time I was locked in my own head I thought about stuff that I had pushed away from the front of my mind"

she looked into my face "Bella you are always going to be Nessie's mum, your bond between you will never fade it will be even stronger than the one I have with my children, your not adopted family you are her family, you and Edward, so she will always need you, before Edward met you we used to chat like mother and son and he was 107 years old, so I don't think nessie will get bored of you soon honey and for the problem of your real parents unfortunately that just part of life, but when it happens we will be here for you, I will never be able to replace your real mum or Carlisle your real dad but you will always be our real daughter our little Bella" she leaned her head into my hair and kissed the top of my head

"now stop worrying about things you have no control over and enjoy the parts of life you can control" she kissed me again and hugged me in tight.

"Thanks mum" I lifted the shield from her head and squeezed her back "don't tell Edward please"

"I won't honey" I stood up from the seat and walked normally to the door

"Oh mum?" she looked over at me "yes honey?"

"You're just as good as my real mum, and I love you just as much" she smiled widely at me "I love you to honey,"

I flitted upstairs and pulled out the little photo album that my mum had given me for my 18th birthday, I had taken the photos of my school friend out and put them in one sleeve together and had replaced them with photos of nessie and my mum and dad, there was one with nessie curled up in one of my arms her little cheeks glowing and her little hand on my cheek,

I was staring at it and didn't hear Edward come in and sit on the bed behind me "Bella" he whispered,

I closed the book and turned round "are you ok?" I leaned over the bed and cuddled into him, he hugged me back,

I felt the strange feeling of wanting to cry but not having any tears to do it with, I held on tighter

"Bella you're really starting to scare me, are you ok honey? Please Bella I need to know," I could hear the panic in his voice,

I snuggled into his chest and lifted my shield, I felt his arms constrict as he started to read my mind,

I thought about the conversation I had with Esme, the things I was thinking watching nessie, the thoughts I had for my mum and dad, he held me tight against him,

I noticed he hadn't breathed in since I had shared my thoughts, I moved my head a little and looked up at him, his chin was straight up and his jaw was clenched shut, I moved round a little and I could see his eyes were closed, I lifted my head as If to sit up but his hand pushed it back into his chest and he leaned his head down and breathed in through my hair,

I didn't want to speak in case he heard my voice break so I thought it instead (Edward are you alright?)

He nodded into my hair still not speaking "Edward, you're scaring me now" I whispered, I felt him laugh a little,

"Bella im sorry your sad, and im even sorrier that there's nothing I can do about it, I want to make you happy, but everything always seems to conspire against us, every way we turn, something is there to try and stop us having our happily ever after,

I feel its never ending, sometimes I wish I had been given the choice to leave you human, then you would at least be living a normal life, having normal time with your children and not worrying that you will eventually out live all your family"

I looked up at him "not all my family just the human half I will still have nessie and hopefully you as well, if you don't get fed up with me" he squeezed me tighter "Bella know that my very last thought will be of you, that without you my life has no meaning, I love you more than life itself"

I looked up in to his face "you are my life" we both smiled and he leaned down and kissed me,

I leaned into him and felt his lips crush against mine,

I was just settling into his arms again, when I heard nessie ask where we where and whether we were coming to the game, Edward kissed me quickly and we flitted downstairs, they were all waiting on the porch for us, Esme smiled at me when we appeared holding hands, I smiled back, I noticed Edward give her a gentle nod,


	19. the baseball game

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thank you also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx **_

We headed for the large clearing at the bottom of one of the snowy hills, we split into boys verse girls, the thunder rolled in just as Alice had predicted, we had been plying for about an hour when the thunder started to move on, the scores were pretty even, as I had shielded my teams mind from Edward which had caused him to spent 5 minutes grumbling about it, in return Rose hit him with the bat and told him since he couldn't read her mind she would beat him silly, if he didn't shut up and get on with the game, that put an end to the moaning and he returned to his team,

We went hunting after we finished and we were about half way to the house when Jacob stopped and stared at Seth "did you feel that?" he asked Seth, Edward looked over at them

"Yeah I did" Seth replied

"Was that the phasing feeling you got there Seth?" Edward asked

"No somebody, has changed" Jacob replied, just then a loud howl broke through the silence, we all stopped and stared at each other, Seth and Jake phased instantly, Edward looked at Seth

"Go if you want but stay together, we'll follow you", Seth and Jake took of in to the woods,

I looked at Esme "can you take nessie home?" she nodded and took nessie hand, we all followed the others into the forest,

They were already following a strange scent, it seemed to stop at the start of the motorway, we decided to split up and Seth and the others would go on further up the side of the motorway, Edward, jasper, Alice and I would follow Jacob back into the forest too see if we could pick it back up, we caught the scent and followed it higher up the hill side, we stopped when it changed as though it was going back down, I noticed that from were we were standing you could see the clearing we were playing baseball in, another howl sounded in the distance, "is that another wolf or Seth?"

We looked at Jake "it's not Seth" Edward said not looking away from jakes face,

"Seth hasn't found anything they're heading back to the house,

Edward looked back at Jake "I don't know but it's worth a try"

We looked at Edward then Jake "what?" I asked, Edward looked at me then back at Jake,

Jake lifted his head and let out an almighty howl, it was louder and more powerful than the other howls we had heard and it was louder than Seth's whose followed directly after Jakes

"It's an alpha howl if there is other wolves they have to answer" we heard the other ordinary wolves answering but nothing else, then it came again the loud howl,

"Was that Seth again?" Alice asked, Jake shook his huge head,

Just then Edwards phone rang, "dad its here" was all nessie said then the line ended, we all took of running faster then we had ever ran before,

We reached the house in a short time all the lights were out and there didn't look to be any movement the main glass doors were smashed, we moved to the edge of the garden the scent was strong, Seth and the others came up behind us,

"Are they ok?" I asked Edward, he looked at me and nodded "yeah I can hear their thoughts"

"Can you hear its thoughts as well?" jasper asked "no Jake can you?" Edward looked at Jake; he shook his head again,

"This isn't good, we don't know where it is," "where is Esme and ness?" Carlisle asked

"They are in the cellar, they are listening to it above them its trying to sort out their scent to see where they are"

Emmett stepped up "what we waiting for?" Jake turned to Seth,

Seth stepped up to his side, "ok Jake if you're sure, we will be right beside you"

We looked at Edward "Alice rose and Bella you will go in and get the others, Jake and Seth are going to draw it out, we will back them up, you three, be careful"

Edward gripped my hand as I flitted past him; I noticed that Jasper and Emmett did the same to the others,

The three of us flitted to the side of the house and in through the kitchen window,

we could hear it crashing about in the far end of the house, it sounded huge, we moved closer into the kitchen as a loud howl broke from outside, it was an angry howl, we heard the wolf move out into the hall and head along towards us,

we all held our breath and pulled up against the wall, it crashed by were we were standing, its shadow from the moon outside made it look huge, it was definitely bigger than Jacob, we heard it thunder into the sitting room,

We crept out the kitchen and moved to the music room, we heard it charge out and into the kitchen; we caught a glimpse of it as it charged by it was about 9ft tall. It walked on its hind legs, it was heavy built and its fur like skin was grey, its muzzle was long and we could easily see its huge teeth, as it growled and snarled on its way by,

Another howl came from outside, this time followed by snarls, I tugged Alice's arm "can you see any visions?"

"No it's all blur like when we first met Jake I can't read it", suddenly rose yanked us to the floor,

We looked round at her, she was baring her teeth, We looked at the door, the wolf was standing there its nose in the air it came a little closer, I lifted my shield (Edward if this fails get nessie out) the howls and snarls outside got louder and nearer, it spotted us in the corner and lunged for us, it caught my ankle as we flew past it and threw me into the kitchen I hit the wall and sunk to the floor, I looked back but it hadn't followed me and I couldn't see rose or Alice,

The wolf crashed through into the music room and I caught a glimpse of Alice as she headed into the study, Jake the huge brown wolf appeared in the hall with Edward and Kj flanking him, the wolf rushed at Jake as he flew back at it his teeth bared and Kj right at his side, Edward grabbed Alice from the study and threw her towards the front door before going to help Kj,

Suddenly the air filled with another howl, followed by 2 more,

I knew they couldn't all belong to Seth, I flew out the kitchen door, the 3 wolves were approaching the house Emmett and the others were already in a line outside I flitted to Alice's side.

We could hear Edward and Kj snarling and Jake's teeth snapping from the fight going on inside,

Seth was standing a little in front in the garden with Emmett right beside him, we all moved into our crouch position and got ready to fight, the wolves broke into a run and flew at us,

I felt how solid they were when I collided with one, Alice was right at my side growling and snarling, we both sank our teeth in to it, the wolf reared up and we felt Jasper come in at it from behind, it struggled to fight the three of us of,

I sunk my teeth back into it and ripped of a large chunk of skin, the wolf staggered back, Jasper was still attacking it and Alice had it by the side, It brought its arm round and grabbed me by the neck, I felt something crack as I flew through the air into the wall of the house, I slid down to the bottom and flew back at it catching it full in the chest with both my feet, jasper and Alice jumped from it as it flew back into the forest,

We spun round and flew to help Seth he was biting and snarling at the wolf, the wolf caught him on the side and threw him at the house,

Jasper flew at the wolf the same time I did and it flew backwards, Alice jumped on it and tried to grip it by the head but it caught her and threw her across the garden,

Jasper let rip a loud roar and flew at it gripping its head and ripping it from its body as Seth ran at it and knocked it into the trees,

I noticed the one we went after earlier run back into the house, I left jasper and Alice to help Carlisle, Rose and Emmett, and flitted inside the house,

Kj was pinned under Jake as the wolf tried to rip Jake in half,

Esme and Edward were fighting the other one,

I looked around for nessie but she wasn't there,

I jumped on the wolf that was killing Jacob and sunk my teeth into his neck, I could feel the venom flow from my mouth, I wondered for a second why our venom wasn't lethal, I didn't have time to consider much as the wolf reared against me and crashed us into a wall,

Seth appeared and flew for him, I tried to move out but Seth had both of us pinned, I scratched down his side feeling the skin build under my nails the wolf let out a loud howl,

the others appeared from outside and I managed to free myself, I jumped onto the wolves shoulders and grabbed its head between my knees, Emmett ran at it and launched both of us into the air, Jasper grabbed my arm as I flew by and I managed to snap the wolves neck between my knees,

I looked round, Esme was snapping the neck of the other one while Edward and Carlisle held it down, finally the house was silent, we all stood staring at each other making sure we were all accounted for, "Nessie" I choked out, she appeared from the cellar door and ran into my arms "mum"

I hugged her tight and Edward flitted to our side and hugged us both,

"Is everyone ok?" Carlisle asked,

"Where do you want to start doc?" Jake asked,

Carlisle let go of Esme and helped Jake up, he was quite badly cut and by the way he moved a few of his bones were broke again, Emmett and Kj helped him into the study, nessie was right behind them, Carlisle started resetting his bones before he could heal, Esme was leaning over him and keeping him pinned down Nessie had her head snuggled into his shoulder and he was resting his head in her hair,

I left them to it and went into the sitting room with everyone else, Seth was waiting to see Carlisle, Kj was standing beside him holding his shoulder and arm like a sling, it looked like he had broke something as well, Rose was checking over Emmett's scratches and Jasper was fussing over Alice,

I went to Edward's side and took his hand "you ok?" I whispered

"Yeah im fine what about you?"

"Except for the crack in my neck im fine,"

Edward raised his hand to the back of my neck and felt down my spine,

"You have a cracked spine you will heal quickly, but it will be a little tender for a few days, what did you hit?" I looked at him

"The house" he smiled back at me,

I noticed his arm was scratched quite deeply "Edward look, will this heal? He looked down at his arm

"Yeah in no time, Emmett has had worse from his food" I looked over at Emmett, he nodded his head

"Bella he'll be fine"

Jacob came back into the room, helped by nessie as Seth headed to see Carlisle,

"Hey guys everyone good" he asked as nessie helped him sit down,

"Yeah we're fine but we'll need to get this cleaned up before morning" Rose answered,

Just then the phone rang it was Tanya; they had heard a lot of howling and wondered if Jake and Seth were ok? Esme started filling them in, the rest of us headed out into the garden leaving Kj and Nessie to Nurse Jake and Seth,

Once all the pieces had been gathered together, Emmett dug a large hole and we put all the body parts in it and refilled it, then we got all the broken furniture and built a fire on top of the dirt and burnt it, we set about re building the house, we spent all night at it while Nessie, Jake and Seth slept round about it,

The sky was starting to get lighter, when Seth came out of the house, "Hey guys, need a hand?" we just looked at him and laughed

"No honey we got it covered" Kj replied flitting to his side and gentle hugging his side not in a brace,

Nessie and Jake came out behind them, Jake was leaning on nessie and she had her arm around his waist almost holding him up

"Jake what you doing out here?" I yelled as I flitted to his side,

"Just seeing if things ok Bells, god, calm down," I growled at him

"Jake, get back to the sofa or up to your bed but you're not standing here".

He smiled at me "ok mum what ever you say" I went to put my arm around his back and help nessie with him, I felt a strange pain shoot down my back it took my breath away, I gasped it back in,

"Bella, You ok" Jake asked, looking at me

"im fine"

Edward was at my side "what's wrong?" "Nothing im fine just got a little pain in my back nothing to worry about" Edward scowled at me

"Bella your spine is cracked I told you, you got to take it easy let your venom heal it"

I winced at him as I moved Jake's arm from my shoulder, "ok whatever you say"

Edward took Jake's arm and helped him inside,

I felt my legs lift out from under me and lift in to the air "and you little sister can go see Carlisle"

Emmett had me in a tight hold, "Emmett put me down im fine"

"Yeah, yeah sure you are"

We passed Edward as we went into the house, "Edward, tell him to put me down"

Edward looked at Emmett "Emmett put her down as soon as you find Carlisle" he walked away laughing "im going to get you for that Edward"

Emmett flitted into Carlisle's study; he was looking at a huge book with werewolves in it,

"Ok" Carlisle said "I heard, just put her on the couch"

Emmett lay me down gently and looked into my eyes "now stay,"

I scowled back at him he ruffled my hair as he passed,

"right Bella lie out flat and turn round so I can have a look at this crack" I spun round and lay out, it actually felt good to be out straight, my back felt like it needed to straighten out, Carlisle ran his fingers around my neck and down my spine, he came to a little bit half way down and pressed, I gasped again he moved his fingers to a few inches below my neck and pressed again this made me hiss a little,

"I see you have a small crack in the bottom of your spine and one just below your neck, It will be fine in a few days you have to wait till your venom reaches it, just try not aggravate it that means no lifting Jacob to bed and I'll tell Edward to be careful" he smiled and helped me of the sofa,

"Do you know why those things attacked yet?" I asked, nodding towards the book,

"no not yet im surprised there was even any left, Caius had hunted most of them to extinction, but to come across 4 fully grown, it makes me wonder if there are any more out there, I've told Tanya to keep on the look out anyway" he patted me gently on the shoulder as we walked out his room and found the other sitting In the living room,

I walked over to were Edward was sitting and gently lowered myself on to his knee "you ok" he whispered in my ear, I nodded,

Carlisle sat beside Esme and put his arm around her, it was funny when you looked round, we all seemed to be paired of even Nessie sitting with Jake's head on her lap as he stretched out across the large sofa,

"well I have checked all the books I have and it doesn't mention anything about werewolves in Alaska, not to mention 4 fully grown adults" Carlisle said looking around at all of us,

"Do you think there could be more?" Kj asked

"I really don't know"

"Wouldn't they have come last night if that had been the case?" Rose asked,

Carlisle nodded at her "I would have thought so, unless they are young maybe taking on a large coven doesn't appeal to them yet"

"Have there been any incidents at the hospital with dog bites or anything unusual?" Edward asked

"Nothing out of the ordinary, I would have heard about it"

"So what do we do now?" Nessie asked, running her fingers through Jakes hair,

"We just have to act normal and see what happens" Emmett said, smiling widely at her, she smiled back. Jake looked up at Nessie; "how do you fancy a holiday?"

I looked over at him then at Edward, Edward nodded his head "that's a good idea Jake"

"What?" Nessie and I asked at the same time

"im going to go back to La Push and fill in the others, talk with the Elders, see if I can find anything about these moon children, you could visit Charlie while im there"

Nessie looked at me "it's a good idea Nessie, we don't want Charlie visiting us just now, if you go there that should keep him happy for a while anyway"

Nessie looked at Edward then back at Jake

"is this a plan to keep me out of the way?", she whispered into jakes hair, Jake put his hand up and stroked her face "no it's a plan to make sure Charlie is safe and to make sure I have someone to run after me when i feel poorly"

She laughed and pinched his nose "ok you win I'll come"

"We'll come as well, I want to properly introduce my mum to my future wife" Seth said,

Kj looked at him "what?"

"Well do you? Or don't you?" Seth asked,

Kj looked at him "well that's romance for you"

Seth beamed at big smile at her, "yes I do" Kj answered,

We all looked at them and burst out laughing, Seth leaned over and hugged her with his good arm, "congratulation man" Edward said gently leaning around me and patting Seth's knee,

"Always knew you would end up with a vamp" Jake said smiling over at Seth from nessie knee,

"Cool another wedding to arrange, im getting so good at these" Alice clapped her hands and then hugged Jasper, we just laughed at her,

Esme looked at the clock "guys you got to go"

it was 15 min till the school bell would ring, we flitted upstairs got changed and were all in the front hall in seconds, Nessie was saying goodbye to Jake and kissed him on the fore head,

Emmett and rose were staying behind with Kj and Seth to help finish the house,

It was only Jasper, Alice, Nessie, Edward and me that were going,

We just took Emmett's jeep, I sat curled up in the back with Edward, I was thinking about last night when I let out a little laugh "what's funny?" jasper asked

"I was just thinking what a weird life you all lead"

"How do you mean?" he asked

"well here we are going to school after spending last night fighting a pack of wolves, like it is the most common way to spend an evening" he laughed back at me then we all started laughing,

We were still laughing when we arrived at the school,

Gemma and Becky were waiting at the stairs for nessie, "what will I tell them about leaving?"

Edward looked at her "just tell them you going away on personal family business" she smiled at us and headed over to get them

"Is anyone thinking about the noise last night?" jasper asked,

Edward closed his eyes, "they just think the wolves were reacting to the thunder storm, nobody seems to be missing anybody so maybe they weren't from here"

we headed into class, I sat next to Alice as usual, she was twittering about Kj and Seth's wedding, how we might go back to La Push for it, I wasn't actually paying much attention to her,

I could feel the tingling in my back and it was a little uncomfortable, I was more thinking about Nessie and Jake they had seemed so cosy together, the sisterly look she would give him had vanished and now she looked at him the way I used to,

I wondered if this was the start of things changing, although it was Jake's destiny to end up with Nessie, I didn't know if it was Nessie's, could Jake handle another rejection from the real love of his life, my rejection just about threw him over the edge,

Alice nudged me "Bella the bell has gone" I looked a her "ok see you later" I wandered out the classroom, As usual Edward and Jasper were waiting on us, I saw Alice look at Edward then at me, "im fine guys just thinking about last night stop with the secret messages ok"

Jasper took Alice's hand and they headed along the corridor,

We headed into science, Edward had just put my strange mood down to my back and kept rubbing the area that was cracked, it felt nice the pressure on it but when he moved his hand the tingling would come back again, this wasn't helping my mood cheer up,

I watched Nessie and Becky sit in front of us chattering away, Becky was disappointed that Nessie would miss the sleep over, just to smooth things over Nessie had said she would sort something out for them to come over to hers and stay, I chuckled at this idea, a house full of screaming teenagers, a bunch of vampires and not to mention two wolves, I could see their parents taking to that idea, I hoped we were all practised enough to keep them safe, but I didn't dwell on that,

I noticed that Edward kept staring at me. I looked at him "what?" I whispered,

He just shook his head "stop staring at me then" he smiled my favourite crooked smile,

"What you up to?" He looked away still with the smile on his face,

Science passed quickly, the teacher said it was blood sampling tomorrow so at least we could give that a miss,

The rest of the school day passed quickly, it helped that I zoned into my own world whenever the teacher spoke, I kept catching Edward looking at me from the corner of his eye, but he would just look away when I turned round,

As soon as we were home nessie flitted from the jeep and went to jakes side, I could hear her fussing over him as we approached the house,

Edward put his arms round my waist and pulled me gently in to his side "you all right honey?, you've been really strange today, your not worrying about last night are you?"

I looked at him and gave him a little smile "can we talk upstairs?" he nodded,

he swept me up in his arms and we flew up the stairs, he closed the door and sat me down on the bed, "Bella what's wrong?" I looked over at a photo of nessie and back at Edward, "oh I see, I was wondering when you would notice, jakes head has been full of worries for a few weeks now,"

I frowned at him "what do you mean worries?"

"well he knows Nessie has started thinking about him being more than a brother, she has been thinking of him quite a lot and I wasn't the only one picking up on that, Jake's not sure what to do, he doesn't want to upset you and he wasn't sure about my reaction either, so he's been quite careful with his thoughts but it was his dreams that were giving him away, I know he cant help himself, his world is Nessie, I can honestly sympathise with that, and he has proven his loyalty and devotion to her time and again"

I sat on the edge of the bed listening to Edward, "I know but what do we do," he looked at me and smiled "we don't do anything, its up to them, Nessie is as almost mentally and physically grown up as you were when I met you, she is capable of making her own mind,"

I smiled back at him "well I well tell Jacob to stop worrying about our reaction and I will have a little chat with nessie"

I pulled myself up to the top of the bed and lay back and sighed a little, I felt Edward lie down next to me, he put his arm around me and pulled me onto his chest I automatically took a deep breath, I could feel him chuckle quietly

"It's been a long week, I miss sleeping" he squeezed his arm tighter round me,

"You will get used to it, your still very young Bella"

"I know but sometimes it would be nice just to be able to switch of and just think about nothing much" Edward lifted my head to look at my face, "do you regret this now? Do you wish you could have stayed human?"

I looked into his burning eyes "not for one minute Edward I have you and Nessie what is their to regret I just wish for a little peace now and again" he stared back into my eyes

"never going to happy honey you're a trouble magnet" we both laughed,

I moved closer to him but a sharp pain shot through my neck "god dam it" I hissed,

Edward moved out from under me so I was flat on the bed "right Bella, Im going to help that back of yours just lie there" "im fine Edward" I mumbled into the pillows,

I felt him lift my shirt up over my back and his hands trace down my spine bone, his touch was like a feather being pulled over my back he reached the point of the crack and applied a little pressure,

"is this the point?"

"Yeah and one below my neck" he ran his fingers up to my neck and pressed lightly

"yeah that's it alright" he stroked my back till I let the tension leave,

"I thought you said my venom would heal it?"

"Your venom will eventually, once it travels round your body and finds it but your young, so your venom isn't that strong yet"

"But didn't it heal my broken bones when I had Nessie? My spine was broke then" he leaned down and whispered in my ear

"Bella that wasn't your venom that was mine" he kissed me gently on the neck,

"You might want to bite into that pillow sweetheart cos this will sting a little"

I tried to look round, but his hand was on the bottom of my neck pushing me into the pillow,

"Edward" I mumbled, then I felt it, it was like a knife slicing into my skin, I tried to move but his body was pushing me down, I felt the venom rush to my mouth and a loud hiss escape from me, I clamped my jaws into the thick pillow then the pain stopped, only a little stinging feeling remained, I felt him kiss where the pain had been,

I tried to move my head, again but his hand was still on the back of my neck I felt his lips trace the shape of my spine bone then the sharp pain, I hissed again, I felt the sting his bite left and he moved his hand from my neck and I lifted my head from the now chewed on pillow,

"Just lie still for a second let it spread" he whispered in to my ear through my hair,

I lay face down in the pillow, I could feel the sting dying down, he was still kissing my back when the pain vanished completely, I turned round slowly and he looked at me "how's the back now?"

I thought about it for a moment it felt fine no pain nothing "it's good" he leaned over me and kissed me softly

"Well that was easy thought might have to get Emmett to hold you down"

He smiled at me again and climbed of the bed, I flitted to my feet not feeling any pain this time

"Does that mean I have bite marks over me now?" he laughed

"No silly I healed the skin as I went"

"Is that was the kiss was?" he just laughed

"You still got a lot to learn honey" he led me out the door back to the stairs.

We headed into the newly furnished sitting room; Nessie was sitting tucked under jakes arm,

Edward manoeuvred me to the sofa next to them,

"How's the back? We could hear you hissing," Esme asked,

"Its much better thanks Edward had a look at it" she looked at Edward then smiled at him as he nodded,

I sat down beside Edward and he tucked me into his chest and wrapped his arm around me, I was still looking at Jake,

"Well I have checked the lunar calendar and there isn't another full moon for a while, so I think it will be safe till then" Carlisle said,

We looked over at him "well that should give us enough time to get sorted out, when are you leaving for La Push Jake?

Jake looked at Seth "we were thinking tomorrow we will just be about a week I think"

I looked at nessie "are you staying in the house or Charlie's?"

"Well if the four of us are going I reckon the house would be better if that's ok with you all?"

Carlisle nodded "course it is, feel free to use whatever you need there"

Everyone started talking amongst themselves; I pulled out from under Edwards arm "Jake can I talk to you please?"

Jake looked at Edward then back to me, he carefully moved his arm from around nessie and stood up, we walked out to the stairs and down on to the snowy yard, I leaned over and took his hand, I felt him squeeze it,

"Jake it's about nessie Im a little worried" I looked round at him, he was staring at me, it reminded me of the times we used to spend down on the beach together,

"Bella I would never hurt her" I smiled at him "I know that Jake, but I can't promise you she will never hurt you, I don't know if I could take you being ripped apart again"

he let go of my hand and pulled me into his side "Bella she is meant for me, I will wait as long as it takes, if she goes with someone else I will be her brother again, I just have to be near her, some part of her life no matter how big or small a part"

I pulled myself closer to him "Jake just be careful ok and try not to force me to kill you" he wrapped both his arms round me and held me in a tight hug "Bella I could take you" he whispered in my ear, I dug my elbow into his ribs, we both held each other tightly, "love you Jake" I whispered into his ear, "love you to bells"

We both headed back inside, Nessie was in the kitchen talking to Seth as he emptied the fridge, she looked at us as we walked in with our arms around each other, "everything ok?"

Jake smiled "everything is fine princess" nessie smiled back at him, I left the two of them in the kitchen, I noticed as I was leaving that Nessie pulled Jake beside her and took his hand and placed it on her back, Jake pulled her in beside him, Edward wasn't in the sitting room, Rose was sitting on the sofa flicking through he TV channels,

"Can I join you?" I asked sitting beside her, "course you can, everything ok?"

"Yeah for a change it seems to be ok" I said, curling up beside her and looking at the TV,

We heard Alice shout on Kj to come and look at some wedding books she had just bought,

Seth and Jacob were emptying the kitchen,

nessie appeared at the door with Esme "we're just sorting Nessie's bag for tomorrow if your looking for us," Esme told us, "ok" rose answered lazily,

the house was full of people doing something, it felt good just sitting here watching TV, I hadn't done this in ages, Rose flipped it onto the movie channel *The Lost Boys * was coming on, we both laughed, Rose put the control down and we curled in to watch it,

"I remember watching this and thinking Kiefer was lovely" I laughed at that thought now, Rose looked at me and laughed as well,

Emmett came in and looked at the film "what you watching that for?" he asked, squeezing in between Rose and me, "cos its funny and we want to" Rose replied,

I felt him put his arm over my shoulder as he pulled Rose and me on to his chest, we sat there watching the film, just being normal laughing at the vampire fangs and the whole holy water scene, the credits were just going up, when Edward appeared at the door "what you's watching?" he asked sitting beside me,

Emmett lifted his arm so I could turn round and curl into Edward, "we were watching the lost boys, where have you been?" I asked,

"Just catching up with jasper and Carlisle, nothing much, he pulled me up on to his knee and tugged my head under his chin,

"What's on now Rose?" he asked, Rose started flicking through the channels again; she stopped and started laughing "we can watch this"

"What is it?" Emmett asked

"Buffy the vampire slayer" Rose said trying not to laugh,

"Shocking a vampire falling for a human" Edward said mockingly

"Whatever next?"

We all looked at each other and started laughing, I forgot what this felt like just to sit with Edward and act like a human, I couldn't really say act our age,

The four of us sat together on the sofa laughing and joking with each other for a while, till everyone else started appearing, Carlisle and Esme were first to join us, the TV was switched to the music stations now and we were singing along with them,

Alice and jasper came in next and Alice sat at jaspers feet while he rubbed her shoulders,

Kj and nessie came in and looked at us all sitting singing, nessie sat down beside Alice and Kj sat on the sofa behind her,

Jake appeared at the door with Seth "it's a little vampire choir in here" Seth said, Jake started laughing, they both came in and sat down, Jake beside nessie and Seth on the sofa beside Kj,

I looked around at everyone; we were all smiling and joking with each other,

I was were I belonged, tucked into Edward with his arms tightly wrapped around me,

I looked at nessie she was lying out on the floor with her head on jakes lap and he was running his hands through her hair, they were whispering to each other, and occasionally one would quietly laugh at what the other one had said,

Carlisle and Esme were wrapped in each others arms, Alice had her head tucked into jaspers knees with her eyes closed, singing quietly to herself while Jasper stroked her shoulders and neck,

Kj and Seth were tucked into each other; Kj fitting nicely into Seth's big arms, Rose was almost visible with Emmett's huge arms wrapped tightly round her.


	20. RETURNING HOME

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thank you also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx **_

It had been a week since Nessie and the others had left for La Push, the house seemed a little emptier, she had phoned me every night and filled me in on what they had been up to,

I had spoken to my dad as well, he had spent a lot of time with Nessie and was really enjoying seeing her, he had commented on how close she was to Jake, I didn't encourage the subject and quickly moved on to Seth and Kj,

Becky had approached us once to see if nessie was ok, we told her she was on family business and that was that, she didn't approach us again, she found it difficult to speak when Edward was near,

We had completely finished the house inside and out and had sorted out Nessie's room for her slumber party, according to Alice it was definitely going ahead, Nessie didn't seem to bothered by this idea, so we were just waiting on her coming home to get it over and done with,

I was just packing away more new clothes that Alice had bought us, when Edward appeared at the door,

"I thought we could go for a run before Nessie and the other's come home tomorrow?"

I looked at him he had the start of his little frown, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" he replied to quickly,

"Edward, why are you frowning?"

"Didn't know I was" he gave me a little smile but his little frown was still there,

"Do you want to go out or not?" he asked, I nodded

"Ok, are we leaving just now or later?"

"I thought now if you want" I put the clothes down and headed out the door with him, he took my hand as we ran,

We ended up in our little snowy meadow, it had flowers hanging from the surrounding trees and the ground was littered with different petals,

I looked at it, "Edward its lovely" he smiled at me and his frown had vanished,

"What's this for?" I asked, now I was the one frowning,

"This is the anniversary of the first time we spent in the meadow and I told you I loved you" I smiled at him "do you still love me?" I asked smiling

"More with every day, you are still my life"

"Well that's good because you're still the love of my existence"

He took my hand and we sat down on the snow, "it seems so long ago now, when it was all beginning"

I whispered, he chuckled "yeah and we thought things were complicated back then, now we have a grown up daughter and werewolves trying to kill us" I laughed quietly,

He lay back in the meadow and looked up at the sky, "Bella are you happy?" I looked at his face his little frown had come back

"Yes im happy, why do you ask? He leaned on to one elbow and took my hand

"sometimes you look worried and since I cant read your mind I can only assume its something that makes you sad, I have spoken to Carlisle and he thinks its because all your emotions are still strong, where as ours has had time to settle and be controlled, but I wanted to check if this was true"

I looked into his eyes they were liquid gold from our hunt yesterday,

"Edward I am happy, I need nothing more than you, but sometimes I think of my mum and dad and it makes me sad that they wont be hear forever, then I worry about Nessie and Jake, so its not that im unhappy I think, I am still a little bit human" I smiled softly at him,

He took my hand and kissed it gently then my wrist, I looked down at him, it still shocked me sometimes that he was actually mine, that he was so devoted to me, he would do anything I asked and I knew it was anything, I laughed quietly to myself, his head lifted and he looked up at my face,

"What's funny?" I looked at him

"I was just thinking your really mine and will be forever" he smiled back at me, I leaned down to kiss his perfectly soft lips, we spent the rest of the day in the meadow, only moving when the sky darkened and the moon shone brightly down on us,

We flitted back to the house, it had been a perfect afternoon, I had rediscovered how much I loved Edward and how much he loved me, the rest of the family were in the sitting room

"Well did you like the meadow?" Alice asked, beaming at me, I smiled at her

"Yes I liked it very much Alice is was lovely" she smiled at me and stuck her tongue out at Edward,

"Don't do that Alice", Esme said looking at her, Edward chuckled to himself,

"That's not a very pleasant thought Alice" he said looking at her,

"Will you two behave, before I send you to your room" Carlisle said as he entered the room

"You would thing after all these years you could get along" Alice looked at Edward

"He started it" we all burst out laughing and Jasper pulled Alice under his arm,

we spent most of the night sitting and discussing the werewolves, the sleep over and the upcoming wedding, it was just after dawn when Edward decided he was going to play his piano,

I went upstairs and changed into fresh clothes, I could hear the music drifting upstairs he was playing my lullaby, I sat down on the bed and listened to it, I lifted my shield from my head (I love you), the lullaby came to a stop and Edward was by my side, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in tight,

"I have decided that when you are sad or worrying, I want you to share it with me, let me in and let me help, you used to say we were different sides of the same coin, well let me know what the other side wants and needs ok?" he smiled at me and crushed his lips to mine,

"Do you promise?" he asked, I looked at his bright eyes "I promise"

It was just after 8 when Kj and Seth arrived in KJ's car, we met them at the porch and were just kissing hello, when Jake's Ferrari roared in behind them,

I watched Jake get out and then open Nessie's door, he took her hand and they walked up the path together, "hey mum, dad" she hugged Edward and then me "I asked Jake to go out with me, hope your not angry?" she whispered in my ear, I looked at her and smiled "if your happy im happy",

I could see Edward winking at me as he hugged Jake, Seth headed into the house,

"Esme im starving any food in?" he yelled, Esme smiled at us "well Seth's home I guess" she followed him into the kitchen,

Edward had his arm around Jake's shoulder and they were discussing the Ferrari again,

We left them to it and came inside, "how's your week been?" Nessie asked, I smiled at her

"Your dad and Alice decorated the meadow for our anniversary of the first time I said I loved him"

nessie smiled "romantic old fool, so anything else happen?" I thought for a minute

"Your friends asked for you and they are still thinking about the sleep over" she smiled at me,

"So what about you, Did you enjoy your holiday?" she nodded "it was great, we went to our cottage and I was looking at all my baby stuff, we spent the day in the little garden that looks like nana's island, we were wondering if maybe we would be allowed to go there someday?"

I looked at her, "all of us or you and Jake?" "All of us" she smiled

"You would need to see your nana about that"

"Cool I will ask her" she hugged me again and flitted upstairs,

Jake came in as she left, he looked at me and smiled "you ok bells?" I nodded

"Great, you ok?" he nodded back

"Things cool with the nessie thing right?" I smiled at him

"told you Jake, im fine just be careful ok?" he strode over to me and caught me in one of his hugs,

"missed you bells, your dad wants you to go for a visit" told him you would see what you can do, but he really misses you,"

"I miss him too Jake"

We heard Seth laugh from the kitchen and Kj call him a pig, we went in to see what was happening

"What's going on you two?" Esme had made a huge sandwich with about twenty slice of bread and each layer filled with bacon" the smell was terrible, but Seth was trying to fit it all in his mouth,

"You'll choke you half wit" Kj told him, he smiled at her and carried on,

"You can't eat all that" I said, watching him

"Bella, Kj you both take down large bears and lions for dinner but my sandwich is an issue" he replied

Kj and I looked at each other "Seth we drink the blood not eat the whole bloody animal"

Seth smiled "same difference" Kj burst out laughing and patted him on the back as he forced the remaining pieces down, Esme was standing leaning against the unit with a large smile on her face, she really loved playing the mum to all of us, even making food that she wasn't going to eat and that smelled terrible,

We could hear Nessie calling on Esme from upstairs; Esme flitted from the kitchen and headed up to Nessie,

Edward and Emmett came in from outside "what's happening?" Edward asked, seeing us all standing in the kitchen, "what's that smell?" Emmett asked wrinkling his nose up, "bacon" Seth replied washing his small snack down with a glass of water,


	21. SLEEP OVER

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thank you also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx **_

Nessie had arranged the sleep over for this Friday, Esme had filled the kitchen with junk food, Alice had bought plenty of make up stuff and Rose had chosen some DVD's, now all we had to do was sort out the sleeping arrangements, we knew they would probably get up during the night, so we couldn't all be seen hanging about the sitting room and not making any sign to go to bed, and as most of us were pretending to be juniors we couldn't actually be seen in each others room so this was also adding to my concerns,

Friday morning came and we headed into school, Edward and I in the front, Jake and ness snuggling into each other in the back, the two of them had been inseparable since they had gotten back from forks, if that could be possible, they were becoming as bad as Edward and I,

we headed into school Jake squeezing nessie hand before letting it go, this was the exact opposite situation for them, than for Edward and I, when we had started dating, school was the only place we could be together, but since Jake was a Snr and Nessie a Jnr it would have caused to much attention, things had even gotten that bad, Edward had asked me to shield Jake and Nessie's mind whenever they were around him as the thoughts they were having about each other embarrassed him, he said if he could blush his face would be permanently beetroot,

I sat in my usual seat next to Alice who was positively gushing about the sleep over, Nessie had cleared it with the others that Alice be allowed to join them in their activities, I thankfully had been excused from this fate, Carlisle had pulled off an extra shift a the hospital, Jasper was staying near by to keep everyone in a nice calm mood and the rest of us were just to act normal, so that should be easy I thought,

In science Edward was moaning because I hadn't shielded Nessie's mind and he had sat through her gushing about Jake for the past hour he was convinced I had done it on purpose, he kept moving my books out of the way and knocking my pens on the floor and the only reason he had stopped was because I had threatened to not shield any of them again,

Lunch time was not much better, although we could hear nessie speak to her friends she was thinking about Jake and kept sneaking little peaks at him, Jake was smiling from ear to ear,

"Have you decided on where you having your wedding?" Alice asked Kj

"im not sure we were thinking forks, but I was thinking about my mum and Seth isn't to bothered where we have it," "well if your inviting mortals we are pretty limited" I said "I know but most of the mortal that would be coming know what we are anyway, so its not going to be that big a problem" Kj answered,

Alice stroked her chin, "Esme, Nessie and I were thinking about a place but we weren't sure if Jake and Seth could handle the heat, more so Jake as Seth would have you"

I looked over at Alice "are you thinking were, I think your thinking?"

Alice smiled and nodded "the very place", just then Edward nudged my arm "what?" he looked at Nessie "what?" I asked again "your shield" he replied, I hadn't realised that well I had been caught up in Alice's conversation with Kj, it had recoiled and Edward was getting full Nessie and Jake channel again,

"Sorry I hadn't noticed," He smiled at me and returned to his conversation with Emmett, I turned back to Alice and Kj, "so what happened? did you tell her where your talking about?" Kj nodded "yeah she said Esme Island; I think that would be great the only problem is your dad, would he be ok seeing you sparkle? I mean, I don't think Seth's mum would mind, after all I only sparkle he turns into a walking fur coat"

She looked at Seth, who pulled at her hair,

"I think it will be fine, just in case, I will talk to him first and get Edward to show him what I would look like,"

Alice clapped her hands "then it's decided, Esme will be so excited, she had work going on in the house making it larger since our family has almost doubled in size"

The lunch bell went, we all got up and headed to our class, I noticed that Rose had been very quiet during lunch, "Are you ok?" I whispered, as she passed towards the door, "yeah, just wondering about one of Nessie's friends," I looked over at them "who are you talking about?" she looked at the group leaving with Nessie, "Gemma," she replied

"Why are you worrying?" I asked looking at the girl,

"she is trying to hide a lot of bruises with make up, Edward said she was trying not to think about them and was pushing them to the back of her mind" I looked over at the girls again, Gemma had her hair pulled down the side of her face, "I will look in history she sits in front of me,"

We both headed out of the canteen to our classes, Edward was waiting just outside the canteen doors, "I was wondering when you were going to join me?" "I was speaking to Rose, sorry honey" he took my hand and we headed to gym,

I noticed in history the bruising that Gemma was hiding, it looked as though someone had pushed her into something, Edward said she wasn't thinking about what happened so he couldn't tell, the class passed quite quick Nessie and Gemma spent most of it passing notes about the sleep over,

We headed to the house and got ready for our visitors, Esme had remembered to turn the heating on, she had arranged plates on the dryer as though we had just finished dinner, she had been very careful with each detail,

It was just after 8 when the first of the girls arrived, nessie kissed Jake then went to the door, it was Becky, she had brought a scary film about a man trying to murder everyone in Uni, nessie made a face and commented on how things like that scared her, Karen, Jane and Liz were the next to turn up. Jane's mum dropped them off and within seconds she was a life long friend of Esme's, who was playing Nessie's mum, we could hear them talking about feeding teenagers and Esme said her boy Seth could possibly eat a whole pig, Kj had to put her hand in her mouth to stop laughing out loud, then Gemma arrived still with the heavy makeup, her dad dropped her off, she kissed him goodbye and headed into the house nessie took her up the stairs to her room, we could hear the music on, it sounded like they were dancing about,

Edward appeared at the door of the sitting room, "it was her brother that hit her," he said as he sat down beside Emmett, we had all been told to keep away from each other,

Rose looked round at him "what, how could a brother do that to his own sister?" she hissed a little in disgust, "it wasn't her that was thinking about it, it was her dad he feels bad he cant control him, he told Gemma just to say she fell down the stairs if any of us ask"

Emmett pulled his hand into a fist "I would like to get a hold of this boy and show him some brotherly love" jasper patted him on the shoulder "easy big guy, we all would"

we heard someone coming down the stairs, they were taking each stair one at a time, we assumed it was human,

Rose flipped on the TV and some music thing came on, Alice appeared at the door with Gemma beside her, we looked round at them "guys this is Gemma, Gemma these are my brothers and sisters, she stared at us, we all nodded and smiled "Rose we were wondering if you could spare us a moment please?"

We looked round at Rose, "hmm, I suppose so, sure Alice" Alice beamed at her then at Gemma, "told you she would help you," the three of them disappeared from the room,

"What was that about?" Emmett asked looking at Edward, "she wants Rose to show her how to hide her bruises properly, Alice wants to see if Gemma will confide in Rose, after all she know how it feels to be beaten up"

Emmett gripped hold of the sofa as Edward finished his sentence, "I hope I meet this Royce guy in hell"

I looked at Emmett his face was raging, we could hear more people bouncing about the house, Emmett was still trying to calm himself, I reached behind me and took one of the scatter cushions that Esme had littered our house with and threw it at him, he looked over at me "you didn't just hit me with a cushion did you?" I shook my head "nope, why have you been hit with one lately" he bounced of the sofa and caught me as I tried to run out the living room, we had been well warned about moving at normal speed and this was how he caught me, I tried to wriggle free even using a bit more strength than I should but it didn't work I could feel him picking me up and taking me out the door to the snow,

"Edward, somebody" I yelled into the house, "who's Edward somebody?" jasper called after me,

"Jasper, help please" Edward and Jasper wandered out into the hall

"Well you shouldn't hit people with cushions then should you?" Edward commented as Emmett put me in the snow and started covering me up with it,

"Emmett im going to kill you," I shouted through mouthfuls of snow, Kj came out behind him and jumped on his back pulling him over and letting me sit up, "ha got you" but before I could run Seth caught me and carried me back to Emmett, Emmett was rubbing snow in KJ's face when he swapped her for me, Seth sat on Kj and wouldn't let her up, Emmett tried to bury me again, "Edward please" I looked at the door, Jasper was holding Edward by the arms "sorry, I cant help you" just then Jake appeared and I thought he was coming to help but he just helped Emmett cover me in snow, I was yelling now at the top of my voice for him to get off me, even using all my strength I couldn't move him,

"Hey has anyone seen my little sister Bella? She's about this high" he pretended to shout for me "Bella, Bella, where are you?" just then Edward broke free from Jasper and ran at Emmett knocking him of me

"oh no you don't little brother" Jasper shouted as he tried to grab Edward again, I pulled my self up from the snow and jumped on Jasper, just as Alice appeared at the door, before I knew it she was across the grass at a very human speed and was hitting me with snow balls, I jumped off of Jaspers back and noticed that Nessie, Rose and her friend's were standing at the door watching us,

I picked up a snowball and aimed it at Nessie she ducked and it hit Rose, "you little witch" she yelled, I now had Alice and Rose throwing snowballs at me,

Nessie was standing laughing when a snow ball flew over my head and hit her smack on the nose, I could hear Jake laughing behind me Nessie walked down the stairs and threw one at Jake missing him and hitting Edward, I burst out laughing and so did the other girls, "think that's funny do you?" Edward shouted and threw a snow ball at Becky, before long we were all throwing them at each other we didn't seem to have any sides it was just a free for all, everyone was laughing, even Gemma was joining in, she was aiming snowballs at Emmett with Rose,

Emmett lunged at her and she fell into the snow, he covered her in it, then caught Rose and did the same to her,

"right you lot get inside its freezing out here" Esme's voice came from the front door, we all stopped and looked at her "yes mum" we all chorused, then burst out laughing,

Becky offered me her hand to get up, I noticed she was just as cold as me, even Gemma didn't seem to notice how cold Emmett was when he put her under his left arm while Rose was under his right as he carried the two of them inside, Seth had picked Kj up and she was now sitting on his shoulders pulling at his ears, Liz and Karen walked beside Jasper and Alice and Jane walked with Nessie and Jake,

Edward was last in, shaking the snow on him over Esme before getting a clip on the back of the head, we were all laughing and joking, "I leave you all for 2 minutes" Esme looked at us all in the hall "who started it?" she looked at us all, nobody said anything, "let me guess, Emmett you and somebody else?

Emmett beamed at her "yes mum, but whom?"

I looked round and everyone was staring at me "what?"

"I might have guessed", she looked at Nessie and her friends "you lot up to the room and get into dry pyjama's, they all ran upstairs with Alice joining them,

"You lot had better go get changed as well and be careful when your in the rooms you don't get caught"

We all walked upstairs slowly, still sneakily punching at each other, it was easy to get into the rooms as everyone was busy in Nessie's room,

"I feel really sorry for her" Edward started as I stared at his naked chest "sorry for whose chest?" I asked, he looked at me "I didn't mention chest," "what?" I asked

"Bella when your finished staring at me" I moved my gaze to his shorts but this wasn't helping, I shook my head "sorry what did you say?"

"I was saying I feel sorry for Gemma," "

I know but we can't intervene"

"I know but she was surprised to see us all having fun, even the bigger brothers joining in, especially Emmett its his size that draws her to him and he was carrying on with us not hurting us I don't think she could understand that" I looked at him, "maybe Rose will get her talking"

we could still hear the noise coming from the girls along the hall, there was a little knock at the door, I looked at Edward, he pulled on his shirt and sat on the bed, I sat at the bottom,

"Come in" Edward called, Emmett opened the door "Emmett you pest we thought" "I know, the look on your faces" I scowled at him,

"What is it?" he came over and sat on the bottom of the bed tucking me under his arm and ruffling my hair,

"That Gemma girl, she's got more bruises than on her face"

I looked up at him from under his arm, "how do you mean?"

He let go of me and I sat up pulling myself up beside Edward were it was safer,

"When I picked her up, she winced, think it's her ribs or something"

Edward growled quietly "we have to do something"

I looked at him "Edward we can't get involved it's to dangerous for all of us"

"I know but we can just let it happen" I looked at Emmett then Edward "we will speak to Carlisle when he gets home"

the rest of the evening passed with nessie and her friends charging about the house from her room to the kitchen, Esme overloaded them with junk food and fizzy juice, Nessie kept leaving hers down and Esme kept emptying the glass or throwing it in the bin so nobody noticed she wasn't eating much of it, eventually they finally settled down in Nessie's room and watched a film, the rest of us disappeared into our rooms and pretended we were going to sleep,

I lay on the bed next to Edward, "maybe we could have a word with him or check out his mind and see what his problem is?"

"Well it's worth a try"

I could feel his arm wind round my waist "do you mind we used to do this all the time?" I asked,

"Yeah I would cuddle you till you fell asleep then listen to all your secrets" I dug him in the ribs,

We listened till it was only the others whispering we could hear, we got back up and flitted down stairs,

"I'm going to check out the brother, see if I can hear anything" Edward said, as we headed into the sitting room,

"We'll come too; jasper and Emmett said getting of the sofa

"Ok, we won't be long" Edward said as they flitted out the door,

I looked at Rose "did you find anything out?"

"Yeah she was a little shy to talk at first, I told her I was adopted because my parents beat me, so that's how I knew about the bruising," "what did she tell you? Alice asked,

"she said its her step brother, her own mother died when she was young, her step mum was killed a few years back, a wolf caught her and ripped her apart, she never seen it, it was her brother that was with her when it happened, she thinks his temper is caused by seeing his mum die, sometimes he's ok, other times he is really moody, he say's she makes him angry, he threw her at the wall when she said she was staying with Nessie, he doesn't like us say's there's something not right about us, that's why her dad ran her over, it was so he wouldn't know, he normally has loads of friends hanging about but recently he's been on his own,"

We all stared at each other, "you don't think he's one of them? Do you?" Esme asked,

Rose shrugged, "it's possible, but we will need to wait and see his mind first,"

I looked at Alice, "can you see his future?" she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, "nope nothing its as though he doesn't exist,"

We all stared at each other, I grabbed the phone from the table and dialled Edward's number, it went to machine,

"He'll have it off if he's in the house" Esme said looking worried,

I hung up and tried Emmett "hello," "Emmett, it's the brother, he's the wolf. Get Edward out of there", the line went dead,

What seemed like ages was only a few minute's, then the three of them appeared in the house,

"The brother wasn't in, but I was reading the dad's mind, they had a huge fight tonight and he stormed out, the dad is nursing a couple of broken ribs"

"What are we going to do about Gemma she's in danger" Alice asked,

"I don't know we need to wait till Carlisle comes home" Esme answered,

"Was there any scent of the brother around here when you came back?" Kj asked, Edward shook his head,

"I think we should do a patrol just to be on the safe side, im going to go wake Seth up" she flitted out of the sitting room,

"I need to see his mind, but I don't think he goes to school" I shook my head, "no I haven't seen him think he's older than us, well you know what I mean" Edward smiled,

Seth and Kj came back in "I go to sleep for 5 minutes and all hell breaks loose, we're going to go for a walk just check things out"

"Bella and I will come with you" Edward looked at me, I nodded at him,

"I will go spend the night in the girl's room, will just pretend im sleeping" Alice got up and wandered upstairs,

"Jasper go and get Jake up, I will phone Carlisle" Esme leaned over to the phone,

"Rose and I will check the grounds and the garage just in case he gets passed you lot"

We all agreed and headed our own way,

We had covered most of the town and the surrounding area, he wasn't near the house either, we had gone to check on Gemma's father, when the noise of a car in the distance caught our attention we disappeared into the trees and waited, the car pulled up and a young guy about early 20's got out, he looked about him and slammed the car door shut,

Edward looked round at me "I can't hear anything" I frowned at him "what do you mean?" he looked back and stared at the boy "I can't hear his thoughts"

I looked away from Edward and over to the boy, I threw my shield out towards him, I saw Edwards light first followed by Kj and Seth but when my shield reached him, nothing it was just darkness, I pulled it back quickly shivering from the empty feeling it gave me

"What's wrong?" Kj asked taking my hand when she noticed me shiver

"I can't see his light under my shield, Alice was right it's as though he's not there"

the boy stormed up the path and in to the house, we listened but there was nothing, it looked as thought he had just gone to his bed,

We headed back to the house, Carlisle was home when we arrived, Jake and jasper were standing by the large glass doors, Rose and Emmett where just crossing the snow at the garage heading home as well.

"We found him" Edward told the others, "he's in his home, I couldn't see his mind, its shielded the way Bella's is" he looked round at me,

"When I shield your mind I see you're light so I know I've got you, he didn't have any light it was as if he didn't exist"

"I didn't know werewolves had gifts" Emmett said looking at Jake and Seth,

"We're not werewolves Emmett, remember we're only shape shifters and when Edward met Bella we didn't know she was going to be a vampire and she already had her gift" Emmett nodded thoughtfully "suppose so what do we do now?"

Carlisle stood up, "we wait, that's all we can do if he suspects us then he will probably attack, im surprised he didn't attack with the others"

Edward looked at Carlisle "what if he did, and I just didn't hear him, maybe he saw the others loose and decided against it, maybe he will try to make more of his kind"

Esme let out a little sigh, Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder "we'll be fine honey, we'll just be ready for him this time,


	22. HELP

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thank you also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx **_

The sleep over had passed without to much drama, once everyone had left we had explained the nights events to Nessie, Carlisle had worked out when the next full moon would be and we had just over 2 weeks, we had decided to send nessie to Tanya's to stay for the night, she wasn't happy about the idea but we had all made it clear we were not budging on it, she had asked Jake to stay with her and Jake had reluctantly agreed, Edward had enjoyed that, since Jake had made a big deal of how I had made Edward stay with me when the newborn's were coming, this didn't help jakes mood, but it didn't take Nessie long to make him smile again,

The girls seemed a bit more at ease with all of us now, Gemma had even spoken to Rose a bit more about her brothers bad moods, we had found out that when he disappears he heads out of town to some lowlife bar in the next town, we also found out that her dad received regular beatings the same as her, when Emmett had asked her if she wanted him to speak to her brother, she said no, but later had told Nessie she was afraid that Emmett would get hurt and she didn't want that, Edward said her thought's were saying she was becoming quite fond of Emmett and Rose, which at first I found amusing considering they were the two that scared me the most when I had first met Edward,

School passed normally as usual, we had filled Liam and Tanya in on what was going on, Tanya was feeling bad, she thought if she had considered going to school earlier instead of hiding up in the snowy hills, they might have been able to prevent this, Carlisle explained to her it was probably good they did stay hidden as the werewolves might have attacked them before now when they was only three of them,

We were sitting watching rubbish on the TV as usual when the phone rang, Edward leaned over and answered it, we could hear the panicky tones of Gemma from the other side, she was asking for Rose, Edward handed the phone to Rose, "hello, Gemma, are you ok honey?" Rose closed her eyes, I could see her hands ball into fists "im coming to get you" she put the phone down and spun round,

"What's happening?" Nessie asked,

"Her dad is away and he's beating her about the house" within seconds we were heading to Gemma's, the Volvo and Emmett's jeep coming to a screech outside Gemma's driveway,

"How do we handle this?" I asked looking at the others assembled at the bottom of Gemma's drive,

"I will go get her" nessie said stepping forward, "Oh no, you don't!" Jake said putting his arm around nessie and pulling her back,

I looked at Rose, "we'll go get her, you stay here" Rose and I walked up to the drive and crossed to the house

"Remember act human" we heard Edward whisper "Rose and I nodded"

We stepped up and knocked on the door, Gemma answered it, she hid behind the chain

"Gemma we need you to come with us please," Rose said, trying to keep her tone low and even,

Gemma nodded "ok I'll be just a second, she was just closing the door, when her brother, Gary yanked it open pulling the chain from it's housing,

"SHES NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" he screamed at us,

Rose looked at him, "I think you will find she is" Gemma was standing behind him,

I leaned round and took Gemma's hand and led her passed him, he grabbed my arm, but pulled back as he felt the chill from it,

"YOU'RE FREAKS, SHE STAYS HERE!" I looked at him "she will return when her father returns"

Gary glared at us,

"GEMMA YOU GET BACK IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

I pulled her behind me; she was trying to hold herself up her arm wrapped round her waist trying to keep herself intact,

The boy leaned over and stared into Rose's face,

I could tell by her expression, she was going to rip his throat out right there standing on the stairs,

I pulled at her arm "Rose lets go" she turned and started down the stairs taking Gemma under her arm,

Just then he reached over and grabbed my shirt as I headed after them

"SHE'S STAYING HERE, FREAK! YOU TWO CANT STOP ME!, GEMMA!

I turned to face him, "I think you'll find there are more than 2 freaks," I looked towards the end of the drive, Edward was standing in full view now with Emmett, Jasper, Seth and Jake right beside him, behind them was Kj, Alice and Nessie,

I turned back round as he let go of my shirt, "thought as much, don't come after her" I whispered to him,

I followed Rose and Gemma to the cars; Gary went in and almost took the door form the hinges when he slammed it,

When I caught up with them tears were pouring down Gemma's face, Rose was almost holding her up, Emmett stepped forward and lifted her gently, "I got you sweetheart" he whispered to her, she turned her face into his jumper and started crying, Rose climbed into the back of the jeep and Emmett handed Gemma into her very carefully,

Nessie you take the car back, we'll wait to see what he does" Edward said looking at me,

we watched the others leave then flitted into the trees were we could keep an eye on the house, there was a lot of crashing and banging as though he was wrecking the place but he never came out,

I looked over at Edward sitting in the branches, "what are we going to do with her?"

Edward looked at the house "well I don't think she can go back there"

"No, I think Rose or Emmett will be up for murder if she goes back there"

"I was reading Emmett's thoughts, he really cares for her" I looked at him and frowned

"Not like that, I mean like a sister its taking all his will power not to kill Gary"

"What about rose?" what does she think of Gemma?" I asked

"She's getting to play out the maternal thing that's been building in her"

I looked at him, "Rose wants to be her mum?" "No, she just wants to make her safe, just like you and Nessie," I sat back on the branch and thought about that,

"We can't keep her, how do we explain what we are, she might freak out on us,"

"I know, but we'll just have to wait and see" he looked back towards the house, "

"where you reading her thoughts when Emmett picked her up?" "Yes why?"

"I was wondering, what she thought when she felt his skin? I know you can't really tell through the jumper but her face was in his neck, and I speak from experience when I say how cold we feel"

He leaned over and took my hand, "did the feeling of my skin bother you?" I smiled at him "no I felt safe when I felt your cool skin next to mine, even now when your skin touches mine I feel safe" he smiled at me gently and started playing with my fingers,

"she was thinking about how cold he felt, but then her thoughts changed to feeling safe, when he said he had her, she just thought about what had happened and started crying into him,"

I looked over at the house but things had quietened down, "I think he's stopped now" Edward nodded,

I leaned over in the branch and cuddled under his arm, we sat watching the house for a while,

We heard someone coming through the trees at the back of us; Kj and Seth appeared and climbed up into the tree,

"Hey guys anything happening?" Kj asked "no he's still in there, he got fed up smashing the place up so its pretty quiet now" I told her

"well we'll take over for a bit let you get a rest, Carlisle said we should take it in turns to watch this house and ours, he doesn't want Rose or Emmett near this one though in case they loose control" I nodded, "yeah that's probably for the best, I thought Rose was going to rip his head of at the door earlier,"

"you thought that was bad, I had to grip Emmett's hand to keep him from bolting up the drive," Kj said with a little frown,

"how is Gemma?" Edward asked, "she's in a pretty bad way, Carlisle has patched her up, head to toe in bruises, three of her ribs are cracked and it looks like she will have another black eye tomorrow, Rose is going mental, Nessie is trying to keep her calm"

I looked at the house as Seth mentioned Nessie I missed her, "right we'll head then, phone if he moves and we'll be back soon" Kj smiled at us as we jumped from the tree and ran into the forest,

We could hear jasper and Alice in the woods as we approached the house, "hey guys anything happen at house?" Alice asked "nope all quiet, what about here?" I asked, "Well now Rose has calmed down its better" "Kj told us" Edward answered,

"we'll see you later" we headed out of the woods and into the garden, the house was quiet only the noise of the TV could be heard, we slowed to human pace and walked into the house, Nessie came towards us and hugged us "I was worried" she whispered into us "we're fine honey" Edward kissed her on the cheek, "you worry to much like your mum",

we headed into the sitting room, Gemma was lying out on the couch with Rose at her feet, I felt a bit strange seeing the scene from this angle, I remembered when Rose sat protectively at my feet while I lay sleeping on the couch,

I reached for Edwards hand, he turned and looked at me then turned back towards Rose, he squeezed my hand as the realization of what I was staring at sunk in,

"You all right Bella?" Carlisle asked from the other end of the room" I nodded at him, Rose looked round at me, then at Gemma and smiled, I smiled back at her as Edward led me to the seat near the window pulling me down beside him,

"How's she doing?" I whispered to Rose, "she's ok; Carlisle gave her something to make her sleep and ease the pain" she looked from Gemma to me again "what was up with you when you came in?" I smiled at her, "look at the scene Rose, mind you of anything?" Edward asked

She looked back at Gemma and shook her head, "what if I sit at her head?" Rose turned back towards the couch, "oh, sorry Bella didn't think, I can move if you want?"

I smiled at her "don't be silly just caught me of guard" "what is it?" Nessie asked, I looked at her then at Jake, "I will explain after" Jake whispered to her, smiling at me,

"Well I think we need to decided what's going to happen now" Carlisle said sitting down beside Esme,

"We can't send her back, he'll kill her" Rose said quietly, "I know, but how can she stay here," Esme asked

"We will think off something," Emmett said leaning over and patting Rose's shoulder,

"Could she take our secret? Can we trust her?" jasper asked

"Humans tend to freak out when they find out" Carlisle answered looking at me, I felt them all turn to look round at me

"Well normal humans that is" Emmett chipped in smiling at me, I stuck my tongue out at him

"Oh great another bad habit she's learned" Esme said looking at me, I smiled and looked at Gemma,

She was starting to stir, "what will I feed her?" she looked round at me again.

"Soup, that's what my dad always gave me when I wasn't feeling to good" Esme smiled and flitted through to the kitchen,

Jake stood up "does she know how to make soup? I will go help her," he followed Esme into the kitchen,

Gemma opened her eyes and looked round at us, Nessie wandered over to her side and knelt down, "hey, how you feeling?" she looked at Nessie a little bewildered,

Carlisle crossed the room and leaned over Nessie, "Gemma, you will feel a little confused but its just the painkillers, it will pass shortly, do you think you can sit up?" Gemma nodded her head slightly, she tried to pull herself up but winced back at the pain, its ok honey just lie there just now, Esme is making you some soup" she smiled up at Carlisle,

Alice and jasper appeared at the door, "your turn" she said as Emmett looked up at her, "sure no probs, Rose you ready?" Rose got up and smiled at Gemma "be back soon ok." They both walked outside, to start their patrol. Esme came in with some soup and we left Nessie to help Gemma eat it,

I went upstairs to change my clothes, I was changing my top when I felt Edwards hand's on my waist and his breath on the back of my neck, I stood there for a few seconds feeling him kiss down the back of my neck and along the back of my shoulder's, I felt a little shudder as his hand traced up my spine, I turned slowly and his eyes where wide, burning gold, he pressed his lips to mine softly at first, then harder, I could feel his hands holding me into him, pressing on the bottom of my back, my hands clasped hold of his hair and I crushed his lips to mine, I could hear our breathing getting heavier, he lifted me up so my legs were round his waist and carried me quietly to the bed and lay me down, "it seems like ages, since we had any time together" he whispered,

I caught his face between my hands and pulled it back to my face, it felt good to have this time with Edward, he was right we didn't seem to have enough time anymore for us, maybe Nessie growing up and life moving on was a good thing after all,

I wanted to lie here in Edwards arms forever, but we still had unfinished business to deal with, I got up and pulled on a clean top and fresh jeans, Edward already had his khaki trousers and a white shirt on, his lips brushed my neck as we passed in the doorway heading downstairs,

Gemma was now a healthier colour, we were all so practised by the way we fed now, I wasn't sure if any of us actually noticed their was a human in the house,

She was now propped up with cushions and was talking away to Esme, I noticed Jake and Nessie where missing

"Where's nessie?" I asked, Esme looked up, "her and Jake are away to the store",

Edward leaned into my neck "swapping with Emmett and Rose" he whispered,

I looked at Esme "more food for Seth" I laughed,

"We were going to go for a walk, if that's ok?" Edward asked looking at Carlisle "yeah don't go to far though ok" Carlisle smiled at him,

We headed out the door, heading to give Kj and Seth a break, we passed Nessie and Jake on the way, "hey you two be careful ok," Edward said to Jake

"we will dad don't worry," Edward smiled at Nessie, your mums not shielding your mind so try and keep your thoughts on the job at hand ok smarty pants" Nessie blushed bright red "ok dad, sorry" they walked away laughing, Jake had his arm firmly round nessie,

We found Seth and Kj sitting in the trees were we had left them "anything?" Edward asked jumping on to the branch and balancing on his toes like a cat, "not really, he went to the store, and got lots of beer, now I think he has fallen asleep" Seth said,

"Do you think it will be safe to leave him just now?" I looked at Edward, "probably if he's had that much to drink I doubt he'll be moving anytime soon"

"Maybe we should head home and try sort out what we're going to do" Seth said as he jumped silently down from the tree, we all followed him,

We arrived home as Emmett was carefully lifting Gemma upstairs, Esme had sorted a bed for her in Nessie's room, Emmett was taking her up to it, Nessie was right behind them along with Rose,

We headed into the sitting room, Alice was moving the quilt and the pillows, she looked round at all of us, "where is he?" "He's out cold, drunk himself to sleep" I whispered back,


	23. FAMILY

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thank you also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx **_

_**Sorry it took so long been a bit busy, probably wont get another chapter up till weekend got a really hectic week ahead but I will really try xx **_

We didn't hear from Gary for the rest of the evening, we had decided to let Gemma do what she thought was best, if that was to stay here for the time being then we would deal with it, Edward could keep an eye on what she was thinking and if she was going to be a danger to us, we would unfortunately have to deal with that as well,

The night had passed fairly quietly Gemma and Nessie tucked up In Nessie's room, Seth and Jake through the wall to them, the rest of us taking turns to patrol the garden and surrounding forest,

It was just after 8 when Nessie appeared in the hallway stretching and yawning,

"How can you be tired?" Emmett asked ruffling her hair; she just made a face at him and headed into the sitting room,

"Is Gemma still sleeping?" Esme asked, "Yes, but she keeps groaning, I think her injuries are sore"

Carlisle left out some pain relief, he said he would be home later to check on her" Esme said pointing at some tablets on the unit,

Nessie walked over to Edward, "what will happen to her?" she asked snuggling under Edwards arm,

"We're not sure yet sweetheart, we'll need to wait and see"

She looked at me "what about food? Are we allowed to go out?"

I looked at Emmett and Edward "we have to travel together ok, I don't just want you and Jacob out"

She nodded at Edward "sure dad" we heard noises coming from upstairs, Gemma was getting out of bed, we heard her hobble across the landing and to the top of the stairs,

we were all looking at each other, when we heard her voice, "Emmett"

Emmett flitted to his feet and headed out the sitting room at a very annoying human pace, he was back straight away with Gemma in his arms "im sorry for annoying you Emmett, I just didn't think I would make it down all those stairs"

"Its fine honey your not annoying me, only Bella annoys me?" he looked round and winked at me

I stuck my tongue out at him; "if I see you do that again, im going to pull it out" Esme said frowning at me,

"sorry mum, its just habit and he started it"

Edward leaned over and pulled my hair "you're turning into Alice"

I looked over at Alice and she smiled at me "knew you would one day" I smiled back at her,

Esme walked over to Gemma and handed her the tablets with a glass of water "here honey Carlisle said these would help with the pain" Gemma took the pills from Esme's hand and threw them back followed by the water,

"Maybe you should call your dad today honey, when is he due home?" Alice asked

"couple of days he thought Gary was away with his friends he doesn't normally take meetings out of town" Gemma replied staring at Rose, "its all right you can stay here till then" Rose told her, Gemma tried to smile a little but the bruising on her face was bad, she had ended up with more than a black eye the whole side of her face was nearly black,

While Jake prepared breakfast for Seth, Gemma and himself the rest of us had made our excuses of things needing doing and headed out to hunt, we stuck to the local forest and tried to stay close to each other,

we checked by Gary's house on the way back, he was still out cold, the house was trashed, we left him and headed back home, the repulsive smell of home cooked food was thick in the air,

Gemma was just finishing of some scrambled egg when we walked in to the sitting room,

"Feeling any better honey?" Rose asked sitting down beside her,

"Yeah a bit thanks, Jakes a great cook and I have never seen anybody eat as much as Seth" Rose smiled

"I phoned my dad, he said I was just to wait for him here, he would come get me when he arrived home, he cant get away from his meetings, if that's ok with you's? Jake spoke to him and said that would be fine, I hope that's ok?"

Esme touched her shoulder "that's fine sweetheart, you know your welcome here," Gemma smiled up at her,

It was just after midday when we heard the car approach the house,

Esme had helped Gemma upstairs and placed her in Nessie's room, we split up, some taking the sides of the house, Edward, Jasper and Emmett were standing on the porch, the car pulled to a stop just in front of them and Gary and 4 other guys got out the car, he looked around him

"ONLY THREE OF YOU NOW, WE'LL SEE ABOUT GETTING MY RAT SISTER BACK NOW! Emmett stepped forward "your sister stays hear ok and you WON'T, get passed us to get her ok,"

Gary looked back at him and then looked round at his friends

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I AM? DO YOU KNOW THAT I CAN KILL YOU?!"

Emmett let out a laugh "yes I know what you are, but do you know what we ALL are?",

Gary looked confused for a second, he looked back at Emmett

"Is that new friends you have there? What happened to you other ones?" Edward asked in an even tone, Gary stared at him "they'll be back"

Edward and the others laughed

"I doubt that my friend, they're long gone kinda split up, if you know what I mean?" Jasper said trying not to laugh to loudly,

I felt Rose move as though she was going to step forward, "what you doing?" I whispered

"Why don't we just kill him right now? Him and his stupid mates,"

"we can't we're probably causing enough attention in town as it is, without murders appearing as well, anyway his mates are just standing there, they haven't done anything yet" I whispered back at her, taking hold of her hand just in case she lunged anyway,

I turned back to the porch and the others had got back in the car, only Gary was left standing,

"Think you should leave now" Edward told him

"Do you think you can make me?" he sneered back at him,

Edward nodded his head and looked from side to side, the rest of us stepped out from the side of the house, Gary stared at all of us, then looked back at Edward, "see you soon, your little group of freaks wont last the night" he turned and jumped back into his car and sped out of the drive,

"Im getting fed up with this little jerk, this human acting is wearing thin quick" Emmett grumbled to Edward, "I know brother but it will be dealt with soon enough,"

"He will definitely be back at the full moon" jasper said, patting Emmett on the shoulder, as we got nearer we could feel the tension and anger fade, Jasper at his best as usual,

Esme helped Gemma downstairs she was as white as we all were, "you all right Gemma?" Nessie asked sitting down beside her,

"Im ok I was worried he was going to attack you" she looked round at us her eyes stopping when she reached Emmett and Rose,

Rose smiled at her "Gemma don't worry about us we can all take care of ourselves honestly" she gave a little smile,

The rest of the day passed uneventful, we watched TV and tried to be as human as possible, even dinner time when Jake and Seth sat down to eat with Gemma, we all pretended we were eating in the kitchen as there was so many of us,

Edward and I had managed to sneak up to our room just after dinner, it felt good just to be normal for a while, Edward stood with his back to me and was looking out of the window, I leaned into a crouch and jumped on his back and pretended to bite his neck, he pulled me over his shoulder and threw me silently onto the bed, I jumped up and growled quietly at him, he lunged at me and caught me round the waist as I tried to jump out of the way, we both landed on the bed with a little thump,

Edward laughed,"Esme's thinking we have to behave" I laughed into his shoulder, he moved himself so he was now directly above me, "I spent years doing the same thing over and over again never anything out of the ordinary happening, if someone got to close we just moved on, now here we are in the middle of a family war with a werewolf, do you think things will ever be normal again"

I looked up into his golden eyes "nope you brought it all on yourself, you married a trouble magnet"

I smiled at him as he frowned at me "so it's your fault, well we will just see about that" he leaned down and started nuzzling me with his nose then he was lightly nibbling my neck, I tried to squirm out from under him but it was no good,

"You can't escape" he laughed at me, I eventually gave up and lifted his head to meet my gaze

"Love you" I whispered, he gave me a huge smile "ok you win" he said and kissed me,

We heard Gemma hobbling upstairs and heading into Nessie's room, we headed down stairs; everyone was gathered in the sitting room,

"What's happening?" I asked sitting down beside Esme and pulling Edward down with me,

"What if he changes those other boys?" Alice said looking at Carlisle "I know, but what are we supposed to do?" Carlisle answered,

"Have they already been bitten? Edward, could you see what they were thinking?" Edward looked at Esme "they were just hoping we wouldn't start fighting, they didn't seem to close to him, so I doubt if he has already bitten them, he said do you know what I am, not what we are in his little threat"

"Right then, we will have to take him before he changes anymore people" Emmett answered,

I was listening to the conversation, but I wasn't to sure about a few points and if I asked them out loud Emmett would no doubt have a good laugh at me, I squeezed Edwards hand and he looked round at me

(Please don't answer out loud, Emmett will laugh at me) he looked at Emmett and smiled,

(Can he bite them just now?) He frowned

(Is it just at the full moon?) he smiled at me,

We noticed Alice looking at us, he leaned over and kissed me, Alice looked away,

(Did she know we were speaking?) he kissed me on the cheek again,

Last night had passed quietly, Gemma slept better and she even managed to walk down the stairs unaided, her dad was due home tomorrow and the full moon was on Friday so, hopefully things would be finally finished by the weekend,

Esme had called the school and said we all had flu, and Carlisle had said that Gemma had been knocked down and was in his care as the family doctor, except for Becky phoning and Nessie lying through her teeth everything was quiet,

We had just finished pretending we had eaten dinner when the phone rang,

It was the police wanting Carlisle to examine a body that had been found, this wasn't an unusual thing for Carlisle to be asked to do so at first we weren't suspicious,

Carlisle had left about an hour ago, when the phone rang again,

Edward answered it, "hello," his face fell into a deep frown, he looked at Gemma than at Rose,

Rose looked back at him, I knew she was speaking to him with her thoughts; Edward nodded a couple of times, then placed the receiver back down,

He headed out of the room, I got up and followed him, we were accompanied by Rose as well

"What's happened?" I whispered "who was that on the phone?

Edward looked at me than stared at Rose "it was Carlisle, the body is Gemma's dad, he must have come home early he was severely beaten and dumped in the forest,"

"Have they got Gary for it?" Rose asked

"No they are searching for him, but he's vanished" he replied

"We need to tell her" I said

"I know, I will" Rose replied sighing deeply,

We headed back into the sitting room; everyone stared at us as we walked back in,

Emmett looked at Rose then at Edward, I saw Edward shake his head, then he nodded it slightly,

Emmett stood up and walked to the window, I could see his hands balled up into fists, Jasper walked over and put his hand on Emmett's shoulder,

"Could I see everyone in the kitchen please" Edward asked, everyone stood up and left the room except rose and Emmett,

I followed the rest of them into the kitchen, Edward was explaining to everyone what had happened,

Esme let out a little whimper; Edward put his arm around her and pulled her in,

we heard Gemma burst into tears next door and Rose trying to comfort her, I was staring out the door, when I felt Nessie cuddle in at the side of me, I looked down at her, she had little tears running down her cheeks, I wrapped my arm around her and held her tight, Jacob wrapped his arms round the two of us, we stood like this for a few seconds,

Edward started speaking again "Carlisle said that they can't find Gary, we need to be careful that he isn't heading in our direction,"

"Hopefully he is" jasper almost hissed,

Esme let go of Edward and headed towards the sitting room, I felt Nessie, let go, she crossed the room to Edward and buried her face in his chest and I could see her body shake with silent tears, Edward had his arms tightly wrapped round her and was whispering into her ear,

Emmett appeared at the door his face not the usual happy grin, but a sombre look, "Nessie, she wants to see you"

Nessie looked up at Edwards face, "how can I comfort her? I don't know what its like not to have a dad anymore"

Edward smiled at her, "maybe just be her friend is all she needs just now" Nessie nodded and headed in to the sitting room,

I looked at Emmett and put my hand out to him, he gripped it and pulled me into his chest, "you ok big brother" I whispered as he hugged me tight, "yeah im trying, poor soul got no one now" he squeezed me again and then turned and headed into the sitting room,

Gemma had finally cried herself to sleep after talking with Carlisle and the police, it had been agreed that she was to stay with us, she had no other family and for the moment that was what she wanted, Rose had sat with her till she had fallen asleep then Emmett had carried her up to bed, Nessie had spent the rest of the evening holding on to Edward, I even found myself phoning Charlie just to see how he was and to hear his voice,

The normal chatty house now seemed very silent only the odd whimper from the sleeping Gemma disturbing the silence, finally Nessie settled down and Edward had put her in our bed, Jake and Seth followed shortly after nessie,

"What are we going to do now?" Edward asked, returning from checking on nessie

"If she stays, we will have to tell her," Kj said looking around at us all, "we cant keep it secret forever"

We all nodded in agreement,

"But what if she freaks?" Esme asked looking at Carlisle

"I don't know if she will she seems fairly attached to Rose and Emmett, Edward you see her thoughts, what's your opinion? He said looking at Edward, "I think she could take it, she hasn't flipped out yet and I know she wonders why Emmett is so cold but she covers it with the safe feeling he gives her, Alice what about you? what do you see?"

"I can see us telling her, but I can't see the outcome as she hasn't decided it yet"

"Well it's agreed, we have to tell her, perhaps Nessie would be best to explain since she's her friend,"

I looked at Carlisle "I will ask Nessie when she wakes,"

"Well that's one thing, what about the brother? The full moon its only two days away," Alice asked looking at Carlisle,

"Well we will just be ready and take precautions with patrols, im not sure about sending Nessie away though, I would feel safer if we were all together" he looked at Edward then me,

Edward looked round at me "it's your call, do you want her hear? or Tanya's?"

I sighed deeply "I suppose hear would be safer"

"Well, that's us sorted that out, we will just have to keep an eye out in case he appears before the full moon, but I doubt he is that silly" Carlisle said as he leaned over and turned on the TV,


	24. TELLING SECRETS

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thank you also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx **_

Nessie had woken first, I had briefed her on what the outcome of the discussion was last night while she slept, she seemed ok about telling Gemma, and had seemed fairly convinced that she would be able to cope, we had also decided not to tell her till after we had dealt with her brother, then she could decide what she wanted to do, Jake was happy as well as it also meant nessie was staying here and not going to Tanya's so he wouldn't miss the fight personally I hoped there wouldn't be one,

Gemma had spent most of the day wrapped in a duvet cuddling into the side of rose, Emmett had attended to her every request, I hoped this wouldn't end badly,

we had taken it in turn to sweep the town and forest but no sign of Gary, the police were still searching the house as well, the entire town was talking about it and the phone hadn't stopped with people from school calling for Gemma, we ended up unplugging it by mid afternoon,

Edward, Alice, jasper and I were just finishing sweeping the forest when we picked up Gary's scent, it was fairly knew maybe about half an hour old, he had circled the house a couple of times but we couldn't detect him near the house,

Edward called Emmett and let him know while we followed his scent to the little stream he crossed it and headed up into the hills but it vanished when we hit a little road as though he had jumped in a car, there wasn't any other scent with him, he was alone, we headed back to the house,

Carlisle and Jake were on the front porch, Kj and Seth were checking out the gardens when we came through the forest, we could see Emmett standing by the window with nessie,

"Anything," Carlisle asked "no he left in a car" Jasper told him,

Alice looked at Edward, "do you think he was checking us out for tomorrow night?"

Edward frowned "I think so" Alice looked at little worried,

"Are you ok Alice?" I asked putting my arm around her, She smiled a little "I miss forks" I smiled back at her "yeah me to"

We all headed inside, Rose was still sitting beside Gemma, she looked up from Rose's arm when we all sat down, "is he out there?, he's coming for me isn't he?"

Emmett walked over and sat beside Gemma "no one is going to get you he wont get passed us, I have told you that, stop worrying" he smiled gently at her, she unwrapped herself from her quilt and turned to cuddle in at his side, he patted her on the back and whispered "don't worry"

it was an unusual sight, Rose didn't look like she would kill Gemma for touching Emmett, she looked more like someone grateful for consoling someone she loved,

Nessie entered with Jake and looked at Gemma and Emmett, she smiled at them then sat down with her head on Edwards shoulder and pulled her legs up across Jake when he sat down,

Gemma looked over at Nessie, "Nessie can I ask you a question?"

Nessie smiled "course you can, but whether I answer it is another one,"

The typical guarded way our family answered things we didn't know if we were able to tell, I smiled to myself,

Nessie looked up at Edward; he smiled and nodded his head gently,

"I was wondering if you and Jake were kind of seeing each other."

Nessie smiled "yes we are in, although we are all family, adopted brothers and sisters, we are kind of coupled of, just sort of happened that way"

Gemma smiled and looked round at us all, "I guessed the rest, but just wondered about you and Jake does the age thing him being a Snr, not worry you?" Nessie laughed again "we are not to fussed about age gaps in this family"

Gemma smiled and looked at Jake; he gave her a beaming smile back,

"There are a few more things im curious about if that's ok?"

I noticed the guarded expression on Edwards face; he looked at Carlisle and frowned,

"After your dad's funeral on Saturday we will answer everything you want to know, but I think you should rest a little just now" Carlisle told her in a gently tone,

Gemma smiled at him and curled back into Emmett pulling her duvet up around her again,

I looked over at Nessie her eyes were beginning to close, Jake had his head on the back of the couch his eyes closed, every time Ness moved he would open them and look down at her, things seemed a little less tense with them now, that their badly kept secret was out in the open,

Edward lifted her up and carried her up to bed, Emmett close behind him, holding Gemma,

I was listening to Rose and Alice discuss Gemma, how they would have to get her a new wardrobe, and if she stayed sort out room's so she had one of her own, they seemed re-assured by her reaction to Carlisle saying they would answer everything, the way she cuddled into Emmett without the quilt she obviously felt he was different from her, maybe I wasn't the only human with a flawed sense of safety,

Edward came back down with Emmett they were talking about tucking the girls in, Emmett was telling him that Gemma had said she wished he was her big brother and Rose was her real sister,

Rose smiled at this thought and stretched across Emmett when he sat down, there were only us, Alice and jasper in the sitting room, Jake and Seth had gone to bed and the others had gone out to check our perimeter, Edward sat down beside me and I felt his breath on my neck

"You've been quite quiet today are you ok?" I nodded and smiled at him,

"im fine, just wish all this was over so we can go back to normal," he kissed the top of my head and cuddled me under his arm "will be soon sweetheart"

Today would be the day hopefully, Gary had been back during the night again but he never came any closer to the house than before, Carlisle thought maybe he was hoping we would sleep at some point, or all head out to hunt, he wouldn't know we could go weeks without food, then tomorrow we would have the funeral and hopefully after that things would return to normal, or as normal as a family like ours could have,

As night time approached we stood in the porch, Nessie, Esme and Gemma safely in the sitting room out of the way,

We didn't know if he would come on his own or if he would make new friends, our question was soon answered,

He came through the woods with 3 other friends, they were different than the ones he had with him before these ones were older and one was scarred down his face and hand,

We could hear Gemma panic in the house and Esme telling her not to worry, none of us would be hurt, they stopped just at the end of the garden,

"What they waiting for?" I whispered to Edward, he looked up, the moon was still partially covered in cloud,

Carlisle stepped forward "Gary if you leave now we will let you and your friends be, we do not wish to kill another child of the moon"

Gary glared at him "give me out the rat and we will leave you in peace"

Emmett let out a loud hiss "we can not give you the child she is an innocent in this" he laughed back at Carlisle

"You want her as food just as I do" Carlisle shook his head "we do not eat humans, she is welcome to leave anytime she wants and she knows that"

Gary looked at the others, bring her out let me see for myself,

"Do you think that is wise?" Carlisle asked him,

Gary changed his tone to a quiet one, "if the rat wishes to stay with you then you can keep her"

We could hear Gemma moving about in the sitting room, she appeared behind us,

Edward and Carlisle moving to the side to let her see out,

"Are you staying with the freaks" Gary yelled at her,

Gemma nodded "you killed our dad Gary why" he laughed loudly "I did huh, humans don't tell me what to do" he fell to his knees suddenly and let out an almighty howl,

Gemma jumped back grabbing Emmett's arm,

"Go inside Gemma please" Emmett asked quietly,

Gemma looked at him then at Rose "can I stay with you's please?"

Rose smiled "go inside honey"

Gemma nodded and ran inside, I could hear Esme and Nessie hiding her back in the sitting room,

The moon shone brightly on to the garden and the other 3 fell to their knees beside Gary there bodies started shaking,

Seth and Jacob moved into the front of the porch, I saw jakes body start to tremble and Seth's next to his, within seconds they had exploded into the 2 giant wolves who now stood in front of us,

Gemma gasped from the sitting room, Gary and the 3 boys had also changed, the night now filled with angry howls,

We moved into our crouch position and readied ourselves, the howling stopped and the boys stood straight,

They lunged across the garden at us, Seth and Jake flew to meet them with us right behind them, Edward took down the one in front of us, Alice and I jumped onto him and started ripping and biting, all you could hear was snapping and hissing,

in the distance you could make out a little cry from Gemma, I recognised the whimper from Nessie instantly the minute the fight began, Esme was trying to keep them calm, these ones were stronger than the last ones, I grabbed on and tried to yank at its head but I reached up and pulled me from it and threw me towards the house, I looked from where I landed and it didn't seem as though we were winning, I flew back at it taking it down with me and giving Alice and Edward a chance to grab it, Edward sank his teeth in deep and I saw a large chunk fly past me, so we were going to have to take it apart piece by piece, eventually the beast slowed and Alice grabbed it by the neck and twisted, it fell to the ground,

we saw Rose hit off the tree next to the house with an earth shattering crack, we flew to keep the one Emmett and kj had down, but it moved to quickly and tried to reach the house,

we heard Esme shout to get upstairs and from the door, we saw her grab Gemma and flit upstairs with her, we caught it before it got in and threw it back towards the trees, Jake and Seth had almost ripped theirs apart and Edward flitted to help Carlisle, we waited till the other one lunged back at us and we met it mid air, Emmett taking it almost through the ground, Rose jumped on it while Alice and I held it with one twist its head was off, Carlisle's wolf fell to the ground at our right with a thud,

I looked around we all seemed to be standing, Jasper, and Carlisle started throwing the bits into a burning pile while Seth and Jake phased back,

we stood at the porch watching the smoke rise and the pile get higher, Nessie was first downstairs straight into my arms, I kissed her head and squeezed her, "dad" she whispered, I pointed over towards the fire, she almost knocked Edward over with the force she at him, he grabbed her and pulled her in tight,

Jake walked over to her, Edward put her down, she jumped up into jakes arms he carried her back towards the house kissing her on the fore head as they passed and headed inside,

we noticed Esme was standing just inside with Gemma, we didn't enter the house,

I remembered how I had felt the first time I had saw vampires fight it wasn't pretty and I doubt doing it with werewolves helped the situation,

Jake put nessie down and she walked towards Gemma, slowly and carefully, not wanting to frighten her more, "Gemma listen to me" Nessie whispered,

Gemma met her gaze, still white from it all "they are the same people you knew an hour ago, they are still my family and yours if you want them, you do not need to be frightened" Gemma stared hard at nessie "listen we are different, but please don't be scared, im half human so is Jake and Seth, my grandpa is human so please Gemma"

We all stood silently watching her, she looked out at all of us she turned and looked at Esme,

"are you one of them?" Esme nodded her head

"please sweetheart, we wont hurt you, if you want Nessie can take you back to town just now and we will get somebody to look after you,"

Gemma shook her head, "is Gary gone what kind of beast was he, is Jake and Seth the same?"

"No Jake and Seth are shape shifters the are guardians to humans" Nessie beamed at Jake before turning to look back at Gemma,

"So what are you?" she asked, "im a hybrid half human half" she didn't finish it,

Gemma looked at her again, "half what nessie?"

"Do you want to sit down, before I fill you in" Gemma shook her head and started to walk past Nessie,

At first I thought she was going to walk right past us, she stopped in front of Emmett and Rose,

"Half what?" she asked Rose, "vampire" Rose whispered back,

Gemma nodded "I see, are you all the same?"

"No we are not hybrids only Nessie is" Emmett answered carefully, she looked at Rose,

Emmett caught her before she hit the ground,

"She's just fainted, take her in to the sitting room," Carlisle said, following behind Emmett,

We all followed behind and spaced ourselves out, so she had plenty of room, Nessie sat beside her,

She started to come round and looked at Nessie "are you telling me the truth?" nessie nodded,

"You can ask us anything" she tried to sit up, Nessie took her arm and helped her, she was looking at us, Edward was smiling, "Gemma no one will hurt you, and you can ask us whatever you want"

Gemma smiled timidly at him, Nessie took her hand and squeezed it

"Do you want me to start?" she asked smiling, Gemma nodded her head,

"Well lets see, you know about Jake and Seth they come from an Indian tribe that can shape shift, Jake grew up with my mum"

Gemma looked at her "there's more like them, what happened to your mum?"

"yes there is more like them, about 20 last count and my mum well she is sitting right over there next to my dad" Nessie pointed to Edward and me, I smiled back at her,

"They are your mum and dad then who are Esme and Carlisle?

"They are my grandparents well adopted"

Gemma shook her head

"right I will start from the beginning ok" she nodded

"Carlisle is the oldest he made Edward to be his son, then Esme to be his wife and mum to Edward, then Rose who met Emmett and he became her partner, Alice and Jasper joined from another family, my dad Edward fell in love with my mum Bella, when she was still human, she had me but died giving birth because I killed her as im a hybrid and was too strong for her weak body, but my dad saved her and now she is part of the family, Jake and Seth used to be our enemies but they aren't now, Jake is my boyfriend and Seth is his best friend and he is going to marry Kj" she laughed a little once she had finished,

Gemma just looked round at all of us, "do I have to become like you's?"

We all laughed "no of course you don't our little bunch gets weirder all the time, don't think a human would make much difference" Carlisle said, smiling at Gemma,

She looked over at Rose and Emmett, "so can I be adopted into your family?"

Rose smiled "you already are sweetheart" Rose was positively glowing, if that was possible for a vampire, Gemma got up from the sofa and let go of Nessie's hand, she crossed the room to where Emmett and Rose sat, Emmett moved over and she sat down in between them,

Carlisle smiled over at her "Gemma, are you sure about this? our way of life is different from humans although we don't feed on humans, we still have to hunt and we don't stay in the same place for very long, in fact we are going to leave this place in a few days,"

Gemma took Rose's hand and smiled up at her "im sure"

Emmett laughed "well Bella looks like you weren't the only oddball human after all" we laughed at him,

After most things had been explained to Gemma, I decided to head upstairs and start packing, Edward followed me in, "is she going to be ok with this?" I asked him as he sat down,

"yeah I was reading her mind carefully, at first she was scared, then she was confused but when Nessie started talking about family her mind was filled with Emmett and Rose, she really likes them especially Rose, she misses her mum and Rose fits the bill, she doesn't want to become a vampire though, that I can understand but I don't know what we'll do about the aging thing"

"We'll deal with that, when it comes up she's only 16 just a baby" he smiled "unlike you a very old 19"

I scowled at him "18 thank you, the last birthday didn't count, I had already changed then"

He laughed "huh still older than me"

I punched him and he threw me on the bed "I forgot you were so touchy about your age"

Technically you're about 120, im just mid 20's so there you're ancient"

He started hitting me with the pillow; I grabbed his and started hitting back,


	25. goodbye's and hello's

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thank you also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx**_

After the events of last night, things were different in the morning, we didn't have to pretend anymore, which felt good and it felt as though Gemma had always been here,

we had decided we were leaving straight after the funeral, we had went up to Tanya's during the night and said our goodbyes, Gemma thought it was great running through the woods on Emmett's back,

We would head back to Forks but go to Clallam bay to the opposite end of Port Angles so we didn't run into anybody in town,

When Nessie had phoned Charlie last night he almost chocked with happiness, we had decided just to use it as a base till we sorted out KJ's wedding details,

We were assembled in the hallway our stuff packed and the cars ready to go, Esme and Carlisle had the Merc, jasper had his bike, Seth and Kj were in the Acura, Jake and Nessie were in his Ferrari, Emmett was in his Jeep, Alice was in her Porche, we were in the Vanquish and Rose now had company in her BMW with Gemma, the Volvo was being shipped over with our belongings,

we all pulled out the drive and headed to the cemetery, most of the town were there, we stood at the back and let Rose and Emmett stand at the front with Gemma, she kept a firm grip of Rose's hand, I wasn't sure if Emmett was just touching her back or if he was holding her up, the service finished,

Nessie headed over to say goodbye to Becky and the others, Gemma told them she was leaving to stay with family abroad but she hoped to keep in touch, we all got back into the cars and hit the road,

We were in Forks early next morning with the speed we all drove at, Jake, Seth and us all headed to the reservation the others headed home, We would stay in the same houses, but would use the other town instead of Forks and Port Angeles,

Charlie was out in the yard when we pulled in, nessie bounced out the car and ran to him, it always took me by surprise a little when I realised how old he was getting,

Edward got out and came round and opened my door, "you ok sweetheart?"

"Yeah im good" I stepped out and walked over to meet him,

"hey bells you look great" Charlie beamed as he pulled me into a hug, the smell of Charlie still took a bit of getting used to, I knew he was in no danger from me but it didn't stop it from hurting, I strained back a little "hey dad"

Sue came to the door, "Nessie how are you honey?" Nessie flitted to the door and hugged her,

Seth headed passed them and into the house, towing Kj "mum, Charlie im starved"

Charlie rolled his eyes "well there's a surprise"

He stepped round me and put his hand out to Edward "hi Edward how you doing son? Haven't seen you in ages,"

Edward took his hand, shaking it gently and smiling "hi Charlie, im good, being kept on my toes with these two though"

Charlie nodded "yeah one was bad enough, but mother and daughter now there's trouble"

I looked at the two of them "thanks dad"

Jake reappeared with Billy, "hey guys how you all doing?" Billy shouted,

Jacob wheeled him towards us, "hey Billy" I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek,

"Hey Bella, Edward," Edward shook Billy's hand,

"So, where are all of you staying?" Billy asked

"well, we will be in the cottage, Nessie also, think the rest will be at the house, not sure about Seth and Kj, we have a new member her name is Gemma, she's just 16 her brother was a werewolf and killed her family so she has adopted Rose and Emmett"

Billy looked at me then to Edward, Edward smiled "no, she's human Billy, don't worry we haven't touched her"

Billy smiled back "sorry Edward old habits die hard" Edward nodded to him,

"Well, we are going to head home, we'll be back over later, Nessie you coming or staying?" I asked

She looked at Jake, "we'll be along shortly want to speak to my dad first ok"

Nessie smiled "ok with me"

I hugged my dad again, and headed back to the car, Edward was already waiting with the door open,

"Our home or the house" he asked winking at me, "our home" I replied smiling at his wicked grin,

"Is Jake telling them about him and Nessie?" he nodded,

Billy already knows, he told him when they were last over, but he's going to use Billy as a buffer for Charlie"

I looked at him "maybe I should have stayed?"

he shook his head "they'll be fine, don't think anything would surprise Charlie anymore,"

we reached the house in no time and flitted across the river to our little cottage, it was a little over grown but that wouldn't take long for Edward to sort,

I opened the door and the sweet scent of home drifted out, I inhaled deeply, Edward swept me of my feet and carried me inside,

"Welcome home Mrs Cullen" I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face,

"I love this place nearly as much as I love you" I whispered, he carried me through to the bedroom and placed me gently on the bed, it seemed so long ago, we lay here in our little piece of heaven, he lay down beside me and turned to look at me,

"This is always going to feel like home no matter where we end up, we will always end up back here,"

I smiled at him, he leaned over and kissed me gently, the happiness I felt at being home over flowed and I twisted my fingers into his hair and pulled his face to mine, he reacted to my touch and jammed his lips to mine, I felt his hands in my hair and on my back lifting me slightly of the bed, we disappeared into our on little bit of bliss for most of the day,

We were just heading into the living room when Nessie and Jake came through the door,

Nessie looked at me then at Edward "do you two ever stop?"

I looked at her and Jake "hope you two aren't planning on starting" they both blushed,

"NO" Jake said firmly,

"Jake are you staying here?" Edward asked

"Is that ok?"

Edward looked at me "yes it's ok but we need to get you a bed" I said

Jake smiled "cool thanks bells"

"How did Charlie take it"

Jake laughed, well after he threatened me, fell out with me he was pretty cool with it, Sue had already explained the imprinting thing when he had asked why Seth ended up with Kj, so he pretty much expected it" I nodded "well that's good, we are just heading to the house ok"

Ness nodded "yip, see you there"

Edward and I jumped the stream and headed into the house, I even felt good just to be here,

Esme was busy packing away food for Gemma, Seth and Jake,

Emmett was cleaning his jeep and the other cars with the high powered hose,

Alice and Rose were helping Gemma sort her new room and pick out the stuff she wanted in it,

Jasper was polishing his bike along with ducking out of the way of Emmett's hose and Carlisle was in his study re arranging his books again,

We went into the music room and Edward started playing my lullaby, we could hear everyone stop and listen,

"I don't think we will go back to Alaska for a while, we kind of had a crap time there" he whispered in my ear as he started playing Esme's tune,

She was instantly behind him wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her chin on his head,

She smiled down at me "you ok mum" I whispered

"Yeah im fine sweetheart this is my favourite home, how was the cottage?"

I looked at Edward "it was amazing" she kissed the top of his head and wandered out in to the hall

"Gemma honey dinner is out"

Edward laughed "you didn't hear that often in here"

We heard Gemma thumping down the stairs "or that" I said, listening to the footsteps thump into the kitchen, "thanks Esme" we heard her say as she sat down at the table,

It was strange everything she did seemed so noisy even the two hulking great wolves that clambered about didn't make a sound when they moved,

We heard shouting and laughing coming from the back door, Jasper was standing soaked through and Emmett was laughing his head off,

Alice flitted to Jaspers side "what happened? Jasper just looked at Emmett "him" was all he said,

Emmett started laughing again, Jasper growled at him and crouched to jump, I pushed Edward in between them,

"Stop it Jasper" Edward said, Jasper looked at Edward "we'll get him sooner or later brother" Edward whispered,

The three of them disappeared back out the door into the garage with Alice following shouting abuse at Emmett,

Gemma was sitting at the breakfast bar with her dinner in front of her, I smiled and sat down across from her, "how you doing Gemma?" she smiled,

"I'm good thanks Bella, how about you? Glad to be back," I nodded my head,

"Yeah, still feels a little strange sometimes though" she looked at me a little puzzled "How come?"

"So much happened in this house, did Renesmee not fill you in?" "Renesmee," I started laughing

"Nessie is just her nick name, Renesmee Carlie Cullen is her proper name, but no one seems to use it unless she in trouble"

"Renesmee is nicer than nessie, yeah she filled me in on some of it, she said when I felt more comfortable with this whole thing she could show me, but I don't know how she is going to do that"

I smiled at her Nessie has a few family secrets of her own, but you'll work those out as you go, Edward, jasper, Alice and myself are not what you would call normal vampires, well I don't even know if we didn't have extra abilities if you would call us normal" I laughed to myself "I know better than anyone what your probably feeling and thinking right now, well besides Edward but that's another story, if you need to talk or if something freaks you out just come ask me, I think I spent a good bit of my time with Edward freaked, puzzled or just out cold,"

I touched her arm as I got up, I noticed she didn't wince away from my chill, she just put her other hand on top of mine "thanks Bella"

Edward came running into the house and grabbed me in front of him, just as Emmett came in at the back of him, he stopped and looked at me,

"You are using your wife as a shield!" he roared at Edward,

I looked back at Edward, he was grinning like a Cheshire cat, "no she was just standing there I happened to be behind her that's all"

Rose appeared at the door "what the hell is going on down here? they can hear you in forks the noise your making," before she could finish her sentence, Edward had picked her up "now im using your wife as a shield"

Rose stared at Edward then at Emmett "put me down Edward! I don't want to hurt you" Edward laughed "not till you call of the bear"

Jasper flew in and landed on Emmett's back, Edward dropped Rose and jumped to grab Emmett, the three of them fell out the door, Rose walked over kicked out Emmett's feet and closed the door, she turned and looked at me,

"Do you think there will be enough nursery places for them?" I started laughing,

We looked round at Gemma she was sitting with her mouth open

"You ok honey?" she nodded, "are they always like that?" "Pretty much so im afraid" Rose answered smiling at her,

Alice appeared at the back door stepping over the bodies sprawled across it "Jesus guys take it outside!" she closed the door behind her, spun round and looked at us "guess what?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders "what" Alice's face lit up, "it's going to be a thunder storm tonight"

Rose smiled at her "good they can do with loosing some energy"

Gemma looked at Rose "what happens in the thunder?" "We play baseball, Bella will explain to you and you can be the position Bella used to be"

I smiled at her "umpire, but don't tell Rose she is out, she gets a bit hostile" Rose laughed

"Only to you little sister" she said hugging me,

"Right now we have settled that, have we worked out what we're wearing?" Alice asked,

Gemma looked kind of down, "what's wrong sweetheart?" Alice asked flitting to her side and putting her arm around her "I don't have much in clothes" she whispered back

Alice looked at Rose "well I will show you my closet you can pick something form it, then tomorrow we will go get you kitted out, do you like shopping?"

Gemma shrugged "I used to go with my mum but that was when I was little, not really bought much since then my dad just picked things up for me"

I looked at Alice then at Gemma "well you're in for a treat tomorrow then, wear flat shoes and you will need to mind her you eat, she almost starved me the time she took me out"

Alice smiled "I forgot ok, and it was worth it remember, you looked lovely for a change"

"Huh that's cheek tiny" I squeezed her arm,

Nessie and Jake finally appeared about half an hour later, Kj and Seth at the back of them, the three children had stopped trying to kill each other, and were now sitting, well behaved in the sitting room.

We were just waiting on Carlisle coming home; he had been to see about his new job at the hospital in Clallum bay, we were all kitted out in our baseball outfit's,

"Are you going with Emmett?" Rose asked Gemma,

Gemma looked at Emmett, "not sure, haven't asked him"

Rose smiled "you don't need to ask him you just stand beside him" Gemma smiled and walked over to Emmett he was talking to Edward about team strategy,

"Right are we all good to go?" Esme asked smiling at us all, jasper holding the bats and Alice with the little bag of balls, everyone looked round and nodded,

Rose and I were watching to see if Emmett would remember Gemma,

we looked away when he looked over and smiled at us, "right honey lets go, he carefully lifted Gemma up and placed her on his back "when you two are ready" he called at us,

We all flew across the river, I could hear Gemma gasp as Emmett lunged up into the air and then gracefully landed back into the trees,

Nessie caught up with him "Gemma mind me to show you were I live, its back there" we didn't hear Gemma's reply,

Edward was already at the field when we arrived, Gemma looked at him, "how did you do that?"

Edward tilted his head to one side "do what?" "get here so quick" "oh that im faster than everyone,

Emmett is stronger than everyone" Kj burst out laughing "well almost everyone" Edward said winking at her,

We split into our usual teams boys versus girls and I showed Gemma were to stand to be the umpire, we waited and then the sky clouded over,

Jake walked over towards us, "hey the pack are out tonight so don't worry if you see a wolf ok they wont touched you" he whispered to Gemma, she swallowed hard and nodded

"Don't worry, if they do come here they make great heated blankets" I whispered to her,

Jake laughed "yeah I don't know how many times you cuddled in to me in the night chill"

I slapped his arm "shut up Jake your girlfriend will get jealous" he looked over at Nessie,

She put her hands on her lips and scowled at him, he smiled "sorry honey,"

The first crack of thunder came and then the sky lit up, the air was filled with howls from the woods,

"You'll be fine honey" I whispered taking the bat and standing in front of her,

"Bella, shield," Alice shouted, "I nearly forgot"

Edward flicked a stone at Alice "big mouth"

We started the game, I was up first and batted it, in to the forest, I only made it to 2nd place before Edward appeared with the ball,

we only managed 3 home runs before we were out, Edwards team did much better considering Edward made a home run every time it was his turn,

the rain only came down lightly in the clearing and we played for a while, then we saw them coming out of the forest 3 huge wolfs, they came over to where we were playing,

Nessie ran to them and hugged there wet fur, "hey guys"

We looked over at Gemma she was standing upright staring at them, Rose flitted to her side, one of the smallest wolfs quill, walked over slowly, Nessie still holding his fur,

Gemma stood a little behind Rose

"Its cool Gemma this is Quill and the others are Embry and the big one is Sam,"

Gemma put her hand out to touch Quill's fur, Quill bowed his head and she ran her hand over his head, Nessie smiled and went to walk away, Quill turned and nudged her with his head, pushing her forward, Nessie turned and smacked him, "don't start Quill, I will take you down," Quill made a husky laughing sound, Gemma smiled at Nessie's angry expression, she punched him in the side and he lifted his back leg and kicked her backside as she stormed away, Quill bowed again at Gemma and turned to follow Nessie pushing her all the way back with his head, Nessie kept hitting him,

we were all standing laughing at them, she jumped up on to his back and he reared as if to throw her but Nessie kept hold "good doggy" she patted his head, Embry walked over and started nudging her with his head till she finally lost her grip and fell off,

Gemma let out a gasp as Nessie hit the ground with a thump, Quill turned round and pretended to sit down on her, Nessie was squealing and trying to push the huge horse shape from her,

Jake walked over and kicked Quill in the backside, he got up off her, Jake lifted Nessie up and put her on his shoulders

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Jake said hitting Quill again,

I looked over at Gemma she was laughing and had came out from behind Rose,

"Are you staying to play?" Edward asked, Sam shook his head, "what did he say?" Esme asked

"No they were out on patrol; they heard about Gemma and wanted to meet her,

Gemma had crossed the main field and was now standing beside Edward, "Gemma this is Sam, he is the pack leader" Sam bowed his head and nudged Gemma, she stroked his hair,

Edward nodded "Gemma Sam wants to know if you want to meet his wife Emily, she seemingly makes great muffins," Edward smiled,

Gemma looked round at us, "Nessie will you come to?"

Nessie looked down from Jake's shoulders, she had been busy pulling Quill's ears, "yeah sure, the now?" Sam nodded, "ok cool," Nessie looked down at Jake, he lifted her down, then pulled of his t shirt and trainers, handing them to Nessie then ran into the trees, he appeared a minute later holding his jeans in his mouth, she stuck them into the back pack she took everywhere,

Gemma looked at Ness then Jake "I wondered why you always took that with you?"

Nessie laughed "got to be prepared cant have him running about naked" Jake nudged her

Are you running or riding he wants to know" Edward said to Nessie

"I'll ride, thank you very much" she jumped up on to Jakes back and cuddled into his fur,

Gemma looked up at her, Edward looked at Sam "yeah probably for the best, Gemma Sam says he'll take you since Quill and Embryie's head's are full of air"

Quill let out a loud huff, Emmett lifted Gemma up and place her on Sam's back, she grabbed the fur and pulled herself on,

"Now hold tight honey, don't let go" Rose said, smiling at her,

Seth huffed at the back of us "what's up with you?" Kj asked

"They better bring muffins back with them" she smiled, "do you want to go?" he grinned, "well come on then guys see you later" they shouted as they ran into the woods,

We returned to our game and carried on till the thunder stopped and the rain started,

It was well into the night when we heard Nessie and Jake coming into the house, they were followed by Seth and Kj,

Kj had Gemma in her arms; Emmett flitted to her side, "is she ok?" Kj nodded

"Yeah fell asleep in Emily's kitchen to many muffins probably, didn't want to leave her so I thought I would just carry her, she slept the full way"

Kj handed Gemma to him; she stirred a little and opened her eyes, "you ok honey?" Emmett whispered,

She let out a loud yawn and closed her eyes again; Rose flitted upstairs at the back of Emmett,

Esme smiled "they are like a little family" she looked over at Edward "is she ok with all this?"

Edward nodded "she's taken to it like Bella did, nothing seems to phase her and she always has either Rose or Emmett in her thoughts"

Nessie bounced down beside him "seriously dad, ask Seth how many muffins he ate,"

Seth looked at her "I had 4, I told you that already"

Edward looked at him Seth smiled "what" Seth said trying to hide his smile

Nessie looked at him. then back to Edward "its double figures isn't it?" Edward smiled

"I knew it Seth you eat like a horse" she said scowling at him, Seth laughed "well im nearly a horse"


	26. HOME

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thank you also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx**_

We spent the night at the house, Seth just returned to his Normal room, Jake and nessie went back to the cottage, we helped get all the stuff unpacked and put away, Alice went online and ordered a new bed for Nessie's room so Jake could stay over, she also ordered some more grown up stuff for her since her room was mostly decorated for a 5yr old, then her and Rose spent a good while ordering furniture and other things for Gemma's new room, although she was in a room the now it was just a spare bedroom, Emmett and jasper set up one of their weird chess games, Carlisle was in his study, Kj and Esme discussed Esme island and the house there,

Edward and I were on the sofa, I was lying stretched out of him, my head on his lap, I was enjoying the feeling of him running his hand down my arm and over my shoulder and along my neck, it felt very peaceful, unlike the past few weeks,

"It feels good to be back" I whispered, closing my eyes

"Yeah, it's because this is home, well it is now, I never really had much to attach me to this place it was about 70years ago we were hear last" I opened my eyes and smiled at him

"You feel like its home now though?" I asked, closing my eyes again

"Yeah I do, this is were my life changed for the better, I met my true love here, I married my true love here and my gorgeous daughter was born here" he leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips,

I smiled up at him still keeping my eyes closed, I felt him settle into the sofa, I opened my eyes his head was resting on the back, he was still running his fingers over my arm, I closed my eyes again and lifted my shield from my mind,

I heard him sigh and I felt his breathing slow, we lay there for a while not moving, both our eyes closed from afar it probably looked like we were sleeping, I thought of all my good memories with him that we has shared in Forks and New Hampshire,

I had forgotten how good it was just to do nothing, even though our bodies didn't get tired, my mind liked to use this time to unwind and sort all my thoughts out, a memory of our wedding popped into my head and I went through the full evening in my head, then our honeymoon, the night we stood in the water and Edward carried me into deeper water,

I felt Edward lean down and kiss me again "I love you Bella Cullen" he whispered in my ear,

I smiled again and carried on with my thoughts, I laughed to myself when I remember what my hair had looked like when I had all the feathers in it, and the night I woke Edward up and almost assaulted him, I felt his hand stroke my face and I opened my eyes his face was an inch away from mine,

"You are happy tonight, I haven't felt you this relaxed in ages" he whispered,

"I'm looking forward to going back to the island, I hope you told Esme about the beds you broke"

he nodded at me "yeah I got them fixed for her" he leaned down and kissed me again slowly and carefully, it was the way he used to kiss me when I was human,

I put my hands into his hair and held his face to mine, his kiss was still soft but it was building in passion, he placed his hand under my back and lifted me up slightly, I wrapped my arm around his back and kept my other hand in his hair, I felt his other hand stroke down my arm and over my waist,

I never got bored with kissing Edward, the spark that he gave me was always there, each time it felt like the first, and now that we didn't need to come up for air, we could kiss for a very long time and that just suited me fine,

I don't know how long we had been kissing for but I heard Gemma thumping down the stairs,

Edward didn't move and I didn't want to move him so we just carried on, we heard her come to the door and then disappear into the kitchen, I took my hand out of Edwards hair and he pulled back a little,

"I suppose it's time we moved" I whispered smiling at him, he smiled back "if your sure"

We flipped of the sofa and went into the kitchen; Gemma was at the unit eating cereal or something,

She looked at us as we appeared from nowhere at the door,

"Morning, hope I didn't disturb you?" she blushed a little,

Emmett who was sitting opposite her looked at us, "you weren't at it again where you? God Bella have you not had your full yet?"

I picked a cup up of the unit and aimed it at him, he caught it before it smacked him on the head, he started laughing "touchy little sister" I ignored him and looked at Gemma, "how did you enjoy last night?"

Gemma smiled widely, "it was great and Emily is lovely, I met Seth's sister Leah as well, Emily made loads of muffins and then we went to Jakes house, I met his dad and Nessie took me to meet her granddad," she smiled at me again,

"Yeah Charlie is great" I smiled back at her,

Gemma looked around and then back at me, "is Nessie at her own home?" Edward nodded, as he sat down on the stool next to her, "she'll be over shortly, she's going shopping with you all this morning,"

Gemma looked at Edward, then looked away quickly, Edward smiled "Gemma do you want me to show you our house?"

Gemma looked at him puzzled "I was just thinking that, can we go now?"

Edwards smiled again, "yeah sure," she picked up her bowl and washed it, Edward was waiting at the door for her,

"You coming Bella" Gemma asked,

"No im going to stay here and kill a certain big brother" Emmett smiled at me,

They both disappeared out the door, I looked round at Emmett "how's she doing?" I asked, sitting down beside him,

"She's good, taking to it just as well as you did" I smiled and nodded

"Good then she'll be fine" he stared at the table,

"What's wrong? I whispered,

"im not sure, I feel really protective of her, its like if I don't know she's with one of us I panic, I was speaking to Rose about it, she said not to worry,"

I smiled at him "Edward said that to me you know, I feel very protective of you, but you have Rose, so I think you might just be feeling quite fatherly about her,"

he looked at me "yeah Rose said that, because I don't like, like her I just don't want anybody to hurt her" "then you should talk to Edward about this, or Carlisle he's your dad, but I wouldn't worry, I think Rose feels as protective about Gemma as you do"

He smiled at me "for a little sister who hates me, you can be pretty alright"

I punched him on the shoulder "yeah I hate the fact I love you so much, when your such a pain"

He grabbed me and ruffled my hair "what's big brothers for?"


	27. DECISIONS

_**As usual I don't own anything except my ideas and my little people lol xx**_

_**Thank you also to those who have been reading the story and those who have reviewed xx**_

The phone rang in the other room and I heard Esme pick it up then call my name, I kissed Emmett on the cheek and flitted to the sitting room,

"Bella" is that you?" the voice asked from the other side,

"Yes its Bella"

"It's Phil, Bella listen your mum has been in an accident" I felt the air rush from my body,

"Mum is she ok?" I whispered, Phil hesitated and then spoke trying to hold back tears,

"Bella it doesn't look good honey, she was asking for you?"

"Where are you? Are you back in Jacksonville?"

"Yeah, are you coming?"

"I will be on the next plane" I hung the phone up and Emmett was at my side,

"Bella I've called Edward, Esme is calling your dad, you want to sit down or something?"

Edward came in through the door and caught me in his arms, "Bella the car is ready let's go honey"

I nodded automatically,

we headed to the reservation and picked up Charlie, we had agreed to leave Nessie at Forks, we had never told my mum about her or anything about us, we didn't think she could take it, so there was no point dropping it on her now, we headed to the airport and Edward got us on the first plane out,

I rested my head against the closed blind of the aeroplane and thought about my mum, I could hear Charlie and Edward talking, Edward had explained to Charlie that the sun in Jacksonville was going to be a bit of a problem for us, Charlie took it in, as he usually did, no questions asked, he agreed to go get the car and bring it into the inside car park and we would meet him there,

I felt Edward squeeze my hand, "you alright honey? Im here if you need me," I smiled round at him,

the pain I felt was mirrored in his features, he leaned over and kissed my forehead, the light came on above us for our seatbelts, so we could land, I looked down at mine I couldn't even remember if I had clicked mine on, Edward took my hand and held it tight,

It didn't take long for Edward to hire us a car, Charlie pulled into the car park, the windows were tinted and it looked like a BMW or something, Charlie scooted into the back and let Edward drive, I sat in the front looking out at the sun feeling the heat through the glass,

we arrived at the hospital and parked under a canopy at the side, the smell of humans and human blood nearly knocked me off my feet, the burn in my throat came tearing back, I looked round and saw Phil waiting at the desk, my mind prioritised, the burn took a back seat and Renee's face took over,

Phil stared at me for a minute then looked at Edward, "you haven't changed a bit Bella I thought you would have looked older" I looked at him then at my dad,

"Lives like a movie star Phil she's had a lot of work done wants to look like 18 for ever" Charlie said shaking his head,

Phil nodded "really impressive Bella" I smiled at him and felt Charlie squeeze my hand,

We headed along the corridor and went into the room where Renee was, she was hooked up to tubes and beeping monitors,

I had wished I had brought Carlisle with me, he could tell me what's happening,

I walked over to the bed "mum" I whispered,

She turned slowly, "Bella honey is that you?" she tried to choke out

"Mum it's me what happened? Are you ok?" she put her hand to my face, "your still beautiful baby, im fine don't worry about me, you shouldn't have come all this way"

I touched her hand she felt weak, I could feel her pulse it was barely there,

Charlie came up beside me "Renee honey what happened?" she looked down at Charlie,

"We have a beautiful daughter Charlie, look after her" Charlie touched here arm "I know we have. She takes after her mum" she smiled weakly,

I felt Edward behind me, holding my waist or holding me up I wasn't sure,

"Edward you came too, still so handsome, hope you're looking after my baby?" Edward smiled

"I am Renée, I always will don't you worry about that" Renée smiled at him, she leaned round and closed her eyes,

My mind was racing; I looked at Phil he was sitting in a chair with his hands up at his face, Charlie walked over and put his hand on his shoulder, Phil looked up and smiled at him "thanks" he whispered,

I lifted my shield and turned round to face Edward, he looked at me, a little puzzled,

(Can I save her?) He looked at me and frowned

"Bella can I speak to you a little second?" he asked

Charlie looked at us "won't be a minute Charlie"

We were walking out the door when Charlie caught Edwards arm "tell her no Edward, its not what she would want"

Edward smiled at him and came out at the back of me, I spun and faced him

"How does he know what she wants?" I whispered,

Edward took my hand and led me to a little corridor just of the stairs,

"Bella its not what your mum would want, she wouldn't want to go on forever without Phil, do you really think she could cope with the thirst the animals or the people Bella she isn't strong enough"

I stared at him "she's my mum Edward" he put his hands on my shoulder

"I know but she has rights as well honey, you can't go around saving everybody, most of us have had to watch our parents and family die and we couldn't intervene Bella you can't"

I looked at him "you saved me Edward, it was my time to die" he flinched at me

"Bella you wouldn't have died if you hadn't been in love with me or tried to give birth to a our baby, you would still be living a normal life"

I knew what he was saying, but what was I supposed to do just stand there and watch her die,

"Bella you will regret it if you do, I know from Renee's mind she would not be able to cope with the needs and wants we strive so hard to control, we live this pretend life with houses and cars and fancy clothes, Bella we are first and foremost killers, could she live with herself if she couldn't control it"

I looked away from him and headed back to the room, Phil was in the corridor talking to one of the nurses, Charlie was sitting at the side of the bed telling her how he had always loved her, that he would keep me from any harm, he turned as I approached, I noticed him wiping a tear from his face, I was glad at this point I couldn't cry as I don't think I would have been able to stop, "dad you ok?" he nodded,

"You chat with Edward?" I looked at him,

"I know its hard honey but your life isn't for us, you were made for this life and we were made for ours,"

I looked back at my mum, she was pale and her heart was just beating and no more,

"Did Phil say how it happened?" I asked quietly

"Yeah she was driving and bent down to fix her shoe when it came off she didn't see the lights change and the truck piled right into her car" I nodded "sounds like her"

He smiled at me then stood up and walked to the door, "I'll be outside honey if you want me" I nodded at him,

I sat beside the bed for almost 2 hours listening to her heart beat weaken, Edward came in to check I was ok, he sat with me for a little while then went back out and kept Charlie and Phil company, It took him all his effort to make eye contact with me, his face was lined in pain and I couldn't help know that it was my expression that was causing it, I heard Renee's heart stutter,

"Dad,"

The door opened and the three of them came in, Edward looked at me, he could hear her heart as well,

"I'll get a nurse" he whispered, Charlie looked at me then at Renée

"Bella what is it honey? What's happening?"

"I looked at my mum then at Phil and Charlie"

Renée opened her eyes "love you bells" then I heard the stutter again and it was silent,

I threw my arms over her and buried my face in her neck; I knew I wanted to cry I could feel the motion of it but there was nothing,

I heard Edward return with the nurse, I felt Charlie try to move me but he wasn't strong enough, then Edward's arms were around me I turned and hid my face in his chest, even the smell of his scent wasn't working this time, the pain was still there, the gaping hole that had ripped open when he had left me, returned for another reason, I felt it hurt just like before, as Charlie had once said to Alice, it was like someone died, well someone had died and there was no coming back this time for a happy ending,

I felt Edward walk me to the door, I could hear Phil and Charlie crying, I wanted to go to them to tell them it was ok but I couldn't, I couldn't move,

Charlie touch my back "Bella honey" I turned to see his red eye's and his tear stained cheeks, he looked at my expression and pulled me into him, he didn't seem to mind that I was rock solid or that I was cold, he just held me tight like I was his little girl again,

Edward walked over to Phil; I could hear him patting him on the shoulder

"Phil we will take care of everything ok, don't worry about a thing, do you have family that can help you?" "Yeah my sister is on her way back, should be at the house later tonight"

"That's good; we don't want you being alone"

"Have you got somewhere to stay? you can stay with us if you need, its not big but im sure we'll manage," "thanks Phil that's very kind of you," Edward patted him on the shoulder again,

I took a deep breath and this time the burn didn't dare show its ugly face, all I smelled was my dad and that was all I needed,

Edward had been great, he had arranged all the funeral details and the rest of the Cullen's were flying out, along with most of the reservation, he had picked a nice spot under a large tree for her and had organised marquees to protect us from the sun,

I had spent most of the past few days sitting in my mum's room, looking at her things, I had found a couple of her old Indian bracelets and had put them on, I decided to keep some of her photos as well, Phil didn't mind, he was just glad to have had his time with her,

we had left Phil with his sister and headed over to the hotel where Edward had booked in all our family, Charlie headed straight into Sue's arms and started crying again,

Nessie came running to me as soon as we entered the room, I held her so tight I thought I might break her, the tears were streaming down her face, "you ok mum?" I nodded into her hair and kept a hold of her,

I heard Carlisle tell Charlie how sorry he was, Billy and Jake were round him as well.

Nessie let me go and headed for Charlie, I turned and Emmett caught me in a bear hold, "you ok little sis, we've been worried about you?" I felt Rose hug me as well "im ok, " Jasper and Alice were next to hug me I felt calm next to Jasper, then Kj and Seth, Carlisle kissed me on the forehead, even Gemma gave me a little hug, but it was the last hug I got that I felt like I really needed,

Esme wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into one of the bedrooms pulling me down to sit on one of the beds,

I felt all the emotion rush out of me and the sobs came flooding even though they were tearless it didn't matter, this was what I was waiting for, she rocked me back and forth patting my back and stroking my hair, I didn't feel guilty by this I knew Esme was going to be my mother a lot longer than Renée would have been, even if she had lived till a hundred, Esme would still be there, I hugged back tight and let it all out, she didn't loose patience with me, she just kept rocking and patting me telling me it was ok,

Finally I stopped, my mind caught up and I started to pull myself together,

She pulled away from me slightly "you know im here if you need me again, your mum wouldn't want you to be sad, and you made the right decision honey"

I smiled at her, she stroked my face, "I can hear Edward pacing, are you ready to go outside"

I sighed deeply "yeah im better thanks," she kissed my cheek and took my hand, she let me out into the sitting room, everyone looked round, I smiled and walked over to sit by Edward, he smiled at me and took my hand, it was easier now my family were around me, Charlie had his family as well Sue was sitting beside him and Billy was on his other side,


	28. PLANS, PLANS AND MORE PLANS

_**Just a little note to say firstly thank you to all those who are still reading and reviewing, and as usual I don't own any of the twilight people but I so wish I did xx**_

_**Well since the last chapter was so sad I thought a little cheering up was in order xx**_

It had been just over a month since we had returned form Jacksonville, I had thrown most of my energy into re-decorating Nessie's room, and had been hunting every other day just to try and occupy my mind,

Rose and I, had managed to get Gemma and Nessie registered with the school on the reservation, thanks to Billy and Sam pulling a few strings, Seth and Jacob had also agreed to go back and finish their schooling,

Alice was up to her eyes in plans for KJ's wedding, we had decided KJ's wedding would be in a few weeks, Kj had flown to Italy to see her mum and Chelsea, much to Seth annoyance at having to stay and finish school,

Esme was arranging our extended vacation on her island; Rose was busy with a full refurbishment of Gemma's room,

Edward had been out hunting with Carlisle and Jasper most of the day, I was sitting in our little garden watching the sun go down, I could hear the river flowing by when I heard someone call my name, I listened again, it was definitely my name, It was Gemma that was shouting it, I stood up and flitted to the door, I heard her again, it sounded as if she was over the river, I headed to the bank and saw her standing on the other side, I took a step back and jumped over the river

"You ok? I heard you shouting," she nodded

"Yeah im fine, I was coming for a visit but I didn't think about the river when I headed out, I wasn't sure if you would be able to hear me" I smiled back at her

"Gemma I can hear the motorway so hearing you isn't a problem,"

She looked over the trees towards the motorway and then looked back at me,

"Can we go to your house then? They are all busying about in there, I feel as though im in the way, you all move and talk so fast sometimes, I just give up" I laughed at her expression

"Yeah I know, I used to try and pick out words, then I just gave up and sat back quietly, anyway, you ok if I carry you across?"

"Yeah im ok with that, will you be able to lift me?" I nodded "think I'll manage"

she walked round behind me and jumped on to my back, I only knew she was actually on when her legs clasped around my waist, I took two steps back and ran at the river, we were flying threw the air and landing amongst the huge trees, I landed gently on the ground,

"I love that part it's so cool" she said still holding on,

"Do you want me to show you the view I first seen when I was with Edward?"

"Yeah is it cool?" I nodded

"hold on tight though I don't want you falling" I felt her hands tighten round my throat and thought that her hold should be choking me, but It was like she was caressing my neck, I ran towards the huge spruce tree and started climbing up, we reached the top and I carefully lifted her of my back with one arm and placed her sitting on one of the thicker branches,

She looked around her, "god this is amazing, you can see the boats and the house everything, and you can even see La Push from here"

"Yeah its lovely, do you see that clearing over at the other side of the woods?" she followed were my hand was pointing,

"I don't see the clearing, but I can see where the trees seem to disappear"

"That's it Edward and I have a little meadow there, where we go when we want to be alone"

"Did he take you there when you were human?"

"Yeah it was there I found out what he looked like in the sun, he was like diamonds"

"I know Rose showed me, I couldn't believe she could look any more beautiful than she already did,"

I smiled at her "you like Rose and Emmett don't you?"

She looked down at her swinging legs, "I know I have only known you all for a little while but, I love you's. your like the family I always dreamed of having, Nessie is like my sister and best friend, I have you, Kj and Alice like my older sisters and Edward, Seth Jake and Jasper, like the big brothers that wouldn't let anybody harm me ever, no matter what, Esme and Carlisle are like my grandparents always giving into me when Rose thinks its not good for me" she looked up at me

"Where do Emmett and Rose come into this perfect family then?" she smiled widely

"they are like my parents, not replacing my mum or dad but like they were sent to look after me since they had to leave, Rose is so kind and loving, I see her watching me sometimes and even when I screw up she's there, telling me how great I am, Emmett watches every move I make, I nearly tripped down the stairs the other night and Emmett appeared from nowhere and caught me, holding me tight making sure I was ok" she smiled at the memory

"Have you told them?" she shook her head

"Don't know how to, can't just say, oh by the way I want you to adopt me" I looked at her

"Then why don't you adopt them?" she smiled

"You can't do that, can you?" I nodded

"Gemma there isn't much we cant do honey, tomorrow we will go meet an old friend of mine he will sort it for us"

She beamed at me "really?"

"Yeah we will nip out tomorrow, ok"

She nodded and threw one arm around me still clutching to the tree with the other one

"Thanks Bella you really are like a big sister" I felt her kiss me on the cheek,

"Right I suppose we should be getting you down from here before you catch cold"

I lifted her gently onto my back and started down the tree, we ran back to the cottage,

Nessie was already there with Jake listening to music in her room and downloading more from her laptop on to her mp3,

"hey guys we have a visitor" Nessie smiled and patted the bed beside her, Gemma bounced on to it and they started talking about different songs, I left them to it and wandered into the bedroom, I picked up my phone and called Jay Jenk's, I gave him all the information he needed, he said he would have it ready for me tomorrow,

I heard Edward coming in and flitted to his side, his eyes were deep gold now,

"I take it you enjoyed your trip?" he swept me of my feet, I felt his lips crush down on mine, I gripped his soft hair and pulled his face to mine, he carried me down the hall stopping at Nessie's room,

I looked up at him, "hi Nessie, Jacob, Gemma, we wont be long," he walked further down the hall and kicked our door gently closed behind him, and placed me on the bed,

"I missed you" I didn't get the chance to answer him before his lips were crushing into mine, the electricity flowed strong as always, I could feel his toned body pressing on top of mine, his strong arms holding me tight and his sweet breath sweep over my body, as usual my mind seemed to turn to mush and trying to have a coherent thought or command was impossible, my body and mind just called out for more in unison and that was exactly what it got,

We were sitting in the living room, Jake was flicking through the channels, Gemma and nessie were sprawled out over the sofa on top of him,

Edward looked at the door as Emmett appeared, "hey guys" he said, entering and looking around at us,

"All right Emmett how's it going?" Edward asked smiling,

Emmett smiled and sat down beside Gemma after she scooted up the couch,

"Cool, your room if finally finished Rose was wondering were you had got to, Esme has made you Italian something for you dinner" Gemma smiled "cool,"

Emmett stood up and Gemma scrambled on to his back,

"You guys coming to see it as well?" he asked patting Gemma's hands as they wrapped around his neck, "yeah we'll be right behind you" they flitted out the door and Nessie and Jake followed,

Edward took my hand and looked at me "what?" I asked staring back,

"Nothing, I think that will be lovely im sure Rose and Emmett will be over the moon" I smiled

"Gemma?" he nodded "she thought about it the minute Emmett walked into the room"

Gemma's room was lovely all the latest modern things, a wardrobe that you could get lost in, as she seemed to enjoy clothes just as much as Alice and Rose did, it was the first place she ran to stroking all the racks and rows of shoes, her bed was huge, with a thick white quilt on it and huge fluffy pillows, her floor was about 10 inches deep and your feet sunk into it when you walked across it,

She turned and threw her arms around Rose, Rose held her gently, "thanks, I love it, it's so cool"

Rose smiled and Gemma kissed her on the cheek,

She turned and hugged Emmett around the waist "thanks" he patted her on the head

"No problem short stuff" she let him go and bounced on to the bed, Nessie joined her, we laughed at them and all headed downstairs,

Esme called on Gemma as she started putting her dinner out, "Jake, do you want some?"

Jake nodded and sat down at the table, Gemma appeared beside him as she climbed of Nessie's back the two of them laughing their heads off,

We left them to it and headed into the sitting room, I sat down beside Alice, "how long till the wedding now then?" she smiled widely "just a week"

She looked at Esme as she entered into the room, "did you get all the passports done today"

Esme nodded "just to collect them tomorrow, got jay to make Gemma one as well and I have got Nessie a new one with her proper name on it," she looked at me and smiled

"I can go get them for you tomorrow if you like, I was looking for an excuse for a trip out, instead of hunting" I said looking at Esme,

"Yeah if you want, I still have other things to do so that would be good" I smiled "no bother I will see if the girls want to go"

Edward had decided he would come with us to Jay's, Nessie was spending the day with Jake, he was teaching her to cliff dive, we had decided it was to dangerous for Gemma, not that she was much bothered she was overly excited about getting the papers and surprising Rose and Emmett,

We headed straight to Jay's city office, the receptionist escorted us in straight away, Jay was looking slightly better than the last time I had seen him, probably since he didn't have jasper frightening the wits out of him, he also looked a lot older,

He stepped forward and took my hand and kissed it "Bella it's been too long, you look amazing as always"

I smiled

"Thank you jay, it has been to long, this is my husband" I gestured towards Edward, but I didn't need to finish, Jay shook his hand "a pleasure to finally meet you Mr Edward"

he shook his hand again and then turned to Gemma, "this must be Gemma" she nodded and took his hand, he seemed surprised by the difference in temperature,

"yes this is our younger sister Gemma" he turned round to me, I have the papers for Mrs Cullen as well, might I say Renesmee has turned into a beautiful young woman, most definitely taking after her mother"

He smiled warmly at me and nodded to Edward, he handed me the large brown envelope for Esme and then a little one for Gemma, I gave him the small envelope that Esme had given me.

"You didn't say how much for Gemma's paper's when I spoke to you" he looked at me and smiled

"Call it a gift, a welcome back gift, it has made my day to see you again Bella" I smiled at him

"Thank you jay" he smiled again

"No thank you, I must say my health has improved greatly since I have started dealing with yourself or Mrs Cullen now" I smiled at him

"Yeah we are a lot easier on the eye than Jasper" he nodded and smiled at Edward,

We stood and headed to the door,

"Goodbye Mr Edward, Bella, Gemma it was lovely seeing you all today" we smiled, nodded and left,

Gemma had the envelope open before we had started the car,

"look Bella" she handed me the paper, there in beautiful writing was her name followed by Mother, Rose Cullen and Father, Emmett Cullen, finally at the bottom Gemma had just to sign it in her new surname,

"Are you going to sign it just now before you give it to them?" I asked,

She looked at the paper "maybe better wait to make sure this is what they want first!"

Edward smiled "Gemma this is exactly what they want they just didn't want to upset you by asking you, so sign the paper"

She looked at Edward "can I ask you something?" she leaned over the back of his seat, even though he was clearly driving at 110mph he turned round and looked at her

"Gemma you are my little sister you can ask me whatever you want? She beamed a huge smile at him,

"Can you read minds?" he smiled at her

"Took you long enough to work that out" she smiled a him again

"Oh my god does that mean you know everything I have been thinking about everyone" he smiled

"No Bella can shield your mind from me and normally does when we are all together" she looked at me

"So you can't read my mind you can just stop him from doing it?"

"Yip that's it" she sat back into the seat, Edward leaned into the glove department and handed her a pen,

We were home in about half an hour; Gemma spent most of it staring at the form in her hand.

We pulled in to the drive; everyone was already at the house,

Nessie and Rose were watching Jake and Emmett throwing boulders into the river causing huge splashes, Esme and Alice were busying about the computer and Carlisle and Jasper were playing chess,

we walked in to the room, I handed the envelope to Esme, she smiled and flitted upstairs with it, Gemma headed out the back and shouted for everyone to come in she had something to say,

We all headed into the sitting room and assembled ourselves on the sofa's

Gemma came in and sat down between Edward and me, she looked over at Rose and Emmett, they had a puzzled concerned look on their faces, they looked at Edward but he shrugged his shoulders,

"I would just like to say thank you to you all, for firstly saving my life, and for giving me a family and a brighter future, but I have felt for a few weeks that there is something missing, I worked it out when I was speaking to Bella yesterday," she looked round at me and smiled, I noticed that Emmett and Rose were now holding hands,

Gemma stood up and walked over beside them and handed Rose the envelope

"I hope you will accept my wishes in this letter" Rose carefully took the letter from her, keeping her eyes fixed on Gemma's, she let go of Emmett's hand and opened the letter and read over it, she looked back up at Gemma and then over at me, I smiled at her, she looked back at Gemma then handed the letter to Emmett, they both sat staring up at Gemma for a few seconds, then Rose stood up and grabbed Gemma into a tight hug

"Cant breathe" Gemma huffed out, Rose loosened her grip but still kept a hold of her, Emmett stood up and pulled them both into a hug,

Alice leaned over and picked up the letter and passed it around the others, everyone's face broke into a huge smile,

Emmett finally let go of them and Rose stepped back from Gemma

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Gemma nodded

"Only if you two are happy being lumbered with me" Rose smiled at her again

"Im sure we'll manage" Gemma looked round at me and smiled,

She turned back to Rose, "well I guess that's agreed then"

Rose couldn't keep the smile from her face and for once Emmett was actually quiet,

Nessie was first to go over and hug Gemma and welcome her officially to the Cullen family, Emmett looked at rose and flitted out of the room we could hear him moving about in the bedroom above us, he appeared a few seconds later,

"Gemma, Rose and I have been thinking about this for a while as well, we were going to give you this in the hope that you would want to join our family but you bet us to it" he handed Rose the little bag, she turned Gemma round to face us, Rose placed the necklace round her neck and moved round to see it, Gemma took it in her hand and looked down, it had the Cullen crest on it, she looked at Rose,

"its our family crest" she lifted her chain from her neck and showed her it, Emmett pulled up his sleeve and showed her the one on his arm strap, Gemma looked round at us, we all showed her we had them as well even Jake had his wrist cuff on, she spun back round and threw her arms around Rose

"Thank you mum" she whispered in her ear, the expression on Rose's face reminded me of mine when I realised I got to stay with Edward for ever, Emmett hugged them both again,


	29. MORE SECRETS REVEALED

_**Just a little note to say firstly thank you to all those who are still reading and reviewing, and as usual I don't own any of the twilight people but I so wish I did xx**_

Everything was finally ready to go just one thing left to do and that was to show Charlie what I looked like in the sun, it wasn't as though we could avoid it heading to the sunniest warmest island ever,

I had taken Edward with me for moral support and the fact that we had kept it secret from Charlie that Edward could read minds, that would give me an added insight into Charlie's reaction,

We headed into the reserve and parked just outside Charlie and Sue's house, it was still quite dull but Alice had promised a full blown sunny day by mid morning,

"Dad, you there?" I called opening the door,

"yeah in here honey just trying to close this case" Edward and I crossed into the bedroom and there was Charlie red as a beetroot trying to close this huge case, Edward walked over and pushed down and closed it with one hand, "Charlie looked at him,

"Well we can't all have super powers" he grumped at him,

Edward smiled, "your welcome Charlie," Charlie looked at him as he lifted the case of the bed and carried it single handed to the door and placed it beside the others,

"Dad you do know you will only need shorts and shirts on the island" I said looking at the cases,

"I know honey but sue has packed for everything just in case"

I smiled at him as he put his arm around my waist and walked out of the bedroom,

"What brings you here anyway honey you look a bit worried" I sat down in the seat and looked at him Edward sat down beside me,

"Charlie it's like this, im not sure how much you know about us but we need to show you something" Charlie looked at him then at me "I know quite a lot sue has filled me in on a few things, well the things I asked anyway"

I nodded "its nothing to bad, it's just about the sun," he looked at me and tilted his head

"Well if we are going to this island I take it you don't burst into flames"

Edward laughed, I dug him in the ribs "Ooww" he tried to stifle his laugh,

"So Bella spit it out what is it?" I looked at him

"Would you mind if I showed you" he looked at Edward and then back at me

"Ok but it needs to be quick, I have a fishing trip to go on later before we leave"

I smiled at him "ok dad no problem" we all got up and walked outside, the sun wasn't out yet, we drove up towards the track to the meadow, we stepped out of the car,

"Dad I want you to do something for me ok" Charlie looked at me "what?"

"I want you to let Edward pick you up" he looked at me then at Edward

"Don't think so Bella"

"Dad, please, it will take ages to get where we are going but only 5 minutes if you let Edward carry you" Charlie spun to look at Edward "you're not going to fly or anything are you?"

Edward shook his head trying to conceal a wide grin "of course not Charlie im a man not a bat"

Charlie looked round at me "well dad, I can do it if you would prefer?"

"Do what?"

I sighed "carry you" he frowned then looked at me

"Ok Bella, but this had better be worth it" Edward walked over to Charlie

"Will it be a piggy back or do you want me to just lift you in my arms" Edward was still trying to stop from bursting into laughter,

I lifted my shield and glared at Edward, he looked at me straight away

(So help me god Edward Cullen if you don't get a grip on yourself I'll murder you myself) he smiled and looked back at Charlie, "sorry Charlie", he swept Charlie up into his arms and Charlie threw his arm around his neck,

"Dad you might want to close your eyes the first time can be quite sickening"

He looked over at me from Edwards arms

"You're not helping Bella can we just get this over and done with please?"

We walked slowly at first into the trees then I heard Edward whispering to Charlie to hold on, he sprinted of in front of me still faster even holding Charlie,

It was a few seconds before I caught up with them at the edge of the now sunny meadow; Edward was standing with his hand on Charlie's shoulder,

"Dad, are you ok?" he looked up at me

"Yeah im fine that was a bit scary" I smiled at him

"Sorry it was the only way"

"And you move like that as well?" he asked, I nodded,

"Well what do you want to show me then kid?" I looked at Edward,

"Charlie our skin reacts differently to sun we kind of glitter" Charlie looked at him,

Edward unbuttoned his shirt and handed it to Charlie; he took it and watched as Edward stepped out into the meadow, the sun hit Edward and his skin burst into a million diamonds, I still couldn't believe how gorgeous he was,

I had completely forgotten Charlie was standing next to me, jumping a little when I felt him squeeze my hand,

"Is that why your skin is so hard is it made of diamonds?" I shook my head

"We're not made of diamonds it just looks like that"

"And that's what you will look like on holiday?" I nodded

"All of you?" I nodded again

"well go on kid let me see" I took a deep breath my throat burning a little with Charlie so close to me, I stepped out into the sun and took my little jacket off the sun hit my arms and my face and I could feel Charlie staring at me,

I lifted my shield and looked at Edward (is he ok with this?) Edward smiled and nodded towards Charlie, I looked round and Charlie was coming into the clearing,

"Bella it's beautiful you look like a million dollars" he took my hand and lifted it up turning it, just as I had done with Edwards,

"Its amazing Bella you're definitely full of secrets" I smiled at him

"You ok with this dad?" he smiled back at me

"Told you honey if your happy im happy and yes you look amazing" he hugged me to him,

"Now if you don't mind can we head back so I can get some fishing done before sue gets me to close anymore bloody cases"

I nodded and headed back into the trees with him, "dad I will take you back" he looked at me,

"Can you manage me honey im not as light as I used to be? I don't mind Edward doing it"

I smiled at him "im sure I'll cope"

I picked him gently up and held him into me, he put his arm around my back and I could feel him squeeze my side, we set off and I looked down at him his eyes were wide looking at the trees as we flew by them, a blur flew past us, he looked up at me "what was that?" I laughed

"Just Edward one day he will hit a tree at that speed" Charlie laughed as well,

When we left the forest Edward was already in the car with the engine running, Charlie got into the back and hit him on the back of the head,

"What was that for?" even though he knew the answer before Charlie said it

"You be careful with this running business the last thing we need is you hitting something" Edward nodded and burst out laughing, we dropped Charlie of at La Push and told him we would see him tomorrow,

Edward was laughing all the way home in the car, I lost count of how many times I hit him, but he just kept laughing at my expressions and Charlie's,

I got out of the car and flitted up in to the house, Edward came in through the garage door, I glared at him and turned my back on him, Emmett looked up from the couch where he was sitting with Rose

"Oh a lovers tiff is it" I glared at him

"No Edward is just a Muppet" Edward burst out laughing again, he wrapped his arms around my waist, I shrugged free and threw myself down on the sofa,

"What happened?" Rose asked glaring at Edward

"What you blaming me for I didn't do anything?" he smirked at Rose,

"Firstly he made it more awkward for Charlie by offering to carry him like a girl then he intentionally flew by us when I was carrying Charlie back to the car almost giving him a heart attack"

Edward and Emmett burst out laughing, Rose slapped Emmett the same time I slapped Edward,

Gemma appeared at the door, "hey guys what's going on?" I looked at her "Edward is a Muppet"

"Oh is that all" she replied before sitting beside Rose,

we spent most of the afternoon inside, due to it being sunny outside, I went up to Edwards room, he had all his journals stacked up on the side of the unit, I lifted one and took it over to the bed and lay down, I could hear Edward down stairs trying to show Gemma how to play the piano.

the journal wasn't dated inside, it had started just after new year describing how school was boring and how the humans around him bored him, he wished he could sleep his life a way or existence as he had corrected, his writing was as elegant as usual, I flicked through the pages, it told of Emmett and jasper having wrestling matches, how Jasper was finding it difficult and suffering over his new way of life and how this upset and worried Alice,

I reached the part where I had started school and how it tormented him that he couldn't read my mind, it didn't surprise me that Jessica's thoughts were mostly nasty as she had been pretty transparent all the way through school, it did strike me strange though that from the very first nasty thought of Jessica he had felt protective over me, I knew he had told me that in the restaurant but it was strange reading his thoughts it was though I could read his mind like he did every one else's, he had told me how he had wanted to kill me when I sat beside him in science but reading the ferocious feelings he had to fight back and understanding them more now, since I had the constant burning in the back of my throat even now after all this time with Charlie so close and now Gemma the pain only moved to the back of my mine never leaving always having that doubt that any minute I could slip up, just as Jasper had done on that fateful 18th birthday,

I smiled when I reached the part about us meeting again in science only this time it was Edward I had the pleasure of meeting not the demon that lived inside him,

I felt a sudden stab of sadness as the part where I told him about my mum, brought back happy but now painful memories, I swallowed hard and read on, the part where Tyler's van tried its hardest to kill me, it was strange to see that even though he could not read my mind, he knew me better than he had realised,

I couldn't say the part about Jasper wanting to kill me came as a surprise, I knew he would do what ever it took to keep Alice safe, just as all of us would, even now, if we had to choose between our family and the one we loved I was sure who would triumph, but I new the decision would not be made lightly,

I was however shocked at the fact even before he knew our future, he would side with me against his whole family not allowing them to harm me, even Mike was thankfully unaware just how much or how little it would have taken to break Edwards self control,

I laughed to myself when I remembered how clumsy I had been, I had almost forgotten, I frowned when I read about the day every boy seemed to be asking me to the stupid dance,

I read on about the first time I sat at his table and how he had pinched my bottle top, I looked over at the unit and saw the little plastic cap sitting beside a photo of us, I had wondered before where that had came from or why he hadn't thrown it out, I chuckled to myself as now I knew the secret,

it also seemed silly how I used to faint at the smell of blood considering my new diet, some vampire I would have made if I had brought that into my new life, I thought about the part where I had touched his hand he thought I had yanked it away because of the chill not knowing that I felt the electricity buzz between our skin,

I felt a little growl build when I remembered the men in the alley and how I could have lost everything then if he hadn't turned up when he did, I was surprised a little when I read how Carlisle had taken care of the man and left them where the police could find them, Edward had never mentioned that to me,

I laughed at the waitress in the restaurant I knew she was paying way to much attention to him and to think the cheeky sod tried to give him her number, I wandered if she was still working there, I remembered the feeling I got in science when we were watching the film, if I had know that Edward was feeling the exact same way I would have leaned over and touched his arm, but would we have been able to stop there, I read on till I came to the part about the meadow,

I didn't hear Edward enter the room my mind was engaged in the book, it was only when I felt his lips under my ear and his breath on my neck did I realise I was not alone,

I closed the book and turned to look at him, "are you enjoying it?" I smiled

"The book or the kiss?" he smiled at me "both of course"

I felt him kiss down my neck and along my shoulder, his hand moved up my back and traced shapes in my spine, I flipped round onto my back and looked up at him, he leaned down and kissed me gently,

"Did it bring back memories?" I nodded

"Yeah some good some sad and some interesting" he looked at me "interesting how?"

"You didn't mention the waitress tried to slip you her number?"

"What can I say, I dazzle people"

"And now I know where the bottle top on the unit came from" he looked over at the unit and smiled

"You had only to ask" I smiled back up at him,

"So now you know more about me than you already did" I smiled

"yes the fact that you were prepared to turn your back on your whole family for me before I had even spoke to you, the way you interpreted everything I did to be something negative against you,"

he smiled at me "its hard when I cant read your mind"

I chuckled to myself "well now you know how I felt"

He leaned back down and caught me in his arms "I love you Bella always will"

"I know it's just as well I love you just as much then isn't it"

I felt his lips press against mine and than as usual my mind was mush,


	30. isle esme

_**Just a little note to say firstly thank you to all those who are still reading and reviewing, and as usual I don't own any of the twilight people but I so wish I did xx**_

We were all assembled at the airport, due to their being so many of us we had hired a private plane to take us straight to Rio de Janeiro, rather than the stopover which could have been chaotic considering there was 18 of us travelling, we would meet the other 4 guests from Italy at the island, We all boarded the plane and settled into our large comfy seats,

Charlie looked over at me "Bella so you travel like this all the time?" I smiled and nodded

We could hear the rest of our family all chatting away, Edward put his arm around me and placed his cheek on my head, I settled back into the seat and closed my eyes, we could hear the humans getting up and walking around, most of us just pretended we were sleeping, finally the plane silenced and I opened my eyes, the humans were sleeping,

I slipped out from under Edwards arm and looked back at Nessie, she was sleeping as well tucked under Jake's arm, Emmett had Gemma curled up at the side of him her head resting on his chest, Rose sat beside him holding Gemma's hand, even Seth had fell asleep leaning against Kj,

I smiled and sat back into my seat, "hope they sleep all the way there" I whispered in Edward's ear,

He smiled and closed his eyes,

We finally arrived at the airport, it was late and the airport was almost empty, we boarded the coach and headed to the docks, there was half a dozen fast little speed boats all tied up in a line, we all clambered on board, Jake lifting Billy's wheel chair on to one and lifting his dad on to the seat, Carlisle and Esme took off with him on board,

Charlie and sue came on board with Edward and me, Jake and nessie went with Alice and jasper, Kj, Seth, Leah and Steven were in one, Rose, Gemma and Emmett went in the 2nd last one,

Charlie looked back at the docks, "who is that one for?"

"KJ's family" Edward replied over the roar of the engine,

I couldn't believe we were actually here, going back to the happiest place in my life, I leaned over and took Edwards hand, he pulled me to his side and steered the boat with the other,

"You look happy" he whispered, even though Charlie and sue couldn't hear anything over the noise oft the boat,

"I am happy, I can't believe we are finally back, I remember it like it was yesterday" he smiled at me

"well at least we don't have to worry about feathers this time, now I can show you where I went to hunt it was lovely" I smiled at him again, he let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulder and leaned over and kissed the top of my head, life seemed good right now,

Charlie had his arm around sue and he was pointing out the island as we approached it, you could make out the lights of the house, which now looked huge compared to my memory, the boats docked and everyone started grabbing cases and placing them on the dock,

Edward took ours and I lifted Charlie's, Charlie putting his hand out as if to help until he seen I had both cases in one hand and was holding Edwards hand with the other, he just shook his head and followed us up the path, we could hear the others coming behind us,

Esme appeared in front of us, we all stopped and looked at her, "family and friends I would like to welcome you to my island an I hope those of you who have been here before enjoy the new look island and for those who are first timers please make yourselves at home"

we smiled at her and followed her out into the clearing, as well as the large house there was now little chalets along the beach front they were gorgeous looking, each had the glass front that walked out into the sea, with little paths at the back that connected all the chalets to the main house,

I looked at Edward "it's more amazing than I remembered" he squeezed my hand,

Each of the little chalets had names on them, we walked along the path till we found Charlie and sue, we placed their cases inside, they had a little kitchen area and a bedroom looking at the sea and a little sitting room that opened into the beach,

I saw Charlie looking around, "so Edward this is your mum's island?"

Edward nodded "yeah Carlisle gave it to her as a wedding present"

Charlie whistled "all I got was a new set of towels for my wedding, this place is great"

I looked at sue she was beaming from ear to ear, "are you ok sue?"

"Im fine not sure if I will want to go home after this, it's lovely" I smiled at her

"Yeah this is were we had our honeymoon, I didn't want to leave either"

Charlie looked at me "is this were you got ill?" I looked at him

"Dad in the morning I promise I will tell you all about that, no more secrets"

He looked at me and smiled "finally some truths"

I kissed him on the cheek and Edward and I left them to it, Nessie was outside a chalet further down

"Mum look nana has put Jake and me together how cool is that?" Edward laughed

"Well just make sure you behave young lady this is the place you ended up making an appearance"

Nessie looked at him "oh my god! So it is" she burst out laughing,

Jake just shook his head and lifted their cases inside, there was a slightly bigger chalet at the end for Rose and Emmett, it had an extra room built on to it, for Gemma,

Everyone else wandered in and out of their own chalets and each others, I looked round at the house it had an extra floor on it, Edward placed our bags in our chalet just along from Charlie's,

we headed up to the main house just walking at normal speed, no one seemed in a rush to get any where, Carlisle and Esme were already in there, the house looked amazing, it was just as I had remembered, only now there was a staircase where one of the large cupboards where,

"Mum this is amazing you have seriously outdone yourself this time" I kissed her on the cheek,

She wrapped her arm around my waist "im glad you like it honey,"

she took me around the rest of the house, upstairs had now an extra 3 bedrooms as well as the 2 downstairs their was a large dining room area added, where you sat with your feet in the water, there was also a new pier added on to the house so you could walk out into the water, the whole place looked great,

I didn't even want to think how much money Esme must have chucked at the island it was just perfect, "who is staying here with you and Carlisle?" I asked as we returned to the front room,

"Chelsie and Nahuel are coming and Aro and Sulphia as well, so I thought we could keep them up here away from our other guests," I nodded "good idea"

Edward took my hand "do you want to go for a swim the moon is shining brightly on to the water?"

I smiled at the memory and nodded my head, I kissed Esme and Carlisle goodbye and headed out the house, we left our clothes outside our chalet and ran into the sea too quick for the human eye to see, the water was lovely, we waded out further till we were paddling to stay afloat,

Edward disappeared under the water, I felt his touch around my waist and he pulled me under, it was still a strange sensation not breathing, we drifted to the bottom of the sea bed, it was lovely the sand was smooth and still,

when we finally resurface the sun was hot, the others were starting to head out into the island for a look around, we flitted to our chalet, picking up our clothes from last night and throwing them into a basket,

Edward unzipped the cases and flipped them open, he took out a pair of cream khaki shorts and a thin cotton shirt, he left the shirt unbuttoned, I put on a white cotton dress and pulled my hair up in to a high pony, I put on my sunglasses, not that I needed them but it seemed the thing to do, none of us had shoes on and we headed out to join the others, the sparkle coming from most of my family was glorious,

we could see Charlie and Sue further up the path heading towards the strong smell of food, Jake and Seth where making breakfast in the kitchen and everyone was helping themselves,

The rest of them were sitting down at the pier, with their feet in the water, we walked down and joined Rose and Emmett "morning guys"

Rose smiled up at us, "we saw you this morning, how long were you in the water for?"

I smiled and looked at Edward, "not long enough" Edward replied squeezing my hand,

Emmett started laughing, "so what you up to today?" Rose asked,

"Im going to explain about Nessie to my dad, What about you?"

"We are taking Gemma to the far end of the island let her see around"

Alice danced down the pier towards us, "what do you think guys its lovely isn't it?"

We all nodded in agreement, "wait till you see it tomorrow when I have decorated it tonight"

"When is chelsie and the others arriving?" Rose asked

"Later tonight I think, Kj is heading back to Rio with Seth to meet them"

I noticed Charlie heading down along the pier towards us, I got up to meet him, he put his hand out to take mine the sun beamed of my skin like a million little crystals his hand was warmer than usual,

"Dad I hope you have strong sun cream on" he smiled

"yeah course its roasting here, I know you said it was warm but Jesus kid, I have been in the shower 4 times this morning, your hand feels nice and cool" I smiled at him, he was wearing shorts and an open shirt like Edwards,

"Well what we got planned for today then?" he asked, I looked round as Edward stood up behind me, "thought we would give you a tour of the island" Edward said smiling at us,

Charlie nodded "sounds good, Sue is busy with Esme"

We headed up the pier towards the main house; Nessie was walking along holding Jake's hand,

She hugged Charlie "morning granddad, isn't this island great?" Charlie smiled and nodded,

"Mum, dad we're going to spend the day in the water ok" Edward looked at Jake he had a little pair of shorts on,

"How you handling the heat Jake?" Jake smiled

"Ok would have been better if the sea was a bit colder but it does the job" Edward smiled

"See you guys later" Nessie said as she started past us,

We headed into the trees were it was a bit more shaded, their was a little pool in the middle of the island we sat down at the edge, Charlie looked over

"So am I going to finally hear what happened to you?" I smiled weakly

"Are you sure you want to?" Charlie swallowed hard and nodded,

"Dad, you know what we are don't you?" Charlie nodded

"Yeah kind of worked that out on my own, asked Sue about your eating habits and was a bit disgusted I admit but was grateful it was only animals"

I smiled "well yeah, anyway I always knew what Edward was, and although Edward didn't want me to become like him it was what I wanted"

Edward looked at Charlie "that's why I left Charlie, I knew she was getting to close to my side and the best thing I could do, was leave her and hope she could learn to live a normal life"

Charlie shook his head "I thought you had just got bored with her, all this time I wandered if you would leave again"

Edward looked at his feet then up at me "Charlie, Bella is my life, if there is no more Bella then there is no more me, our existence is linked that's why when she came to Italy to get me, I couldn't leave her again, no matter what it cost me I couldn't live without her"

Charlie looked at Edward "why did she need to come get you in Italy?"

"Alice has a special gift Charlie she can see visions of the future, she saw Bella dive of the cliff and I thought she was dead, I couldn't live in this world without her so I decided to kill myself"

Charlie took a deep breath, "you could have called and asked?"

Edward smiled "I did, I spoke to Jake he said you were at the funeral"

I didn't know it was your friend Harry's funeral, I put two and two together and thought Bella was gone" Charlie looked at him and I could see the opinion, Charlie had of Edward start to change, he leaned over and patted Edwards's knee

"Well thankfully she's still here" Edward smiled widely at him;

Charlie looked round at me, "so what happened next?"

I decided I didn't need to worry him about the volturi part as they didn't exist anymore so I would just skip to the island,

"well as you know we got married and I was still determine to spend eternity with Edward, but he kept throwing things in the way, first engagement then weddings and even university, it wasn't until we came here that our plans where rewrote for us, im not going to go into to much detail because you're my dad and its gross but, we had our honeymoon and as their had never been anything like Edward and I"

He looked at Edward "you are the first to marry a human?" Edward nodded

"Yes most people change first then marry but I wanted Bella to stay human as long as possible, it took a great deal of willpower to keep her human"

"So what changed?" Charlie asked,

I looked from Edward back to my dad, "well we came here and life was good"

I didn't know how to go on; I looked back at Edward,

he smiled "you see Charlie, Bella wanted a proper honeymoon and that is what we tried for, not knowing what to expect as we had nothing to go on"

Charlie swallowed hard "you didn't bite her did you?" Edward shook his head at the thought,

"I couldn't hurt her Charlie even if I wanted to, no Bella started acting strange, at first we thought it was food poisoning but then we realised she was pregnant, even in such a few days she looked about 3 months, we flew home to Carlisle, I was desperate to get the thing out of her, I couldn't stand that it was hurting her, that's why we told you she was ill, the baby inside her was draining her of her life, it was growing so fast and it was so strong Bella's body couldn't cope"

Charlie looked at me as Edward was telling him "why didn't you let him help, he could have saved you?

I looked into his eyes "it was my baby, dad, I wasn't going to let them kill it, it was mine"

He looked back at Edward

"Well the baby kept growing and killing Bella, in the end she ended up with broken ribs and a broken spine" Edward winced a little at the thought and I noticed Charlie had a little tear in his eye,

"Anyway the baby was ready to be born and we got ready but the placenta burst and the baby started suffocating, we managed to get the baby out but I lost Bella in the process, I had no option but to inject her with my venom and bring her to my life"

Edward put his head in his hands; I leaned over and stroked his hair,

"You see dad that's how I became like this, believe it or not I wouldn't change a thing, not even the baby" Charlie looked at me "and the baby is that Nessie?"

Edward looked up and smiled "yes that is our baby, and now I know she was worth it but then I couldn't love something that tried to take my Bella from me"

Charlie looked at him than back at me "so is Nessie like you as well? I noticed this morning her skin doesn't glitter like yours only a little sheen"

I smiled "No Nessie is half vampire and half human, her heart beats and blood flows through her veins but she will never get any older and she cant be harmed,"

he smiled at me "well at least I know now why you choose this way of life and I think I know how much you love her Edward, im glad you're my son in law and thanks to both of you sticking to your love I have a beautiful granddaughter,"

I smiled at him and stood up, he took my hand and pulled himself to his feet,

"Well I suppose we should get back your probably ready for lunch" Edward said looking at Charlie,

we walked back through the trees to the house, the water was full of people splashing about, there was music coming from the main house, it was definitely a beach party, Nessie came to meet us from the house, "granddad Jake's made lots of food, are you coming into the water with us?" she grabbed Charlie's hand and smiled at him

"He smiled at us then looked at her "ok Nessie im coming" he disappeared into the house with Nessie,

I turned and looked at Edward, "did he take that alright?" Edward smiled

"Yeah he's just glad to know how it happened; he thought maybe he hadn't protected you enough"

I smiled "I didn't need protecting; I had you, my own personal guardian angel"

Edward smiled "yeah even I couldn't stop fate from getting you"

I looked into his eyes "it wasn't fate sweetheart it was destiny and so far my destiny has been pretty cool" he leaned towards me and kissed me

"Last to the water is a Muppet" I shouted as I flitted towards the sea,


	31. SETH AND KJ

_**Just a little note to say firstly thank you to all those who are still reading and reviewing, and as usual I don't own any of the twilight people but I so wish I did xx**_

It was late evening when we heard the boats approaching the docks, Carlisle had already made his way down to meet them, and everyone was still dancing about on the beach,

I felt a little strange, meeting the man who had previously tried to kill all my family was making me a bit uneasy, I had never felt the urge to hunt one of my own kind before but I definitely felt it now, Edward felt me grip his hand as we stood at the entrance to the house, he looked round at me puzzled,

"Bella honey you ok?"

I smiled weakly at him; he looked back at where the others were getting out of the boats,

"He cant harm us now honey, it will be fine I promise"

He lifted my hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently, "trust me baby ok?" I nodded, but kept a firm grip on his hand,

Carlisle approached first followed by Aro, Esme and Sulphia, then Chelsie and Nahuel followed by Kj and Seth, Edward stepped forward but twisted a little so I was still behind him, Carlisle smiled at him and touched my arm as he passed,

Aro stopped and held his hand out to Edward, Edward smiled and shook it, Aro looked at Edward then at me,

"I see your gift has become even stronger, how unusual for me to shake hands with someone and see nothing" I smiled at him

"The thoughts Edward has are not his to share" I said sharply, Aro nodded

"That is true my dear, I hope that we can start again and be friends, since we are now almost family,"

I nodded and felt Edward squeeze my hand tighter,

Aro followed Carlisle into the house, Esme stopped in front of me, she leaned into my ear

"You ok honey?" I smiled and nodded,

She showed Sulphia into the house as well, Chelsie appeared with Nahuel, she leaned towards me and gripped me tight,

"Bella how you doing? I have missed you, where is Nessie she came too didn't she?"

I nodded then looked back in the house at Aro,

she smiled "don't worry, he has been well warned and if he so much as has a nasty thought about any of you, I will hold him while Kj rips him apart, but he's been pretty good,"

Nahuel shook Edwards hand and stood quietly as always,

"Hi Nahuel how are you?" he smiled and answered in a quiet voice

"Im good thanks Bella, I have been enjoying Italy" I nodded

"That's good" Edward beckoned for them to go into the house,

"Will you be ok till I show them there room?" I looked at Kj and Seth coming up the pier

"I'll be fine, but don't shake his hand," he chuckled to himself and followed Chelsie and Nahuel into the house,

Seth bounded up the pier and caught me in a hug lifting me 4 feet of the ground

"Bella how you doing? I haven't seen you since this morning" I laughed at him and looked at Kj

"what's wrong with him?" she smiled

"no idea has been like this since we picked them up at the airport,"

Seth put me down and looked out over the beach

"oh cool a beach party" he bounded of the pier and lopped over to the others splashing through the water to join Jake, Kj and I burst out laughing

"Are you sure about this?" I asked looking at Kj,

She laughed back "yeah somebody has to take him," she leaned out and took my arm,

We wandered down to the beach together, "I looked over as Esme was introducing Sulphia to Sue,

"What are they going to do for food?" I whispered,

Kj smiled "its ok they ate before they came, there only staying a few days so we should be alright till then" I looked back at the others, Seth and Jake were trying to drown Emmett and Jasper, Rose, Gemma and Nessie where joining in, Gemma a little bit further back than the others just to be safe in case she got hurt, everyone else was dancing on the beach even Charlie was dancing with Alice, she was swinging him around like Fred Astaire, I knew then that Alice was obviously leading,

Leah and Steven were sitting cuddled up together under the shade of a large palm tree, we joined Billy sitting on the sand, he was laughing at the others in the water,

I felt Edward sit down behind me putting his legs either side of me, and his arms around my waist,

"How's things going Kj, Seth's mind is running riot he's so hyper,"

Kj laughed at him "you don't need to be in his mind to know that, he just about threw Bella 4 feet in the air then he jumped 12feet from the pier to charge over here and join Jacob"

Billy looked at her and started laughing as well, "Maybe it's the heat?"

Edward nodded; Alice and Charlie came over and joined us, "some dancer dad" Charlie smiled

"Yeah I could hardly keep up with her, thought she was going to lift me of the ground"

We all turned to look as we heard splashing and shouting heading in our direction, Seth and nessie were running through the water towards us, Seth stopped at us and although soaking wet hugged Charlie and then Billy, Edward stood up and hugged him as he threw himself at him

"Hey buddy you ok" Edward asked,

Seth smiled from ear to ear "hey best man im fine just need to soak my future wife"

Before Kj had a chance to move, Seth had grabbed her in a tight hold and ran into the sea, dumping her into the water beside Emmett, Emmett grabbed her and held her while Seth splashed water up on her,

Nessie reappeared at our sides holding Chelsie's hand,

"Hey guys, was that Kj I saw disappearing under the water?" she asked, as the three of them joined us,

"Yeah Seth decided she looked warm" Edward answered,

Nessie started laughing, she didn't notice Jake coming up from behind her, he grabbed her still in her sitting position and ran into the water with her, she was screaming and yelling then it went silent as she disappeared under the water,

Esme, Sulphia and Sue, came down and joined us, Sue introduced Charlie and Billy to Sulphia, they shook her hand, I could see Charlie's expression change when he felt her skin, he looked over at Edward,

Edward turned and stared at him; I saw him smile at Charlie and then nodded,

Edward leaned down and took my hand, "your dad wants to ask you something"

I looked up at him then at Charlie, I got up and walked over to where he was standing, he took my hand and we headed towards the house, "dad what's wrong?"

He smiled "nothing"

We walked a little further up the beach then we stopped, I knew the others couldn't hear us but Edward was probably listening through Charlie's thoughts,

"Bella I worked something else out today" I looked at him

"What?" "well first of all Alice and her visions, I spoke to her this afternoon and she said something about Edward always knowing her thoughts before her, at first I didn't think much of it then just now I remembered, I waited till his back was turned and I just asked him if he could hear me and had I guessed right, I thought what's the harm if he doesn't hear me then no one else did so no harm done" I smiled

"Ah yes, you guessed correct, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to freak you out anymore than you need be,"

"Does he listen all the time?"

"No there is a shield that can protect your mind from him and he can also block people out himself" Charlie nodded again

"Yeah Alice said something about if you wanted to keep a secret you needed Bella to block him"

He looked back at Edward then at me "are you the shield?"

I smiled, "yeah he can't hear my thoughts or anybody else I block" I laughed at him

"Your brain has been busy this afternoon hasn't it?" he laughed

"Just a bit, now who else has powers?" I took a deep breath,

"Nessie can put her thoughts into your head, Jasper can play with your mood making you calm happy angry, Emmett and Kj have strength, Chelsie can enter your mind and make you move the same as her and Aro, Chelsie's and KJ's father has the ability to see every thought you have ever had when he touches you," Charlie shuddered a little "don't fancy the last one, can you stop him from reading my mind?"

I smiled "of course I will, just don't let him touch you if im not around" he smiled

"Thanks bells, now one more question, I know how old you are but what about the others?"

I looked around at them, "I can't tell you all their ages but Edward died when he was 17"

Charlie looked over at him "what did he die of? And when was that?"

I chuckled to myself "he died of the flu" Charlie frowned "the flu can't kill you" I smiled

"it can if it was the flu epidemic of 1918, Carlisle was his doctor, he didn't want him to only have such a short life, Carlisle is more than 300 years old, Esme is younger than Edward as is the others, KJ's family are the oldest they are over a thousand years old and Sulphia there mother is slightly older, then Aro is more than 2000 years old, that's why their skin is so thin looking and Chelsie's partner Nahuel is the same as nessie he is a hybrid he is 150 years old" Charlie nodded his head

"I thought nessie was the only one?" I smiled

"no she isn't the only half breed she is the only one who still has her mother, they were all killed giving birth only Edward had what it took to bring me back the others didn't care,"

Charlie looked back at the group. "Have I filled your head enough for one day dad?"

he took my hand "yeah I guess that will keep me going for a while" we headed back to the group,

Carlisle and Aro had joined the others, Carlisle looked at us then introduced Charlie to Aro, Charlie glanced at me then back at Aro,

Aro took his hand, "I see you must possess the same gift as your daughter, amazing," Charlie smiled and I saw Edward wink at him,

The evening passed quickly everyone ended in the sea at some time or another, even poor Esme was dipped into the water by Carlisle and Charlie, Seth pushed Billy's wheel chair in and Jake covered him in water, the only two too remain dry were Aro and Sulphia, I think everyone was to scared to touch them in case they turned to dust,

once everyone had retired to their own chalets and all you could hear was air conditioning being turned on, Seth was sent to the chalet with Billy he had the job of keeping him contained till the morning and Kj was staying in the house for the night,

the rest of us where all under the command of Alice, we had been flitting from palm tree to palm tree with flowers and different coloured ribbon, the pier had been transformed for Billy to conduct the service in, an unusual turn of events placed the chairs along the water edge, so you could keep cool by paddling in the water, before we knew it the sun was coming up and Alice had unrolled the huge white cotton barriers so the place would remain secret till everyone was ready to attend,

Finally the moment had arrived although we were slightly under dressed for a wedding, it was a bit more appropriate, the huge barriers where removed and the sight in the day was amazing, the seats had little flowers twisted around them, the flowers had been placed on a thin wire frame and all placed together creating a large shelter for everyone so they would not be in direct sunlight,

Edward and Jake had black shorts and white short sleeved shirts on although they were unbuttoned they both looked very smart, Sue had on a lovely pink dress with flowers in her hair, Charlie had on shorts as well with a light blue shirt on, I noticed it matched the colour of my dress, although my dress was held together with ribbon running up the sides, Edward could hardly keep his hands of me when i showed him it this morning,

Leah was wearing a little white dress with little diamonds cut out of it, Billy was sitting in his chair on the pier looking down the aisle that had been made by the seats he wasn't too far up, just enough to look Seth and Kj in the face, Sulphia had on a lovely strapless flowing dark red dress, Aro was at her side with loose white trousers and a white shirt unlike the others his was half buttoned up,

Rose had on a tight dark pink dress with the back and front dipping down to her waist; her blonde hair high up in a clasp, Emmett was at her side with black shorts on and an open white striped shirt on,

Jasper followed behind them with Alice. He also had black shorts on with an open light green coloured shirt, Alice's dress was a darker green colour than Jaspers shirt, it was tight and had lace at the side,

Carlisle appeared with Esme and Nahuel, Carlisle had the same black shorts and white shirt on, Esme had was wearing a long flowing yellow skirt with a little yellow strappy top the whole outfit lit her face up, she had her hair up in flowers, Nahuel also had dark shorts on and an orange coloured shirt, It was also opened but his skin was olive coloured unlike the pale colour of the rest of us,

Edward and Jake showed us all to our seats then returned to stand up front with Seth, he was wearing the same as Edward and Jake, we heard the music play in the background and Nessie and Gemma were the first to appear, they were both wearing short skirts and they had lovely crystal sandals on, they had strapless tops on that cut down into a diamond shape and the back was made of lace, there hair was ruffled up and held in place with flower tiaras they each had their Cullen necklace on, they held hands as they walked down covering the shallow water in petals as they passed their faces were as bright as the sun, they moved to the side and waited for Kj, she appeared with Chelsie, she was giving her away, she held Chelsie's arm as they gracefully walked down through the shallow water,

Chelsie had the same top on as Nessie and Gemma but her skirt was slightly longer, she also wore the crystal sandals, Kj was stunning her dark hair was held up, so it slightly ruffled down her neck the tiara was not made of flowers but of tiny crystals that shimmered in the sun trying to get through the towering flowers, her skirt was flowing and her train was gliding across the water as though she was floating, she had a beautiful fitted crystal Basque top on that shimmered along with her skin, her face was almost glowing,

I looked and saw the same grin on Seth's face when he noticed her, the whole thing looked perfect as only an Alice arranged wedding could look, Chelsie walked to the front and handed KJ's hand to Seth, he smiled at her as he took it and whispered "thank you" I could hear Sue cry and Charlie put his arm around her, Edward looked back at me and winked, I smiled at him,

the service was lovely, when it was finished we all applauded as Seth lifted Kj and kissed her, we followed them back up the aisle and onto the beach, the large dining area of the house had been arranged into a reception area with seats and tables there was a table with some food on it and a huge wedding cake,

I stopped beside Rose and Emmett as everyone congratulated the happy couple, Rose was beaming at Gemma "she is just a beautiful as Nessie" I smiled

"Yes they are absolutely gorgeous" the 2 girls walked over to us, Rose looked down at their sandals "Gemma they are amazing, where did you find those?" Gemma smiled at Nessie

"We got Kj to get us them, when she was back in Italy" Rose smiled

"Well I know where were going after we leave here"

Emmett came up with Edward,

"Gemma honey you look amazing" Gemma smiled and hugged him

"thanks dad" Emmett hugged her back "do you know I never get fed up of hearing that"

Edward put his arms around nessie and hugged her into him "you and Gemma are the 2nd most gorgeous ladies here today" nessie smiled "2nd"

Edward looked in my direction "sorry honey" he kissed her on the cheek

"Well its ok, I might have guessed" he laughed at her frown and kissed her again,

the reception was flawless, Kj and Seth cut the cake and then did the usual tradition of pushing a slice into each others face, everyone applauded and when they had cleaned up they took to the floor for the first dance, the secret lessons Edward had given Seth had paid off and he whirled Kj about the floor, unexpectedly Aro and Sulphia took to the floor as well, they danced elegantly, Sue and Charlie followed, not as graceful but still looking good, Jake and Nessie joined in, Edward took Gemma on next, then Chelsie and Nahuel, they all looked very graceful on the floor, half way through they swapped partners and I watched Nessie and Edward whirl about the floor, if it had been possible for my heart to explode with pride it would have done so there,

We all danced with each other and I was shocked when Aro approached and asked me to dance, I gracefully accepted and took to the floor with him, I could feel Edwards eyes watching my every move, but Aro kept his word and was perfectly behaved, I was secretly relieved that Jake had not put nessie down all night and Aro seemed to give Jake a wide birth,

The full night Kj and Seth spent on the dance floor, Seth was beaming from ear to ear and Kj couldn't stop smiling, it was a wedding that everyone would remember and as the evening wore on, everyone gave Alice and Esme a standing round of applause for their organisation and the great party afterwards,


	32. NEW THOUGHTS

_**Just a little note to say firstly thank you to all those who are still reading and reviewing, and as usual I don't own any of the twilight people but I so wish I did xx**_

A Week had passed since the beautiful wedding, Chelsie and her family had returned to Italy, Kj and Seth where still with us, Leah and Steven had returned home, as well as Billy, they had found the heat just a little to much to bare,

Edward had taken me on to the mainland and we had hunted in the rain forest it was amazing I had never seen or smelled anything like it, even Charlie and Sue had started to really enjoy themselves, Charlie had spent a lot of time talking with Carlisle and he seemed a lot more at ease with this whole situation than he had done in Forks,

I was sitting up on one of the high branches watching everyone party on the beach as usual, it was strange to see Gemma, Sue and Charlie party happily surrounded by lethal predators, I laughed to myself, I felt the tree shake a little and saw Jake climbing up towards me,

"Hey bells, you ok"

"Yeah im good, how about you are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah the heat is a bit much though, have got the air condition on full blast at night, but its great, Ness is really loving it,"

"Oh its Ness now is it, what happened to nessie?" I smiled at him

"She said she was getting to old for that" he smiled back at me

he looked over to where Ness was jumping in the water with Edward, she kept holding him under the water, at first Charlie panicked when he didn't come back up but he got used to the idea that Edward can hold his breath a lot longer than most people, a slight understatement I thought,

"So what brings you to my tree?" I asked looking at him

"Nothing, was in the neighbour hood, thought I would drop by," he laughed quietly

"We haven't had a chance to just chat in ages, bells; Charlie seems a bit happier now"

"Yeah Carlisle has filled him in on most things now, so he's not so freaked, even Sue has finally stopped looking so scared"

Jake laughed "Yeah finally, you would think someone with wolves for kids would be a bit more braver" we both laughed at his expression,

"Who would have thought we would have all ended up here together, one big family?" he asked smiling

I nodded "we have always been one family just took longer for some of us to accept that" I leaned over and punched his arm, he grinned back

"Yeah we have been through some freaky stuff alright, do you thing Gemma will be able to handle it?"

"Yeah she won't have to go through what we went through, we have done all the hard part she just sits back and enjoys the ride" I said looking over at Gemma. She was sitting on the pier with Rose painting their toe nails,

"Yeah I suppose, do you think she'll stay human though?" I looked at him and shrugged

"Not sure we haven't came to that bridge yet, why would you object if she asked"

"Not if it's her choice, I mean she is old enough to choose just like you where"

"Oh yeah, like you didn't object to my choice" I frowned at him

"Yeah but that was different I loved you,"

"Yeah I remember, do you mind when I punched you," he burst out laughing

"Yeah you broke your hand that was a classic bell's

"Glad I amused you; maybe I should try punching you again"

He made a face and lifted up his fists as if to box with me,

"Yeah like you could take me now pup" he made a lunge at me and I jumped to the next branch,

We started laughing, and I leaned out to take his hand,

"Your still a pest Jacob black" he grinned from ear to ear

"You still love me Bella Cullen" he beamed back at me, we flitted down from the tree and headed over to the beach where the others where playing, Edward flitted to my side

"Where, were you?" I looked at Jake, "we were up a tree" Jake laughed "yeah Bella thinks she can take me" Before I could open my mouth Jake had grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, and was running full speed into the water, Edward was right beside him, Ness was helping them hold me under, and Edward was trying to sit on me while Jake laughed his head off, I finally broke free and pulled Edward under with me, even under the water his smile was radiant, Jake had now turned his attention to Ness but was being a lot more gentler with her,

Charlie was starting to go quite dark, I want sure if he actually knew what if felt like to have a tan from the sun, living in Forks all this time, even Sue was turning a lovely shade, the rest of us were still white although when the sun hit us it didn't matter,

I took Edwards hand and walked out of the water, towards where the others were sitting, Charlie smiled at us when we sat down, Edward wrapped his arms around me and I lay back into him, he kissed the top of my head, and I saw Esme smile at us,

"Did you enjoy your holiday then?" she asked

"Yeah it was great thanks, running a very close 2nd to the first time we were here" I said smiling up at Edward, he leaned over and kissed my nose,

"Yeah only without the eggs this time" we both laughed together,

Charlie just shook his head "im not sure if I want to know anymore" he frowned at me

I looked at Kj and Seth, Seth's arms where firmly wrapped round her, "are you holding her because you love her or because she keeping you cool?" I asked smiling at Seth; he squeezed tighter around her,

"Keeping cool" Kj huffed and looked up at him, "excuse me!"

He looked down into her eyes "sorry sweetheart meant to say love you, but my brain is frying"

Charlie leaned over and felt my arm, "you're nice and cool"

"yeah that's how I survived the first time here, when someone forgot about air conditioning and left me to fry during the night" I looked back up at Edward, he gave me my favourite crooked grin

"I said sorry for that, I didn't realise just how warm this place was till I returned and you where just a little melted spot on the sofa" the others laughed,

Jasper and Alice appeared with cold drinks for the ones who were feeling the heat, they placed them down in front of Charlie and Sue, I noticed that they where sitting close together with his arm curled round the back of her, they seemed perfectly happy, Rose appeared holding Gemma's hand they sat down to join us, Emmett finally returned from his swim and sat down beside them, he put his hand on the back of Gemma's neck and wiped away the little sweat beads there,

"Your hand is lovely and cold dad" she leaned back into him, he wrapped his arm around her and she nestled into his cool chest, he placed his other arm around Rose who was tucked in at his side,

Jacob and Ness squeezed there way in; Jake reached for one of the glasses,

Ness took one of Edwards arms from me and wrapped it around her shoulder "im roasting dad"

he laughed at her and pulled her into his side, I felt her arm squeeze between my back and Edwards stomach,

Jake sat down next to me and I put my hand on his back, "Jesus Bella that feels good,"

everyone was sitting in a little group all keeping each other cool I looked over at Charlie and sue, Esme was whispering to Carlisle then she got up and moved closer to Charlie, she sat down beside him and put her arm around his waist, Charlie smiled at her,

Carlisle sat down beside Sue "may I?" he asked, she nodded her head, he placed his arm around her waist and she leaned against him, Charlie took his arm away and was just holding her hand now,

"Is that any better?" Carlisle asked looking round at Charlie?"

He smiled and nodded, "yeah should have thought of this sooner"

we spent the rest of the evening sitting like this, the others seemed more comfortable now they were being cooled down, even Jake was now leaning against my bare legs, I had moved to Edwards side to let Ness lean against him properly, it was quite dark when we heard Seth's stomach rumble, we all looked at him and started laughing,

"Guess its dinner time then" Esme said looking at Seth, he grinned

"Thought you would never ask" he smiled back at her,

we all started to move and stand up, the humans stretched from sitting to long, this I found amusing since we could probably sit in the same position for ever and not need to stretch once,

Gemma jumped onto Emmett's back, Ness laughed and looked at Jake, he nodded and she jumped up onto his, the two girls were giggling all the way up to the house, the rest of us just walked up at a normal pace, the house was bright and all the air conditioning was running,

Seth, Jake, Gemma, Charlie, and Sue headed in to the kitchen, the rest of us went into the large sitting room, Emmett turned on the TV and flicked to the news but nothing interesting seemed to be happening, he flicked through the channels until he found some sort of football game, Charlie came through holding a huge plate of food and sat down next to Emmett

"Who's playing?" Emmett looked at the TV "not sure but it's just started" the two of them settled down on the sofa and started watching the game,

I squeezed Edwards hand, "do you want to go for a walk?" he nodded, we stood up and flitted out the back door and into the dark forest,

we slowed to normal pace and I felt him put his arm around my waist, I put my arm around his back holding on to the waist of his shorts, even though it was pitch black, we could see clearly, we wandered to a little clearing, Edward bent over and picked up a little flower, he turned and placed it in my hair, I smiled at him, his hand stroked my cheek, his hand trailed down over my neck and along my shoulder, resting there, I stared into his golden eyes, I was starting to get lost in them, he seemed to be staring straight into me, I felt his other hand cup around my jaw, all my senses were tingling, I leaned up and kissed him gently, he put his arms around my waist and lifted me up so I was looking straight at his face,

"Bella I love you so much it hurts when I don't have you here in my arms" I smiled

"Just as well I don't plan on leaving your arms then isn't it" he smiled and placed his cheek next to mine,

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my legs up to rest on his hips, he kept one hand round my waist and stroked his other down my cheek again, I placed my head on his shoulder, he started walking further into the woods, he began to hum my lullaby to me as he kept me in his arms and the woods begun to surround us completely, he came to stop at a little stream that ran through the island, he knelt down still holding me, I stretched my legs out behind him and he sorted himself so he was now sitting and I was still on his knees.

It was a strange feeling tonight, it wasn't our usual electricity but a new one, I didn't have the need to rip his clothes off as usual, I just wanted to be with him and I couldn't seem to get close enough to him, he held his arms around me tightly, and leaned in towards my neck, his breath sending shock waves through my body,

"Bella is it my imagination or can you feel it?"

"That depends what you are feeling?" he pulled back from me slightly,

"Im not sure, I feel like my whole body wants to be in yours"

I lifted my shield and unlike before it did not try to recoil back but flowed gently away, then I heard Edwards voice (I love you) I looked at him as he stared at me, (Bella I didn't say that out loud, you can hear me) I gasped in air and my shield sprung back into place, we stared at each other for a while, finally Edward spoke,

"I could hear my thoughts in your head as you thought about what I was thinking" I continued to stare at him, he touched my face

"Bella are you ok" he whispered,

I smiled a little "yeah I think so, im not sure what happened my mind wanted so much to join you and my body almost ached with the urge"

I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, "are you ready?" he nodded,

I lifted my shield, once again it floated away and there was Edwards thoughts as clear as my own, he thought about my face and how my eyes were burning into his, I thought about leaning over to kiss him (please do) his voice echoed in my head, (Edward how is this happening) he smiled (maybe we are becoming one after all) I smiled at this thought, always being together connected by mind now as well as love, he like this thought as much as I did, his face came towards mine and I met him half way, only this time the shield stayed down and our head's filled with, was our love for each other, I had known it was strong but feeling both sets of emotion only made it stronger, I tangled my hand into his hair and pulled his face closer to mine, his hands moved up my back and I could hear his every thought before he made it and this only intensified the feeling of his touch, our breathing deepened, I felt how Edward felt when I touched him, he knew only to well the feeling the electricity gave off, I pulled my legs back up and knelt up over him, his head leaning back straining to reach my face now above him, I pushed him back on the grass, our minds still connected, our thoughts were not making much sense at all now only filled with each others face, We lay still wrapped in each others arms our clothes scattered over the clearing, still reading each others thoughts, I was amazed by all the memories he thought of and how it was different to see myself through his eyes, even reading his journal had not given me such an insight,

the sun came up and we still didn't move, we could hear the others in the distance moving about and speaking, but there was only silence from us even though we were having a full blown conversation, ( I think we should maybe head back now and see if Carlisle can tell us what's happened to either your mind or mine) I laughed at his thought,

(Ok, will I leave my shield down just now?)

(if you don't mind im quite enjoying being in your head) we both flitted to our feet, I looked around for my top and shorts, Edward handed them to me, his shirt was lying over a tree trunk, we headed back to the others,

I could see the house beyond the tress then the voices all filled my head at once, I jumped back, Edward stared at me (you can hear their thoughts as well? ) I nodded, he started to blank them out and I could feel his thoughts shutting each one out,

(Bella can you still hear them?)

(No) he smiled

(This is getting freaky now)

(I will say) I let my shield fall back,

"Im starting to get a little freaked out now Edward" he smiled and gripped my hand,

"You're not the only one" we headed back to the house, to find Carlisle,

"How can you stand all that in your head?" he chuckled

"You get used to it, once the noise settles you can pick out what voice you want to hear,"

We found Carlisle on the pier with Esme, thankfully they were alone and the others were further down the beach,

"Eh mum, dad can we talk to you please?" Edward asked quietly,

They both looked round at us standing at the edge of the pier in a second they were by our side,

Esme reaching out to take my hand "what's wrong you both look a little scared?" I laughed nervously; Carlisle looked at me then at Edward "Edward what is wrong son?"

We headed back into the house and went into the bedroom so no one could disturb us, Esme was looking more worried than I was now her hand holding mine firm on the bed,

"Edward please son, tell us what's wrong?" Edward looked at Carlisle,

"Where to start, we went for a walk last night and we stopped at a little clearing,"

I felt Esme squeeze my hand, "go on Edward don't be embarrassed we're your parents son" Esme said quietly, Edward looked from her to me and I nodded,

"well it wasn't the usual kind of buzz we felt, it was a strange feeling as if we wanted to become one person, I was thinking about how much I loved Bella, when she lifted her shield so I could see her mind and then i saw my thought in her head, she can see my mind, and when we approached the house, she could hear everyone's thoughts through my mind"

Carlisle looked at me, "Bella are you shielding just now?" I nodded,

"try lifting it" I closed my eyes and thought about Edward, the shield floated away as before, I instantly heard Esme's and Carlisle's thoughts as well as Edwards, Edwards zoned them out so it was just his

(Is that better?) I nodded Carlisle looked at both of us,

"its as though your minds have been connected to each other in some way as if the longing to become one has finally manifested into being able to hear each others thoughts, it's just unfortunate that Edward hears everybody's thoughts,"

Esme squeezed my hand again, "can you see my thoughts just now?" I shook my head

"No im blocking them out for her, she finds them to noisy at the moment" Esme smiled

"you will get used to that just as Edward has honey, it must be this island for you both first it was Nessie now its this, we both smiled at her,

"Bella see if you can still shield our thoughts from Edward? I let my shield fall back and threw it over Carlisle,

"Well Edward do you hear me?" Edward shook his head "only Esme"

Carlisle looked at me "well Bella your gift is still working fine only now when you lift it from your head you can see Edward's thoughts"

"So I don't need to worry im not going mad?" Esme smiled and clasped my hand in between here two

"You're not going any madder than usual honey, don't worry about it"

Carlisle patted Edward on the shoulder "you had me worried there for a minute son,"

Edward smiled "nice to see I can still keep you on your toes after all this time"

Carlisle laughed at him and stretched over to take Esme's hand,

"We'll leave it to you both to work out how to tell the others" they both smiled at us and headed back into the sitting room,

"I think you should keep your shield in place just now because when we walk out on to the beach the noise might deafen you" I nodded

He took my hand and we headed out onto the beach, Alice was the first to come over to us,

"I know isn't it cool?" she beamed at me, "can you see my visions then?" I shrugged,

"Well try then?" Edward looked at her

"Alice she is not lifting her shield just now the noise of all your thoughts and everyone else's is to loud for her, we will try later ok" she stuck her petted lip out at him

"Alice that's not nice he's just looking after me, be nice" she looked at me

"ok Bella but we can try when we're alone but cant we?" I smiled

"sure Alice anything for a peaceful life" my nerves and my mind were working over time, I squeezed Edwards hand as we got nearer the others,

I saw Edward nod from the corner of my eye, I felt an arm slip around my waist, my nerves and my anxiety disappeared filled only with calmness now I didn't even have to look to see who was behind me

"Thanks Jasper" I whispered

"What's big brothers for?" he squeezed my waist,

the others were all busy talking on the beach, we were going to head back to forks tonight unfortunately, some of them had work and school to return to, my new gift wasn't mentioned for the rest of the day we all just enjoyed each other in the sun,

By evening the cases had all been packed, Edward and Emmett where busy moving everything down to the boats, Esme and Alice where making sure everything ha been closed and turned off, we walked to the pier and all got into the boats, Charlie and sue where watching the island disappear as we speeded across the water,

"Dad you ok?"

"Yeah im fine honey that was the best holiday I have ever had"

"Maybe we could go back soon" I said patting his arm

"Yeah that would be nice; perhaps I will ask Esme if I can retire there"

I smiled "im sure she would let you dad" he chuckled,

we boarded the plane and settled down for the long flight home, thankfully since we were flying at night the ones who needed sleep finally closed their eyes, and I had a chance to think about what had happened, even Edward was silent just holding me tightly in his arms, I didn't need to see his mind to know he was thinking about the same thing I was,


	33. CHANGES

_**Just a little note to say firstly thank you to all those who are still reading and reviewing, and as usual I don't own any of the twilight people but I so wish I did xx**_

_**Also could I ask you all to visit and review a new FF member her name is Evilchick2010**_

_**She is writing her first story (fight for what you love) and is quite nervous about it even though it's great xx **_

We stepped of the plane into the pouring rain, bringing us all back to reality with a thump, we jumped into our cars, it felt good to be back in the familiar smell of the vanquish, Charlie and sue climbed in behind us,

"Well looks like that's the last we will see of the sun for a while" Edward said looking out the window,

I smiled at him and turned round to look at Charlie and sue, sue was curled into his side,

"Looks like you could do with some more sleep sue" I whispered at her, she smiled and snuggled closer into Charlie,

"Im coming over to the house tomorrow honey, Carlisle is going to show me some of his history, I didn't realise how fascinating he actually was"

Edward chuckled to himself, "yeah 300 years of living can do that to you"

Charlie looked at Edward "you must have a few stories yourself Edward,"

Edward glanced back at him, "nothing I would say out loud Charlie" he laughed to himself again,

I noticed the sign telling us we were near the reservation, Sue let out a little sigh, she was sound, Charlie pulled her in tighter, we drove on to the reserve, the rain was now pouring down, Edward drove right up to the porch of the house,

Charlie tried to wake sue but she just curled in more, I got out the car and went round to the other side, I lifted sue from the car and stepped up on to the porch, Charlie hurried to get the door open and I followed him inside, I lay her on the couch, "Bella how strong are you exactly?" I smiled at him,

"I could probably lift the car if I wanted to" he looked back outside the door, Edward was bringing the cases inside, "Edward is that true?" he looked at Charlie,

"Yeah it's true, but if she lifts my car it will be the last car she ever lifts" he smiled over at me,

"Our car honey" I scowled at him, Charlie laughed at my expression and moved towards the door and looked out at the car,

"I gotta say Bella I would be a little pissed if you damaged that car, it's a beauty, I scowled at him as well "im not going to damage it, I just said I could probably lift it that's all"

I walked round the sofa and grabbed Edwards hand "right you, move before you get me in any more bother" Edward laughed,

I hugged Charlie as I was leaving "see you at the house ok,"

Edward waved as we climbed into the car, we were at the house in minutes, everyone was unpacking, I noticed Ness and Jake where missing, "is Ness away home already?"

Emmett nodded as he flitted upstairs "yeah they took their bags over, said they would be back soon" Edward appeared from the garage, "you ready to go home love?" he asked, lifting our cases

"See you guys in a while" I shouted into the sitting room,

the rain was now coming down in buckets, I took one of our cases from Edward and we ran across the garden straight across the river and along to the cottage, we weren't to wet when we arrived but I could still here my shoes squishing, we could hear Ness in the room packing away their stuff, Jake was banging about in the little kitchen, he was the only one ever in it, so it didn't matter that it was small, he appeared with a huge sandwich and a glass of juice,

"Hey guys, get Charlie and Sue home ok?" I nodded

"Yeah had to carry Sue into the house she was sound" Jake laughed

"Must have been the plane, I saw Emmett carry Gemma into the house from his jeep she was snoring her head off"

I smiled at him and carried my case into the room, Edward followed, we put away our stuff still not mentioning the island, I placed the cases in the back of the huge closet, Edward was lying across the bed, he had opened the doors to our little garden, the rain was heavy but it was a tranquil noise, I sat on the bed beside him, he put his arm around me and I put mine across his stomach, he kissed the top of my head,

"Are we going to try again?" he whispered into my ear. I sighed deeply,

"We don't have to, if you don't want to," he kissed my hair again,

I closed my eyes and lifted my shield, I felt Edward tighten his arm around me, his other one came up and took my hand,

(I love you Bella) I smiled, but didn't look round at him,

(Love you to) I thought back, I could hear other thoughts,

(Do you want me to block them?)

(No) I listened carefully, I could hear Edwards thoughts still listening to me listening to the thoughts in his head, the other thoughts were thinking about having another sandwich, I smiled at that one, Edward smiled to, the other thought sounded like an angels voice singing in my head, she was thinking about the song she was singing,

(Her thoughts always sound like that even when she isn't singing) I couldn't help smile at that and I thought of Nessie,

Edward squeezed my hand (are we going to tell them?)

I nodded (im a bit worried)

(Why?)

(Not sure) he let go of my other hand and wrapped his arm around me pulling me in tight to him, we both got up and walked out into the sitting room,

"Jake, Ness can you come in here please we have something to tell you" he said quietly,

I could hear there thoughts change, Jake was wondering what was wrong and Nessie was wondering if we were ok,

They both came out and sat in on the sofa staring at me and Edward,

"Dad is everything ok? Mum what's wrong?"

I looked at her; she was staring at me her mind filled with my face,

"There is nothing wrong sweetheart"

I let my shield fall back and Edward looked at me,

"I can't concentrate" he smiled at me,

"Bella what's wrong?" I looked at Jake,

"We are not sure yet, we were walking on the island and Bella lifted her shield so I could share her thoughts but for some reason she ended up seeing my thoughts as well and she still can"

Ness and Jake both stared at me

"No she can't see your thoughts just now her shield is in place" Edward answered an unspoken question, I smiled at them,

Ness stood up and put her arms around me "god mum I thought it was something serious, this is ok just means you're a bit more special than we already knew"

I kissed her cheek "thanks baby"

Jake was standing behind her "bells your just a bit freakier that normal but its cool anyway" he punched me on the arm and smiled

"Thanks Jake that means a lot coming from a freaky werewolf" Jake burst out laughing

"I might be a werewolf but at least im not a freaky Virgo" I couldn't help laugh with him,

He hugged me tight "guess I better watch my thoughts about your daughter a bit more careful then"

I nodded; Edward came over and took my hand,

"Told you it would be cool and everybody else will think that as well. I smiled at him,

Ness and Jake disappeared back into their room and left us sitting in the living room, we sat curled up on the sofa listening to the rain on the roof, my head was on his chest, he was stroking his fingers up and down my arm, I closed my eyes and lifted my shield again, he was thinking about the holiday and the blue dress I had worn to the wedding, he seemed a bit embarrassed that he had been caught of guard, I laughed quietly into his chest,

(Going to have to watch what Im thinking about now, it feels weird having someone else in my head that can see my thoughts as well)

(Do you want me to leave you in peace?)

(No I wish you would leave your shield down forever,) he squeezed me into him

(I suppose we should go let the family know)

(It's up to you sweetheart whatever you want)

(Im going to go get changed) I could hear Ness and Jake in the background; Edward seemed to be keeping them quiet,

(I am do you want to hear them?)

(No not really) I walked passed their room and their thoughts were a bit louder; Jake was thinking about Ness, Ness what busy sorting new music onto her mp3,

I headed in and changed out of the summer dress I had on, putting my jeans and boots on and a light coloured shirt, I could see Edward watching me in his mind it was very distracting, I heard him laugh at my thoughts, I tried to push his thoughts to the back of my mind, it was better now I could concentrate on getting dressed, I put my hair up, Edward had pulled on his jeans and a grey jumper, we collected our rain jackets and walked to the door,

Ness and Jake were sprawled across the bed when we looked in to say we were leaving, they waved and curled back in together, the rain was still coming down, we ran to the house and shook the rain of as we entered, the house was busy as usual, everybody moving about, their thoughts were loud and I stopped in the hall, Edward took my hand and stared into my eyes

(Bella push them to the back, that's what I do they will still be there but it will be quieter)

I stared back and tried to focus on his thoughts, the noise dulled a little Edward smiled

(You will get there eventually) I took his hand and we walked into the living room,

The first thought I heard was Alice,

(God cant she just wear something feminine for once?) She met my eyes and her mouthed formed an 0 shape

(Your listening to me, aren't you?) I smiled and nodded

(Sorry, but seriously Bella would a dress kill you?) Edward chuckled beside me,

She leaned over and whispered into Jasper's ear that I was listening, he looked over at me

(Jesus Bella the stress is pouring from you calm down) I tried to smile at him but he was right I was stressing out,

Edward turned and stared at me again, (do you want me to tune them down so you can hardly hear them?)

I smiled, the room quietened, I looked over at Esme and Carlisle, they were smiling at me

(If you can hear me honey, you'll be fine we love you just remember that) Esme was thinking.

I smiled at her (she never fails to amaze me she is magnificent) was Carlisle thoughts,

I sat on the sofa; Edward walked round behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders,

"Guys can we have a minute please?" the others turned and looked at us, I focussed on Edwards hands on my shoulders I felt him squeeze them, Alice slipped her hand over to mine and I felt her gently squeeze my hand,

"Is everything ok guys?" Kj asked looking at me then at Alice's hand on mine

"Yeah we're fine, listen you know how I can read all your minds, and how Bella can shield you?"

They all nodded,

"Well we don't know how its happened but now when Bella lifts her shield so I can share her thoughts she is now able to share mine and im afraid that means all of you as well" they looked from Edward to me

"How did that happen?" Kj asked,

I shrugged my shoulders "we have no idea"

Seth looked at me (can you hear me woo hoo?) I laughed

"Yes Seth loud and clear" Edward laughed as well,

"Its not all the time, it's just when you let Edward hear your thoughts?" Rose asked,

I nodded "yeah the rest of the time it's peaceful" rose smiled

"Can you still shield us though if we needed it?" Emmett asked

"Yeah I still have that"

"Well I suppose it's just something we will get used to" Rose said, sitting back in her chair,

I looked around "where is Gemma?" I already knew the answer before Rose said it allowed,

"She is sleeping, but you know that already don't you?" I nodded,

I looked back at Edward (this will take some getting used to I think, how can you concentrate with all this going on and still have your own thoughts and conversations) he smiled down at me

(It will get easier I promise) he patted me on the shoulder,

(Will you be ok till I go wash the car?) I nodded and settled back into the sofa snuggling up beside Alice she put her arm around my shoulder

(Poor Bella it always seems to be you) I looked at her and smiled,

I didn't think to place my shield back up, even though Edward was out of the room I could still hear his thoughts and he knew this, he was humming my lullaby to me,

I smiled at him (I love you)

I heard his thoughts back (not as much as I love you Mrs Cullen)

I noticed the thoughts of the others were getting quieter, but I could still hear Edwards clearly

(Edward, are you tuning them out again?) (No I can't hear them any more im not in the house)

I jumped up of the couch, Carlisle looked at me "Bella what's wrong?"

I looked at him (Edward where are you?)

(Im outside the cottage) Carlisle looked at me

"Edward is at the cottage" he nodded

"Yes what's wrong with that?"

"I can still hear his thoughts, now I can hear Nessie and Jake"

(Edward if you can't hear the others how can I still hear you?)

(I don't know, can you shield Ness and Jake from over there?)

(If I do then I will loose you)

(I know but I will find you again)

I closed my eyes and brought my shield down, I thought about the distance between the house and the cottage it was further than I had ever tried before, I threw my shield out, it rippled as ever like a huge silk sheet but I didn't control it, I just let it go as far as it could, I felt everyone in the room under it, then I felt Edward his bright light and then Nessie but my shield kept going, I didn't know who the other lights were, then I gasped I could taste his scent it was my dad and right next to him was sue, they were still at La Push, I reigned it back in,

"Bella are you ok?" I felt my legs buckle and a pair of arms caught me round the waist, Jasper was holding me,

"Bella can you hear me?" I tried to focus on his face,

I lifted the shield and Edwards's thoughts filled my head,

(Im coming honey hold on you'll be ok) within seconds he was in the house,

His arms replacing Jaspers,

(That was amazing)

"Edward is she ok what happened?" Carlisle asked impatiently

"She reached La Push with her shield, she felt Charlie in her head"

Edward sat me down on the couch and Alice put her arm back around me, I rested my head on her shoulder I felt quite dizzy, almost drained of all energy,

I heard Carlisle's thoughts (amazing, its not Edwards mind that's stronger it's her's, absolutely amazing)

I smiled weakly at him,

After a few minutes my strength returned and I took a deep breath and felt fine again,

(Are you ok now honey?)

(Yeah im good) I smiled at him,


	34. NEW BEGININGS AND ENDINGS

_**Just a little note to say firstly thank you to all those who are still reading and reviewing, and as usual I don't own any of the twilight people but I so wish I did xx**_

_**Also could I ask you all to visit and review a new FF member her name is Evilchick2010**_

_**She is writing her first story (fight for what you love) and is quite nervous about it even though it's great xx **_

Well it had been just over 6 months since we had learned the new abilities to my gift, we were still experimenting with distance much to my annoyance, due to the fact this meant Edward spending more time away from me trying to see when I couldn't hear him, the only thing that made this bearable was he was always in my head, but it wasn't the same as having him there in my arms, he was now bout 30 miles away from me and he was still going Jasper had went with him,

Carlisle and Edward thought it would be safer for me if Carlisle stayed here, due to the fact that my energy levels seemed to drain without warning thankfully my family had excellent reflexes and I had yet to hit the floor during one of these spells,

Carlisle had run every brain test he could think of, but nothing came up. The only thing close to it was what the pack could do if they were in wolf form all their minds joined,

Nessie had started to show strange progress with her gift as well she had always been able to put her thoughts in your head, but now she made you feel as though they were your own thoughts instead of just images, which I might add she had used to her own advantage a few times, one of which was getting Jake to let her drive the Ferrari home from La Push, this was only discovered by Edward when we were doing one of our experiments, she hadn't realised that she was not just sharing but actually giving you thoughts which she controlled, poor Jake didn't know what was happening, so now we also had this to try and work out,

Every one else was staying relatively normal, Alice had already changed her visions and she was now able to see the wolves futures as well as ours, but that had happened gradually this was happening quite quick,

Nessie and Jake along with Seth and Gemma had gone back to school and were getting ready to split for summer break, although summer in Forks was a kind of lost word,

We were all assembled in the sitting room as usual, I was not allowed in the cottage on my own when Ness and Jake were at school, in case my energy level dropped and no one was there, I tried to explain to Edward that this would be ok considering I was very unlikely to cause myself pain, but I had fought a loosing battle from the minute I had suggested it,

Emmett and Carlisle where upstairs pouring over more books and theories, Esme was busy helping Rose pick out a new summer wardrobe for Gemma, and that just left Alice and me, we were sitting flicking through the channels but as usual there was nothing on, Alice leaned back and closed her eyes,

"You ok honey?" I asked nudging her arm; she opened one eye and looked at me, then smiled

"Im fine just bored, do you want to do something,?"

I smiled back at her, "do you want to go get something to eat?"

She laughed quietly "yeah I know a lovely place where you can get a great lion burger"

I nodded "that sounds good"

We both flitted to our feet, I heard Edward in my head

(Be careful, I love you) I thought the same thing back,

Alice looked at me "tell Jazz I love him and miss him"

"Edward already did" she beamed a huge smile at me,

we looked over at Rose and Esme "do you want to join us?" Alice asked, Rose looked up

"No thanks were fine" we nodded and flitted out the door,

we crossed the river and headed into the forest, I let my shield fall in to place so I could concentrate on the noise and scents, Alice smiled at me and darted of to the right disappearing silently into the trees, I closed my eyes and listened I could hear the heart beat and the heavy thud of giant paws, I jumped up into the tress and followed the scent finally seeing the huge cat below, I dropped down from the tree and wrapped myself around its body, my teeth were in its neck before it had time to raise one paw it fell to the ground beneath me, I could hear its heart slow then silence, I stood up and dusted myself down perfect, I smiled to myself when I thought about the first time I hunted I looked as thought the cat had won,

I was just wiping my mouth with a tissue when Alice came tearing out of the trees, she stopped dead when she saw me staring, I automatically went into crouch position and waited on whatever it was that had scared her to show its self but she just stared,

"Alice honey what's wrong?" she didn't move, her eyes were blank searching, I stood up and walked over to her putting my hand out, she tilted her head and looked at me,

"Alice can you hear me?" I looked into her eyes, but she didn't respond, I touched her arm and she looked down at my hand, she was beginning to panic me now, I took out the little phone and hit the key,

Carlisle answered straight away, "Bella you ok?"

"Im fine, Alice, she wont talk to me she is just staring, I don't know"

"I'm coming" I closed the phone and waited,

"Alice honey can you hear me, please honey say something?" she just kept looking at me staring as though i wasn't there,

I dropped my shield and thought of Edward as loud as I could, (Bella what's wrong)

(Edward its Alice what do I do) there was nothing

(Edward can you hear me, Edward please,)

(Bella im hear honey, we're heading back honey)

Carlisle appeared from the trees; Alice was still staring at me she was really starting to scare me now Carlisle stepped in front of me and looked at Alice,

"Alice honey its Carlisle can you hear me?" she looked up into his eyes,

"Have you been hurt honey?" she shook her head

"Bella" she whispered, I looked round Carlisle

"im here honey" she looked at me again, still with the staring eyes, Carlisle leaned down and picked her up, her eyes were still fixed on mine,

"Bella head back to the house, tell Edward to come home" I nodded

(We're on our way we should be about an hour) I could hear Jaspers thoughts as well, his head full of Alice,

I couldn't get the look of Alice's eyes from my head,

(Bella go home honey) I nodded and started running through the trees after Carlisle, I remembered the last time I saw that look on Alice's face, it was when she had told me Edward was in Italy, I shuddered at the thought

(Bella honey we are all ok, stop panicking) I took out my phone while I was running and called Ness, it went to answer machine, I tried Jake but it was the same, I could feel myself starting to panic

(Bella honey calm down they will be in school they are fine)

I couldn't think with Edward in my head there was not enough room left, the panic was building, my shield sprung back and my head was silent, I didn't go to the house I headed to La Push and stopped outside the school, the classes were in, I went to the little reception and the lady behind the desk looked at me

"Yes dear can I help you?" I looked down at her

"Yes I have a family emergency and I need to take my family home" she nodded at me

"Give me the names then, Renesmee and Gemma Cullen, Jacob black and Seth Clearwater,"

She looked up at me "are these all yours honey" I nodded

She disappeared through the little doors, Nessie was first to come running through

"Mum what's wrong, what is it?" I didn't have time to answer before Gemma asked the same question, Jake and Seth came barging through the door together,

"its Alice we were out and she came over strange Carlisle has her at home I just wanted to make sure you were safe, I huddled them out the door smiling at the little woman, we stepped outside as Rose came through the trees, she grabbed Gemma and pulled her into a tight hug, "are you ok?" she spoke into her face

"Yes mum im fine why?" I looked at her

"Rose what is it?" she turned away from Gemma and looked at me

"I don't know, Alice just kept saying her visions were wrong, she had disappeared but she wouldn't say who had, I panicked"

I smiled at her "well you're not alone there,"

Jake took my hand "we'll just leave the car here I'll get it later" I looked up at him and nodded,

Seth leaned down and scooped Gemma up and we all heady into the trees, we were home in minutes, we all flitted into the living room, Alice was lying out on the sofa her eyes were closed and Carlisle was leaning over her, he looked round at me and then looked back down at Alice,

Emmett walked towards us and took hold of Gemma and Rose's hand, he pulled them into the music room,

I noticed that he didn't look at me as he passed, Nessie took my hand and I saw in her mind Emmet's look as he passed us, I squeezed it, "I don't know honey but im scared to" I whispered to her,

I dropped my shield and thought of Edward again

(Im here baby, where did you go you scared the life out of me)

(I couldn't think with all this, I went to get Nessie and the others) I thought of the image of Emmett and I could feel Edward replay it in his own head,

(We won't be long honey, just hang on ok)

Esme walked out of the sitting room and stopped in front of me

"Bella honey are you thinking about Edward" I nodded "well Carlisle need's to speak to him and he was wondering if you would replace your shield, it's about Alice's vision" I looked at her and nodded

(Its ok honey I will be right there dont worry) I let my shield fall into place and looked at Esme; she looked as though she wanted to cry,

"Jake why don't you and the other go into the kitchen, Bella honey you go with them you look terrible" I nodded automatically,

whatever was happening was serious and it was nothing good, I didn't like the way no one would tell me anything, we were in the kitchen when we heard Emmett flitting upstairs with Gemma it sounded as though she was crying, Ness went to go after her but Kj appeared at the door and stopped her, her face was like stone

"Bella everything is fine honey, Edward will be home soon and we will get this sorted, Seth can I have a word with you please" Seth squeezed my hand as he passed, Kj closed the kitchen door behind them,

"What the hell is going on?" Jake asked,

I shook my head "I don't know but I don't like it"

Ness leaned over into Jake and he pulled her in tight, "its ok baby don't worry" we sat in the kitchen staring at each other till I thought I was going mad

"im going to see what's going on" I pulled open the kitchen door and crossed the hall to the sitting room,

Edward and jasper had arrived home and they were in the room with Alice, Jasper was holding Alice into him and Edward was kneeling on the floor his head in his hands, I stood motionless and stared at them, Carlisle tapped Edward on the shoulder and he lifted his head, it was the face that I couldn't bare it was the same one that Jane had caused when he was in agonising pain, I still couldn't go to him, I just stood staring, he stood up and walked slowly to my side,

Alice was still being cradled into jaspers arms it sounded as though she was sobbing,

"Bella honey Alice had a vision and we don't know what it means" I looked at him

"Let's go to the cottage ok?" I looked back towards Nessie and Jake,

Carlisle stepped out the room and touched Edwards shoulder "I will speak to them"

Edward nodded, pulling me out the house at the back of him,

We were just reaching the cottage when I heard Renesmee scream, I tried to let go of his hand and go back to the house but he was to strong,

"Edward let me go Nessie needs me!" he didn't meet my gaze he just pulled me into the cottage and closed the door behind us, I spun to look at him

"What the hell is going on? Why are you standing here when our daughter is screaming?" I tried to push past him but he didn't move

"Edward get out of the way" I could feel a growl erupt and I backed up a couple of paces, I would go through him and the door if I had to

"Edward get out of the way!" he looked up at me and then fell to his knees, this was not the reaction I was expecting, I flung myself down beside him,

"Edward, tell me" he just stared into my eyes the same way Alice had done earlier,

I lifted my shield and looked into his mind,

(Will you tell me what's happening?) I saw Alice's vision in his head, then I saw her search further into the future, there was someone missing from the groups, the things that were happening, at first I thought it was Edward as he wasn't in them all, but he was in some, he looked happy, then I noticed that I wasn't there, he flicked through all of Alice's thoughts, one minute we all leave to hunt but I didn't seem to come back with them,

I fell back onto my bottom (when?)

(About two weeks) he thought back,

I let my shield recoil back I couldn't watch anymore of the visions or the thoughts he had when he had seen them, we just sat staring I wasn't even staring at him there was nothing in front of me only darkness, how could this be I wasn't even 30 yet, so much for immortality, it felt silly all the panic I had before about getting old and now it didn't seem such a bad idea, the only good thing was Edward was still in the visions and he was happy, whatever happened it didn't take him, that much I could handle our daughter would always have one parent to love her and protect her,

I noticed Edward move towards me he wrapped his arms around my waist

"The visions are wrong" he whispered, I looked up at him

"How do you know?" he kissed the top of my head,

"If you are gone, then im not staying either, the visions of me being happy are wrong"

I felt his arms constrict as though he was trying to pull me inside him,

"Edward we have been through this, one of us must stay here for Renesmee we can't both leave her, he snuggled his head into my shoulder

"I can't live without you Bella, no matter who it is for"

I wasn't going to have this fight with him, he was obviously going to stay for Renesmee, he was still in the visions, so there was no point in going over it, I put my arms around his neck and his whole body shuddered, his arms already tight were now trying to break me in half,

"Edward its ok" I whispered into his hair,

we just sat on the floor holding each other, my mind seemed to accept the fact that this was it, in a rather strange way, no kicking or screaming or shouting why me? it was just oh well life's been good but time to go, the strange thing was I had never heard of a vampire that just died, again, so how was it going to happen,

We finally got up of the floor, Edward kept hold of my hand, I gave him my best reassuring smile and we

Left the Cottage for the house,

It was strange walking into the sitting room, everyone stared but no one knew what to say, Alice was still wrapped up in Jaspers arms, I looked over at Seth, "where's Jake and ness?"

"He took her upstairs she was in a bit of a state but I think she's fell asleep now"

I looked round at Esme, she was smiling at me, "Bella honey we will work out what this means," she flitted from her seat beside Carlisle and caught me in a hug,

"Bella we won't let anything happen to you I promise" I patted her shoulder

"Mum its ok, I know we'll sort this, its ok" I pulled myself from her arms and walked over towards Alice and Jasper,

Alice looked up from Jaspers arms her face reminded me of mine when Edward left and my heart was breaking, I knelt down in front of Jaspers legs and put my chin on his knee,

Alice leaned over to meet me, "I love you Bella" she whispered,

"I love you too, you're my favourite little sister, and don't worry about the visions im sure there's an answer"

I moved in closer and touched her nose with mine, she smiled at me still with her eyes full of sadness, I smiled back at her and stood up, she curled back into jaspers shoulder, Edward took my hand,

"Im going to go see Ness ok?" he nodded and let my hand go,

he sat down on the couch, I noticed Alice climb onto his knee from Jaspers, Edward wrapped his arms around her and held her tight his face buried in her neck, I felt as though everything was happening in slow motion, it was very calm and surreal, I walked upstairs and headed towards Nessie's room, I heard a sound like sobs coming from Rose's room, I knocked on the door quietly and Emmet's voice called for me to come in,

I opened the door quietly, he was sitting on the bed with Rose on his knee, she looked up at me when I walked in, "are you ok?" I asked quietly, she tried to smile at me, I smiled weakly back,

She flitted from Emmett's knee and was in front of me in a second,

"I don't know what this means, and im sure it's nothing to worry about, but just in case, I want you to know Emmett and I will look after both of them, Emmett wont let him harm himself," she caught me in a hug before I could answer, I felt heavier arms around us both, finally I managed to break free,

"Thank you" I whispered into Rose's ear, I flitted out the door and closed it behind me,

the next one was going to be hard, I turned the handle and went in, Jake was sitting on the bed, his eyes were as red as Nessie's, Ness was sleeping but she was still sobbing in her sleep, her arms were wrapped tight across Jakes body, her head was on his chest and he was stroking her hair, I walked over and sat down on the bed, I leaned over and took Jacob's hand,

"How is she?" I looked over at Nessie

"Not good, it was worse than when you were in Italy," he smiled down at her, and then looked back up at me,

"How you doing, Carlisle said nothing was certain it could mean anything" he tried to look convincing,

"nothing is certain, all she seen was us going on a hunting trip and I don't seem to return with you's and when she searched in the future she couldn't find me, she occasionally saw Edward but she couldn't see me," I looked down and noticed Ness had opened her eyes and she was staring at me, I smiled down at her,

"So she doesn't see what happens to you? Only you disappearing" she asked quietly, I nodded at her,

She sat up and looked at me,

"Listen honey we don't know anything yet, so there's no need to worry just now ok" she tried to smile at me but it wasn't very convincing, I leaned over and hugged her she held me back burying her face in my hair,

"Do you promise it's nothing to worry about?" she whispered into my ear,

I patted her on the back "I promise" she sat back up and Jake pulled her back into his arms,

"right now you two stop worrying, im just going to see your dad, and everything will be fine" I smiled at them and got up to leave,

Downstairs Alice was now sitting on the floor, Jasper was playing with her hair, I noticed Edward was sitting in the music room, I went into the sitting room, as everyone looked round at me,

"listen, I know you are all scared and I admit im a little bit worried myself, but we don't know what is going to happen and we don't really know when, so if its ok with you all I would like things just to tick along as normal, there could be any answer why I have disappeared from Alice's visions, like the time I met up with Jake and I disappeared, so we will just have to wait and see"

I felt Edwards arm wrap round my waist, I put my hand down on top of his arm and squeezed it,

Carlisle stood up and looked round at the others "I agree with Bella. We can't spend the next few weeks worrying and moping about what might happen" everyone nodded in agreement,

"Now if you don't mind, im going to go for a little run up to my dads" Edward looked at me

"I will come with you" I smiled at him,

"If its ok I would like to go on my own, I won't be long" he looked at me and frowned,

"Edward I will be fine" he nodded and let me go, I kissed him gently and flitted out the door,

it was just after 11 when I returned back to the cottage, it felt good to just chat to Charlie I didn't mention anything to him about the visions, we just chatted about everything, I told him Edward was hunting that's why I was on my own, the cottage was empty, Ness and Jake must be staying at the house tonight,

I lay on the sofa in the living room and stared into the little fire, my mind didn't seem scared or bothered about the upcoming event, well I didn't suppose there was much it or I could do considering we didn't know what the event was going to involve, I lost track of the time I lay there, it wasn't till I felt the little phone vibrate in my pocket, that I noticed the time, it was nearly 2 in the morning,

I flipped it open "im fine Edward, sorry I just lost track of time, im at the cottage" I could hear him jumping the river as I finished my sentence, I flipped the little phone closed and lay back down into the sofa, the door opened and Edward was at my side,

"Bella are you ok? I was starting to go out of my mind" I looked at him

"Im fine Edward stop worrying" he sat beside me with his head on the couch, I ran my fingers through his hair, "you know this could mean anything don't you?" I whispered, he nodded his head but didn't look up,

"Edward I don't want you to be afraid" he looked round at me,

"Bella I promise if it's something that can be fought I will fight till I have nothing left" I smiled at him

"I know you would honey, I never doubted that,"


	35. ALL CHANGE

_**I don't own any of the twilight people but I so wish I did xx**_

The day's seamed to fly in, Edward had become my constant shadow, he had decided that if we didn't all go out to hunt or if I didn't eat anything from the forest then the vision shouldn't come true, although this made sense to him, I kind of thought if its going to get you it will just find another way, but for the sake of his sanity I just let it go, although it was getting hard my eyes were now almost black and for the first time I could actually smell Gemma's scent, the good thing about nessie was she smelled to much like a vampire to be appealing but the sound of her heart and her warm blood rushing through her body was not helping the situation, we had decided that it would be safer if I stayed in the cottage, while ness and Jake lived at the house, Edward had told Charlie that I had to go to Denali to see a friend, I spoke to him on the phone a couple of times so he wasn't suspicious,

Carlisle came in for the fourth time today, he looked over at me, I was sitting with my legs over the back of the sofa, the floor was scattered with book,

"How you doing honey?" he asked, I looked up at him and smiled,

"im still fine Carlisle, just the same as I was 2 hours ago when you asked the same question" he nodded his head and looked over at Edward, he was busy tapping away on his laptop, still searching the internet for anything, but coming up empty, he wandered over to where Edward was sitting, touching his shoulder,

"Any luck? Son," Edward shook his head and closed the laptop down "nothing, I have searched everything possible," Carlisle patted his shoulder,

I looked over at them and shook my head,

"Edward if I don't get out soon, it will be boredom that will kill me" he glared at me, I aimed the book I was holding at him, he grabbed it out the air and stacked it with the others that had been already aimed in his direction today, being cooped up in this tiny house was really starting to wear thin, not to mention the burning in my throat,

Edward walked Carlisle to the door and disappeared outside, I could hear Carlisle ask him if he wanted Esme to come over, but Edward was telling him it was ok, my mood didn't seem to be getting any better, I threw a book at the door and it thumped of it

"I can still hear you out there, there is nothing wrong with my mood thank you very much" I growled

I heard Edward chuckle quietly, a few moments later he came in the door swooping to pick the book up from the floor, "Bella throwing books isn't going to help"

I flipped of the sofa and stared at him "neither is hiding in this bloody house Edward, I might have days to live and you have me cooped up in here, its like im already dead and buried"

I saw the pain flash across his face; he was suddenly there in front of me holding me tight,

"Bella, I know baby, but it's the only way I know how to keep you safe till we know what happens" I sighed deeply,

I wandered through to the bedroom and sat out beside the little pool Esme had built for us, I could hear Edward tapping away on the laptop again, the little phone in my pocket vibrated,

"Hey Jake, what's happening?" I asked flipping the phone open

"Nothing much bells, Carlisle said you were feeling down, you ok, do you want me to come over?"

"Thanks Jake, but no im fine, just going a bit stir crazy, but other than that im ok"

"Well if your sure, give me shout if you want visitors, ok "

"Ok Jake I will, tell Ness love her ok,"

"no prob's we love you too," I flipped the little phone shut and threw it back into the room, the wind changed and I could smell the water from the other side, there was a faint smell that made my throat burn even more than it already was, I got up and came inside slamming the door behind me,

Edward appeared in the hall "what's wrong now?" I scowled at him and threw myself down on the bed, I heard his phone ring, he seemed to be agreeing to something,

"Bella, Rose has taken Gemma and Nessie out shopping do you want to go over to the house for a while?"

Great I thought, another house I can be locked in, maybe I could annoy Emmett and he would just put me out my misery the now, I looked up at him from the pillow,

"Well do you?" I nodded "might as well I can throw things at you just as easy over there"

He grinned his crooked smile at me, "yeah you probably could"

I didn't even bother pulling shoes on, we just flitted out the door and over the river, Esme was standing at the door, she stretched her arms out to me as I flitted up the stairs, "Bella honey, you ok?"

I smiled "yes mum im fine, just going mad with boredom" she hugged me in to her again,

I wandered into the sitting room, Seth was lying over one of the sofa's with his head on KJ's knee, Jake was sitting beside Jasper and Alice watching music on the TV,

I slumped down on the sofa next to Jake, "hey bells, you look like crap" Jake whispered to me,

I looked up at him "huh, coming from a dog that's good" he smiled

"Oh we are in a bad mood aren't we" I just smiled back at him, he put his arm around me and pulled me into his chest,

"We'll sort this out bells I promise" he whispered into my hair,

Edward came into the sitting room with Carlisle, he sat down on the floor in front of me, I put my hand on his head and tugged at his hair he leaned back and looked up at me,

"Take it your mood hasn't changed?" I growled at him, he just smiled and turned back to the TV, I could hear Emmett move about upstairs,

"What's he doing up there?" I asked looking up at Jake, he shrugged

"Could be anything knowing Emmett," I got up and flitted upstairs,

Emmett was moving Gemma's room about for her, I stood at the door watching him he looked round,

"Hey grumpy" he smiled at me, I kicked the shoe that was just lying in the doorway at him, he ducked out the way and it landed on the bed, "you little" he flitted out the door after me,

I flew down the stairs and into the sitting room bouncing onto Edward's knee on the floor and trying to get behind him, Emmett burst into the room at the back of me,

Edward looked up at him, "what's wrong with you?"

Emmett grinned at me "your body guard has to move sooner or later and when he does" I stuck my tongue out at him, he turned round to walk out the room,

I flitted up and jumped up on his back, I could hear the others laughing as he charged up the stairs with me still holding on to his back, he spun me round and dumped me on the bed, it only took one of his hands to hold me down while he ruffled my hair with his other one, eventually he let me go and I righted myself into a sitting position,

"Take it you're still not allowed out yet?" he asked sitting down beside me, "nope" I grumped, he smiled at me

"Can understand that Bella, but I know you must be going crazy" I laughed at him

"Just a bit, I miss all you guys, just hanging out and hunting" that thought brought the burn back strong,

I reached up to my throat and soothed it, "I know that's got to hurt your eyes are pitch black,"

I laughed to myself, "well at this rate I'll die of starvation" we both laughed at that thought,

I lay back on the bed, I could smell Gemma all over it, I got up and squeezed Emmett's arm as I walked past him, he caught my hand, I looked round at him,

"you know I love you little sister and if its someone or something I wont let them near you" I kissed him on the cheek

"I know big brother, that why I love you" I squeezed his hand,

in the sitting room, Edward was now on the sofa, Alice and jasper had went out, I sat down on Edwards knee pulling my legs up and putting them across Jakes legs, we sat for a while watching some rubbish on the TV, Edward was tracing little patterns up and down my back, I looked at the clock it was just after 7,

I looked up at Edward, "think we should head back home before the kids come back" he nodded at me and we stood up, Esme was at my side, "bye honey I will phone you later ok" I nodded and hugged her,

the night passed the same as any other, Edward on the lap top and me sprawling over various items of furniture, I was glad to see the light coming in through the little window in the kitchen, Edward had moved into the room and was now pacing back and fourth on the floor, I knew he must be going just as crazy as I was, today was the 2 week mark and whatever it was, it had to happen today,

I walked through to the room and Edward looked at me, still pacing,

"Edward that is getting on my nerves, please stop" he stared at me and scowled

"Bella everything is getting on your nerves" I scowled back at him,

"Edward im going out I have had enough" I turned towards the door but he was already there,

"Move Edward," he shook his head

"Bella we don't know what is going to happen, why are you so determined to take yourself away from me"

I sighed "im not in a rush to leave you, but this being caged like a vicious animal is wearing thin, my throat burns and I want to hunt" his eyes burned into mine, they were also black, he hadn't wanted to leave me so he hadn't eaten for the past 2 weeks either,

"Edward be reasonable, we need to eat what if it doesn't happen today? What if she has her dates mixed up do we just stay in here and starve?" he frowned at me then nodded "as long as it takes"

I growled at him "NO! This is enough, Edward let me out!"

He just shook his head again, I looked over at the stack of books contemplating throwing them all at him surely one would get through and hit him,

"Edward im not your prisoner, let me out" he shook his head again,

I turned to head to the room, I would just go over the wall there, I felt him flit past me and he was standing at the glass door in our room,

"Bella you are not going out and that's final!" that was the last straw, I had always put up with his over protectiveness the over reactions to everything he considered dangerous, and now he had finally flipped and was just out right holding me prisoner,

I flitted to the sitting room again, he was back at the door, "Edward I am not asking you I am telling you to get out of my way or so help me god I will put you through the door" he stood firm, his eyes were burning into me, we had never really argued before never mind actually fought, I knew he was stronger than me, but just how strong I was I wasn't really sure, since my outburst in the Amazon I had been fairly quiet, and the more I thought about wanting to get out the more he angered me,

"Edward this is your last chance will you please let me out, whatever is waiting for me I want to meet it face to face not hiding in this house" he glared back at me,

"Isabella Cullen! I will NOT let you walk out this door and possibly never be able to walk back in so the answer is NO!"

That was enough, I crouched down and growled at him, I pulled my lips back and bared my teeth,

"Edward move now, I want out" he only shook his head and crouched slightly,

so that was that then if I wanted out I would need to go through him, my mind couldn't believe what I was about to do but I was sick of being held up in here not being able to see my daughter or my father, I stepped back and leaned forward,

I heard the growl burst from me, he didn't move he only tensed his muscles, I stepped to the side, he turned slowly, I took another step back and to the other side,

"Edward will you please get out of the way?" he shook his head,

"Bella if you want out you will have to go through me, im not letting you out till I know what happens,"

it looked like the decision had been made, I felt the anger build inside and a hiss escaped through my lips, he leaned down further into his crouch

"Please Bella I don't want to hurt you" I lunged forward at him,

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to the ground, his whole body weight was pushing me further into the floor, I tried to scramble out from under him but he was to strong, his hands kept pushing my arms down as I tried to claw myself out from under him,

I heard Emmett and jasper from outside, "Edward what's happening? Alice said she sees a fight then you both disappear" Jasper shouted banging on the door,

I looked at Edward; "nothing is happening im just not letting Bella out that's all" he looked down at me,

"don't count on that" I growled back, I struggled harder to get out from under him, I managed to free one of my legs, and swung it over his him using my heal to crack into his back, he flinched up in pain, still holding my arms down, a hiss slipped through his lips and he glared at me, the anger in his eyes fuelled mine, I snapped up at him, he pulled his head back out of my reach,

"Edward let us in and we can talk about this" Jasper called from the other side,

"I cant if I open the door she will get out I cant take that chance" I heard a thud from the bedroom, Emmett was coming in through the hallway, he looked at Edward lying on top of me pinning me to the floor, then noticed I was baring my teeth,

"Bella you're not going to win a fight with him" I looked away from him and back to Edward,

"Don't bet on it, I want out this house" Edward shook his head "I said no!"

I snapped back at his neck this time grazing his skin, his head snapped from Emmett's to me,

"Bella I mean it, stop it, you can rip me apart bit by bit, im not letting you out"

Emmett walked over towards us his palms out stretched, "Bella honey you need to calm down"

I hissed up at him, Emmett looked at Edward, "Edward get up off her and we can talk about this before she hurts herself trying to hurt you"

Edward looked up at him, he let go of my hands and jumped up, I flipped off the floor behind him, my mind thought of something, I stood straight and took Emmett's hand, he smiled at me and pulled me in to hug me, Edward straightened up and moved away from the door still watching me, Jasper came rushing through closing it behind him, I waited till the 3 of them were standing at the front door,

Jasper was explaining to Edward about the vision of the fight and me disappearing, I stepped quietly back still watching, nobody noticed, I took another step again nobody turned, I spun round and was over the wall at the back before they noticed, I flitted straight into the woods I made it to the river and dived in, I heard the splash a few seconds later and new Edward was in the water

I didn't swim to the other side I just swam deeper and along the river, I heard 2 more splashes, I floated up amongst the weeds and saw Emmett get out at the other side Jasper following him, then Edward re appeared at the side of the river

"BELLA" I know you can hear me. Im not kidding get back here, it's for your own safety" again I thought with the demands, my throat burned and I didn't want to go back and be cooped up again,

I swam further up the river then climbed out, I had only gone a short bit when I heard the ruffle in the trees behind me, I spun round to see Edward standing there, his face furious, his eyes burning black,

"Bella are you mad? im trying to keep you safe and you pull a stunt like this I have never wanted to harm you before but seriously I could kill you myself right now" I glared back at him,

"Edward I am your wife, not your prisoner, you can't keep me locked away in that house forever" his face softened slightly "I can if it means you stay with me and I don't loose you" I looked away from his eyes,

"Edward I cant be a prisoner I want to live" he stepped towards me, I stepped back he was too quick if I didn't give myself a head start he would be on me,

"Bella we will think of something else I promise please just lets go back to the cottage" I looked round at him then back at the forest "can we eat first please? I want to go to the house" he sighed and looked at me

"Bella please, I don't know if I can protect you out here" I shook my head

"no Edward, im going to hunt then im going to see my daughter" he stepped forward again , only this time he put out his hand, "no funny stuff Edward I mean it" he smiled

"Look inside my head if you don't believe me" I dropped my shield and his mind was clear his only thought was being with me on whatever terms,

I let my shield fall back into place and I took his hand, we flitted through the trees together until we came across our prey, there was 2 lions about to fight for the territory, Edward came from the left and I the right, the feeling of the warm blood gushing down my throat was like water dowsing the flame, it felt good the scorching pain began to die but it wasn't enough I was still hungry, I listened carefully there was another cat near by, I jumped up into the trees and followed it along the branches, I grabbed it and drank my full, I felt better.

Now I would let him take me prisoner, I began to drop down from the trees, when the ground started to shake, I looked over at Edward but he was standing still even though the ground was clearly shaking, I grabbed onto the tree branch, I could hear Edward shout my name but he seemed miles away, the shaking got worse and my fingers lost there steel grip on the branch, I felt myself tumble to the ground but I never hit it, I landed in two tight arms, Edwards face an inch from mine, "Bella are you ok?" I looked up at him, his voice sounded funny,

"Bella can you hear me?" I stared at his face for a second, his phone vibrated in his pocket, he held me with one arm and reached into it with the other, I could hear Alice's voice buzz at the other side,

Edward shook his head "no she is here with me we are both here, she fell out the tree but she's still here" he listened again "yes I'll be right over just stay there" he flipped the phone closed and looked down at me, "Bella honey can you hear me?" his voice sounded panicky,

I looked at him "of course I can hear you,"

He smiled "we have to get back to the house" I looked at his face

"Why what's she seen now?"

"Nothing, that's the whole point you have vanished she cant see you or me" I looked up at him

"Would you mind putting me down now" he looked down at me,

"I would rather keep you in my arms if you don't mind just a little while longer" he smiled down at me, his eyes were now turning a liquid gold colour,

"well I suppose I can live with that" he leaned over and kissed me, I forgot how good it was, we had spent the past few days worrying over something that didn't look like was going to happen we hadn't spent much time with each other,

I lifted my hand up and pulled his head closer to mine, his kiss was anxious and I could feel the tension in it, it was setting my senses on fire, my mind was overloading, I dropped my shield to let him see, his thoughts were full of my face and his kiss became rougher and more passionate, I felt his arms constrict tighter around me, I put my other arm around his neck and kept my hand tangled in his hair, I felt him falling to his knee's and then I was on the ground, he was leaning over me, his body was throbbing on top of mine, his lips moved from my mouth down along my jaw and on to my neck I threw my head back and his hands went under my top, I grabbed his t shirt and yanked it over his head his bare chest came down against mine, I ran my hands down over his neck feeling the little bump where I had grazed him, his eyes flickered up to mine, "sorry" I whispered, he brushed his lips against mine, "our first fight, now we can have our first make up" he smiled and put his lips to my ear,

"I love you Bella Cullen" I grabbed his hair and brought his face to mine, he kissed me back with as much passion as I kissed him,

Then I felt it, the stabbing pain in my head, I pulled back and gasped in air, my back buckled up throwing Edward from me, he was back at my side holding me

"Bella what's wrong, what happening?" I could feel the darkness covering me, then I saw it, my shield in my mind it was turning from the silk like sheet to a metal one, the curves no longer looked graceful they were solid it fanned out from me covering the space around me, the lights appeared in different places, I could hear voices, it sounded like Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett, then Edwards voice asking if I was alright, I wanted to answer but I couldn't, the brightest light was next to me, I focussed on that one, the shield formed its self into a perfect layer, never rippling never moving,

I felt the stabbing pain in my head again, I looked out over the shield again, I tried to reigned it in, feeling how heavy it was, it was slower moving than the silk one but it was thicker, it recoiled back into my head, Edwards face appeared in front of me again, his face was a mixture of confusion and panic, the shield finally returned fully, my body arched again as the pain in my head shot through my body, It felt like ice was running through my veins, thickening them up as it went, as though my shield was not just in my mind any more it was coursing through my entire body, the pain was short lived, Edwards face was in front of me this time Carlisle was next to him, "Bella honey can your hear us?"

I could hear Emmett behind them talking to the others "look at her eyes, their silver"

I blinked and looked up at Edward, "Edward, what's happening?" he smiled at me

"Bella honey, are you ok? " I nodded,

Carlisle touched my face, "her eyes are golden again," he said looking at Edward,

I tried to sit up; Edward helped me balancing me on his knees,

"Well that was weird, I think" I mumbled, Carlisle looked at me

"Bella, can you tell us what happened?"

I shook my head "not sure my self just yet"

Jasper crouched down beside me, "Bella I can't feel you" I looked round at him

"Jasper im right here," he took my hand "can you feel this?" I shook my head

"How do you feel just now Bella?" I thought about it

"Scared, confused" he stared at me

"Bella I cant feel your emotions, it's as though your not there" I looked at Edward, he was staring blankly at Jasper,

"we need to get you home, can you walk?" Carlisle asked,

I nodded my head "think so" Edwards eyes flashed to mine, "no I'll carry her" I tried to protest and push his arms away but he just held tighter so I gave up, he ran threw the woods holding me tight against him,

we reached the house and Alice was on the steps, she looked at me strangely as Edward carried me up the stairs into the sitting room, he placed me gently on the sofa, sitting beside me, he was smiling at me,

"Edward im fine" he tilted his head,

"I know your fine I can see that, but Alice and jasper cant," he looked over at the door towards them, I turned to see them, Alice was scratching her head,

"Bella your gone I can't see you anymore" I smiled at her

"I'm still here," she smiled back at me,

I could hear Ness from the hall; she was telling Jake to let her in,

"Its ok Jake let her past im ok" I said looking at Edward, he smiled at me and touched my hand,

"Something is different" he whispered, I looked at him

Ness appeared at my side throwing her arms over me and burying her face in my neck,

"Mum, are you ok? Mum I love you" I patted her hair, Edward placed his hand on her back

"Its ok honey, she's ok," she looked round at Edward

"Do you promise dad" he smiled at her "I promise she just needs to rest ok," she nodded at him and looked back at me,

"Your not going away again, are you?" I smiled and shook my head

"Nope don't think so" she stood up and Jake caught her in his arms at the door they walked out together,

Edward leaned over me, "can I see your thoughts" I leaned back and remembered the solid sheet of metal. That had erupted from me in the forest, I closed my eyes and focussed in my mind, the silver shield was there I fought to drop it, it was reluctant at first but it finally released my mind but unlike the silk one it didn't ripple away it just moved slightly, I heard Edwards thoughts, his head was full of questions, I thought threw what I could remember about the shield changing, the way it had engulfed me then rampaged through my veins, he closed his eyes and concentrated, I could hear the others thoughts in the back of his mind, they were confused, thinking about us,

I focussed back onto Edwards mind, his eyes were opened staring at me, (what's that?) he asked I looked at him (his mind was seeing a silver wall) I smiled at him

(That's my shield, its different) he tilted his head

(I have never seen that before)

(It's never been there before) he smiled and touched my face,

(I love you) I smiled back at him

(I know) Carlisle came up beside me,

(Bella Edward can I speak with you please), Edward turned to look at him "yes of course you can"

Carlisle looked at me (do you know what happened yet honey?) I nodded

"my shield changed I know this sounds funny but it was soft before like silk and now its hard like metal, I felt it cursing through my body" he lifted my arm,

(I don't see anything different; maybe it's just become stronger) Edward nodded

"I can feel it, I don't think it's just in your mind now Bella," I let my shield close over again it was different I felt the emptiness right away my head was silent,

Alice came in from the hall "Edward you disappeared again" Carlisle looked at me,

"It's your shield Bella when you let Edward into your head he vanishes," I looked at Carlisle

"So that's it, im not going anywhere you just can't see me any more,"

"It looks like it, jasper can't find you either" he looked at Edward then back at me,

"Do you know how powerful it can stretch now?" I shook my head,

"Honey you don't need to try just now its ok" I smiled at Edward

"I want to" I closed my eyes and thought about my shield, it appeared as always,

I opened my eyes again, but there was nothing only the silver sheet covering miles, I could see the two lights next to me, one brighter than the other, talking to me, asking me if I was ok, but again I couldn't answer, I felt something brush my cheek but I couldn't see it, the shield went on, I could hear the others talking in the hall, Nessie out by the river with Jake, then other voices, voices I didn't know, then the rough voice of Sam, then I heard him and saw his light, Charlie then sue,

I felt my head becoming heavy the voices were many, all talking going about there normal business, then a voice I recognized, it was Liam, was he near? or had I reached Denali, I could hear Tanya telling him to stop with the snowballs, I must be in Denali it wasn't snowing here, the shield became heavy and I felt as though I was holding it, the light next to me came closer I could feel Edwards arms around me touching my face, he was saying my name, he was asking if I was ok? If I could hear him, Carlisle was talking about silver eyes again, I knew my eyes were open they were looking over a vast silver plain filled with lights and voices so many voices, I thought Edwards head was busy, my strength started to fade, the silver sheet recoiled back in slowly always staying firm never bending, Edwards face appeared first, "Bella can you hear me?" he was inches away from me,

"yes I can hear you, I could always hear you I couldn't see you only the light you become under the shield" Carlisle touched my arm, "do you know how far you reached?" I looked at Edward,

"Would you do me a favour and phone Liam ask if he was having snow fight with Tanya?"

Carlisle's mouth fell open, "you think you reached Denali?" I nodded

"it's not like before though I can't see, I only see lights and the voices of everyone under the shield"

He stared at me, "Carlisle why do you keep talking about my eyes?"

Edward touched my cheek, "honey your eyes become silver" I looked at him

"That's the colour of my shield" Carlisle nodded

"Bella I think you have taken your shield to the next level, whatever happened between your mind and Edwards on the island seems to have triggered it of,

Emmett came into the room, "yeah Liam was just fighting with Tanya just now said he was getting into bother with it, wondered why I was asking just told him Alice seen him getting slapped and wanted to warn him" Emmett beamed at me, "no point in telling him you going all X-men on us," I laughed with him,

Once Edward had satisfied himself that I was ok, he allowed me to move from the sofa but was following my every move, I sat out on the porch with Alice, she kept throwing sly glances at me,

"Alice what is it? Just say it" she looked at me,

"I don't like not seeing you, it was like the time you hung about with Jake, it makes me panicky, and now that Edward vanishes with you that doesn't help," I smiled at her

"Sorry honey I didn't ask to vanish from your sight," I leaned over and pulled her to my side,

"I promise I won't make any decisions without telling you first ok" she smiled at me

"You promise?" I pinched her cheek "I promise"

Gemma wandered down stairs, "hey Bella are you ok? Can I sit with you?"

I patted the stair beside me, "missed you little sister, how things going? I seen your dad renovated your room again" she smiled "I was getting bored with it," I smiled at her,

Edward came out of the house, "Bella, do you want to go a walk with me?"

I looked up at him, "can we go to the cottage till I get changed first please?" he smiled and put his hand out for me, I kissed Alice and Gemma on the cheek and took his hand, we walked at a normal pace to the river then gently jumped over it, he took my hand again as soon as I landed, it was a pleasant evening, the sun was just breaking through the clouds but not enough to turn us into walking glitter balls,

When we reached the cottage, we could hear Jake and ness talking about school and some girl that was

Interested in Jake, Ness sounded quite angry,

We opened the door and stepped inside, they turned and looked at us,

"Edward tell her will you, im not interested in that other girl" Edward looked at Ness

"He's not interested honey, his mind only thinks of you" Ness glared at Jake, "well we'll see"

I headed in to the vast closet in my room, I didn't feel like my usual clothes, I pulled out a little black diamond top the front and back neck line dipped down I took out my little black skirt, the one I had always complained was to short, I put it on and I felt good, I reached in and pulled out my knee high boots, I dragged a brush through my hair and put it high up with the back hanging down to my shoulders, I looked in the mirror, I stared at my eyes, but they were just the normal golden colour, I laughed to myself and walked out into the bedroom, Edward had also changed he was wearing his jeans and a black t-shirt, his mouth fell open when he looked at me,

"You look amazing" he whispered, trying to regain control of himself, I smiled and walked towards him,

"Don't I always," he smiled his crooked smile, his hands were on my waist and his lips were at my neck,

"Seriously Bella, I could eat you" I chuckled at him, I took a step back away from him, he looked at me,

"Are we going out a walk or not" I asked, taking his hand, he nodded at me, with a little frown,

"Ok lets go," we walked into the sitting room, Jake looked round at me, "wow where you going?"

I looked at them, "a walk" Jake nodded,

Nessie looked at me "mum I need to borrow those boots" I smiled at her, we walked out the door and headed out towards the river, "where are we going?" he looked at me, "well I was going to say the meadow, but maybe you would want to go else where looking as good as you do" I smiled "the meadow is fine,"


	36. AUTHORS NOTE XX

_**Hiya **_

_**Sorry this isn't another chapter, I will not be able to put any up for a few days my daughter has come down with swine flu and I will be spending my time looking after her, hope you all understand and as soon as she is better I will be back on, **_

_**She is sleeping just now so I thought I should let you all know incase you think I have forgotten you xxx**_

_**chelle**_


	37. A NEW DAWN

_**Hiya **_

_**Thankyou to all of you who sent me get well wishes for my daughter she really enjoyed hearing them xx she is getting better but has managed to pass most of it to me lol well what are mums for but its all good im back and lets get on with the story xx **_

It was almost dawn when we returned home, Nessie and Jake were sound in the cottage, we left them sleeping and jumped over the river to the house, Edward was beaming from ear to ear, our time in the meadow had been well spent making up for the worry we had been through the past 2 weeks, Edward had a firm grip of my waist and I could feel the electricity flowing between us, it hadn't been there in so long now it was back ten fold, we flitted up stairs and into the sitting room, Alice nearly fell of her seat when I walked in, Rose stared and smiled,

"Finally you worked out how to use the closet, im so pleased" Alice flitted to my side and hugged me,

Jasper just stared at me, "this is strange not feeling you anymore but I can see from your face, and the feelings Edward is giving off that everything is good" I smiled widely at him, Edward pulled me back to his side,

Emmett came in behind me, "wow Bella you look good" he smiled and sat down beside Rose,

"Gemma's ok baby, she was just dreaming" he whispered into her ear,

Edward looked over at them "is it a nightmare, do you want me to check?" Rose smiled

"Would you, she's been shouting a lot" Edward loosened his grip and headed up stairs with Rose following him,

Esme came into the sitting room, "Bella honey that suits you, how you feeling now?" I smiled

"Im fine mum, in fact I feel really good," I smiled at her as she pulled me to the sofa beside her, Emmett leaned over and looked at me, "what you looking at?" I asked, his face inches away from mine,

He smiled widely at me, "just checking your eye's that's all" I stared at him, "well what colour are they?" he frowned and then tutted at me, Esme looked down at my eyes then hit Emmett on the head, "your eyes are fine honey," Emmett's face was still boring into my eyes, I thought of my shield quickly and I saw it flow out, I heard Emmett gasp and I quickly blinked and recoiled it,

Esme hit him again, "Emmett there is nothing wrong with her eyes, leave her alone"

I opened my eyes and he was staring at me a little smile starting at the corner of his lips, I quickly leaned over and kissed his cheek "nothing wrong with my eyes, told you" he scowled slightly at me and sat up.

I could see him staring at Edward as they returned from checking on Gemma, Edward looked at me then back to Emmett, he raised an eye brow and then sat down beside me,

I swung my legs over him and manoeuvred myself on to his knee, his arm came round my waist and his hand was making patterns on my bare back through the v shape, I snuggled my head into his neck and I could feel him kissing my hair, I closed my eyes and thought about the shield, it was different, the space I could cover was almost tripled and now I could hear the voice of everyone under it, but the fact that if I had to use it, to protect I couldn't see anything in front of me, I turned further into Edwards neck so my face was almost hidden,

I opened my eyes and let it spread fourth again, the lights beside me appearing immediately, I felt Edward tighten his grip and his hand came up to the side of my face I wasn't sure if he was hiding my face or soothing me, I carried on, I could hear Alice whisper into Jaspers ear from the kitchen, she was telling him how much she loved him and how glad she was that I only disappeared from her vision and not altogether, I could hear the slow rhythm of Nessie's heart, with the faster one beside her, then out further, Charlie's familiar snoring, it was as though I was flying above thick silver clouds, I heard a whisper in my ear, "Bella honey are you ok?" his hand was stroking down my cheek now, I recoiled the shield in and closed my eyes, Edwards arm loosened slightly as I sat up on his knee,

He stared into my eyes, "im fine, just looking" he leaned into my ear again, "when you do that your body turns to stone"

I smiled at him, "Edward we are stone, remember" he shook his head,

"Not to each other" he lifted my hand and brushed it over his cheek, his skin was warm and soft just like mine, but I remembered how he used to feel, like polished marble,

"I don't know why, we have a lot to work out" I whispered into his ear,

I looked over at Emmett and Rose there heads where together whispering, "Is Gemma ok?" I whispered,

"let me in" he whispered gently in my ear, his breath tickling my neck, I lowered the silver barrier and heard his thoughts, his head was buzzing with questions each louder than the other, I could barely hear the others thoughts (Edward calm down) he smiled (sorry I cant help it, just when I think you cant surprise me anymore you go and do this)

(What is wrong with Gemma?) He frowned

(She is having dreams about being attacked by a vampire) I sat up

(One of us?) He shook his head

(No she is shouting for us but she can't find us)

(Do we know the vampire?) he shook his head again

(No he is only young), I didn't like this dream and as I glanced over at Emmett and Rose they didn't seem to amused by it either,

(Do you think you can shield with me in your head?)

(If I lift my shield I loose you, you know that)

(That was before it changed and now your eyes go like liquid silver) he thought of my face and I saw my eyes they were opened but they filled over with the silver it was weird but I had to admit kind of cool,

Edward smiled at my thought (yeah cool sure, you scared the hell out of me the first time it happened)

(I think we should go somewhere private and try, don't want to freak anyone else out)

He nodded and looked at Esme, "mum we're just going to my room Bella wants to try her shield again"

she smiled at him then at me "please be careful honey, till we know how powerful it is" I nodded and climbed of Edwards knee, bending to kiss Esme on the cheek "I will mum, love you" she gave me her huge beaming warmest smile, my head filled with her thoughts from Edward, she didn't look at me any different only love for me I smiled back at her,

Edward took my hand and we flitted upstairs, we sat on the bed, I dropped my boots to the floor, my legs wrapped round Edward his under me, I held his body and closed my eyes taking a deep breath, I could still hear his thoughts, he was thinking about my face, I opened my eyes and looked at the shield (mind I might loose you)

(I know) the shield shimmered at the side of my mind, it started to unravel slowly,

Edwards light was close, I couldn't see him anymore, (im still here, your eyes have gone silver again)

(Sorry) I could hear him laugh in his thoughts, then my shield started to move slowly out, I saw Gemma then the others below, I could hear them talking,

(I can't see you) Edwards's voice was a little panicky,

(Its ok I can see your light your right beside me, can you see the others?)

(I only see lights and I can hear them but not their thoughts anymore only their voices)

(Then you are in my head now) I let the shield flow out further,

Edwards body felt hard in my arms, (are you ok?)

(Im fine, I can't move though, I can still feel you there but your body is cold)

(So is yours) I let the shield flow out further (can you hear that?)

(Is that Nessie's heart beat?)

(Yes) I pulled the shield back in slowly, Edward Was still beside me, his light slowly faded, he was staring at me, when his face appeared,

"Are you ok?" I whispered to him,

He smiled his crooked grin and through me backwards, his body crashing down on mine

"you are amazing" he whispered in my ear, before crushing his lips to mine, his kiss was fierce, his body moving as though it was in a hurry, as if he didn't know how much time we had left, my body was strangely reacting the same way, the urge to be joined with him physically as well as mentally almost caused pain, I could feel him ripping at my top almost growling in the process, I looked at his face, his eyes were wide burning, his jaw clenched shut as though he was fighting some urge to attack, my body tensed and I felt the sensation wave over me, there was no more gracefulness,

this must have been what Emmett was talking about when he said Rose and him kept destroying houses, I sank my nails into his skin, he hissed and I felt his arm's constrict round my waist, his lips moved down to my neck then along my collar bone, he stopped just at my shoulder then I felt the stabbing pain as his teeth sunk into my shoulder, I grabbed at his back tearing my nails up his back, both our bodies arched, his hand was in my hair grabbing at it, I felt his breathing become deeper, my senses exploded and a growl escape through my teeth, this sent shock waves through my body and Edward arched up growling as well, his breathing evened out and his body fell on top of me, his head resting on my chest,

I ran my finger up his back feeling the little grooves my nails left, they were already starting to fade, he lifted his head up and looked at me,

"What happened?" he whispered

"I thought you would have the answer to that, you started it after all" I said smiling down at him,

"I don't know, I …." He didn't finish, he looked at my shoulder the bite was fading,

"Im sorry, did I hurt you?" his eyes fixed on mine,

"No its ok, just a love bite" I laughed, he brought his fingers up and traced the marks of his teeth, it didn't hurt thankfully our venom was the same, I noticed his forearm, I leaned over and lifted it gently,

"Did I hurt you?" he smiled

"Actually it was quite pleasant" I smiled, and stroked the long scratch marks on his arm,

There was a light knock at the door, "Edward, Bella are you alright? I heard growling" we stifled a laugh,

"Yes mum we're fine thanks, be down in a minute" Edward replied casually,

We flitted off the bed and I picked up my top and skirt they were torn in half, I shook them in front of him

"Do you have something against my clothes Edward Cullen" he smiled, lifting up his t-shirt

"same problem you have with mine Bella Cullen" he wandered over to his drawers and raided through them finding a black t-shirt and throwing a long one over at me, I slipped my boots back on and pulled the grey t-shirt on, taking his black belt and pulling it round my waist,

"Bella you would look good in a dish rag" he grinned at me,

"At this rate a dish rag will be all I will have left," he took my hand and we flitted downstairs,

Emmett looked at us "you have an accident?" Edward smiled at him

"Lets just say, be grateful your not sitting in a pile of rubble" I slapped his chest, he lifted his hands up to defend himself,

Emmet burst out laughing "I see you have battle scars little brother, you will need to toughen up"

Rose looked at me and winked "just ignore him Bella, or he might get a few scars of his own"

Emmett pulled her into a hug "whenever your ready baby, let the battle begin"

The sky was beginning to brighten outside, "we're going to head over before Ness and Jake get up ok"

Esme smiled as we walked out the sitting room, Jasper and Alice were coming up the stairs as we left,

"Edward you disappeared again" she frowned at him, he smiled "sorry Alice, didn't mean to scare you"

She looked at me, "what happened to your nice clothes? Mind you, that t shirt works as well," I kissed her on the cheek as we wandered past her,

we reached the cottage before the others were awake, I flitted into the room and changed into a long flowing skirt and a little white shirt, Edward was still staring out the little window when I walked out the room,

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist, he turned still in my hold and put his arms around my neck,

"I was just reliving what just happened, it was amazing, I have never felt such passion before it was like the first time in the water, I thought I was going to brake you then, but now I know I cant it was even better than the first night after you had changed, I still want more of you" I smiled up at him,

"you can have any time you want" he kissed my forehead, then my nose then leaned down further and kissed my lips, I reached up and twisted my hand through his hair his hand dropping to the small of my back pushing my body into him, arching me so that my head tilted back his kiss worked its way down my throat and along my neck then back up to my lips, I curved my leg around him, his body tightened against mine, then he stood up pulling me into him and chuckling,

"later my sweet, Nessie is coming out" I kissed him quickly on the lips and pulled away from him, sitting on the sofa, Ness appeared in the hallway, fully dressed and ready to go, she flitted to Edwards side and threw her arms around him, "dad can I get a car?" he looked over at me,

"I thought you liked driving with Jake honey" I asked, she flitted over and threw herself down on the sofa beside me, "I did, but I think he would prefer Julie to go in his car" she touched my neck and I saw a picture of a blonde girl smiling at Jake during gym, Jake was helping her to hold the tennis bat properly, Nessie's face was livid,

I patted her hand "honey Jake doesn't want anybody else but you" she looked up at me

"It's not like you and dad there isn't some weird force keeping us together" my eyes flashed to Edward, he shook his head,

"Do you want me to talk to him honey, see what's going on?" she smiled and kissed me on the cheek,

"No it's cool but if you would consider the car I would be grateful, she beamed her big smile at Edward, "im getting a lift with Rose and Gemma see you later" she flitted out the door, I looked over at Edward, "And I thought we had problems" he nodded towards the hall as Jake appeared,

"Jake what the hell is going on?" I asked as he sat down on the couch, he put his head into his hands,

"I don't know, she has it in her head this other girl interests me you know that's not possible" he shook his head

"Well why don't you just tell her that" he shook his head

"I don't want her freaking out on me, it kind of feels like I have stalked her all this time" he sighed deeply, then looked up at Edward,

"I will just have to prove myself to her" Edward looked at him then smiled

"Of course you have our permission Jake" I looked over at Edward,

"What, Permission for what?" Jake turned and looked at me with a huge smile,

"Nothing for you to worry about mum" I stared at him, he just kept smiling at me,

"Bells you ok with that?" I nodded automatically; Jake kissed me on the forehead and disappeared out the front door,

Edward flitted to the side of me "are you ok honey?" he leaned into me and kissed me gently on the lips,

"Bella honey" I stared into his eyes "isn't she a bit young Edward, I mean I know she's fully matured but this is a big step"

He gave me his crooked grin, "I'll keep an eye on things honey you have enough to think through without worrying about this"


	38. TEENAGERS

_**Hiya **_

_**Thankyou to all of you who sent me get well wishes for my daughter she really enjoyed hearing them xx she is getting better but has managed to pass most of it to me lol well what are mums for but its all good im back and lets get on with the story xx **_

_**I thought a little extra chapter since you all were so kind to kim xx**_

We headed over to the house, Alice was standing on the porch when we appeared in the garden, she looked at me at me, "god Bella all this time I put up with your weird dress sense in my head and the minute I can't see you anymore you start wearing skirts and nice tops, what was that all about?"

I smiled at her "morning to you to Alice" she stuck out her tongue,

Edward looked at her "what were you thinking before you started with the insults to my wife?" she looked round at him and smiled, "nothing important"

He ruffled her hair and pulled me into the house, Esme appeared at the top of the stairs,

"Bella what's wrong with Ness and Jake?" she asked almost floating down the stair

"Lover's tiff" Edward answered before I could open my mouth,

She frowned at him "is that all?" I smiled and nodded,

Seth came silently down stairs with 2 large cases,

"Where are you going?" I asked as he hugged me,

"Bells, how you feeling" I smiled

"Seth im fine stop worrying"

"Good, that's good; we have to go to Italy Kj wants to see chelsie"

Kj came out from the study with Carlisle, "hi honey you looking good, how you doing today?" she asked hugging me to her,

"I'm fine, has it been so stressful you need a holiday?" she smiled at me, then looked at the cases,

"No im going to check on chelsie, she said Caius has decided to leave so I just want a nosey at what he's up to"

I looked at Edward, "did you know this?" he lowered his eye brows,

"we all did, but we were all so worried about what was going to happen to you that we couldn't deal with it, but now we know your fine and always will be, *he smiled at me* Kj is just taking precautions"

I looked back at Kj; "be careful wont you" she smiled and nodded hugging me to her again,

"Course I will, I'll be back before you know it" she lifted the cases and headed towards her car,

Seth grabbed me into a hug "take care Bella try not to get into to much trouble" I thumped him on the side, hearing a little rib crack, he squeezed me harder, "love you bells try and stay in one peace till I get back"

I looked up at him "do you want me to break it?"

Edward patted him on the shoulder

"Be careful Seth if you need us just call no heroics ok" Seth smiled back at him

"Sure man, see all you guys later" he disappeared out the door,

"I caught Edwards hand and pulled him into the music room closing the door behind us, he stared at me

"Edward is there anything else I should know?"

"Bella there is nothing else honest" he put his hand out to me, I looked down at it

"I mean it Edward, if there is anything else going on I want to know, im fine, it was just my shield hiding me from Alice so your sure there is nothing else?" he made a little cross sign at his heart and smiled,

I took his hand and he pulled me into him "while we are in here" he whispered into my neck, I stepped back "Edward I have already gone through 3 changes of clothes today lets try and make this one last longer than an hour" he frowned and stuck out his lower lip,

I pulled his hand dragging him through into the sitting room pushing him down on the couch,

"You sit there, im going to see Alice" he sat back into the couch still sulking,

Alice was in the kitchen, she was unpacking food for Gemma into the fridge,

"Alice honey," she popped her head out of the fridge, "yes?"

"Would you do me a favour and look at Nessie and Jake's future for me please, im a little worried"

She closed the fridge door and flitted to my side,

"I saw it this morning Bella, Jake deciding to ask her, it's a bit bumpy up until then, they are going to have a huge fight and I mean huge Ness is already fuming, but from what I can see he gets a chance to ask her so it should work out" I smiled at her

"Thanks honey keep an eye on them though wont you?" she smiled "always do"

Rose came in the back door, "your daughter is in some mood this morning Bella"

I looked over at her "yeah she's fighting with Jake"

She laughed "I gathered that when she referred to him as mongrel at school"

I flinched slightly at the word, it reminded me of the whole vampire werewolf thing many years ago, I tried to change the subject,

"How is Gemma, has the dreams stopped?" Rose looked down at her feet,

"No she was screaming again this morning just before I woke her up"

I flitted to her side, "kids huh they'll turn us all grey" Alice laughed,

the three of us walked out the kitchen, I noticed us as we passed the hall mirror, we were all very graceful and very pretty, it still sometime shocked me how different I looked now and I really enjoyed my new dress sense,

the rest of the day was pretty normal, I had spent most of the day in Carlisle's office while he quizzed me about my shield, I could hear Edward downstairs he was trying to write a new song, it was quite distracting a times, especially as I knew he would be listening through Carlisle's thoughts,

I hadn't realised the time till I heard Emmett's jeep pull out the drive to go and collect Gemma, I looked over at Carlisle's desk he still had a mountain of papers in front of him,

"Carlisle, do you mind if we continue later? I want to speak to Edward before Ness comes home"

He looked up from his papers

"Of course Bella thank you for giving me so much of your time today" I smiled at him

"It's been good just spending time together" he flitted round from the table and hugged me,

"Im so relieved Bella that your ok, we all are, especially your mum" I hugged him back, "thanks dad im glad im still here as well,"

I flitted out the office and found Edward outside the door "you wanted to speak to me?" I glared at him,

"You are so nosey did you listen all day?" he smiled "only the interesting parts, now what do you need to speak about?"

I looked of the balcony but Nessie hadn't arrived yet, "I spoke to Alice about Ness" he frowned

"Yeah I heard and it looks like things might be a little ugly when they get home" I smiled at him

"Don't read their minds Edward, we should just stay out of it, they need to sort it themselves and I don't want to pressure her, even though I love Jake just because its his destiny doesn't mean its hers"

He frowned again at me, "ok, as you wish but I will read Nessie's mind in case it gets too much for her,"

I nodded "ok but we don't but in" he smiled back at me,

We heard Rose's car pulling up outside, Gemma and Nessie jumped up the stairs and appeared in the hall,

I flitted down the stair to greet Nessie,

"Hi mum how you feeling?" I hugged her

"Im fine how are you?" she threw her bag in the corner,

"Im ok, mum can I stay here in my old room tonight?" I looked at her

"Why what's wrong with your own room" she looked down at her feet

"I think im allergic to dogs" I looked at her,

Edward appeared from the stairs "Renesmee Cullen that's enough of that kind of remark, Jacob is family not a dog"

She looked at her feet, "sorry dad" he ruffled her hair as he walked passed her,

Gemma walked into the kitchen and started making herself a snack, Rose appeared at the door, "Gemma did you ask your dad?" I saw Gemma shake her head,

"Well you need to get his permission first" she walked passed me into the living room,

Nessie turned round and stopped before following Edward in "mum can I go to a party tonight? It's at the reserve please, its one of the packs birthday" I looked at her "ask your dad?"

She smiled and walked into the sitting room throwing herself down beside Edward, she touched his neck and he looked down at her, "yes ok but not late and someone will come to pick you up ok" she smiled at him then looked over at me,

"Is Jake going as well?" Esme asked, Nessie just shrugged her shoulders,

Jake hadn't appeared at the house all evening, Edward had flitted over to the house to check on him, he said he was ok and was just giving Ness some space, Edward managed to persuade him to move into his old room in the house so he wasn't alone, he agreed and was now upstairs getting ready to head over to La Push,

Gemma and Ness appeared at the door, they looked amazing, Edward was running them over, he had made Ness agree to let Jake travel with them, she sat in the back with Gemma, I watched them pull out, things didn't look good, I had agreed to go and collect them,

I drove passed my dads house his lights were still on, I pulled up and went up to the house, he was watching the game with Billy when I walked in,

"Hey Bells, up to get the kids?" I nodded, "Edward said you would, I offered to drop them off but he said it was ok, you would be up anyway"

I smiled at him, "who's birthday is it" he shrugged his shoulders,

"Don't know loads of kids up here now" I nodded,

"well I'll leave you two to your game, tell sue I said hi" he kissed me on the cheek, I jumped back into the car and waited for the other's, Jacob appeared first climbing into the front seat and slamming the door,

"Jake what's wrong?" he glared at me,

"She is just as stubborn as you, what is it about your family not knowing they are in love with me?"

I glared back at him "excuse me Jake, but you weren't actually in love with me you only thought you were"

he turned his head and looked out the window,

Gemma appeared with Ness and some other kids, they waved goodbye to them and they came over to the car, Gemma climbed into the back and Ness followed her not even looking at Jake,

"Was it a good party girls?" they both started giggling

"Yeah they want to know if we can go to the cinema on Friday after school."

Jake stared out the car "don't you have homework to do?" he barked at them,

"I will do my homework when I get back Jacob black you're not my dad" Ness snapped at him,

I saw the colour drain from jakes face and his hands begun to shake,

"Calm down Jake" I said touching his arm

"Yeah we don't want fur on the seats Jacob" Ness said snidely,

I looked round at her "Renesmee enough" she looked out the window,

Gemma was busy texting someone, her phone kept vibrating every few minutes,

"A new friend Gemma" I asked looking over my shoulder,

She smiled "kind of"

"Were they at the party?" she shook her head

"No I met him on a field trip to the recycles centre, he goes to Forks high" I looked round at her,

"He, hmm, I see, have you told your mum and dad?" she blushed

"No not yet, please don't, I don't want them to worry and i try not to think about him around Edward either"

I smiled at her "your secret is safe with me" she returned to her texting,

We finally reached home you could cut the atmosphere between Jake and Ness with a knife,

Jake got out the car slamming the door behind him, the girls got out still laughing at him and talking quietly to each other, even though we could all clearly hear them, they disappeared up the stair,

I sat in the car looking out, I heard the door open and Edward was beside me, "are you going somewhere?"

I looked round at him, "no, just thinking about those three, that was some drive home," he smiled at me,

"I got a head full when they came in, just before Jake stormed up the stair, Ness and Gemma are in the kitchen telling Rose about the party,"

"Did she mention anything else?"

"You mean about Jason?" I frowned at him "Jason, is this the boy from Forks?" he smiled,

"No she is neglecting to mention this to them, and if she is trying to hide it from me then its not my place to tell them" he smiled at me,

"Are we spending the night in here" he asked touching my knee, I smiled at him,

we got out the car and headed into the house, Ness and Gemma had went up to their rooms, I was glad at that, the sniping had been enough for one night, I sat on the sofa beside Edward, the TV was on quietly there was a quiz show of some sort on,

Edward was running his fingers up and down my arm, I felt his breath on the back of my neck, I quickly forgot about the troubles with the kids, I leaned back into his arms, his hand traced down my neck and along my arm and back up again, "do you want to go home?" he whispered, I nodded,

Emmett looked over at us as we got up, "have fun" he smirked as we left the house,

we were running across the garden and over the river, the moon was full and the forest looked lovely, I took Edwards hand and pulled him past the cottage, he looked at me, I just smiled at him, we headed further into the woods I let go of Edwards hand and ran in front, I turned and grabbed Edward as he was about to run past, pushing him up against a large tree, I crushed my lips to him, his kiss just as strong, I grabbed his shirt and ripped it from him, his chest glisten in the moonlight, I felt his arms wrap round me, I scratched at his back as his kiss became more intense, he growled at me, pushing me back, I heard the branch at the back of me break as he pushed harder against me, his hands were pulling at my hair, exposing my neck, his teeth grazing gently along the side of it, I pushed him to the forest floor leaning down and biting gently at his shoulder, his body bucked upwards and he flipped us over, his body now hovering above mine, the last thing I remember was the full moon and the loud growl that escaped through Edwards teeth,


	39. GOING FROM BAD TO WORSE

_**Hiya **_

_**Well firstly im so sorry this chapter took so long but when one family member gets the cold everyone thinks they have to get it so I have been busy playing nurse to everyone else **_

_**As usual I don't own anything Stephanie does and im so jealous lol xx**_

Well the past few days didn't seem to get any better, I had discovered that my appetite for Edward was a lot more physical, a bit like Emmett and Rose now, we had already knocked down quite a few trees and this was only week one, at this rate there would be only fields in front of us, I didn't want to go back to the cottage in case we destroyed it,

Jake and Ness hadn't made up yet either, they were just getting on each others nerves now, Jake was hurting because Ness was hurting, but he had also thought about killing her a few times, even though he knew he would never do it, I felt sorry for both of them but we agreed to keep out of it, if it was meant to be, then things would work itself out,

Kj had phoned and was still looking for Caius, Gemma still hadn't told Rose or Emmett about Jason, she was still just texting, tonight the girls would be going to the cinema with some of the other kids from the reservation,

Jake was already fuming and he had decided not to go, Ness had accused him of wanting to spend the evening with Julie which had ignited another huge row, I was sure it was only one step away from becoming a full scale battle,

Edward seemed to be quietly enjoying the drama and poor Jasper was about out of his mind he said the tension between them was unbearable and when he had tried to install calm they just fought back even harder, I had excused myself from picking them all up from school, as the trip home was unbearable, Emmett had went a couple of times, he seemed to enjoy egging the two of them on,

Both girls appeared at the sitting room door all dressed up for the cinema, Jake was sprawled over the sofa, Edward had gone out hunting with Jasper, Alice and Emmett, I looked up as Ness twirled in front of Esme,

"You both look lovely" Esme said smiling warmly at them,

Jake looked up from his seat, "bit over dressed for the cinema is it not?" Ness turned to him,

"How would you know, you spend the day in shorts some of us have better taste you know" he glared at her, "taste huh you wouldn't know what that was if it bit you on the ass" she stomped over to him,

"Obsessed with biting things aren't you, just the way a puppy should be" a low growl escape through jakes lips and his hands pulled into fists,

Ness glared down at him "you just try it Jacob black and I will rip you to shreds" he laughed

"Huh you wish" she leaned even closer

"Try me" he leaned up and caught her on the lips, she pulled back wiping her mouth

"Yuk mum, you should teach the dog not to lick people and why is it on the furniture" Jake glared at her again

"Go away bat girl" he made a shooing gesture as if to get rid of her,

She spun on her heals and headed towards the door, Esme looked over at me, I just smiled and shook my head, Rose beeped the horn from outside, when Ness and Gemma had left, I looked over at Jake,

"you ok Jake?"

he looked round at me, "no im not ok, who does that little leech think she's talking to, imprinting or no imprinting I will knock her block of if she doesn't stop" I glared at him

"My daughter is not a leech, Jacob black" he shrugged his shoulders and turned to the TV,

Esme walked over towards him and leaned down beside him, "Jake honey, she doesn't mean it"

He patted her hand on his shoulder "I know, I don't either, but she is really starting to get on my nerves"

Esme smiled, "hang in there honey it will work out"

The evening passed slowly, Edward still wasn't home and I didn't want to read his mind in case he was in the middle of a hunt,

Jake was still glaring at the TV and Esme had went up to her room with Carlisle,

Rose was busy in the music room playing the piano;

I looked over at the clock "Rose what time you getting the girls at?" I said quietly, even though I knew she would still hear me, the piano music stopped,

"ten minutes, I told them half eleven",

Jake looked up at the clock, "well might go to my bed don't want to hear all the gory stories" I sighed at him

"Jake why don't you just tell her you cant think of anyone else, would it not be easier?" he just shrugged and looked back at the TV,

"So your not talking to me either now I take it" he looked round,

"I am talking to you I just don't have anything to say" he looked back at the TV, I heard Rose's car pulling out the drive, great I thought, time for round two, I went upstairs to Edwards room and lay on the bed, closing my eyes,

I felt the breeze as the glass door opened, I could smell his scent the minute he entered the room, his hands were in my hair and his lips where crushing against mine, I tangled my hand in his hair and pulled his head closer, I felt one of his hands move down my neck along my arm and curve round my waist pulling my body up towards him, his lips moved to my neck and then back up along my jaw line, I tilted my head back and his lips ran up my throat over my chin and meeting my lips again, his arm around my waist pulling me into him tighter, his body suddenly froze, his head looking towards the window, "what is it?" I whispered, he lay me back on the bed,

"Ness has kissed someone else, she is telling Jake" I looked up at him,

"Where is Jake?"

"He's in the sitting room, we sat up, it was silent then the house filled with an angry growl, it wasn't Jake it was Ness, we both flitted down stairs,

Jake was standing in the sitting room; Ness was at the door, her hands on her hips glaring at Jacob,

Edward caught my arm as I was about to go to Ness,

"Let them go" he whispered,

Ness spun to see us at the foot of the stairs, "DAD, MUM you get rid of the dog or I will put it down myself" Jake walked towards her, she spun to meet him, her eyes burning,

"Ness how could you kiss him?"

"I will kiss who ever I dam well like Jacob, just like you and Julie what's her face," Jake balled his fists,

"I was helping her with her tennis bat for Christ sake woman, cant you see that" ness hissed quietly at him,

"Don't you start that bloodsucker crap with me, Ness"

"Well its better than being a mongrel"

"do you think?" jakes face was furious now,

Ness sunk into a crouch, "you wouldn't dare, your not strong enough to take me kid"

she sunk further down readying her self to jump,

Jake stood still his hands at his side, she stepped back and then lunged forward, I flitted in front of Jake, grabbing her out of the air and throwing her to the sofa, she growled and hissed at me,

"Renesmee calm down" Edwards voice came firm and loud from the doorway, her head spun to look at him,

I looked round at Jake, "are you ok?" he shrugged and walked out of the house; I turned and followed him,

"Jake wait please", he ran across the river to the cottage, I followed after him,

"Jake what's happening, why can't you just tell her?" he looked round at me,

"Jake I don't understand" I said sitting down on the sofa,

"I thought you said that if she chose someone else you would just stay like a brother to her or something?"

He looked down at his hands,

"bells, that's what's supposed to happen, we imprint and we have to be with that person, anyway we can, but its not enough for me anymore, I love her more than I should, I cant be her friend or her cousin and watch her with someone else, I need to be with her" I moved over to beside him,

"What happens if she picks someone else? What if it's not meant for her? you know how strong willed she is" he smiled and looked up at me,

"Yeah just like her mother" I nodded,

"I know that the others all ended up picking the ones that imprinted on them because they ended up loving them for being what they needed, but you have to remember Ness is only half human, maybe the vampire part isn't compatible with the imprinting" he sighed deeply,

"Then I will just wait" I patted him on the shoulder

"Same Jacob black still a gluten for punishment and pain" he turned and smiled,

"Do you mind the first time I kissed you, you tried to break my jaw" I smiled at the thought, it was a little hazy now certain memories were stronger than others,

"Yeah only succeeding in breaking my own hand" I laughed to myself

"Don't fancy your chances now though" he smiled back,

"You don't seriously think you could take me do you?" I patted his shoulder

"Hope we never half to find out" he took my hand,

"Do you ever miss us bells, I mean like when it was just you and me" I smiled at him,

"to be honest Jacob, those memories of being human fade for us, although im glad your still in my life, and my new memories with you are strong, you'll always be my best man, but you need to sort out your life now, before my daughter rips you apart" he smiled

"Thank god she's not venomous, she would probably sneak in during the night and bite me" I laughed at him "probably" he squeezed my hand

"Are you going to come back over to the house?" he nodded,

when we headed into the house it was quiet, Gemma and Ness had gone to bed and Edward was sitting at the porch, I held Jake's hand as we crossed the garden towards him, Edward smiled at Jake,

"You ok?" he asked looking at Jacob,

Jake smiled, turned and looked at me then back at Edward,

Edward laughed "sounds like a plan Jake, I'll get the shovel"

I frowned and looked at them "what sounds like a plan?"

Jake laughed, "I was thinking Edward and I could murder you and Ness and just disappear to Vegas for some peace"

"Huh" I said letting go of Jake hand and pushing him to the side,

"So you really want to see if I can take you then pup" he looked at me,

"No fair" he said grinning,

I frowned again "why?"

He laughed and kissed me on the cheek "cos you're a girl" I stuck my tongue out at him,

Edward patted him on the shoulder, "great you annoy her and im left with her"

Jake smiled as he flitted upstairs; I turned and looked at Edward,

"Huh what do you mean sounds like a plan Edward Cullen?" he smiled and shrugged,

"Well it was worth considering, I really like Vegas" he gave me his crooked grin,

I punched him on the arm; he laughed at me and grabbed my hand pulling me back across the river to the trees,

The next morning wasn't much better and to make matters worse it was a Saturday which meant everyone was going to be about the house, Edward and I had spent most of the night in the forest and then a few hours in the cottage, the sun was shining, I put on my backless top and my tight jeans with my favourite sandals,

We held hands going across the garden as always, Edward tensed suddenly then turned and smiled,

"What's wrong now?" he nodded towards the house,

"Ness is up and still in a bad mood" I frowned as we entered the house,

Gemma shouted hi from the kitchen, no doubt sounding muffled by the mouthful of toast, Nessie was sitting curled up on the sofa, she looked up when we entered and then looked back at the TV and sighed,

Emmett was sitting at her feet, "any of the forest left Edward?" he asked grinning,

Edward looked at him "why you so worried about the forest all of a sudden?" he smiled at him,

"Got to think of nature that's all" Edward frowned at him, "ok Emmett whatever"

He turned and looked at Ness "going morning Ness" she looked over at us

"Morning dad" I looked at her, then Edward,

"Excuse me, am I invisible?" I asked,

She turned and looked through ½ closed eyes, "well Alice thinks so"

I glared back at her "good morning Renesmee" she nodded her head

"Was a good morning" Edward touched my hand,

"Do you have a problem with your mother this morning Nessie?"

She didn't even take her eyes from the TV "what you asking me for? You already know" Edward sighed,

"Well what's her problem?" I asked starting to get a bit annoyed,

"She thinks you put Jake before her, because you wont ask him to leave" I looked from her to Edward,

"I have never put anyone before her, including myself and I am not asking Jake to leave because he is family"

She shrugged her shoulders and got up from the couch looking at me as she passed "whatever"

She waltzed out the room; I sighed deeply and lay my head back on the sofa,

"Teenagers eh, things used to be so easy" Emmett said distracting me from my thoughts of how to murder my teenage daughter, the phone rang and Emmett picked it up, it was some boy asking for Ness,

Emmett called out for her, she appeared grabbing the phone from his hand, the boy was asking her out on a picnic since the weather was so nice, she accepted his invitation and put the phone down turning and looking straight at Edward, "dad can you take me hunting this morning before I go out this afternoon, please?"

Edward nodded looking at me "do you want to come?" Nessie sighed from the corner,

"No its fine thank you I will go out later myself" I got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen,

Rose and Esme were sitting talking to Gemma, "morning mum, Rose, Gemma" I said sitting down beside them, Esme put her hand on my shoulder "morning honey, listen don't let it get to you, she doesn't mean it she's just angry" I smiled looking at Rose,

"What you got planned for today?" she shrugged "nothing much" I looked round at Gemma

"What about you honey any plans?" she nodded

"Yeah im going to Emily's, she wants me to help her with the kids well Sam is on his patrol,"

I smiled, how things have changed, an adopted vampire kid looking after the pack leaders kids, Jake came into the kitchen behind me,

"Morning Bella I see the dog hater is still in a mood" I smiled weakly at him,

"Yeah she has it in for me as well this morning" I said

"I can still hear you, stop talking about me" Nessie's voice came from the sitting room,

"Shut up and stop listening then nosey bat" Jake said pulling his head out from the fridge door, he put a large packet of bacon on the unit,

"Gemma you want one honey" Gemma nodded,

"Don't eat it Gemma there will be dog fur in it" Nessie's voice came again,

Jake was about to yell back when Edwards voice rang through the house

"Renesmee Cullen if I have to come in there again, I will strangle you, now stop it" I smiled at Jake

"My hero" I whispered, Edward appeared at the doorway, "morning all" he smiled at Gemma,

She looked away quickly, she must have been thinking about Jason,

"Morning Edward" Jake said putting the bacon on,

"Thanks for shutting her up, it was nearly her in the frying pan" Edward nodded,

"Yeah she's getting a bit out of hand, I will speak to her when we are out hunting" he flitted to my side and kissed me under my ear,

"Will you be ok till we get back?" I smiled

"Yeah I think I can cope," Ness appeared at the door,

"Dad, are you ready?" she didn't even look at Jake,

Edward kissed me again on the neck and headed out the door after her,


	40. ITALY STORY

_**Hiya **_

_**Well im so sorry this chapter took so long but it just seems to be one thing after another with this family, I will try update a little quicker but things are a bit strained at the moment x please bare with me,**_

_**As usual I don't own anything Stephanie does and im so jealous lol xx**_

The rest of the weekend went just as well as Saturday morning, Ness left for her picnic with her new friends and had a fight with Jake before she left, then had a fight when she got home, Sunday they started at it again, I ended up going out hunting with Jake and Jasper, then spending the rest of the afternoon with Charlie and sue, the fighting was really starting to wear my temper down and the fact she was blaming me for Jake still being in the house was not helping my mood, the idea that they would be stopping shortly for summer break was not helping if the two of them didn't sort themselves out I would be up for murder,

Edward had been busy with Carlisle, Kj had phoned again and she was now getting a bit concerned that Caius was still hiding and a few other known volturi supporters had started to vanish as well, Alice had tried to see him in her visions but she was unable to, I had left them to it, now that Jasper couldn't penetrate my shield I didn't have his calming effect and I had to deal with my own emotions now which was normally quite easy but ness was pushing her luck,

Monday morning saw things take an even bigger turn for the worse, 3 things happened, firstly Gemma told Rose and Emmett about Jason, that didn't go well, secondly ness decided for the sake of her sanity and ours her and Jake were officially finished, this didn't go well with Jake, and the last and most worrying was Alice had a vision of Caius and he had his guard again and was plotting his revenge, we hadn't gone to school, there was so much going on,

Ness was spending the day in her room with Gemma, they were staying out of the firing line as tensions were already riding high, the guys had decided that they would go to Italy and find Caius and stop him before things got out of hand, this had the rest of us on edge,

Alice was going to go with them just in case any more visions appeared, I wanted to go, but Edward said no, Nessie needed me here, I didn't like this idea my shield would be so much more useful but Edward wasn't having it, Rose wasn't to happy to stay behind either but she couldn't leave Gemma unprotected, Jasper had went to the cottage for a while saying that he couldn't cope with all the emotion and tension coming from everyone,

I sat staring at the back of Edward while he spoke to Jake about the trip, my tension spilled out and I let a growl escape from me, Edward spun round staring at me, tensed,

"What is it?" he asked through clenched teeth,

"I need to speak to you Edward" I said standing up, he looked back at Jake,

"Just a minute honey, I am just" I didn't let him finish

"NOW EDWARD" he looked back round at me, I walked past him grabbing his hand and pulled him out into the hall,

"Bella what is it?" he said letting me drag him out of the room,

I didn't speak till we were up in his room,

"How can you not let me come Edward, I can't let you go on your own, you know my gift is much stronger"

I felt the panic start to rise in me; he looked into my eyes and put his hands on either side of my face,

"Bella honey, you know Ness needs you, I told you that" I glared at him

"Edward, stop giving me that crap" I growled at him,

He sighed and let go of my face, he pulled me over to sit on the bed,

"Bella I need you to stay here, I nearly lost you recently and I don't know how much more of that feeling I can stand, every time fate throws something at us it always tears me In half, I need to know you are here and safe, please Bella on this case please believe me, there is nothing to worry about and I would be able to cope better if I knew you were not in reach of this new guard" he twiddled his fingers through mine,

"I understand that Edward, I honestly do but you expect me to let you go to this guard on your own, I can't do that Edward please"

he leaned into me and kissed the tip of my nose, then my forehead then my lips,

"Bella I give you everything you ask and want but I need you to do this for me honey, I need you to stay here please I will not ask you to do anything for me again but this I must insist on" he looked down at my hands when he spoke then lifted his gaze to my eyes,

I knew I wasn't going to win, there was no point in even going on with this conversation,

I met his gaze and allowed myself to get lost in his eyes, my shield dropped and I showed him once again how important to me he was, his lips were back at mine his hand at the back of my head pushing me into him his other hand around my waist pulling my body closer, I couldn't resist and to be honest even if I could I wouldn't,

* * *

we were all airport waiting for the flight to Italy to be called, we had about 3 minutes, Rose and Emmett were wrapped around each other as though she was nothing more than a tight fitting jacket, I don't think they had separated for the full ten minutes,

Jasper, Alice and jake were standing by the gate she was lucky she was going,

Esme and Carlisle were just staring into each others eyes, Ness and Gemma had stayed at the house,

I was sitting on Edwards lap our minds connected, we were sharing memories and he was staring deep into my eyes, we heard the announcement and my whole body tensed, I begged him not to go but he smiled at me,

"I will be back in a few days I promise and we will phone as soon as its safe, so don't worry if you don't here from us right away" we stood up, he grabbed me into a tight hug his arms wrapping tightly around my body and his lips crushing against mine, all too soon he broke away and stroked my face before walking towards the gate, my body felt cold and numb, my lips still burned from his touch, I stared after him, I could still hear his thoughts and he was telling me over and over again, (I love you be safe, I love you be safe) it took me all my time not to fly after him,

Rose appeared at my side and took my hand and squeezed it, I squeezed it back, Esme walked over and she cut into the middle wrapping her arms around our waists, we turned and walked out the airport all three of us knowing our hearts were now boarding the plane, it was a quiet ride home, we had only taken 2 cars and had left one at the airport for them to drive home,

Our silenced was interrupted by my phone ringing; I looked at the number,

"Yes honey is everything ok?"

"Yes mum everything is fine, im heading out ok; we're meeting some friends at the beach"

"Which friends Ness and when will you be back?" I could hear her sigh into the phone,

"Friends from school and later"

"Ok Ness, but I want to talk to you when you get back and don't think you can act up because your father is away"

She sighed, "Yes mum, ok mum, no bother mum" the phone went dead,

I hadn't notice but Esme leaned over and touched my hand, the hand that was on the steering wheel was nearly breaking through it, I released my grip and smiled over at her,

Rose's phone rang then, I could hear her answer Gemma, asking the same questions I asked and getting told more or less the same answers I got,

we arrived home and found the house empty, I had never noticed how big the house seemed, especially our room when Edward wasn't in it, I lay on the bed listening to Rose move about in her room, Esme was busy in the kitchen washing dishes that were probably unused, my phone rang and I flipped it open,

"Hello" the line was quiet then I heard a muffled voice

"Mum" I sat up looking at the phone it wasn't Nessie's number

"Ness, are you ok? What's wrong with your phone?"

"Mum help" the line made a crackling noise, "if you want your daughter back do exactly as your told Mrs Cullen"

I snarled into the phone,

"How do you know my name? Why have you got my daughter? if you touch her I will hunt you down and kill you"

"Mrs Cullen enough, I will call you back when you have calmed down" the line went dead,

I flew out of my room and straight into Rose, she was holding her phone,

"Bella they have Gemma" she screamed at me waving her phone

"They have Ness as well" we both froze Esme coming to stand behind us,

I flipped my phone open and dialled Edwards no, no tone his phone must be switching networks, Rose tried Emmett's but it was the same, we stood frozen in the hall,


	41. NIGHTMARE

_**Hiya well all I can do is say sorry for the length of time it took to get this chapter up, life is not getting any better and with xmas now looming it doesn't look like letting up any xx im am really sorry and I hope you will bare with me with my erratic updates but I promise I will finish the stories xx **_

It took us a second for our brains to kick in; the three of us flew downstairs, and into the sitting room,

"What are we going to do" Esme asked in a shaky voice,

"im going to see if I can hear them" I answered closing my eyes and sitting down, the room was silent, I through my shield out with such force my whole body shook, I felt Rose's hands on my face and saw her light appear next to me,

"Bella honey be careful" I nodded my head and listened carefully, I went up to the reserve but could only hear the rest of the pack, Charlie and Billy talking about their planned fishing trip, I tried going the other way reaching Liam and Tanya, but still no Ness or Gemma, maybe they couldn't talk,

I was just about to pull it in when I heard something it was a man, he had an angel like voice, he was telling someone to feed the human he didn't want her to die before they could get here, I gasped in air, Rose stroked my face again, I listened again but the voice had stopped, then my body froze the voice I heard sounded angry and scared,

"if you harm her I will rip you apart she is human she has nothing to do with us let her go" it was Ness. They sounded as though they were just outside Port Angeles, my shield re coiled and I opened my eyes, Rose was staring into my now golden eyes,

"I heard them, they are some where outside Port Angeles, they are still alive, I heard someone tell them to feed the human they want her alive till we get there it sounded as though Ness was protecting her"

Rose pulled away from my face and Esme let out a little sigh,

My phone rang suddenly, "hello"

"Mrs Cullen I trust you have calmed down?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"That is not important to you, if you or the other Mrs Cullen want your kids back then you will do exactly as I say, do you both understand?"

"Yes"

"You will not contact your husband and you will not contact the dogs, you can call the police but you know that will just be like sending us a take out meal" I flinched at that comment

"Go to Port Angeles and you will be met outside the old book store" the line went dead again

I looked over at Esme "mum stay here and try and get through to Edward and the others, we will phone you as soon as we know anything else,

Esme grabbed both our arms and pulled us into a tight hug, "be careful my daughters and bring my granddaughters home" she kissed us on the cheek and we flew to the garage, we jumped into the vanquish as it was the fastest car,

We were waiting outside the book store when we saw a shadow in the trees,

"Follow me don't try anything"

we followed them towards an old abandoned scarp yard, we headed down stairs that seemed to stretch in the depth of hell, I felt Rose squeeze my hand, we walked out into what looked like a small sitting room, there was vampires all over, I recognised the scent from the vampire standing with his back to me before he turned round,

"CAUIS!" I yelled he spun and looked at me,

"Bella, Rosalie how nice of you to join us" Rose hissed at him, I pulled her hand back into mine and kept her at my side,

Caius just smiled at us, "let me introduce you to my new family and you will be pleased to know that this new generation also possess special gifts Bella isn't that great" he gestured to the vampires around us,

a young man walked towards him, he placed his hand on his shoulder, "this is James, he possess the same kind of powers our dear Jane had"

I froze at that thought and quickly threw my shield over Rose, Caius laughed

"Bella I wouldn't hurt you or dear Rosalie, you are just my pawns" a taller vampire walked towards us and grabbed us by the arm, he felt as strong as Emmett if not stronger, he pushed us on to our knees,

"you will kneel in front of Caius" he snarled at us, he stood directly behind us, Caius gestured to another vampire to come forward, the lady was older looking and dark coloured skin, she smiled at us and stood next to Caius,

"Bella this is Emma and I think you will like her gift" I hissed at him,

"Her gift is that she can tell if you are blocking anybody or if you are using your shield to communicate with your dear Edward" I glared at her, she walked towards us and lifted her hand and looked at Rose,

"She is shielding her" caius laughed "of course she is my dear, you do not need a gift to know that"

Emma turned and looked at Caius, he motioned to the stronger vampire to move us, he grabbed us from the floor and pulled us along a corridor stopping at a door and pushing us in, we were met by snarls and growls,

"Wait Jason this is our family" Nessie shouted,

the young boy vampire stepped back still shielding Ness and Gemma with his body, Ness pushed passed him and jumped into my arms, I crushed her to me smelling her scent and kissing her face,

"Are you ok, oh honey have they harmed you?" Ness was shaking her head

I heard Gemma crying and turned to see Rose holding her, her face a mask of pain and relief, I wasn't sure how long we stood holding each other Rose had grabbed Ness into a hug and I was now holding Gemma, we had forgotten about the boy standing behind us, Gemma stepped away from me and stepped towards him taking his hand, he only looked about 16,

"Mum, aunt Bella this is Jason my boyfriend"

Rose and I looked at him, and then at Gemma, "you're a vampire?" I stated,

Ness laughed at me "yeah mum state the obvious why don't you"

I looked at her then back at Jason,

he stepped forward carefully and extended his hand, Rose took it and shook it carefully never taking her eyes from his face, he turned to me, still holding his hand out,

"Nice to meet you Jason, would you like to explain how our children ended up in here with you?" I asked in a formal tone, he smiled at me and gestured for us to sit down on the floor with him; Rose and I sunk to the floor and waited,

"we don't know how it happened but we were at the beach and Ness was keeping an eye on things we use her in case things start to go to far, she can calm me with her gift, he looked over at Ness and smiled at her,

I noticed Gemma touch the small of his back, he turned and faced Rose,

"Mrs Cullen I love your daughter, I don't know if you can understand that, since im a vampire but I need to be with her", he leaned round taking Gemma's hand from his back and holding it tight at his side,

"we understand better than you think Jason, I told you that" Ness said looking straight at me, then at Rose "anyway I also have a gift if I touch you I can take your pain and make it my own, that is how we ended up here, one of those vampires has the ability to inflict pain through the mind, she attacked Ness first and I tried to fight her off but I couldn't get near her, I had to choose between letting Ness suffer and defend us or touch Ness and take the pain she was feeling"

A loud growl escaped from me and Ness moved over into my arms

"Mum im ok it didn't last long Jason took the pain for me" I looked over at him and smiled gently,

"with me now suffering the pain I couldn't help us and they grabbed us, all they told us was they had a fight to finish with the Cullen's"

I looked round at Rose; she was still staring at Gemma and Jason,

"Gemma why didn't you tell us that Jason was one of us?" Gemma looked at Rose

"I was afraid you and dad have never spoken about turning me and I thought you might want me to have a human boyfriend and I didn't want to upset you" Rose stared at her

"Gemma this is not a good life to lead honey, we just wanted you to have a long happy normal life"

Gemma smiled and looked at me "aunt Bella tell her what the feeling is like"

I smiled at Gemma and looked at Rose "she cant help it Rose you know that"

Rose turned and looked at me then at Jason "you do not want to kill her?" Jason frowned

"I do want to kill her, very much so, but I could not bare that" Rose hissed at him,

Ness took Rose's hand "you know how that feels aunt Rose and im sure my mum can vouch for that feeling"

Jason looked at her puzzled "Ness its ok I understand I have just admitted to wanting to kill a member of your family they have a right to be angry" Ness stood and looked down at Rose and me

"Actually they don't have any right to be angry, does this story not remind you of something"

I smiled up at her and then looked at Gemma,

"You could have spoken to me honey if you didn't want to tell Rose" Gemma smiled and looked at Rose "mum are you ok?" Rose nodded "we have a lot to sort out but we have to deal with this mess first"

we heard someone coming down the hallway, instantly Jason was on his feet pushing Gemma and Ness behind him and taking up his crouching position, Rose and I flipped to our feet standing in front of Jason, the door opened the stronger vampire was standing there, he stood at the door staring at us,

"Bella Caius wishes to speak with you" I looked at Rose, "take care of them"

I stepped towards the door, Ness let out a little whimper, I turned and looked at her and smiled,

Jason had his hand in front of her so she could not get passed him, the door slammed behind me,

I followed him to the sitting room again, Caius was sitting beside James, I instantly felt the stabbing against my shield but thankfully no pain, Caius motioned for me to sit beside him, the stronger vampire pushed me into the seat and stood over me,

"Bella honey I am sorry how this has worked out, I blame my brother if Aro had killed you when we first met this would all be unnecessary, but he had a soft spot for you and looked how that ended up, his ungrateful brats now run my Volturi and I am here hiding in this miserable place, my old family killed before me, having to create more of us thankfully some of our old friend stayed true and I now have a new family"

he gestured to the other standing around him, they all bowed there head at his words, he looked back at me,

"a family for a family, I think Bella is that not fair" I said nothing only stared at his face, he clicked his fingers and a small vampire with a white coat walked toward us holding some sort of collar, Caius smiled "Carlisle isn't the only one of our kind with a brilliant medical mind though he chooses to waste his talents on humans Dr Arcadia has studied our gifts and has become a great friend to me over the years, the doctor put his hand on Caius's shoulder, "Dr arcadia please meet Bella Cullen her gift is amazing even now it is changing and growing"

Dr Arcadia smiled at me but I only glared back, "Mrs Cullen or may I call you Bella" I looked a him

"Well Bella this lovely device here is going to help your gift or maybe going to help us with your gift would be a better idea" I started at Caius then back to him,

"you see my dear when you use your shield to help others you send a certain brain pattern and I have managed to study this, I have also found the key to closing your shield down so your mind is unprotected as well but im sure you have already found this out, know doubt you and your talented mate have managed to communicate with each other through your minds" I stared at him trying to keep my thoughts steady,

"ah I see you have, great then this wont come as a surprise to you" I felt the stronger vampire grab my arms from behind and the doctor stepped towards me, I kicked out at him, Caius moved from the seat and grabbed my legs holding them down, for a frail looking vampire he was still quite strong,

"Bella if you do not drop your shield and let us put this on then I will bring Renesmee out her and make you see it our way"

I instantly dropped my shield when they mentioned nessie,

"she has stopped blocking" Emma screeched from the corner of the room the doctor grabbed my hair and pulled my head forward snapping the collar like thing around my neck, they released me and I reached up to grab it off, I felt the stabbing pain and the numbness in my neck

"now my dear this has connected itself to your body, removing it would also remove that beautiful head of yours" I stared at Caius, his eyes shifted towards James,

my head exploded with the pain the burning it was like the change all over again, I screamed out loud my body throwing itself on to the floor, I couldn't think I could just feel the burning, the stronger vampire picked me up from the floor, James following behind him, I felt the thud as I landed on the floor and the pain stopped,

"Bella honey speak to me" I flipped to my feet and stared at the voice it took my mind a split second to realise I was about to attack Rose, she put her hand out to me and I grabbed it pulling her into me, she held me tight for a few seconds while I gathered my thoughts,

"I can't shield us anymore" I whispered into her ear, she stepped away from me looking at my new neck wear, "is it this?" I nodded she looked at it carefully "Bella it's through your skin" I nodded again,

Ness pushed passed Rose and threw her arms around me

"Mum, are you ok?" I smiled at her "im fine honey don't worry" I said looking at Rose and seeing the same thought in her head that was in mine, if I couldn't use my shield, I couldn't protect us or let Edward know where we were,


	42. NO HELP COMING

Thankyou to all of those who have read and reviewed xx I would like to wish all those who celebrate thankgiving a very good one xx and for the rest of us that don't well hang on in there its not long to xmas xx

I don't own anything but maybe santa will help me with that lol xx

A couple of week's had passed, it was obvious Caius blamed me for all this, he had James attack me on a regular basis, I think he just enjoyed the pleasure of being the one to find away through my shield, we knew by now that Edward and the others would be hunting for us, but would we be able to hold on till then,

Rose who was now looking a little weary had also been attack by James and I was made to watch her squirm on the floor not being able to help her, the only good thing was so far they hadn't bothered with the children or Jason,

we had tried in vain to get this thing from my neck but it only succeeded in causing me more pain, That was not our only concern, Gemma was now weak with starvation and the rest of us weren't far behind her, we didn't know how long we could hold out before the thirst took over,

The door opened again and the strong one we now knew as Craig was standing in the door way, he motioned for Jason to come forward, Craig grabbed him and motioned for me and Rose to follow, we stepped up and looked at Gemma and Ness " stay here" Craig growled at them,

The three of us followed him through to the sitting room which was empty and into another room it had a large glass window wall and we could see the others sitting on the other side of it, Craig slammed the door behind us, the three of us stared at the window, a door on the other side opened up and 3 vampires all with blood red eyes came through, they didn't speak only snarled and growled,

"newborns" I hissed to Rose, she was already in her crouch position and staring at them, Jason stood next to her, snarls coming from his chest, the first one leapt at us and the others joined, I had no time to see if Rose and Jason were ok, it had me by the hair and was snapping at my face, I kicked it in the stomach but it hardy moved, I felt its teeth graze my arm and the searing pain as it sunk them in, I grabbed it by the hair and yanked it from me hurling it through the air and colliding with the glass, the room filled with another loud snarl as I saw Jason being knocked to the floor, I couldn't help him it flew back at me with such speed I thought I was going through the wall, I pulled it by the arm and struck it off the wall behind me, I grabbed it by the hair and sunk my teeth into its neck pulling a chunk of skin from it and spitting it to the floor, I could taste the venom mixed with the human blood, I grabbed at its head and twisted hearing the bones break as I flipped forward, its head coming loose in my hands I flung it at the window leaving a crack behind it, Rose flung hers at the wall and caught it in a vice grip ripping it in half her face filled with fury, she grabbed the one from Jason and hurled it towards me I caught hold of its leg and pulled at the same time she did its body halving as we kicked it away from us,

Jason stood up his neck red were he had been bitten Rose was rubbing her shoulder and I could feel the stinging in my arm, we looked at the window,

Caius was standing and applauding, the door opened and James stood there we grabbed at our heads feeling the pain, Craig dragged us out back along the corridor, throwing us into the cell again,

I could see Ness holding Gemma back she was trying to get to us,

"no Gemma they are not in control give them a moment"

I tried to get a handle on myself and sunk to the floor, Rose let out an ear piercing growl forcing Gemma to cover her ears,

"Mum can you hear me?" Ness was in front of my face staring at me, I nodded my head and looked at Rose she was now hugging Gemma who was holding onto Jason's hand,

Ness touched my face and I grabbed her hand pulling her into me and wrapping my body around her, I felt my body shudder and the dry sobs started Ness was also crying, I sat there cradling her in my arms, wishing with all my mind that Edward was here, I couldn't lift my shield the pain was excruciating,

Nessie lifted her hand to my face and showed me imagines of us all together happier times, I touched her hand and smiled weakly at her, "mum are we going to die?" I looked at her,

"I don't know honey, honestly I don't" I looked over at Rose she was staring at me,

"They will come, Bella" I smiled

"I know they will but how can we win this one?" Jason looked at Ness then at Gemma,

Ness moved over towards him and took his hand, he closed his eyes and let Ness touch his face, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes smiling a her, I tilted my head and looked at her,

"You have done that a few times this week what are you showing him?" I asked, she smiled round at Gemma, "Jason has the same problem with Gemma that dad had with you, I just let him see how much he loves her and it helps with the craving" I smiled at her and looked at Jason he was now holding Gemma in his arms,

* * *

More time passed and things were seriously not looking good our energy was just about gone, if they threw us in with more newborns I don think we would make it,

Gemma was now unable to even lift her head she was so weak, Ness had to hold her onto the toilet in the corner of the cell she lay on the little bed at the far end her breathing shallow,

Jason sat away from her in the corner the pain clearly visible in his black eyes, he wanted to go to her to be with her but he was thirsty and he didn't trust himself, Rose and I watched as our family suffered in front of us, the visits from James got more regular and more severe, they had even attacked Nessie now, not bothering with Gemma, I had almost clawed my own head of trying to put my shield over Nessie but the collar would not budge and I had to watch her suffer that was an image that I would never forget, listening to her begging for Edward and Jacob to come for her,

There had been no visits today from James and we were worried about what was coming next, my concentration was disturbed by Gemma coughing, Ness grabbed her from the bed and held her into her,

I smelt it, the warm scent, I could see Jason staring at Ness and shaking, Rose was at her side, touching her face,

"Ness what is it?" Ness looked at us

"get back stay way from her" I could see the blood on Nessie's top,

"Gemma coughed again and more flew from her mouth", we were all staring at Ness now

"Don't touch her, mum, Rose Jason its Gemma don't kill her"

We looked at her "Ness put her down we're not going to kill her let us see"

Ness placed Gemma on the bed her eyes had rolled back to the back of her head and she was now choking up blood, we all felt the burn in our throats but Rose froze edging away from her towards the wall,

"Bella do something" I looked at Rose the burn was strong,

"Everyone stop breathing think of something else and stop breathing" I shouted

I closed my eyes and focussed on Edwards face, then walked towards Ness she was staring at me warily, "Gemma honey" she was limp on the bed her breathing almost silent and her heart beating slower than normal.

I looked round at Rose "what do I do, do we take the chance of them finding us in time or do I change her in case they don't"

Rose looked at me then at Jason "change her Bella don't let her die please I love her"

Jason moved towards Gemma, we looked at him, he touched Gemma hand and closed his eyes the pain became apparent on his face,

"She is dying please help her" he whispered, still holding Gemma's hand,

I put my hands on my face and tried to sort my thoughts out "Rose I am too thirsty, what if I cant stop what about the pain have you thought about that" Rose stared at me

"Bella I trust you please, you did it with Liam don't let her die"

I looked at Ness she put her hand on top of mine

"I will help you mum. im here please you're the only one who can do it"

I walked to the corner of the cell and leaned my head against the wall, I remembered Liam and the screams he made, begging me to let him die, how could we do this to Gemma

"what if she goes through all this and were going to die anyway have you though of that if she changes they might torture her as well" I whispered,

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned and looked into Rose's eyes,

"Bella she is my daughter, please I love her, don't let her die, please Bella" I sighed deeply feeling the burn rip through me, "I will try"

I walked towards Gemma and lifted her from the now blood soaked bed, she whimpered lightly,

"Gemma if you can hear me honey im going to change you ok, its the only way to save you"

She opened her eyes and looked up at me

"Mum" she whispered Rose was at her side taking her hand and touching her face

"Im here baby im not going to loose you Gemma"

"Mum I love you"

"I love you to baby"

Her hand fell limp at her side, Rose picked it back up and kissed it

"Hold on baby" she looked at me

"Bella do it before it's too late"

I closed my eyes and though of Edward again, I leaned over and brushed Gemma's hair from her neck exposing the skin I could see the fire in Jason's eyes, he closed them and held Gemma's other hand to his face,

I let my teeth brush against her neck feeling her weak pulse then I bit her, her body arched up I could feel the blood in my mouth the burn crying out for it, it was no good I couldn't stop, a picture of Gemma and Nessie flashed into my mind and I stopped suddenly pulling away from her, I grabbed her arm and bit into it, then I bit her waist and pulled away lying her gently on the bed Ness took her hand away from my face and pulled me into her, my whole body was shaking,

I had done it, I had not killed her, Gemma's body started bucking up and down as the venom started to take hold, Jason grabbed both her hands and closed his eyes, Gemma settled down and Jason started whimpering,

I looked at them he was now lying beside her on the bed his arms wrapped around her, Gemma was silent as though she was sleeping, Rose and I stared at him, his face screwed up fighting the pain,

"He is taking her pain" Ness whispered to us,

I looked at rose "he would burn for her Rose" she flinched at the thought and touched his forehead, he was on fire, his normally cool skin was now burning up his jaw clamped shut and his eyes closed,

Ness leaned over talking to him touching his face and showing him images of Gemma silent and pain free, she let him see how she was transforming her beauty becoming more defined as the hours passed, he would yell out now and again, all of us taking it in turn to speak to him, Rose and I had lay beside him our cold bodies bringing his body temperature down a bit,

Gemma never made a sound through the whole thing she just lay there her breathing and heart beat even, then she gasped as Jason almost lifted himself from the bed, we could hear Gemma's heart stutter then race faster, Jason screamed out in agony both Rose and I remembering what the final sprint for our heart felt like, then it was silent,

Jason opened his eyes and looked up at us, Rose leaned over him and stroked his face

"Is it over" he nodded and smiled,

"Is she ok" he whispered,

It hadn't dawned on us till now that we hadn't been visited by the others yet, maybe they knew what was happening and were glad to have another one to torture, the whole thing took 3 days, I had lost count of how long we had been in here it must have been at least 3 weeks what if the others weren't coming what if they had also been captured,

Gemma opened her eyes and stared up at us, we weren't sure how she would deal with the change since she didn't really experience the pain of transformation, Jason leaned over and looked at her she tilted her head and smiled up at him

"Gemma honey are you ok?" she stared at us, then flipped to her feet, her snarls were loud and ferocious,

I pulled Ness behind me, Rose and Jason stood in front they both had their hands out,

"Gemma honey do you remember me?" Rose asked,

Gemma stared at Rose then looked at Jason,

"Gemma honey I know you're confused and angry but we had no choice you were dying"

Gemma stepped out of her crouch position and sniffed the air,

"Mum" she looked at Rose, Rose smiled

"Yes honey, are you alright? She flitted to Rose's side grabbing her in a hug; Rose growled and tried to break free,

Gemma stepped back looking hurt and angry at her,

"Gemma honey your too strong you have to be careful, remember how dad and I were towards you"

She nodded and stepped into another hug with Rose, she turned to look at Jason,

"Do I have to be careful with you?" she asked Jason nodded

"just for a little while honey" she moved towards him and he took her hand and kissed the side of her neck, "you don't know how long I have wanted to do this" he whispered into her ear before crushing his lips to hers, he pulled away and smiled at her she smiled widely back at him,

she looked round at me I still had Nessie behind me, she walked towards me,

"Bella what is wrong?" I stared at her,

"Gemma do you remember your sister Nessie" she nodded

"Yes, she is behind you" I smiled at her

"That's right, but she is not like us she is only half vampire do you remember?" she nodded again.

"You can't hurt her do you understand me?" she looked back at Rose and then to me,

"I wont" Ness stepped around from me and looked at Gemma

"You're beautiful," Nessie said,

then the next few seconds all happened so quick a loud snarl erupted from Gemma and she grabbed Nessie sinking her teeth into her neck Nessie squealed in pain, I grabbed her back, Gemma coming with her,

I grabbed Gemma by the hair and flung her at the wall pulling Nessie back behind me and taking up my defence position,

Gemma was snarling at me and Rose and Jason where trying to hold her, my mouth filled with venom and I snarled back Gemma's snarl was high pitched and young sounding,

I growled at her noticing mine was more animal like and deeper, Rose turned and hissed at me, taking up her crouch position in front of Gemma and facing me,


	43. please help

Thankyou to all of those who have read and reviewed xx I don't own anything but maybe santa will help me with that lol xx

Nessie let out another piercing scream, I spun turning my back on Rose, Nessie was crumpled on the floor holding her neck, I leaned down and grabbed her up into my arms and lay her on the bed,

"It's our venom" I screamed at Rose, she stood up out of her crouch position and came to my side,

"She's not venomous, it will kill her" I said trying to not erupt, Nessie screamed again,

I tried to think quickly about what to do, I remembered Edward sucking the venom from me but I didn't know if I could do it,

"Tell me what to do?" Rose said panicking,

"Hold her I will try get it back out"

Rose pinned Ness down and shouted to Jason to keep Gemma away, I clamped my mouth over Nessie's wound on her neck and sucked, her blood tasted funny then it started to clear up,

"Bella it's clean I can only smell ness now" Rose said patting my head,

I ran my tongue over the wound and lifted my head, Ness was smiling at me

"Is it all gone?" I asked into her cheek

She nodded "I think so"

I turned to see Gemma sitting on the floor with her head in her hands rocking back and forward,

"Gemma she is ok honey" Rose said touching her shoulder,

"Im so sorry I don't know what came over me", I looked at Rose then at Gemma

"Keep her away from her until we work out how to feed her" Rose nodded and sat down beside Gemma, Jason in front of her, I picked Ness up from the bed and carried her to the other corner lying her down behind me, Ness finally sat up and put her head on my shoulder, I pulled her into my side,

"You ok honey?" she nodded, looking up into my face,

"Mum your eyes are so black do you want me to move?" I looked over at Gemma, who was staring at Ness,

"No im fine, just stay behind me honey" I patted her on the arm,

"Why do you think no one has been down?" Jason asked

I shook my head, and looked at Rose "do you think something has happened?"

"Im not sure, I haven't heard any noise at all," she answered,

Jason got up and tried banging on the door, but no one came,

We sat against the wall, Ness now sitting at the side of me her head resting on my shoulder, I looked over at the others Gemma was curled into Jason and he kept flinching, he was now experiencing the hunger for 2 and I wasn't sure how long he could hold out, I stared at Rose, she looked at Gemma and Ness,

"Im going to try and use my shield, if they have all gone, how will the others find us" I said still looking at Rose,

"if anything happens I want you to look after Ness, I don't care if Gemma is your daughter you must protect Ness" Rose nodded,

"I swear she will not be harmed by any of us" I smiled at her then took Nessie's hand,

"I love you honey, but I need to try this" she threw her arms around me,

"I love you to mum" she kissed my cheek,

I stood up and stepped away from her in case I harmed her, I wasn't sure if I could do this, I knelt down by the door and closed my eyes, I thought about my shield, the pain came and I tried to fight through it,

I focussed on the silver lining that now lay dormant in my head it shook slightly, the pain was strong, my shield started to move out, I opened my eyes the cell had vanished and the sliver screen was in front of me, I could hear someone screaming then I realised it was me the pain in my head was getting worse, I saw the lights beside me and then there was nothing I flushed it out further still only the lights beside me, I kept going finally coming across humans and I could hear them all talking, I stretched further but the pain was increasing I felt like I was going to pass out, I felt someone take my hands,

"try share the pain Bella" I could hear Jason's voice, but I couldn't see him in front of me the pain died down slightly, I kept pushing the shield out till I could hear Charlie he sounded frantic he was conducting some kind of search, then I seen it the brightest light,

(Edward) I screamed in my mind

(Bella where are you?)

(I don't know help us Edward please)

(We're searching honey, were are you?)

(Outside Port Angeles I think) my head burst with the pain and I lost the shield I fell towards the floor landing in Nessie's arms,

"Bella honey did you make it did you find him?" Rose asked stroking my face, I opened my eyes,

"Yes" I looked over a Jason

"Thank you" I whispered, he smiled at me,

"I thought the burning felt bad, god Bella I would take that any day" I nodded at him rubbing my head,

"I will give them a while to reach Port Angeles then I will try again, see if I can lead him to us, they are in Forks just now"

I sat back into Nessie's arms and closed my eyes again letting the pain in my head dull down,

she placed her hand on my neck and let me see Edward again, she was showing me the picnic the three of us had in the meadow, I squeezed her hand and sighed deeply, I opened my eyes and looked over at Rose,

she was cradling Gemma and Jason had his head on Gemma's legs, all our eyes were black even Nessie's had started to go black around the edges, Gemma's were still burning red, Rose started to look not so beautiful, I dreaded to think what I must look like if it was taking its toll on Rose, Jason also looked tired,

"Jason how old are you?" I asked looking at him, he smiled

"16" I nodded "and how old are you actually?" I asked smiling at him

"82" he answered looking at me then at Rose, "do you think that is old?"

I laughed and so did Rose, "well for me yes im not 30 yet Rose is a little older but my husband is about 130, our father is about 340 something I think, so no your not old" he smiled at me

I felt Nessie squeeze my arm, "mum maybe you should try again?" I nodded,

I moved out into the middle of the cell again and closed my eyes, Jason was holding me this time, I opened my eyes and looked at him,

"What are you doing?" he smiled

"you threw me off last time, if I hold on to you then we might make it last longer" I nodded he had a point I suppose, I closed my eyes again and focussed the pain started up as before and I could feel Jason gripping me tighter, the room disappeared and the silver sheet replaced it, the lights inside bright I scanned out a little further but nothing, I pushed harder the pain kicking in and Jason trying hard to hold on, I could hear him gasping in air, I had reached the shops at Port Angeles and heard everyone talking busying about, I heard Emmett's voice then Jasper's but no Edward,

(Edward, where the hell are you?) I thought loudly,

(Im here) his thoughts came back he was a little further out than Emmett and Jasper,

(Can you follow my voice?)

(I will try) I could hear him yelling on the others and their lights started heading towards us, the pain was getting stronger,

(Bella I can feel your pain, what is it? are you hurt?)

(Edward I cant I) my shield sprung back the pain taking over again, Jason was still wrapped around me breathing heavily into my neck, I reached round and touched his head.

"You ok Jason?" I felt him nod into me,

"I will try again myself you take a rest" I said trying to shake free from his arms,

"No don't its ok, im ready," he breathed into my ear again,

I closed my eyes again and thought of the shield his light was closer now

(Edward you are so near me)

(Bella I only see scrap yards)

(we went down stairs hundreds of stairs be careful I don't if caius is still here) Edward growled in his head, (he's not, I cant hear anybody's thoughts except all of you's) I felt the piercing feeling in my neck and lost the shield snapping my eyes open and looking around me,

"Are you ok Bella" Rose asked still holding Gemma away from us,

I nodded "they are hear try shouting" Jason stood up and banged on the door, Nessie started shouting for help,

We heard a thump along the corridor, I leaned up and grabbed Nessie behind me and crouched in front of her, Rose was still holding Gemma, Jason was in front of both of them also in a crouch position, the doors along the corridor starting banging, someone strong was angry and I hoped for our sake it was Emmett, they stopped outside our door,

"Bella get away from the door" Emmett's voice boomed,

I stepped back pulling Jason back with me, Rosalie pulled him down beside her and handed him Gemma, she crouched down along with them, I pulled Nessie under me and waited, the door came flying towards the back wall shattering into pieces metal flying every where,

Emmett was first in the doorway staring at us, he looked at Rose and fell to his knees, she moved slowly to him, we didn't have the energy to move any faster than human speed and I doubted the way we felt if we could last much longer, he threw his arms around her and buried his now sobbing head in her hair,

I stared at the door as he flitted in, staring at the two vampires in the corner then coming to us, grabbing Nessie and me up into a strong hug, I felt Nessie pull away and I looked round at her as Edward let her go, she was caught up in Jake's arms both of them crying,

I felt the last of my reserve energy go and I sunk into Edwards arms letting him take my weight, he lifted me up and kissed me softly, stroking my face,

Carlisle appeared at the door, "where are they? let me see them are they ok?" he ran into the room staring at all of us,

Rose pulled away from Emmett and leaned back pulling Gemma beside her, Emmet stared at her,

"Rose how did this, what happened?" he asked staring at Gemma,

"Bella did it" he spun and looked at me, Rose slapped him weakly

"Don't be stupid, she was dying they hadn't fed her she choked up blood we had to, there was no other way"

"The burning how did?" he looked at Rose then back to Gemma,

Edward still holding me in his arms, looked round and faced Jason,

"Emmet, Jason can take your pain and make it his own Gemma felt nothing Jason burned for her"

Emmett looked from Jason to Edward and back to Rose, she nodded her head,

"Dad" Gemma whispered staring at Emmett,

Emmett stepped forward pulling Gemma into his arms, "Gemma honey I love you"

He leaned over and grabbed Rose into the hug as well,

Jasper and Alice appeared at the door followed by Esme; they all stared at Gemma and looked at Jason, Edward spoke for them,

"Everyone this is Jason he is Gemma's boyfriend and he has helped keep them alive"

Jason stared over at him; I smiled at him from Edwards arms,

"Can we go home?" I whispered barely able to find my voice,

Emmett swept Rosalie into his arms and Carlisle picked up Gemma, Jasper helped Jason to his feet and helped him out of the cell,

I noticed when Edward was placing me gently in his car, Jasper had carried Jason up the stairs, Esme was following Carlisle who had Gemma, Ness and Jake where in the back of our car,

I rested my head back on the seat and sighed; Ness reached her hand over to me,

"I told you they would come mum" I kissed her palm and looked at Edward,

He was staring at me, "as soon as we get back I will remove that thing round your neck" I flinched away from him,

"Its ok I have seen this kind of lock before, its controlling your shield isn't it" I nodded

"How do you know that?"

"Well firstly I can hear your thoughts and Caius used to use them years ago as a form of torture"

"He said I can't remove it" Edward smiled

"You can't but we can if you unlock it," he reached down and took my hand, we drove through the streets so fast I doubted anybody could see us, I settled into the seat and closed my eyes,


	44. HOME AT LAST

_**HIYA SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT XMAS WAS A LITTLE HECTIC LOL XX **_

_**MERRY XMAS TO EVERYONE WHO TAKES THE TIME TO READ AND AN EXTRA SPECIAL HUG TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEW XX **_

_**AS USUAL I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EVEN THOUGH I HOPED SANTA WOULD AT LEAST GIVE ME EDWARD BUT IT DIDN'T HAPPEN LOL MAYBE NEXT YEAR XX**_

_**FINALLY I HAVE A NEW LAPTOP AND ITS TAKING ME A WHILE TO GET USED TO THE NEW PROGRAMMES AND SET UP LOL SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME IF THE LAYOUT OR SPELLING OR ANYTHING ELSE IS A BUT STRANGE I WILL GET TO IT EVENTUALLY XX**_

I opened my eyes when I felt the car slow down, Edward leaned over and touched my face,

"Bella honey, you ok?" I nodded at him and looked at the house

"How long have we been gone?" I asked quietly, he frowned

"About 4 weeks, I'm so sorry Bella" I touched his hand,

"Sshh Edward its ok honey, I'm home now" I could see the sadness in his eyes

I heard Jake lift Ness out of the car, I turned to see him carry her upstairs, I opened my door but Edward was already there, he leaned in and carefully lifted me out of the car and flew up into the house with me in his arms, he placed me gently on our bed, I lay back sinking into my pillows, Edwards scent surrounding me, I noticed Carlisle and Esme walk into the room with jasper, Edward sat on the bed beside me, I looked at him suddenly feeling a little nervous,

"What's going on Edward?" I asked shakily

"Bella honey, we are going to remove this thing now ok," I stared at him

Jasper climbed on to the bed and sat directly behind me, he wrapped his legs round my waist, I looked round at Edward he was at my left side and Carlisle was now at my right, Esme was directly in front of me,

"Edward what's happening? How do you get it off? Why is Jasper holding me down?" My eyes staring into his,

"to unlock the collar venom must be put into the spine at the base of the neck, it breaks the holds of each of the 4 pins in your neck, we cant do it because we all have the same venom, it is designed this way because you would never let another vampire near your unprotected neck, therefore it is impossible to unlock it, but since we have Jasper with different venom than ours you know you will be ok" he smiled round at Jasper,

I felt jasper lean into my neck "Bella I will do it as quickly as possible ok" he whispered in my ear,

Esme took hold of my hands, "Bella look into my eyes and don't look away" I nodded,

Edward leaned over and kissed me on the cheek

"you'll be ok baby" I smiled at him and looked round into Esme's eyes, she smiled at me and stared back into mine, I felt Edwards hands and Carlisle's touch the inside of the collar, Jasper leaned down and I felt his breath on the back of my neck,

"I'm sorry Bella" I heard him whisper, Esme tightened her grip on my hands, I felt his teeth sink into the top of my spine, it wasn't pleasant like Edwards bite it was like the newborn bite it stung, I tried to pull my hands from Esme but she held fast, his venom felt strange and painful,

"Bella honey, look at me, Bella! look at me" I looked at her, staring into her eyes again, I could see her lips moving but I couldn't make out the words, the pain in my neck increased and I felt like knives were being speared into my neck, I tried in vain to pull my hands from Esme's but I was to weak, I snarled and hissed at her,

"Bella honey, not long now, calm down sweetheart" it was Edward's voice some where beside me,

the pain increased and I heard Carlisle tell Edward to pull now, I felt as though they were taking my head of, I tried to pull my head from them, Edward yelled on Alice, she ran into the room and grabbed my face as Esme moved to the side still holding onto my hands, she kept my head still in a vice like grip, I pleaded with her with my eyes,

"I'm sorry honey I know it hurts but we need to get it of" suddenly the pain dulled down and it was only the sting of the bite that was left and a dull ache around my neck, my shield sprang back up,

"Bella your shield is back, I can't hear you anymore" Edward's voice sounded relieved

Alice looked at me, "Bella it's off" she picked the collar up from my lap and floated out the room with it, Esme let go of my hands. She kissed me on the cheek and got up of the bed and followed Alice out of the room, I felt Jasper unwrap his legs from my waist and get off the bed, he turned and touched my cheek,

"I'm so sorry honey" I smiled at him,

"It wasn't your fault Jasper" he stroked my cheek and left the room,

I sat still while Carlisle examined my neck wounds; he kissed me on the cheek,

"You'll be fine honey" I smiled at him,

I turned to see Edward staring at me sitting at the side, "what's wrong?" I asked leaning over and taking his hand,

"I could hear your pain when you had it on, and I could hear your pain when we were taking it off, I'm so sorry Bella" I lifted his hand up and kissed it, he pulled me into a gentle hug,

"Do you mind if I take a bath?" I whispered into his ear, he leaned away from me and vanished into the toilet,

I sat with my legs curled up to my chest on the bed listening to the others in the house, I could hear Jake talking to Nessie telling her he loved her and Nessie telling him that they were both idiots and the kiss was just to hurt Jake,

Rose and Emmett where speaking with Jason,

I heard Alice and Jasper taking Gemma out to hunt, I was secretly glad of that I couldn't really relax while she was so hungry and Ness was so vulnerable even though there was no way of getting passed Jake,

Edward appeared beside me and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up from the bed he carried me into our bathroom, I sat on the edge of the bath and took of my dirty top and skirt, I turned and sank into the bath even though our skin was normally cold I could feel the hot water soothing me, it wasn't water a human could sit in without turning into a boiled lobster, he took the cloth and started washing my arm, I saw him flinch when he ran his fingers over my new bite mark on my arm, his frown only grew deeper when he lifted my leg and saw the other wounds I had received, he carried on washing me and I watched his reactions to each new scratch, he placed his arm behind me and gently lifted me forward so he could wash my back I could feel the cloth against the bite jasper had just given me and then I felt him touch the marks on my neck, he leaned down and kissed me gently under my ear, I sat back and closed my eyes,

"I'm going to check on Ness and Rose, ok?" I nodded gently keeping my eyes closed,

I let my mind wander thinking about everything that had happened, I could see the look on James's face when he used his power to hurt us, watching Rose and Ness squirm in front of me, I could see the newborns coming through the door, I sat up and realised I had screamed out Edwards name, he appeared at the side of the bath, placing his hands on the side of my face and looking into my eyes,

"Bella honey I'm here" I stared back at him, still seeing the visions, his lips touched gently against mine,

"Bella its ok your safe" I took an unnecessary breath to steady myself Edwards scent filling my head, he lifted me from the bath and carried me back into the room wrapping a large white towel around me, placing me on the bed, I tried to dry myself off but it wasn't working my mind was full and my energy was almost gone, the thirst was strong and I felt as though I would pass out, Carlisle appeared at the door I saw him hand a cup to Edward he was carrying 2 more, Edward thanked him and came back over to me, I could smell it,

"Carlisle said this will help a little till your ready to go hunt" he handed me the cup, it was human blood,

I looked up at Edward, "where did he get this from,"

"I will tell you after you drink it" I sniffed at the cup it smelt familiar, I drank from it and then placed it on the drawer, the burn subsided a little, I remembered where I knew that scent from,

"Dad" I whispered, Edward smiled "he's fine, Carlisle is keeping him informed" I shook my head

"No the blood it's my dads" Edward frowned and then smiled

"He donated it for you; he knew you would need it, its ok he's fine"

The emotion of the past month and finding out my dad had just donated blood for me to drink was the last straw, I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them and the tearless sobs came fast and harsh,

Edward lifted me from the bed and pulled me under the quilt wrapping his body around mine, I wrapped my arms around him and held tight, everything came out, I don't know how long I sobbed for and I don't know if I imagined it but I was sure I heard Edward sob as well, when I tried to look up into his face he just tucked my head under his chin and rubbed my back, finally it finished, my body relaxed and I felt myself coming back to normal, I lifted my head up and looked at Edward, his eyes were burning into my face,

"Bella I'm so sorry I don't seem to be able to keep you from harm first James then Aro and now this, I'm a poor excuse for a husband" I placed my hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes,

"Edward don't ever say that again those thoughts hurt me more than any of the other things do you hear me"

he looked down into my eyes and kissed me gently, then pulled back, I looked at him and put my hand into his hair, pulling his face back down to mine, he kissed me again, my body and mind welcomed his lips home by moving in sync with them, he placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer to him, my whole body reacted to his touch and I leaned closer into him, our lips still moving with each other, my mind finally relaxed and I let his body take over for a while,

* * *

I sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Edward got dressed, Alice had left clothes for me on the handle outside the door, he leaned out and brought them into me, I could hardly move my energy was gone, I worried how I was going to be able to hunt if I couldn't move quick enough, he helped me get dressed and brushed my hair out and lifted me form the bed,

"Edward I can walk I'm sure of it" he frowned at me, placing me on the ground,

My legs felt weak and he wrapped his arm around my waist, I walked slower than a human,

"Do you not just want me to carry you?" he asked

"You can carry me till the bottom of the stairs then you put me down do you hear me?" he smiled and swept me up into his arms kissing me gently on the lips,

"If I had my way I would never put you down" he flitted out the door and down the stairs, placing me down as he had promised at the bottom of the stairs, he wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me,

I walked into the sitting room, all my family was there,

Ness was sitting wrapped up under a blanket with Jake's arms wrapped around her and her head resting on his chest, Emmett was sitting with Rose on his knee, Gemma was tucked in beside Jason, her eyes were still bright red, I smiled at them as I walked in,

Alice and Jasper were sitting beside Esme and Carlisle, on the far away sofa; Edward sat down beside Ness and Jake gently pulling me onto his knee,

Carlisle looked over at us, "I know we all need to find out what happened, but from a medical point of view I think it's important that you feed first" he looked at Gemma

"Well in your case feed again" she smiled at him, "we will all need to hunt together none of you are strong enough to do it on your own"

I looked at Ness her eyes were darker than what they were yesterday, I knew my eyes were the same colour as Rose and Jason's, I felt Edward tighten his arm around me,

"We should go just now, Charlie has cleared the woods so we don't have to go far, he has told them there is a bear loose in them" I smiled at my dad sorting out our eating arrangements,

Edward stood, lifting me up with him, Jasper took Gemma's hand, and Alice lifted Nessie from Jake's arms,

She looked at Jake, "you not coming?"

Jake smiled "of course I'm coming but I don't trust you to hang on when I have phased" Ness smiled at him,

It was good to see what ever there problems were, it was finished, Emmett had Rose and Carlisle lifted Jason, we all flitted outside, it felt good having the wind in my face, Edward wrapped his arms firmly around me, we reached the start of the woods and Alice ran along beside Edward, I could smell it, and I knew the way Nessie's eyes looked she could smell it to, it was a little group of lions, Edward placed me on the ground beside Ness and he and Alice flitted out into the woods, I saw Alice first emerge from the trees and take down one, then another, she did not kill them just injured them enough so they couldn't run, when I looked Edward had already caught 2 and was heading back for me, he high five Alice as they met in the trees,

"right my angel time to eat" he said sweeping me of the ground, I couldn't focus my mouth filled with venom, he stood me beside the lion and all I had to do was lean over and drink, it never tasted so good, I felt it run down my now burned dry throat, I could feel it coursing through me, but it was done to soon, I looked at the other lion and Edward motioned me to go to it, I twisted my body the other way and sunk my teeth in drinking again, I was starting to feel full, but after so long without food I was not leaving anything, once finished I lay back on the grass, letting my throat relax from the burn and my mind started to clear and I could feel my strength returning,

I saw Edward move towards me from the corner of my eye, I flipped to my feet, he smiled and caught me up in a tight grip, "welcome back honey" he said moving his lips next to mine, I felt a tap on the shoulder and looked to see Alice and Ness standing, I threw my arms around them both feeling Ness hold me tight around the waist,

Alice looked up into my eyes and mouthed "I am so sorry Bella I didn't see" I smiled and leaned down and kissed her on the nose, "my little pixie vampire" she smiled brightly at me,

Edward pulled Ness from me and looked her over, he noticed the bite on her shoulder, she smiled weakly at him as he ran his finger over it, he kissed her hard on the fore head and pulled her into him, after a few seconds he let her go, "we need to get back they are waiting" just then a huge wolf came flying out the tree's Edward smiled "Jake she is fine, don't worry" he looked at Ness as Jake pushed her with his head,

"all right I'll go, god Jake your so pushy" she walked beside him and flipped up on to his back and rubbed the top of his head, we flew through the woods to the clearing at the start, we all looked a lot healthier, our eyes were starting to turn golden again, Carlisle was standing having a discussion with Jason, he had his arm tightly around Gemma's waist, "right everyone lets go" Carlisle motioned to the rest of us,

* * *

we were all seated at the dining table, Jason had been given a place next to Gemma, Carlisle was sitting at the head of the table with Esme at his right and Edward at his left, we had always thought it was better to sit mates together as it helped to keep the tension and tempers down, it would be interesting to see how this would work with this discussions,

Carlisle opened the talks, "can I first take the chance to welcome back my daughters, my heart is once again complete now that my Rosalie and my Bella have been returned to me, and we are more sorry than you can believe that it took us so long to find you, but rest assured that we would never have stopped",

I felt Edward lift my hand from under the table and kiss the back of it, Emmett had his arm around Rose and was whispering something in to her ear,

Carlisle then looked at Ness and Gemma, "my granddaughters have also been returned to me and for this I am grateful in ways I can never explain, I am sad how ever that one was not returned the way she was snatched from us, but never the less she is still beautiful and hopefully she will be happy in her new form"

Gemma smiled at him, Jake kissed Nessie on the fore head,

"and lastly but by no means least, our new family member, Jason whom I hope we can return his thanks for helping to keep my family safe by offering him a place in our home," Jason looked at Rose and Emmett, Emmett cleared his throat and looked at Jason, "I would like to second this, I have had Edward look into his mind and I see that he has only love for my daughter, and the fact that he burned for her leaving her to change pain free has only strengthened this opinion," Jason smiled at him and looked at Gemma and then to Carlisle "I would love to join your family and I hope I can prove my self worthy" Carlisle smiled at him,

"Now I'm afraid we must discuss the matter at hand" he looked at Edward then at me,

"Bella, do you want to begin? I squeezed Edwards hand and placed my other one on the table,

"Caius was behind it all, he had wanted to take from you what we took from him after the fight, his idea was just to torture us, I'm not sure if he ran away or if the idea was when you found us we would already be dead" Edward squeezed my hand so tight I thought he was going to break it, I put my other hand on his and unclenched his fingers a little, his eyes were sad and also furious, "if I get my hands on him I will teach him how to torture" he growled,

"You and me both brother" Jake and Emmett said together angrily, I looked back at Carlisle,

"he has acquired a new family, James has the same gift as Jane had and Craig had strength like Emmett and there is a woman called Emma she can tell what your gift is and if you are using it, there were other vampires but only a few actually took part in the torture sessions"

Nessie moved from Jake's arms, "granddad I will show you what I saw then maybe it will help"

Carlisle smiled at her and nodded; he looked round at me, "Edward if Bella was to show you, could you handle it? Then perhaps you could use it to help us plan"

I looked away from Carlisle and looked at Edward his eyes were burning into me,

"I will try, Bella do you want to" I nodded "we will do it in the living room while Ness shows the others"

We stood up and headed through into the other room, we sat down on the sofa, I turned to face Edward,

"Now what I'm going to show you, it's going to make you angry but please remember I'm still here ok"

I leaned into him and kissed him, I thought of my shield and dropped it, my first thought was of the love I had for him and the feeling I had when I saw him coming through the door, he smiled widely at me, then I took him back to getting the phone call and ending up under the scrap yard, I showed him Caius and the others, I thought about the pain James had caused, he saw Ness lying on the floor screaming on him, I felt his arms tense that were wrapped around me, I showed him Rose and all the happenings to create Gemma and the newborns I could hear the growls build in his chest then I showed him us waiting to die in the cell, I lifted my shield back up without reading his thoughts, I couldn't listen to what I already knew, how he held himself responsible for it all, he stared into my eyes then let me go and flitted out of the house,

"Carlisle" I yelled, watching Edward slump to the ground in the middle of the garden, Carlisle flitted to my side and then out to Edward, I watched from the window, Emmett came into the sitting room and saw Edward outside, he touched my shoulder and walked out to be beside Edward, I saw him put his hand on his shoulder and the two of them hugged each other, I walked back into the dining room, and sat down Jasper moved from Alice's side and sat in Edwards seat, I leaned my head onto his shoulder,

"its ok, he just needs a minute, we knew it would happen but when we seen it through Nessie's eyes it made it to real and I think Edward seeing it through your eyes has tipped him over the edge" I smiled at him, he kissed my forehead and moved back beside Alice,

Carlisle came in and took his seat, he leaned over and touched my hand,

"He will be back in a minute he is just speaking with Emmett" I nodded,

Jake was sitting with his face in his hands, Nessie was trying to comfort him, he looked up and stared into my eyes I could see the same sadness and anger in his eyes that were in Edwards, I saw Carlisle look towards the door and felt a hand on my shoulder, he sat down next to me and took my hand from the table squeezing it in between his, Emmett went round and sat beside Rose,

"Well now you all probably have a good idea what happened, perhaps we can sort out what to do next" I said quietly looking at Carlisle, Carlisle nodded and addressed the full table,

"well it as we feared the volturi has reformed of this we can be certain, how much Aro and Marcus know I'm not sure but up until we work this out we must let them think they have succeeded this may prevent them from trying again" he looked at Alice,

"I know this is not the kind of get together you like to think about but I need you to arrange memorial services for our fallen family" Alice looked at him her jaw dropping slightly

"I know Alice but we must act as we would have at this time" the others nodded,

"What about Kj and Seth?" Jake asked

"with them being so close to Aro we must unfortunately tell them the same, when this is all over they will understand, it is for all our safety" Jake nodded,

I looked at Carlisle, "my father" he smiled at me, "no I would not do that to him he knows you are safe and I'm sure if we explain the danger he will play along, but no one else must know not even the other pack members Jake so you must watch your thoughts around them" Jake nodded again,

Alice suddenly gasped and grabbed the table, "Alice honey what is it?" Jasper was standing up at the back of her prising her hands from the edges of the table, Edward stiffened in his seat as he saw Alice's vision, "Although the paths Bella and the others are on has now changed, Caius has not he is going to phone and then let us watch the building be destroyed in front of us", moments later after staring at what Edward had just said the phone rang bringing us from our stillness,

Carlisle looked at jasper; "I need you to make me panicky I am anxious for my daughters" Jasper nodded and touched Carlisle shoulder as he answered the phone,

"Hello" he asked his voice just a little shaky

"Is this Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes, yes it is, who is this?"

"We have your family if you want them go to the scrap yard on 5th and 4th street you may find them there we have finished with them"

"Who is this?" Carlisle yelled now his voice full of panic

The line went dead,

I looked at Edward; "you better go if this was true and they are watching for you they will know if you don't act accordingly" Edward looked at me then at Carlisle

"We can't leave them alone" Rose smiled at him

"Edward you must your wife and daughter are there you must go get them, you all must, we will be fine we will be safe hear"

Jasper nodded "there right Edward we must all go" I squeezed his hand

"hurry remember you must look as though we are there" they all got up and flitted out the door, leaving Gemma, Jason, Nessie, Rose and me looking at the cars speeding out the drive way,

They had been gone a while when the phone rang, we ignored it then my mobile rang, it was Charlie's number that flashed up,

"Hey dad" there was silence at the other end then I heard him swallow hard,

"Bells, is that really you honey?" I smiled into the phone,

"Yeah dad it's me, are you alright?"

"Never mind about me honey are you ok? Ness is she ok?"

"Dad we are both fine, why don't you come over, have you told anyone I'm here dad?"

"No Carlisle said not to say till we knew what happened, everyone else still thinks your missing""yeah that's the way we are playing it, can you come over and I will explain better?"

"I'll be right over I will just tell sue I need some alone time"

the line went quiet and I flipped the phone closed, we all just sat in the sitting room, Ness put the TV on and the news flashed up that there was a huge fire just outside Port Angeles, they flashed to the scene where we saw firemen digging through the rubble the news report said there was people living underneath it, they had heard screams coming from it earlier this morning,

My phone buzzed

Cant come over just now bells will explain later have had text from Edward need to do something

I looked at the msg the news flipped to something else then changed back to the fire, the female reporter said that there had been a police statement issued saying that there was remains of a female found about mid teens also a strange purple smoke had been seen earlier but had now cleared they also found 4 necklaces beside the remains of some sort of silver crest the are saying it is like some sort of cult perhaps,

Rose flicked the station over and looked at me "well I suppose we are officially dead now" she winked then looked at Ness, "I hope your not being called Nessie at your service"

Ness smiled "no I think I will use my real name"

Jason looked at us, "do you think we will pull it off?"

Rose and I smiled "I'm sure compared to some of the other stuff this is a walk in the park"

Gemma bounced up suddenly clapping her hands "hey Ness guess what this means"

Ness tilted her head looking at her strange cousins expression "no school Ness, how cool is that?"

Ness smiled at her "Gemma you wouldn't be going to school anyway you would eat the other students" Gemma looked at her then stuck out her tongue and cuddled back under Jason's arm, Ness started laughing,

it was after dark when the others returned home, Ness was lying on the couch with her head on Rose's lap sleeping,

I was busy pacing the floor watching the drive, Edward was first up the stairs flitting into the living room, he smelled of smoke and ash, his hands and face were black, he grabbed me into a tight hug, I noticed Jake coming in at the back of him and grabbing the sleeping Ness from Rose's knee and sweeping her up into his arms making her squeal a little, she buried her face into his shoulder,

Emmett came In next he grabbed Rose and held her tight I met her eyes and we stared at each other,

"Edward" I whispered into his neck,

"I'm ok just let me hold you for a minute please" he whispered back,

I stood while he held me tight I began to think he was using me to stay up right his hold was firm and his breathing was deep inhaling into my hair, I dropped my shield and looked into his mind, he stiffened when he heard my thoughts mixed with his own,

I saw him arriving at the scrap yard and the place exploding as they were about to run inside, Edward and Emmett made it look as though they were trying to fight the fire and smoke to get in , Jake was running about trying to find another way in, they searched through the rubble before the fire brigade arrived then I saw the purple smoke rising, then the fire brigade came, they waited till everyone had left and the place had been cordoned of, before returning to the site, I left his mind in peace and gently unwrapped his arms from around me,

"Edward lets go get you changed ok?" he nodded and swept me of my feet flitting up the stairs and into his room, I watched as he stripped of and stepped into the shower washing all the ash and dust from himself,

I wandered into the room and sat on the edge of his couch staring out the window, I was thinking about the time he ran me up the huge tree in front of his room and showed me the river it was a magical day, one of my few human memories to stay with me,

I didn't pay any attention to the noise of the shower or hearing it switch off, I felt the couch sink beside me and he was sitting there staring out at the woods beside me,

"Edward, are you ok?" I asked touching his face his eyes were distant and his features were sad, he turned and looked at me,

"Bella we need to leave" was all he said before wrapping his arms around me and crushing his lips to mine,


	45. UNITED FRONT

**Sorry it's a bit late but I have been a bit hooked on reading the true blood fan fiction stories some of them are really good **

**I promise to try post next chapter sooner sorry sorry xx**

**I own nothing Stephanie is queen of all things twilight xx**

My lips moved in time to his, but a part of my brain was asking me what the hell I was doing, I gathered all myself control and pulled my face away from his, his face moved nearer and I leaned further back,

"What's wrong?" he whispered, I stared back at him,

"What? do you mean we need to leave?" his eyes filled with worry again, he stood up from the couch and walked towards the window, standing with his back to me he spoke,

"Bella it isn't safe for us anymore they got to dam close and we are not prepared to take that risk again, we nearly lost half of our family and if you hadn't been strong enough to break the mind control we would have"

I sat looking at his reflection in the window,

"What about Jake? Edward, what about my dad?" I whispered feeling the names choke in my throat,

He turned to look at me,

"Jake of course will go with Ness they are a couple now, but Charlie will be safer here with the pack to protect him" I nodded automatically,

"Bella it's for the best" again with the nodding, my mind didn't seem able to think of anything else to do, I

sat staring at him,

there was a quiet knock at the door, Alice stuck her head round, "mind if I come in?" Edward shook his head still keeping his eyes on me; Alice sat down beside me and put her hand on my shoulder,

"Bella, I don't know if this will help but I had a vision of Charlie and he will be fine, I thought if I thought of it Edward could see it. Then you could see it in his mind maybe that would help put your heart and mind to rest" she smiled at me,

I looked at Edward, dropping my shield my first thought from Edwards mind was a loud

(I love you; please understand I do it for you) I smiled a little at him,

then I saw it , Charlie sitting on his porch seat with Billy Black watching Leah's kids run about they seemed happy and Charlie was showing the youngest boy how to make flies for fishing with, I smiled at Alice and let my shield lift back up,

"thanks Alice" she kissed me on the forehead and danced out the room, Edward moved and sat down beside me, I was still thinking about my dad I knew I had left him before but we had just got settled and I was enjoying having him to myself again, I felt Edward stroke my face, I couldn't think while he was here with me,

"Edward I need a few minutes please" his expression looked hurt but he nodded and moved from my side, I heard him get dressed then he left the room, I put my hands on my head all I ever wanted was peace just to live my life and be happy was that really to much to ask I mean Angela and Jessica managed it they had a happy life just doing normal things, why couldn't I do that? a little voice inside my head answered,

*because Isabella you're not normal, you live in a mythical world with creatures that shouldn't really exist so how could you expect a normal life*

I flinched at that answer not knowing where it had came from, I needed to see my dad I needed to explain now, why we were leaving again only this time probably not coming back this was going to be difficult and on top of that he had a funeral to attend his only daughter and grand daughter this was just getting bloody better maybe it would have been easier if I just let James kill me all those years ago, then the voice came again,

*oh that's right Isabella wallow in self pity what happened to that strong person that emerged when your shield changed she didn't last long, as usual Edward has to be the strong one*

that was it, that was the kick I needed I was strong, god we had been through this before and we would survive again if I could be strong enough,

I knew from the short time I had been in Edwards head he was being torn apart with the fear that he lost me and here I was sending him from the room I closed my eyes and let my shield wander out till I found him he was in the music room,

Jasper's voice was there as well, I could hear the hurt in Edwards voice when he told him I had sent him from the room that I needed time, I had never asked to be separated from him before, he went on to tell jasper how he should have found me earlier and how the visions I had shown him earlier had made him want to rip his mind from his head so he could never see them again,

I pulled my shield in, walking into the toilet and washing my face giving myself a shake, I changed into the clothes Alice had brought from the cottage and pulled on my black skinny jeans my flat shoes and a white blouse with a black ribbon running around the front and tying behind, I brushed my hair and let it fall down the sides of my shoulders, smiling at myself in the mirror I finally knew I could do this and that I had to do this, Edward and Charlie needed me to be strong and for once I was going to take charge and give Edward the break he so deserved, walking from the room and flitting down the stairs I headed into the music room, Edward had his head in his hands and was to engrossed in his conversation he didn't notice me coming in, jasper looked up and smiled I winked at him and he left, Edward lifted his head up to find me staring at him, he stood up and was about to say something but I crushed my lips to his and for a change I felt him melt into my arms, it was as though his whole body was pleased to know that there was someone there to sort all this out, slowly I pulled my lips away from his, his eyes burning into my face,

"go get Charlie for me I will wait in the cottage" he nodded

"do you want me to leave him there so you can talk" I smiled at him

"no Edward we shall do this together just like we will do everything now together never again will anybody find us separated" his smile filled his eyes and I leaned over and kissed his nose

"go Edward we don't have a lot of time" Edward saluted me and flitted form the house,

I walked out the room and found Carlisle and jasper standing there smiling at me Carlisle put his hand out and took mine

"welcome home Bella" I smiled and squeezed his hand,

"now I will go deal with ness and then Charlie, Carlisle sort out the plans for us everything will be fine" jasper smiled "yes Bella I believe everything will be fine"

roses voice filtered down the stairs "Emmett get your but up here we have packing to do, Emmett flitted by us from the sitting room straight upstairs, I smiled after him,

heading back upstairs I knocked on Nessie room, she was sitting on the bed with her head on jakes lap tears streaming down her face,

"hmm Jake do you mind if I have a moment with ness" he looked at me then at ness she smiled and he gently moved her from his lap and walked out the door,

I could see his eyes pleading for help, "leave it to me everything will be ok" I mouthed to him,

he closed the door behind him and I stood at the foot of Nessie's bed,

"why are you crying?" she looked up her tear soaked hair sticking to the side of her face,

"because we are moving again and I love it here and I don't want to leave granddad and Jake doesn't care about that" I stared into her eyes,

"Renessmee Cullen get your face washed and your but in gear lady" she stared back shocked,

"of course he cares about that and he cares about you more, I have seen in your dads mind how us being away from them destroyed each of them a little day by day if they hadn't found us when they did we wouldn't be the only ones dead, no I have thought about this and i'm sad to leave my dad as well more than you can know but our family needs us and for a change instead of the men in this family always having to take control the ladies are going to do it, let them recover from the weeks of missing us"

she glared at me slightly "what about us recovering from our ordeal or have you forgot about that"

I felt a little narked by her attitude " of course I haven't forgotten seeing you or rose lie there in front of me when there is nothing I can do to help you or seeing Gemma die and then watch as I turn her into something she might not want to be and how will I ever forget the vision in your fathers mind when he knew we were missing and as they grew more frantic each day and If that wasn't enough of a reminder how about this"

I pulled the neck line of my shirt down to reveal the new scars that were at either corner of my neck, she bit her lip and flinched back

"sorry mum its just that" I leaned into her and her forehead

"I know exactly what it is but right now our feelings have to wait just as your father and Jake have done for us so many times they need us Renessmee and they need us to be strong" she nodded her head and stood up,

she hugged me tightly then whispered in my ear "I need to change, I will meet you downstairs and we will all say goodbye to granddad together"

I smiled and hugged her back in to me, "I hope we can do this" she leaned back and smiled

"mum we can do anything together and with Jake and dad at the back of us we are unstoppable"

I left her to get changed and as I flitted down the stairs I felt even stronger for it, rose was standing at the foot of the stairs

"Bella can we speak to you please" I nodded and followed her into the music room, Esme, Alice and Gemma were standing there,

"is there something wrong" I asked reaching for Esme's hand, she smiled and shook her head

"no honey the exact opposite actually" I looked at her frowning a little,

rose came and took my other hand and I noticed Alice and Gemma take hands as well,

"we heard what you told ness and we agree with you, our husbands and partners" she smiled at Gemma, "have taken care of us always and this time its our turn we might not have been able to see the vision of them when we were missing but I saw it in Emmett's face and Alice watched each of them die a little as each day passed, we are going to be strong in this and we will survive our new world"

I nodded at her all of a sudden it had went from me giving myself a strange pep talk to a united sisters front our family was going to be the strongest yet and with us all pulling in the same direction I doubted if we would ever be caught of guard again and this time the volturi would fall at our hands and they would not be shown the mercy they had been before they would be destroyed, we all hugged together and I heard a little knock at the door,

ness walked in "can I join?"

rose smile at her and pulled her into the circle, "you're a Cullen and a female your already part of the group"

once we had finished hugging Esme looked round at us, "first things first, rose and Alice sort out our packing, ness I know you and your mother have business with Charlie and Gemma you can come with me to sort travel plans and then we will take you hunting as long as you can keep your thirst at bay you should be able to handle the newborn phase,

we all nodded smiled and left the room, Jake and the others were standing outside,

ness grabbed Jake and hugged him, "ness what's going on" she smiled and patted hi hair down

"nothing Jake we are just taking control of our own destinies for a change now lets go we have Charlie and Billy to speak to" he smiled and followed after her, my phone vibrated in my pocket,

"I know honey I'll be right over" I flitted from the house and made my short way to the cottage,

Charlie was sitting beside Edward when I entered, Charlie got up and threw his arms around me,

"honey I thought id lost you" I hugged him back then positioned him to sit on the couch,

"dad you cant loose me that easy but we need to talk, things aren't safe for us here anymore and we need to leave"

I saw his expression fall, I moved to sit on the floor in front of him taking his hands in mine,

"dad I love you more than life but I cant endanger you or any one else now, I will still keep in touch just like before but we need to hide for a while till we find out who and why they did what they did, he smiled and looked at Edward,

"he explained about the memorial services" I looked at him the sadness in his face,

"but its only make believe remember that dad i'm here and healthy more so thanks to your quick remedy" he looked and smiled "was the least I could do for my girls"

I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder "everything's going to be ok dad I promise" he nodded,

the front door opened and ness and Jake came in, ness went to Charlie and hugged him

"granddad i'm going to miss you but I will call every day and as soon as I can I will visit just like I used to do" Charlie smiled,

ness walked over to me and slipped her arm around my waist "things will be fine all you have to do is trust us we have it all in hand now"

Charlie stood up and hugged both of us together, "never doubted you for one minute honey, your just like your mum you will keep fighting till you get what you want isn't that right Edward"

Edward stood up and nodded "yes sir they are certainly fighters"

we spent a few hours filling Charlie in on some of our plan I could see Edward and Jake exchanging glances at each other every now and again, once the light started coming up Edward ran home with Charlie, he had to get his part sorted for the service,

we waited on Edwards return and headed back to the house, Edward and Jake were still looking at each other, I looked round at both of them as we entered the house,

"is there something wrong" they shook their head

"well why do you keep sneaking looks at each other"

ness looked at Jake, "what's going on"

he smiled "nothing really we had just noticed how you had suddenly grown up in the past few hours and how Bella seems to have taken charge we were wondering if you's were ok"

I leaned up and kissed Edward "we are fine honey and stop worrying about me, pay some attention to your self for a change" he smiled and took my hand pulling me into the house, we could hear Jake and ness talking on the stairs,

inside everyone was busying about, Alice was flitting from room to room with her phone at her ear, we could hear her making the memorial service arrangements explaining there had been no bodies found but they knew it was us in there, I felt Edward flinch and I squeezed his hand

"i'm here its all pretend remember that" he smiled back,

Emmett came down with some cases and rose was right behind him, she looked over at me

"Bella are you needing Edward just now?"

"nope do you want him"

"yes please" I looked at Edward

"do you mind|" he shook his head

"right there are more cases upstairs the van will be here this afternoon can you help Emmett"

Edward nodded kissed my cheek and flitted up stairs, I went into the study and instead of Carlisle sitting at the desk it was Esme, Carlisle was packing away his books,

"mum how's the travel plans going" she looked up and smiled

"great honey how does Canada sound and we have just bought a lovely big house, how did it go with Charlie?"

"it went good I think he has been in this world long enough now to trust me when I tell him its for a good reason" she smiled at me,

"i'm going to get the papers for Gemma and Jason and our death certificates from jay this afternoon do we need anything else?"

Carlisle looked up at me yeah maybe get a few blank birth certificates and a few blank education records just in case"

"ok" I grabbed ness as I was walking out the house,

"we are just going to pack up the cottage" I could hear Edward say ok from the 2nd floor, the house was buzzing with energy unlike last night when everything was moving in slow motion,

once the cottage had been packed up and Jake, Edward and Emmett had moved everything over to the house to be collected, we sat in the sitting room, the house looked quite bare now but we would only have to put up with it for a few days, we had decided it was better for us just to all stay in the house, the others would go to the service and we would meet them outside town just incase anybody followed,

Alice was telling us about the arrangements, "we will have the service at 4.30 that way the sun will be down just incase, I have called Kj and chelsie they are heading over with Aro and Marcus the Denali clan and others will join us, Bella I have sorted it for your fathers service to be at 3 so we can attend that and then that will give you a short time to say goodbye while we attend the other one before meeting you at port Angeles, the suits will be delivered in the morning, Esme did you find that stuff I asked for?"

Esme smiled "yes dear the boys can get it sorted out shortly, as far as we are concerned we are staying here so I have old stuff to lay about the house," the boys nodded at her,

Jason looked over at Alice "will it be safe to hunt again before the services I don't want Gemma in any discomfort?"

Alice smiled yes it should be but Carlisle has donated blood stored just incase the trip is long so she will be fine and for you Jake, Esme has ordered food for you so we will get that packed in the morning?"

Jake smiled at her "useful little pixie aren't you" Alice giggled at him,

"what cars are we taking" rose asked

"Esme and I will take the merc, you and Emmett take the jeep, Edward and Bella are in the vanquish, ness and Jake in the Ferrari, Alice and jasper in the porche the bmw and jaspers bike will be picked up this afternoon, Jason will drive the Volvo if that's ok with you Edward? and if you are ok with it as well Rosalie?"

Edward nodded rose looked at Jason and Gemma, "i'm trusting you two especially you Gemma Cullen do you hear me?"

Gemma nodded and a huge smile spread across her face "yes mum I hear you and I promise I will be good" "well that's sorted but tomorrow rose if you take the Volvo and you can all travel in Emmett's jeep I think it will be safer" Carlisle looked round at us, Esme and I will travel in front,"

"remember keep your gloves on at all times during the services we don't need Aro reading anyone" Alice said quietly,

we just sat for a little while each in our own thoughts well more like me in my own thoughts and Edward in everyone else's, it was the noise of one of the vans pulling into the drive that brought us up, we all started moving about when the removal man appeared at the door, Esme answered it and yelled on the boys to give the guys a hand, we stood back watching as Emmett and Edward pretended to struggle with different boxes and items of furniture jasper stuck to the little boxes trying to keep the silly grin from his face,

EDWARS P O V

The next day was strange, I never thought I would have to attend a funeral for my family but here I was putting on my dark suit and strangely kissing my wife and daughter goodbye and telling them I would see them later,

Alice had arranged it so we attended Charlie's service first then while all the human were mourning the vampires would have their own service and that would let Bella say good bye to her dad,

Charlie's service was moving and all the pack were there, jasper had filled all of us with enough sadness and Alice had bought little tear drops so when you blinked the burst in the bottom of your eyes and it looked as though you were crying, it was a strange sensation having liquid flowing down your cheeks, everyone started leaving and I gave Charlie a hug and I felt him hold me tight,

(you look after my girls now and call as soon as you are settled)

"I know and I will" I whispered in his ear, he smiled at me and hugged me again, turning to Jake he pulled him tight and Jake made the same promise, once all the Cullen's were done saying their goodbyes to Charlie we all headed back to the house, Jake was going to say goodbye to his dad and then would be at our service along with Seth and the other visitors,

once we had arrived home we were greeted by our visitors, Kj was the first to approach, she had never looked so broken and I knew this was killing her but we couldn't let them know just now, Seth could only fall into Carlisle arms and the howl he made was deafening, Chelsea and nathuel were there as well and I noticed Aro and his wife comfort Esme, Marcus was speaking to Alice and she nodded as she headed in to check on the arrangements,

I felt the hand slip into mine and saw that Kj was now by my side,

"Edward I don't know what to say" she let out a dry sob, I looked over at Carlisle and noticed him nod his head,

"Kj lets talk can you bring Seth with you" she nodded and we headed out towards the forest, Seth managed to pull himself together the minute Jake joined us and we started explaining everything to them,

Kj dropped her head to her hands and shook it,

"that bastard I will rip him limb from limb, how could he after we showed him mercy he does this"

I nodded at her and saw the others head towards the back for the service,

"it is important you keep up this charade for their sake we need to get them away incase he tries again, can you do this" they both nodded,

"Seth don't phase until Jake fills in the rest of the pack we don't need anyone finding out"

Seth nodded and patted Jake on the shoulder,

"I know this is hard but leave it to us please we will contact you when we have arranged things and you can join us but until then we need you to keep an eye on Marcus and Aro incase Caius tries to approach them again he must not know we know it was him" they nodded again,

we all headed to the service and stood again as Carlisle said a moving tribute to our fallen family, even though I knew it was not real I tried to fill my head with thoughts of us altogether the feeling that this could have been for real if Bella had not been able to fight the pain was just a little to real for me, and a little sob slipped from me,

I felt Alice wrap her arm around my waist and nudge into my side,

(I know this is hard but they are safe remember that brother) I nodded my head at her,

CHARLIE'S P O V

They were already waiting at the edge of the reservation when i pulled in, Nessie was first out the car and pulled me into a tight hug, I could hear her sob into my neck, I tried to remain as calm as I could,

"Nessie I will see you again soon I promise" I whispered into her ear as she let go of the choke hold on my neck,

"Bella you take care of yourself and her do you hear me no heroics" my voice was firm and my face was serious,

"yes sir I promise" she said back before pulling me into a hug,

we stood for a few more minutes before saying our final goodbyes and they headed to join up with the rest of the family,

I watched the car drive away and suddenly felt very cold and very alone, but this was one fight that I couldn't take part in I would only hold them back,


	46. Chapter 46

**Well I know its been ages and I'm truly sorry but life is never straight forward xx**

**I have wrote a filler chapter since I know how I want the fight to go just cant seem to get there so I hope this will fill it in then I can write the chapter I have been wanting to write **

**Sorry in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes but as I have said before I check it myself **

**All twilight people belong to the one and only Stephanie xx**

BAD NEWS

We had been settled for just short of a year now, Gemma was still trying to control her blood lust and the rest of us were training for the fight that would eventually come, I had become very good at using my shield and ness had turned her gift into quite a good weapon, if she could get a hold of you, she could make her gift work and would be able to plant her idea into your head she liked using it on Emmett and Jasper and had them running around pretending to be chickens all afternoon in the playing field, finally we had to stop her as we were starting to worry that vampires could actually die from laughing so hard,

Jason turned out to be quite the skilled fighter and Rose and Emmett were pleased to see that when we played mock battles and Gemma was taken he became even more focused and wouldn't stop till he had her back, there bond together was strong for a couple so young he could tell when she was hungry and when she needed comfort it was a lovely thing to see.

Our only hiccup came when Carlisle tried to pull a caveman act on Esme and told her that he would prefer if she stayed out of the battle and let the rest of us take care of it, he even went as far to suggest she would be more of an asset babysitting Nessie went the time came, he didn't seem to notice that every time he opened his mouth he sunk further into the hole only finally becoming aware when he saw that his darling gentle wife's eyes were now pure black and her snarls were starting to drown him out, Ness who had overheard the part about babysitting was none to happy either and used her to gift to tell him to stand still and let her grandma kick his ass, finally after Esme felt he had learned his lesson she smiled at him and left to make Jake some lunch, after that Carlisle tended to keep his opinions of Esme in the battle to himself,

it was now late afternoon and we were all gathered as usual in the playing field, Jake and Ness were lying together in the grass, Alice was jumping around and Jasper was trying to catch her, and the rest of us were seated on various branches in one of the huge trees, it was peaceful just lying here, the silence was suddenly disturbed by the ring tone alerting me it was my dad, Ness reached into the backpack and lifted out my phone waving over to me as she did,

"Papa" Nessie sang into the phone,

"No its Leah" came the quiet answer

"Where is my papa?" Nessie asked her face draining of what little colour she had,

"Ness is Bella there please?" Leah asked, her tone flat

I jumped down from the tree and flitted to Nessie's side and took the phone from her,

"Leah this is Bella, what's wrong were is my dad?" I asked trying to keep the panic from my voice

"they attacked us Bella, some of us didn't have time to phase to help with the fight, so many lives lost, they took Charlie," her voice broke at the end

"Sue" was all I could voice out loud,

"they hit her pretty hard she is unconscious I don't know" her voice almost a whisper as the sobs took over, I stood staring at the phone,

"Bella are you still there" a voice I recognised as Paul's came over the line,

Carlisle stepped forward and took the phone from my hand as I was wrapped in a hug from Edward,

"this is Carlisle, we heard " he said into the phone

"Carlisle its Paul, we thought Bella was dead until sue told us before she lost consciousness" Paul was sounding a little hesitant,

"we are on our way Paul" Carlisle said before hanging up,

"Bella I know this is hard honey but I need you to pull it together we have to go get your father" Edward said as he stroked my hair back from my face,

"we need to get packed" Ness said from behind me,

The phone rang again only this time it was Edwards mobile,

"hello" Edward answered almost sounding afraid to start the conversation,

"its Seth, Edward I need help I cant explain they attacked the castle, I managed to save Kj they had ripped her apart Edward she was on the pile to be burned, please come for us" his voice almost raised into a shout,

"where are you?" Edward asked,

" just outside Tuscany, she is in so much pain Edward you have to help"

"just sit tight Seth we will be there" Edward said looking around us,

I felt my world starting to crumble once again why couldn't they just leave us alone why were they always going after us,

Carlisle stepped towards Esme and wrapped his arms around her, "they are trying to destroy this family we can not allow this to go on any more"

we all nodded at him, I turned to head from the field when a phone rang again the atmosphere changed and Carlisle took his phone from his pocket,

"hello" his voice was almost a whisper

"Carlisle its Liam, we were attacked, we are ok but they are coming for you, before the last one was destroyed he said that the last of the Cullen's had no place in the new world, Carlisle what do you want us to do?" Liam asked his tone hard,

"Head to the old house in forks we need to be near the reservation they attacked there as well, we will head there straight away" Carlisle answered as he looked around at us,

Once back at the house Emmett and Rose took of to get Seth and Kj, Emmett was just going to charter a private plane and fly it straight there and return them to the house in forks,

The drive back was quiet we had decided to travel in couples and the 5 cars followed each other along the motorways, I couldn't bring myself to speak I just kept thinking about my dad, it had been nearly a year since we had last seen him why did they want him they already thought I was dead,

Pulling into the city limits I felt Edward nudge my hand,

"pull your hood up honey just in case" I nodded and slipped the hood of the black cape I had on we had decided that it would be better if we didn't let them know we were still alive,

I reached out with my shield and found the woods surrounding our old house full of vampires they were watching for us, when the cars pulled into the drive, we exited the cars, the others had their hoods up as well and we assembled together as if we were from a different coven,

Carlisle motioned for us to step forward and he looked around at the others,

"welcome to our home special ones, we are privileged to have you stand with us, please join us inside"

He motioned with his hand "Jason nodded and we followed him into the house,

Esme quickly shut all the shutters down and when the house was secured and in total darkness we removed our hoods,

Carlisle smiled "well that was successful I think, they will report back that we have strangers with us"

I nodded "I don't think I can use my gift to often I'm sure I felt Emma out there she can detect what gifts are being used,`

There was some noise outside as more cars pulled up and Carlisle rushed to the door,

"Carlisle are you all ok" it was Liam's voice, I stood up as they entered the living room

He stopped and stared at me and the others, I could see him mouth the words Bella as he flew at me and pulled me into a tight hug.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there before Edward moved to stand beside me, he handed Liam a piece of paper telling him not to talk to us out loud or mention anyone's name that shouldn't be here, Liam nodded and finally let me go,

We could hear some commotion further out in the woods, Carlisle and Jake headed out into the garden as two large wolves ran through the trees there was a couple of vampire chasing them but they stopped as soon as they reached the tree line and retreated back in,

The wolves ran straight into the house and phased once they were in the hall way,

It was Paul and Leah, they looked battered and bruised and Leah's face looked swollen with tears, we stood staring at each other for a few seconds before she launched herself into my arms and started sobbing, I held her tight to me and wished I could cry along with her, finally her sobs stopped and she smacked me hard across the face,

I lifted my hand quickly to stop the others lunging at her, I knew why she had smacked me and I just hoped she would understand why we had to do it,

"I'm sorry Leah" I whispered , she pulled me back into her arms and held me tight

"that was for making me miss you and not trusting me enough to tell me you where still alive"

She whispered into my hair,

"but I know you did it to stop them coming after you again but I'm afraid sister it didn't work"

I nodded my head and stepped back out of her embrace,

"I know but we are going to finish this once and for all and I'm going to get my dad back, can you tell us what happened"

Jake moved over towards us and pulled Leah into a hug, "right Leah lets get this started what do you and paul know anything that could help us help Charlie and end this,

"we had been sensing the odd strange scent around for a few weeks but we assumed it was probably just nomads as usual but then things started happening, fires would start in the middle of the forest dragging all us out there and the scents would then be found around the reservation, we even followed them to here at one point but it just stopped and then we couldn't track it, there was a fire lit earlier and we decided to only send half the pack to check it out but by the time I and the others got back they were already at the reservation, there were to many of them they just seemed to keep coming, we fought of the ones we could but then they all suddenly took of" Paul rubbed at his face he looked tired,

Leah looked around at us and then took jakes hand in hers,

"we caught the scent on the wind but it was to late when we headed to the edge of the reservation to see who it was they were there all around us, they were snarling and drooling and were barely recognisable as human they charged at us and they were fast faster than the newborns we had faced before they were to quick and they tore right through us some of us managed to phase but the younger ones and some of the older ones didn't have time, Charlie and a few others came out with guns and started shooting at them but one grabbed him I saw him lick the side of his face then he let out a loud howl and took off, sue tried to get in his way but he just threw her against the house, that's when the other's started to return and we tried to fight to get to Charlie but it was to fast and then he jumped of the edge of the cliff and disappeared"

I felt Paul look round at all of us, then he turned his gaze to Edward, I saw Edward nod,

"the answer to your question is indefinitely we do not need to breath remember" we all looked round at Edward,

"Paul was wondering how long we could stay under water, he thinks that is how they can come and go so quickly" Edward said filling the rest of us in ,

"that's right didn't aunt Kj and Chelsea say they had been under the sea exploring that's why they didn't hear about the fight when I was born" Edward smiled at ness and nodded his head again,

The silence was broken by Carlisle mobile ringing,

"Emmett tell me you are ok son" Carlisle spoke quickly into the phone,

"yeah dad we are good, Seth and Kj are pretty bad though we stopped at a few hospitals and I'm afraid we had to take some of their donated blood supplies for her she isn't healing quick enough, dad we don't know what to do" his voice was drowned out by an ear shattering cry from somewhere near him and then roses voice was heard shouting to hold her down, the call cut of and Carlisle stared at the little object in his hand,

I looked over at Alice, she had her eyes closed and when she opened them I could see the venom building up in them,

I moved over and sat beside her "she is going to make it isn't she" I whispered

Her tiny shoulders shrugged against me "I cant see, it hasn't been decided yet"

The phone rang again and Carlisle flipped it open,

"Emmett what is happening?" Carlisle asked

"sorry about that dad rose was putting her arm back on and the pain was to much for Kj to stand but she's ok now her arm is back and she has a little blood bag and Seth has her curled up beside him, I'm going to have to make a couple of more stops before we get there so she has enough blood till we can hunt for her" Carlisle looked around at us,

"Emmett we cant hunt the woods are not safe bring back as much blood as you can but don't leave the hospitals empty in case the humans need it , but we will all need to eat"

"ok dad will do should be there soon," the phone went dead again,

I don't know how long we all sat quietly, but it was Esme that moved first, she stepped in front of jasper and put her hands on her shoulders, he looked up into her eyes and I felt him stiffen she gave him a smile and looked at Alice, I wanted to know what was happening but I couldn't use my gift or else they might work out that im there,

Edward moved from beside me and stepped next to jasper,

"we need you, Esme is right this is no ordinary fight we need you to do it now, I know it will be hard but we will bring you back I swear as your brother" I noticed Alice move her hand into jaspers and squeeze it ,

Jasper looked round at the rest of us,

"they are asking me to become the major again, I don't know if I can control it any more if I let it out what if I cant come back" Carlisle looked around the rest of us and then back to jasper

" you will because we will all be here and we wont let the beast inside you win, but its your choice son and I know you are the only one who can help us win this war"

Jasper nodded at him stood pulling Alice with him and they headed upstairs, Edward moved back towards me and sat down,

"Bella honey I know you don't want them to know you're here but I think we need your gift now and I know the major will need you to stand with him as well, do you think you can do it"

I nodded my head and smiled around at the others,

"looks like its time we showed this new world just how powerful the Cullen's are" we all nodded


End file.
